Hunting for Trolls
by GoneRENegade
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccup and his dad, Stoic, go fishing. But instead of catching fish, our young Viking catches something else.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another HiJack fanfic from me! This was pretty much inspired from when Stoic had mentioned about Hiccup going off looking for trolls in the movie. I just couldn't get it out of my mind so I decided to write. Okay, that's enough wasting space. Hope you enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or ROTG.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Heccup, wake up," a gruff voice said and a young boy felt someone gently shake him. He groaned in response and pulled his blanket covering the whole of his body. If someone saw the bed, no one would have noticed that a person was under it. The boy was curled into a ball that could be easily mistaken as a small animal or anything similar to its size.

"Come on, son. This is going to be fun!" The man said sounding excited. He pulled the covers away revealing a small thin boy with a messy mop of auburn hair, curled up and hugging a black stuffed dragon that was easily the same size or bigger than he is.

"When was fishing any fun?" the boy asked whining but still sat up. His small hands were rubbing the sleep from his eyes and carefully squinted at his bedroom window. Seeing that the sun's rays haven't even broken the sky, he gestured to the window with both hands complaining, "The sun's not even up yet!"

The huge man picked up his son and let out a hearty laugh. "The sun will be plenty up when we get there. Nothing beats a mornin' walk right?" Hiccup had his face buried into the crook of his father's neck and the man patted his head softly. "And how can you say that if you still haven't even tried it?"

"I've read about it and the books don't even make it sound all that fun. Plus, I find it extremely unproductive in a sense." The boy argued yawning, the sleep pulling him back.

His father sighed. "I'm sure you'll change your opinion about it soon."

"Rephrase dad: I can't fish."

"Heccup, we talked about this a week ago. We're fishing."

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided."

"Heccup."

The stern voice of his father finally shook the sleep out of his system and Hiccup gave out a defeated sigh. "Fine."

Stoic put his son down who soon went to his closet to get a change of clothes. For a nine-year old, his son Hiccup was quite small. If it wasn't for his sarcasm, intellectual remarks, and quick understanding people would've taken him as a child much younger than his age. "I'll be down stairs in the kitchen, make sure to come down."

Hiccup was pulling his too large shirt over his head. "Be there in a minute…maybe." The auburn answered his words muffled. He heard his father's footsteps retreating from his room. "This is gonna be fun," he remarked sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Hiccup grumbled as he followed his father to the river, somewhere just off Raven Point. He carried a bucket and a fishing pole that was even taller than him. Sometimes he just wished his dad would stop dragging him to do things that he found no interest in doing. Luckily, he brought his trusty journal and a book he had stayed up late reading. It was about creatures that roamed the earth which were deemed to be "mythical" or a figment of one's overactive imagination. Hiccup had a growing fascination for such things. His room was littered with drawings of dragons, mermaids, elves, dwarves, pegasi and such, his shelf brimmed with books of different kinds about them – his favorite being that of Artemis Fowl and most of his toys were of them too. It all started with the stories his grandfather, Old Man Wrinkle, had told him when he was little. Well, littler.<p>

And the book that was weighing heavy in his backpack was from his grandfather's study and what he liked about this book was the excessive amount of words which told him how, where, and when to hunt for the creatures. And today, he was going to put in action the plan he had devised last night. Just like Artemis Fowl, he was going to make sure that he would find a particular creature and capture it. Today, he was going to hunt for trolls.

"Now, Hiccup. I want you to hold onto your fishing rod firmly and swish it back and flick it in front of you." Stoic explained and did the motion, the end of his rod shot out and dropped nearly six feet from their position on the river and sunk into the water.

"Dad, you do know with my arms I can barely cover that distance." Hiccup tried to enlighten his father about his miniscule strength, but the look he gave him made the boy realize that like always his father was not listening. Groaning in exasperation, Hiccup threw his arms back and swung the rod forwards with all the strength his thin arms could muster. And to his surprise they went farther than his father's. The only problem is it went into a different direction. Eyes wide, Hiccup watched as his rod slipped from his hand and went flying into the air, its trajectory making it land somewhere into the forest.

Hiccup winced as he heard branches snap and wings flap – maybe hitting or scaring some poor animals that were in its path. Stoic slapped his palm on his forehead shaking his head at his son. The boy let out a nervous laugh, "I'll get that." And the auburn scurried off into the forest grabbing his bag on his way.

_Well, at least I didn't need to make an excuse to get out of there or even try to sneak off,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Jack Frost was flying a top the forest that outlined the town of Berk heading towards Burgess when he decided to take a rest. He had just gone through a meeting with the Guardians about a small matter concerning dwarves. Despite living for more than three hundred years, the white-haired immortal still can't get his head over the fact that dwarves liked to sing when they mine. But of course, they didn't discuss about that. The dwarves were complaining about a breach in their magic that shielded their mine's location and their home from human eyes. The little dudes had some issues with them before, something about a human girl trespassing and doing their laundry or something. But Jack dismissed that. He had no interest about the dwarves' laundries or anything. Fortunately, it didn't take long for the matter to be resolved. It only took North to contact a wizard that agreed immediately to help repair the damage of the dwarves barrier.<p>

The winter spirit soared through the forest until he found a cove deep in the forest. The cove reminded him of the pond he fell into and reborn in back in Burgess. If it was winter, he swore it seemed like a replicate of the place. Though he was immune to the cold, it didn't stop him from shivering at the thought. He shook his head to clear his head of the memory and flew away.

The immortal teen was at the edge of the forest leading to a clearing. He could hear water running and voices coming from the direction. He suddenly felt curious what would people be doing at this time in the morning. But before the spirit could reach the edge of the forest, he heard branches snapping and without getting prepared he was hit with something right on the face. The teen was knocked out of the air and landed flat on his back, he groaned in pain and the last thing he could remember was the tree covered sky right above him until darkness slowly claimed him.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? This was supposed to be a one-shot but I thought, "Hey, maybe I could just cut it into parts just to try out giving cliffhangers?" LOL Okay. I'm really sorry. I just had to cut it there since the whole thing is still under process. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Even just a bit.<strong>

**Someone just pointed this out and I am thankful to that person for doing so.  
><strong>

**References:**

**The mentioned dwarves are from Snow White. (The idea to use them really just came randomly)**

**Artemis Fowl is owned by Eoin Colfer. If you haven't read the books please do. They are just awesome.**

**If you're wondering who the wizard is...I let you choose who it is. (Probably Merlin XD) and again he doesn't belong to me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, finally the second chapter is here. I would just like to thank you guys for taking up the time to read this. Also thank you for the pushing that little button to mark this as a favourite or even following it. It means a lot. Anyways, to those who are wondering, this is a modern AU. I forgot to put it, but thank you to a lovely person by the name of Toosedthrough for pointing that out. With no more further ado, LOL, here's the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or ROTG.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Hiccup looked at his shoes and wriggled his toes underneath them. He closed the book and scratched the back of his head. He should really have packed some extra left socks. If his dad hadn't woken him up too early in the morning his head wouldn't be this fuzzy and unable to work to his usual liking – making him forget to gather _all_ of the things he needed for his troll hunting. But thinking about it now, Stoick would definitely ask questions why some of his socks were missing a pair and why just the left ones. Yup, he definitely couldn't bring his socks. And his father's socks were out of the question. If he does continue with the plan and come back with his left sock missing, his father was going to ask questions. Adding the fact Stoick wasn't a huge fan of his little hobby to the equation, Hiccup would definitely end up in bigger trouble. One essential thing he forgot to do was a remedy for how unpredictable his father could be.

If only he hadn't barged into his room just to drag him for their fishing expedition. Or if Hiccup had only remembered that today was their fishing expedition. He racked his memory for that "talk" his dad had mentioned, but he got nothing. If he couldn't remember a time they talked that set this particular Saturday for their much-needed bonding time.

He groaned. _How am I going to catch a troll now?_ Hiccup sighed and shook his head. But a determined look was soon on his small face. "No. I am going to catch a troll. I can do this." He told himself, boosting up his own moral. He just had to use what he had. He should re-read the book again, there might be something written on it about other baits that he could have possibly missed. "But before that, I have to find the stupid rod. It might have some use in it." And with his chest pumped up and head held high, young Hiccup Haddock trudged into the forest.

It didn't take too long when he found the rod. But what he didn't expect to find was someone with it. He quickly hid behind a huge rock he spotted. Another thing he learned from the book was to avoid being seen unless prepared. He peeked cautiously at person from the rock and he had noted a few things. The person looked like a teenager, he wore a blue hoodie with frost patterns on it, brown pants that clung to his lean long legs and a crooked shepherd's staff in his hand. But what really caught the boy's attention was the stranger's spiky snow-white hair, his pale white skin and the fact that his feet were bare. Just seeing these things, Hiccup knew that the white-haired teen lying unconscious on the ground a few feet away from his was not normal.

Hiccup tried to calm his breathing and peeked from the rock again. The stranger didn't seem to be moving but he could see his chest rising and falling. _Good, he's not dead._ Willing himself to move, the auburn walked towards the teen. And upon reaching him, he couldn't stop the gasp escaping his mouth. Being this much close, he could see the unconscious teen a lot better. The white-haired teen wasn't just pale, his skin looked like porcelain, smooth and clear. And Hiccup couldn't help but think that he looked like someone who had been frozen. His curiosity taking the better of him, Hiccup kneeled beside the teen and poked the stranger's cheek. As soon as his finger touched the teen's cheek he also drew them back as quickly. Even if it was just a very brief contact, Hiccup couldn't help but take note of how the older one's skin felt so cold. Like snow.

Hiccup's green eyes shone. He knew he found something – no, someone – amazing. Someone that wasn't close to ordinary. He was going to hunt for trolls, but instead he had stumbled upon something more than that. But the saddening thing was, he had no idea who this teen with snow-white hair was. There was something in the back of the nine-year-old's mind that was nagging him, but he couldn't put a finger about what it was. He did know one thing though. He'll get his answers when he wakes this older boy up. And Hiccup started immediately.

* * *

><p>The winter spirit didn't know how long he was out, but he started to get out of his unconscious state when he felt someone shake him. Someone with very small hands. Fingers poked his cheek, a tug on his hoodie, and those small hands on his shoulder shaking him.<p>

"Come on, wake up." Jack heard a voice say and he knew without a doubt that it was a child. It sounded a bit nasally, but a child nonetheless. Wait a kid? Realizing this, Jack's eyes shot open and he sat up turning to his side to see a boy, not older than seven or eight, staring at him with wide bright green eyes. He was clutching a fishing rod close to him and somehow Jack knew it had something to do with why he was lying on the forest floor just a few seconds ago.

"W-wait, you can- you can see me?" Jack asked incredulous. The boy nodded vigorously, still looking with those round eyes. The winter spirit was only new to the business of being a Guardian, and he knows that it was hard to gain believers. It only took him three hundred years to gain his first one anyway. So now that there was this boy, sitting right in front of him and could easily see him like any other person, Jack couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips. For this kid to easily believe in him, it made a warm feeling spread in his heart.

Upon seeing his smile, the auburn headed boy gave him a crooked smile. His green eyes scanned him, as if memorizing every detail in him. It made Jack a bit self-conscious, but he returned the gesture. He looked at the boy carefully now, taking in his image. Auburn hair that swept up at the tips, a cute buttoned nose, and despite his teeth being crooked, Jack knew he would do Toothiana proud at how pearly they were. He was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt, topped with a brown vest and pants a darker shade. His clothes were too big for him or maybe he was too small for them. But what Jack couldn't ignore was how many freckles the young boy had. They were all over his skin. And if he looked closely, he swore he could make out a constellation in them.

The two just sat there staring quietly, and Jack – being the hyperactive spirit he was – could no longer stand the silence. He raised his hand, palm open just below his mouth and blew on it. A small snowflake materialized and floated towards the now gaping boy. He brightened up with wonder and surprise. When the snowflake reached his face it exploded into snow and the auburn turned to Jack a smile on his face and said in a hushed but undeniably fascinated tone, "Jokul Frosti."

* * *

><p><strong>Dan-dan-dan~ LOL I wanted to make this chapter a little longer but I wasn't satisfied with what I wrote so I'm still editing it. I'll leave you guys with this for now. Ha-ha. I hope you enjoyed it! And please do R&amp;R. Thank you!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. Finally my exams are done and I was finally able to post this. I'm sorry for the delay... anyways here's the third chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Hiccup stared in awe at the winter sprite, the name _Jokul Frosti_ repeating in his head. He couldn't believe it. He was face-to-face with a Nordic god, the son of Kari goddess of the wind. The embodiment of frost and snow, the same spirit that his Old Man Wrinkle had told stories of. This was Old Man Winter (which he now found an inaccurate name seeing that the spirit won't even pass for an adult, and an old man all the more) that his Uncle Gobber had always warned him about during the cold weather at Berk. The spirit that would be nipping at your nose if you weren't careful. Unconsciously, Hiccup touched his nose and rubbed it. The winter spirit had seen what he was doing and the teen couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry, I won't nip at your nose." The Nordic god had said a playful smile adorning his lips.

Hiccup quickly hid his hand behind him and ducked his head in embarrassment. He knew he was blushing and the immortal teen had found it amusing because his musical laugh had filled the air. The auburn child raised his gaze a bit, just enough to peek at the white haired teen. Hiccup couldn't help but be captivated by the jovial Jokul Frosti. He was just…beautiful. With that snow white-hair and those amazing sky-blue eyes, it was the only word the boy could think of describing him.

"What's your name kid?" He had asked him all of a sudden.

"H-Hic-Hiccup Horrendous H-Had-ddock III." The auburn stammered.

Jokul blinked upon hearing his name. "Wow, that sure is a long name. Don't you get tired of saying the whole thing?"

"F-force of habit." Hiccup answered. He silently scolded himself for stammering again. This usually happened when he was nervous or scared, and at rare times when he was excited.

"Well, Hiccup, that's a pretty interesting name. I don't know why you called me Jokul whatever, but the name's Jack Frost," the teen said extending a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

This time it was Hiccup who blinked and looked at the spirit curiously. "You're name isn't Jokul Frosti?" he asked slowly taking the spirit's hand. Well, he has read about Jack Frost, he was somewhat an English counter-part of the Nordic winter god. Both were known for their nature of being a trickster. Though there were some things that also said Jack Frost was dangerous spirit.

"As far as I remember, Manny gave me the name Jack Frost and not Jokul Popsi—"

"Frosti—" Hiccup corrected.

"—right Frosti. Sorry, not pretty good with names." Jack said shaking the child's hand. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. He then offered his hand again to help Hiccup stand up. To Jack's surprise he pulled the boy up without any difficulty. The auburn knew he doesn't weigh that much, his body never told otherwise.

"You weigh like a feather, kiddo." Jack commented and he helped brush the auburn free from dirt.

Hiccup, visibly shuddered at Jack's touch. Despite the fabric preventing direct contact, Jack's coldness still seeped into the boy's clothes and onto his skin. But Hiccup found no discomfort with it. Jack's coldness wasn't the harsh type. It was gentle and enjoyable, like the first fall of snow. He must've been staring at the immortal teen again because Jack had looked at him and asked, "You okay?" his voice dipped with a bit of worry.

He couldn't find his voice so he just nodded in reply. He looked at Jack, into those clear sky-blue eyes of his. He could see his reflection in them and he looked as unimpressive as ever. He suddenly felt the urge to run his tiny hands on the spirit's face and snow white hair. _I wonder if his hair is soft._

"Hiccup, I'm going to melt if you don't stop staring at me." Jack said in a grave voice.

Hiccup snapped out of his trance and took a few steps back. _Wait, what did he say? Melt?_ Was the spirit being serious? Could being stared at really melt him? But isn't he a god? So how could a human―a mere child―have that kind of effect on him? But Hiccup didn't know everything about the spirit. What if there was an exception to him? What if he _could_ melt when you stare at him for too long? The auburn's eyes widened as fear suddenly gripped his heart. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want Jack Frost to be reduced into a mere puddle of water. So now, he forced himself to refuse looking at the sprite. He knew if he so much as glance at Jack, he would just end up staring. The child was just too fascinated. Too curious to just not stare at the immortal.

Jack took notice of the change in Hiccup. The kid had been staring at his feet for minutes now—avoiding to look at him. He realized he shouldn't have said what he said. It might have been a joke to him, but seeing the young auburn's behavior, he knew he didn't take it the same way. His fists were clenched tight beside him and when Jack kneeled to be on the same height as him, he slightly caught the child's face. Hiccup's lips were pursed, eyes shut, his freckled face a mask of determination. His heart was suddenly overcome with guilt. The kid really took it seriously.

"Hey, I was just kidding," Jack said placing a hand gently on the boy's shoulder. He saw Hiccup flinch but he didn't look up. "I'm not gonna melt, okay? So…don't worry."

"You know…you're known for being a trickster. So, how can I know you're not tricking me?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, you said it yourself. I'm a winter trickster. Me melting when being stared at was a joke." Jack answered. "So…?"

Hiccup looked up slowly, meeting Jack's sky-blue eyes. "Point taken," he said with a pout but soon smiled shyly at him. Jack grinned widely.

Jack stood up and placed his shepherd's staff on his shoulders, his arms wrapped around it. "So Hiccup, what's a kid like you doing all by yourself in the forest?"

Hiccup blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "I-I was uh…looking for my fishing rod." He answered, raising the thing he was holding in his hand. "I m-might have accidentally h-hit you with it."

Jack rubbed his forehead and nose. They were still a bit sore from being directly hit with the rod. "For a little critter you sure can throw huh?"

The red tinge on the freckled boy's cheeks even turned into a deeper shade at Jack's words. Hiccup looked down and whispered. "S-Sorry."

"Pssshh, nah, don't sweat it. It was partly my fault for not looking where I was flying," Jack said waving a hand dismissively.

Hiccup raised his head immediately, eyes wide as he looked at Jack. "You can fly?!"

Jack was surprised to hear Hiccup raise his voice but the surprised look on his face was soon replaced with a smirk. "Yeah," he said twirling his shepherd's staff. "Wanna see me?"

The freckled boy nodded eagerly, his mouth wide in excitement. Jack smiled even more at Hiccup's enthusiasm. "Hey, wind. Let's give the kiddo a show," he said in a low voice and as if hearing him, a gust of wind blew and like a feather, the wind picked him off the ground.

Hiccup's eyes widened even more. He watched as the winter spirit rose and rose from the ground. His eyes followed Jack as he danced above him, raining some snowflakes, forming shapes of things that became animated and flew with him. Hiccup had never seen anything like it. Even in those shows on TV. Without realizing, a bubble of laughter erupted from the auburn boy and it filled the forest.

Jack smiled as he saw the change in the boy. There was nothing like seeing kids having fun and the joy he felt was even doubled knowing that he had something to do with it.

"Make a dragon! A dragon!" the auburn yelled from below.

The winter sprite grinned and gladly obliged. He stood still for moments, concentrating as he held his crooked shepherd's staff pulsing with blue light in front of him. He dug his memory for a certain dragon he had seen in North's workshop and visualized it. He swung his staff, a burst of snow coming forth from it and it formed into a shape. Within seconds the shape solidified, the snow turning into crystal ice and the ice dragon floated below Jack. The animated dragon looked at him and the sprite nudged his head towards the boy below him. Without a second glance the ice dragon moved to where Hiccup was standing, mouth wide open and eyes sparkling in amazement.

The dragon landed smoothly beside the boy and Hiccup reached his hand to it gingerly. When his small freckled hand touched the smooth ice of the dragon's flat head, his expression softened and his lips curled into a warm smile. He looked up at Jack who was now standing beside him and asked, "How did you know about Toothless?"

"Toothless?" Jack asked uncertain.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, Toothless. It's this huge dragon toy I got for Snoggletog a year back. I never knew who gave it." He frowned. "I just found it under the tree with the other gifts. I asked dad if it was from him but he said 'no'. He's a pretty bad liar, so I know he was telling the truth." He chuckled and ran his hands behind the dragon's oval ears. The ice dragon rumbled a purr, pleased with the touch.

Jack kneeled beside Hiccup and touched his creation too. Just by hearing the kid's story he had a guess of who gave him the stuffed toy. "Is Snoggletog like Christmas? 'Cause I think I might know who it came from."

Hiccup nodded and turned his round green eyes wide with interest at the teen. "Really?"

Jack grinned. "Yeah, he's this huge old man, long beard, with tattoos on his muscular arms and always feels stuff with his belly. Everyone knows him by the name Santa Claus."

Hiccup looked at Jack skeptically. "You sure you're describing the right person?"

"You just met Jack Frost in the flesh kid and you still won't believe what I say?" Jack argued with a brow raised.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Okay, I guess I'll believe you. Even if your description of Santa Claus is a little off."

"Oh please, you wouldn't think the same if you met him in person." The albino replied copying the auburn's eye-roll. "Believe me, I wouldn't lie about it. I already hold a record on the man's list."

Hiccup raised his brow. "You have a record?"

"Well, he did say he'd wipe the slate clean. But…I might have been back at the top." The teen answered nodding his head.

Hiccup shook his head at the teen. "Alright I get it. So how'd you know it was him who gave it?"

Jack scooted closer to the child with a smile. "This ice dragon you asked me to make? I saw a dragon toy like this in North's workshop before. It was the only one there and so I asked him why. And then he told me that some children are given special toys." Jack looked at the freckled boy in the eyes. "Hiccup, your Toothless? North made it with his own hands for you. I guess he didn't trust the yetis on that." He said with a laugh.

"Why would he make a toy just for me?" Hiccup asked bewildered. He also wanted to ask about the yetis but he'll leave that for next time. If there was a nice time anyway.

"North is a mysterious man." Jack simply answered since he also had no idea what was on North's mind when he made the toy for the kid.

"He's strange if you ask me." Hiccup remarked and Jack couldn't help but laugh. He thought the same too.

Jack was about to say something when he was suddenly interrupted by a loud voice .

"Heccup! Where are 'ya son?"

Hearing his name being shouted into the forest, Hiccup eyes grew wide with fear. How long had he been in the forest? He was having so much fun talking to the winter spirit that he had lost track of time. His dad must've worried about him for taking so long. Well, with someone his size, anyone would worry.

"Who's that?" Jack asked as he listened to the gruff voice calling for the boy.

"My d-dad." Hiccup squeaked. "I should better g-go now." Another loud call, now much closer than before, erupted and the auburn boy winced.

"I guess I better get rid of him," Jack said glancing at the ice dragon.

Hiccup's face was suddenly turned into that of pure sadness. He ran his hand through the ice dragon's head and stared at it, memorizing it's every detail. He threw his arms around it for a quick hug and let go. He turned to Jack and slowly nodded.

Jack felt something break in him. He never thought it would feel this bad to destroy one of his animated ice sculptures. Hiccup saw the ice dragon as a living, breathing thing. Not just a moving ice sculpture. But as much as he wanted to leave it like that and stay with Hiccup, he had no choice but to get rid of it. Jack placed his hand by his lips and blew on it, his frosty breath reaching the ice dragon and slowly it crumpled into a pile of snow.

"Heccup, son! Answer me!" They heard the boy's father called.

Biting his lip, Hiccup cupped his hand around his mouth and shouted. "I'm over here dad! I'll go right where you are!" Hiccup turned to Jack with a sad smile, "I guess this is goodbye now."

"I guess it is kiddo." Jack replied a soft smile on his lips.

Hiccup nodded and turned to walk away. He adjusted the straps on his backpack and held the fishing rod firmly. He was just a few steps away when he suddenly turned back to look at Jack, uncertainty and hopefulness in his eyes. "Wi—" he started saying. "Will I— W-Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

Jack gave him a reassuring smile, his white teeth that sparkled like freshly fallen snow showing. "If that's what you'd like kiddo. Sure. I'll come by here whenever I can."

The smile that broke over Hiccup's face made Jack's heart swell with happiness. He shook his head laughing, "Come on kiddo. Your dad's looking for you." He said shooing the freckled boy away.

"Hey Jack," Hiccup called. "Thanks a lot. I had fun and it was great to meet you." And with a final wave he left saying, "See ya!"

"Yeah, see ya around kid!" Jack called back waving his hand.

Jack Frost watched as the small figure disappeared. He liked the kid a lot. He was small and nervous, but he was pretty smart. The way his laughed bubbled and his lips curl up into a smile, it felt like the kid never had fun. In fact, it felt like it was the first time he ever had fun. Hiccup was so happy when he met the winter sprite. Remembering how his green eyes widened and sparkled when he called him "Jokul Frosti" brought a smile on the immortal's lips. He couldn't wait for their next meeting.

He looked up at the sky. It was beautiful, though a bit gloomy with the clouds covering its brilliant blue —just the usual weather in the town of Berk. He'd taken quite a break from his travelling, and meeting Hiccup had recharged him. He whistled for wind, "Hey wind! Take me to Burgess!" And like always, the wind did his bidding. With a whip and a cry of triumph to the sky, Jack Frost went on his way.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for the third chapter! I might not be able to update the fourth so quickly, because well. I just watched the last episode of Free! ES and I just have to write something down. I know. I know. I'm procrastinating, but I just can't simply ignore it. Gomen!<strong>

**And if you're wondering if the other Viking kid's will show up...yes, they will. As to when and how...I'm still figuring that out myself. *sighs and scratches head* Anyway, thank you for reading and supporting this fic! Leave a review, if you're in the mood~~ he-he**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what? The fourth chapter is up! *laughs* Okay, I shouldn't have started it that way. Anyway, I just finished this chapter last night. I know I'm pretty random at updating. I guess I should set a schedule for updating? But I guess since I'm pretty random...yeah. My updates would end up like that too. Sorry, everyone.**

**But let's drop that aside. (Wow, I sounded rude there, okay scratch this thought too.) Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guradians**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It has been a month since Jack and Hiccup's first meeting. Once a week, the guardian made sure to drop by at Berk to see how the young auburn was doing. He had learned a lot about the child in his weekly visits there. Like how he was interested in mythological beings and such, his hobby of building things and drawing (And for a nine-year old he was incredibly vivid with his art. He had seen it in their second meeting when Hiccup had drawn Toothless in full color. The details were amazing.). And some a little personal, like how Hiccup couldn't remember his mother's face and his father, Stoick, not being home most of the time, leaving the small auburn alone. Jack could relate to the boy's feelings, he had suffered from being unseen for three hundred years and he couldn't remember what his mother looked-like too. The memories that Toothiana had of him were only of Pippa, his little sister that he had saved before he turned into Jack Frost. He knew how it felt and so he promised himself that whenever he and Hiccup meet, he would always make him happy and experience fun.

* * *

><p>"Jack? Are you here?" the freckled boy called into the forest.<p>

Jack was perched in a tree's branch as he watched Hiccup made his way to their meeting place. He was hidden by the leaves and the height he was in made him harder to spot. He stifled a laugh as the boy almost tripped at a tree's root. It had become a habit of his to watch Hiccup whenever he was in town, though he never figured out where the auburn's house is located since Hiccup made him promise not to look for it, he always watched the boy as he walked into the forest in case something happened. It was his duty as a guardian to protect him. As for the thing why he made Jack promise, it was because the boy was worried about his father finding out that he was friends with an immortal being. Hiccup had told Jack about his father not too keen on his hobby. And if Stoick found out about his son's excursions to the forest—especially without permission—just to meet a certain winter spirit…he really doesn't want to know. And if Hiccup did get into trouble because of him, Jack wouldn't be able to handle it. So he did what the boy asked.

"Jack! I know you're up there somewhere so can you _please_ just come out?" Hiccup called, a little exasperated as he scanned the tree tops, looking for a familiar mop of spiky white hair or a blue fabric or bare feet.

The winter spirit smiled. He was always unable to deny the kid when he used "please" on him. The way he says the word just takes away that option of rejecting from the albino. It was certainly a magic word. The teen jumped from the branch and into another one landing lightly on his feet. As quietly as he could, he came down from the tree and sneaked behind the unsuspecting auburn and when he was close enough, he whispered into the boy's ear. "Boo."

"Gah!" Hiccup uttered surprised. The boy scrambled away, lying on the forest floor and holding his ear where the winter sprite had whispered. The boy glared at him.

Jack was laughing holding onto his stomach. He never got sick of seeing the expression on the kid's face. He was just too cute. Ever since he had found out how sensitive the skin on the auburn's ear was, he never stopped at exploiting the weakness. He just loved how Hiccup would tense and hike his shoulders up. And the blush on those freckled cheeks and the tips of his ears. Aah, it was all too precious for the guardian.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Hiccup said his face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Jack said and offered a hand to the boy. Hiccup accepted it and the albino pulled him off the ground.

"So what are we gonna do today?" the boy asked as he dusted himself free from dirt.

"Hmm…" the white-haired teen thought as he tapped a finger on his chin.

Hiccup looked at him and waiting for an answer patiently but the teen had just sighed and shrugged. The boy raised a brow at him. "Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun runs out of ideas for things to do? Manny's going to fire you."

"FYI kiddo, I'm not employed. I was chosen." The guardian said smugly.

"Same thing. He chose you as the Guardian of Fun, you _work_ to keep the fun in kids alive." Hiccup said and continued his walk.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jack asked confused when the child was already a few feet away.

"While you've been busy touring the world I made a new friend." The freckled boy replied sticking his tongue out at the immortal now walking beside him.

"Oh really? Who?" the winter spirit asked his brow raised in challenge.

Hiccup smirked at him, "You'll see soon enough."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long when the two boys made their way deeper into the forest and now stood at an opening high above the cove. Hiccup carefully got down, with Jack supporting him so he won't slip and fall. When they finally reached the cove's floor, Jack looked at Hiccup again and asked. "So, why is your friend here in the cove?"<p>

"I couldn't find anywhere else to put him. This is the safest place I could think of." The auburn replied.

Jack blinked even more confused. "Hiccup…you hid your friend here?" The immortal teen couldn't help the worry and disbelief from appearing in his voice.

"Well, yeah." The boy nodded unaffected by Jack's tone. "He's safer here and none of the bad guys can find him. They'll hurt him." He added in a softer voice.

Jack was even more worried now. Who and what could Hiccup's friend be that he had to keep him hidden here in a cove deep in the forest? And to add that the kid's friend was hurt. Shouldn't he have been brought to the hospital? Jack kneeled in front of the boy and placed his hands on Hiccup's shoulders. The auburn was already used to Jack's cold touch so he didn't shiver that much anymore. Looking into Hiccup's round green eyes the winter spirit asked, "Hiccup, I know you want to protect your friend. But…you can't keep him here. You shouldn't keep a person here. And with him being—"

Jack was suddenly cut off when the auburn started laughing. Jack blinked, surprised and definitely really confused now. "Why are you laughing? Hiccup this isn't funny."

Hiccup still continued to laugh covering his mouth as not to show his buck teeth but failed to do so. Jack has had about enough of it and was about to stand up and leave when the auburn held onto the hem of Jack's hoodie. "W-Wait…Who ever said…my new friend…was a person." The boy said in between laughs.

"Wait. What?!"

Hiccup laughed even more. Jack now annoyed at the child raised a brow at him unamused. Hiccup seemed to have noticed and cleared his throat to seize his laughing, but his eyes still smiled. "My new friend isn't a person." He explained. "It's better if I let you meet him," and then he faced the expanse of the cove. "Oh Toothless, come on out bud! There's someone I want you to meet!"

"Toothless?" Jack asked looking at the boy incredulous.

As soon as Hiccup called out a ball of black fur suddenly came out of nowhere and bounded up to boy. Jack just stared at it. Black slightly pointed ears, a short snout, blue eyes, tiny paws, a curled-up tail and fur as black as night. Jack couldn't believe that the friend Hiccup was talking about was a puppy.

Hiccup lifted up the puppy in his arms and showed him to Jack. "Toothless this is Jack, Jack this is Toothless." The boy introduced the two to each other. He knew Toothless could see the guardian, he had asked Jack about it once and proved it by catching a squirrel who threw nuts at the teen squeaking and chattering angrily with the rough handling he had suffered from the immortal.

Toothless whose tongue dangled out of his mouth just a few seconds ago barked (if that squeak could be even considered a bark) and growled (a rather really cute growl) at the albino.

"Uh Hiccup, he clearly doesn't like me." Jack said looking at the puppy not being able to help the smile spreading on his lips at how the pup was acting.

"He just isn't used to people yet." Hiccup said and scratched the puppy's chin. Jack saw how Toothless wagged his tail, enjoying what the child was doing and laughed.

"Okay, I gotta admit he is cute. How'd you found him?" Jack asked inching closer and slowly reached his hand to pat the puppy's head. Toothless growled at him again and the winter spirit immediately drew his hand back, smiling awkwardly at him.

The brightness from Hiccup's face disappeared and looked at Toothless mournfully. Toothless sensing the discomfort from Hiccup whimpered and nudged the boy's hand with his wet nose. Hiccup smiled a bit, but the sadness was still in his eyes. "I found him beside his mother," the boy said in a whisper. "Toothless…he isn't just a puppy. He's a wolf cub. And here at Berk…we're— we're not too friendly with them."

Jack waited, knowing that Hiccup wasn't finished with his story. He saw how the child's throat bobbed as he gulped and let out a shaky breath. "They shot his mother. I think they took her for the one taking some of Old Man Mildew's sheep. She must've hidden Toothless and went back to him…" Tears were running down Hiccup's freckled cheeks now. "I was walking around the forest setting up traps for trolls when I heard this little guy crying. And I found him, soaked in his mother's blood and—and—"

Jack didn't let Hiccup finish his sentence and gathered the boy in his arms. That was not something a child should've witnessed. Even if Hiccup was a bit mature than other kids his age, it still wasn't something he should have seen. It was just too much for a kid to handle. He could feel Hiccup's shoulders shake as he sobbed silently. Jack lifted him up and he sat on the cove's flooring, Hiccup sitting on his lap, legs straddling Jack. The immortal rocked the boy back and forth, whispering soothing words into his ear. Toothless pawed at Hiccup and licked the boy's tears away. He heard him laugh a little but the boy whimpered and cried again.

"How could they just do that?" Hiccup asked. "They could have just caged her or– or used a t-tranquilizer. They could've just made a way to prevent Old man Mildew's sheep from being stolen again. They didn't— They didn't have to—"

"Shhhhh, Hiccup. I know what they did wasn't right. It's just… Sometimes when people get scared, they say and do terrible things. And I bet they were scared of Toothless' mom." Jack told him.

"She did look scary." Hiccup said.

Jack laughed lightly. "See? But now, you should think more about Toothless. You're like his new mom."

"Did you know wolves are born blind and deaf? It takes them days or weeks to fully gain their senses and I think Toothless just gained his not too long ago when I found him with his mom. The first time he sees his mom, she was like that and he won't be able to hear what sound she makes or how she howls…" The boy sniffled. "That time, when Toothless looked at me, I saw myself in him. He was so scared of me, Jack. I couldn't leave him."

"You're a great kid, Hic. You're strong and brave. You're doing something that people from your town are afraid of doing. I bet I could see you show them that they're wrong about this little guy here," and the immortal petted the wolf cub who doesn't seem to hate him anymore.

"If dad, finds out about him, he'll hate me. Dad hates wolves more than anyone." The boy said frowning and wiped his tears away.

"You did the right thing to pick up and take care of Toothless. You'll make your dad understand."

"He isn't a great listener."

"You'll make him listen," Jack cupped Hiccup's face and looked into the boy's beautiful green eyes. "You're an awesome kid. I'm sure you can do it if the time comes."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Hiccup said his eyes lowering.

"Believe you can." And as if to comfort the auburn, Jack planted his cool lips on his forehead. He felt Hiccup tense at the contact and how his hands gripped his hoodie but soon relaxed too. Hiccup buried his face on Jack's chest and hugged Toothless, while Jack rested his chin on the boy's soft auburn hair. He could see from the corner of his eyes that the tips of Hiccup's ears were red. He smiled at the sight.

"Thanks Jack." Hiccup said his voice muffled.

"Don't mention it, Hiccup." He replied planting another kiss on the child's head.

* * *

><p>"So tell me, why'd you name him Toothless? I mean, he doesn't look like your toy dragon." Jack asked as he dangles on a tree branch.<p>

Hiccup had his journal out and he was sketching Toothless as the cub chased a butterfly snapping at it. "Oh that? Well, it's not like I named him after the toy North gave me. They just have the same thing that made me name them that." The boy explained.

"And what is it?" the spirit asked and swung himself back and forth until he was able to release himself from his hold on the branch, flying into the air and performing a somersault landing perfectly on his feet.

Hiccup looked at him and then rolled his eyes, the gesture translating to, "Show off."

"Can't you tell?" he asked him.

"Would I be asking if I can?" Jack replied raising a brow.

Hiccup sighed and simply answered. "They're both toothless."

Jack blinked and his face morphed into one that showed incredulity. "Wait, seriously?"

"Seriously." Hiccup nodded.

"Wow. Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"I gotta see it," Jack said and he started to chase Toothless down who immediately ran away from the immortal and towards Hiccup.

Toothless jumped into Hiccup's lap and barked at the spirit. As if saying, "Stay away from me you big white-haired oaf!"

Hiccup petted the young wolf to calm him down and Toothless seemed to enjoy it, because his tail started to wag wildly. The auburn laughed, "There, there bud. The nasty sprite won't freeze you."

"Hey! I don't do that, don't ruin my name in front of him." The immortal protested.

"Sure, sure. I'll just ruin it when you're not around. Right Toothless?" The cub barked in agreement.

"You two make a mean pair." The spirit pouted.

"Why thank you. We learned how to be frosty from you." Hiccup smiled.

"Now, Manny's going to fire me." And the guardian laughed with the auburn soon joining in. "Okay, seriously, let me see if he really is 'toothless' as you say."

Jack approached the pair and crouched in front of the auburn looking at Toothless who sat quietly on Hiccup. The boy placed a finger on the young wolf's lip and raised it and just like what Hiccup had said he really was toothless, well maybe not really toothless. Jack mostly saw gums on the baby wolf and small teeth protruding from them. "Well, since he's still young he hasn't grown much of them yet. I only feed him milk and a fish. I've been learning how to fish. Who knew dad's lessons actually came in handy? Anyways, I read some stuff about how to take care of him. And Toothless is pretty strong, they said wolves at his age without a mother or a pack don't survive that long."

"It's a good thing he has you then." Jack said smiling at the boy.

"Yeah, he is," Hiccup smiled back.

* * *

><p>Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the lights in the house were on. He silently scolded himself for not taking note of the time. He didn't expect his dad to be home this early. Taking in a deep breath, he started to make his way towards the door at the back. He was careful not to make a sound but when he was quietly walking up the stairs…<p>

"Heccup, I know you're there," his dad's gruff voice called to him from the living room.

"Uh, hey dad. Didn't see you there," he said laughing nervously.

He heard Stoick sigh and the man got up from sitting on his chair and walked to where Hiccup was. The man turned on the light and saw how messy his son looked. Pieces of leaves, twigs and dirt clung to his pants and shoes. Even though he knew where his son went he still couldn't stop himself from asking, "Where have you been?"

"Yeah, about that, dad," the nine-year old ran his hand through his hair thinking of an excuse. "You see, I was just looking around the forest since, I mean, there's a lot of trees and plants and the animals and I couldn't stop myself from being curious so I thought, maybe I would go out and examine them and learn and– and— "

"Heccup, stop." His dad said as he ran his hand on his face. The man sighed and looked at his son, "I know you're lying to me. What were you doing in the forest at this time?"

"I was exploring…?" the auburn offered.

"Exploring. Aye. But this says otherwise," Stoick said and showed him a piece of paper.

Hiccup's eyes widened seeing the note he had made as a reminder to himself about his plans for that day. He quickly snatched the paper out his father's hand. He knew the man had already read the note and thank Odin he didn't write anything about Jack on the note. Or he would be in a much huger mess. But right that moment, instead of apologizing what came out of his mouth was, "You went into my room?!"

"Heccup, I'm your father. I can go into your room whenever I want." His father told him his brows beginning to furrow.

"Of course you are. But that doesn't mean you can rummage into my things without my permission! That's violating my right to privacy!" the auburn countered his voice rising.

"And don't you think you violated my orders when you went into the forest without my permission? You could've gotten yourself killed!" Stoick's voice boomed.

"There's nothing dangerous in the forest! Didn't you and the others take care of it already?" Hiccup began to cry now, remembering the sight of Toothless' mother. "I won't get myself killed because _you_ already got _rid _of the_ danger_." _Monsters_, he wanted to yell but swallowed the word.

Stoick sighed once again. Hiccup knew his dad did this to calm himself, with him crying like this his father could no longer risk shouting at him. A shouting match with a man like Stoick was draining and useless. "Heccup, son. You have to stop all of…," he started saying and started moving his hands trying to pick the right word and finally settling on, "this." Gesturing to the whole of Hiccup.

"But you just gestured to all of me," Hiccup said in disbelief.

"Yes, exactly." Stoick said. "You have to stop being all of you. You have to stop with all these things about trolls and mermaids and everything. For Thor's sake, you're already a danger to yourself."

"I don't even know if you care about me or not." The auburn said looking down at his feet.

"I do care about you, son. That's why I'm telling you to stop about all of this. It's for your own good." Stoick explained his face softening as he placed his huge hands on his son's thin shoulders.

"You call telling your son to stop being himself caring?" Hiccup asked his voice weighed with defeat. "You won't even listen." Hiccup shrugged his father's hands off him and turned his back, climbing the stairs to go into his room. He didn't know, what expression his father held after his last words but he didn't care. He just wanted to be away from him for the moment.

_You'll make him listen__._ _I'm sure you can do it if the time comes__._ Jack's words replayed in his mind. _Believe you can._

"How can I if he doesn't even want me to be myself?" Hiccup whispered into his room.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't planning to put it any drama this early in the chapter. But it just happened! How did you guys like the fourth chapter? Also the appearance of a wolf cub Toothless was a surprise for me too. I was just writing and then, yeah like I said it just ended up happening this way. If I got some of my facts wrong, I'm sorry. I read some articles about wolf pups and wolves in general. But I didn't really know how to write them out. So, yeah.. sorry about that.<strong>

**And if you guys noticed (and I'm sure you have) I got a quote from _Paranorman_ inserted in here! He-he **

**Please do R&R :) Thank you for reading again! BTW have you guys heard BH6's ost? Yeah it's pretty awesome to me, dunno about you guys. haha okay, I should stop now. Look forward to the next chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally! After such a long time I was able to update! Sorry for the delay guys. Final exams and projects have taken up my time. I've written a total of three chapters last night but I still need to edit the other two, I mean I wrote it at one in the morning. I don't trust myself when I write around that time and with my sleep deprived state. But expect it this week. So with no further ado here's the fifth chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

It was one those days for Hiccup again. A day he thought that would be ordinary. A day he could have all for himself. It's not that he hated Toothless' company or Jack's. But there was always a day that he needed a break from his new routine of going to the cove, feeding Toothless, making sure he was safe and hidden, meeting and hanging out with Jack, and all the while keeping it a secret from his father. He needed a day that all he could do was read, draw, think and make. No dad, no Jack, no Toothless and certainly no—

A snowball hits him right at the back of the head sending him face-planting on the snow. He groaned as he sat up, slowly brushing the dust and snow that he swore almost froze the scowl on his face permanently. He looked behind where laughter erupted a few feet away from him. A boy with brown hair and beefy arms, blonde twins with longish hair, another girl with blond braided hair who wasn't joining in the laugh and a large boy who stood laughing a little awkwardly―not really finding throwing a snowball at a small auburn fun. Hiccup scowled even more recognizing the bunch. Though he only hated three of them, the two standing there and not doing any move to help him just made him hate them the same.

"Did you guys just see that? I didn't even throw that hard," the brown haired boy said trying not to sound like he was showing off but failed miserably at it.

"Puh-lease~ I could throw stronger than that Snotlout. I bet Hiccup there wouldn't just dive into the snow." One of the blonde twins said.

"Shut up, Tuff. I could throw better than you." The other twin shot back.

"Oh yeah? Why don't I shove your face into the snow?" The boy named Tuff said and elbowed his twin almost face planting her into the snow.

"Oh you asked for it dog breath!"

And the two started pushing each other falling down as they rolled on the snow trying to get the other's face deep into it. Hiccup just watched in irritation and shook his head. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut always ended up fighting every five minutes. He wonders how they could last living with each other when they seem to be always trying to kill the other. But, family is strange that way.

The blond braided girl with blue eyes looked at the twins in exasperation and scowled. "Would you two just quit it already?" she scolded them.

The twins immediately stopped, Tuff pushing his twin off him. "Hey not me. She started it, Astrid."

Ruff glared at her brother and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! I'm just saying." The male twin said rubbing his now sore shoulder.

Hiccup stood up ignoring the five older children and started to walk away. But like all the other times, Snotlout quickly followed him and threw an arm around his shoulder, trapping him in a neck lock. The auburn glared at the brunette. Most of the time he wonders how they ended up being related. The only connection they had was that Stoick and Spitelout―the brunette's father―were brothers. James "Snotlout" Jorgenson was a mean selfish close-minded brute. The only family trait they shared was stubbornness and nothing more. His cousin was the bane of the auburn's existence. He had no idea what he ever did to him to deserve this kind of treatment. But then again, being small, smart, and different always made you the target for bullying. You were easy prey.

"Let me go, Snotlout," Hiccup told his cousin through gritted teeth.

"Like I'll take orders from you, fishbone." Snotlout said smugly. He took notice of the sketchbook that the smaller was carrying and quickly snatched it from his hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" the auburn shouted trying to reach for his sketchbook but just as his fingers were about to touch it, Snotlout pulls it out of his reach.

"Ha-ha! Come on, _Hiccup. _Jump higher, oh wait. That's how far you're short legs could take you," and he laughed all the more.

Hiccup was getting more and more irritated at the older boy but he still tried to get his sketchbook back from him. He knew with his body he wouldn't be able to get it, and with his growing irritation he wouldn't be able to think straight. He won't be able to come up with a great elaborate plan to take his sketchbook from the bully. Snotlout now had a hand on his head that held him literally at arm's length. Hiccup struggled to break free, but the brunette held him in his place. He started to flip through the pages of his sketchbook, drawings of Jack and Toothless in his dragon form all in full color decorated it. For a moment, Hiccup saw his cousin's eyes grow in amazement at his art but it was soon replaced with a mocking look.

"You still believe in this stuff?" Snotlout asked him incredulous. "Wow. You are such a baby."

"Just give it back already!"

"Hey guys look! Hiccup still believes in Jack Frost and dragons," the brunette drawled waving the sketchbook in front of the other kids.

"Wow, cool art. Is that a dragon? Wicked." Tuffnut says and pauses realizing the words that came out of his mouth. "I did not just say that."

"You sure didn't dumbhead," Ruffnut says and smacks her brother on the head.

"I really think you should stop hitting your brother on the head like that." The largest of the kids said.

"Or what? You'll let me hit you Fishlegs?" Ruffnut said giving her signature wide smile, her eyes sparkling wickedly.

"Uh―"

"Just cut it out you guys. We should just get home than waste time on Hiccup." Astrid said scowling. "We still have more important things to do."

"Oh sure Astrid, whatever you say." Snotlout said sweetly and pushed Hiccup making the auburn land on his rear on the snow. "You know, you're already weird as you are. You shouldn't give people another reason to avoid you." And with his last comment, the brunette walked back to his friends throwing the sketchbook at the auburn.

Hiccup pushed himself up and reached for his sketchbook dusting it free from snow. He checked for damages and he was thankful to find none. He watched the retreating figures laughing at something one of the twins might have said―undoubtedly something about him. He sighed. If only they knew that Jack Frost was real, that he had made him an ice dragon, that he was friends with him and that out there were things that they wouldn't believe existed. That there was really something as magic. They wouldn't be making fun of him and Hiccup would be the one laughing. Sadly, they had to believe in such a thing for them to see it. And believing in such things was something that they didn't seem fond of doing.

* * *

><p>Hiccup found the house empty when he arrived. It was a Saturday and it wasn't until tomorrow that he would go into the cove to meet Toothless along with Jack. Ever since the night of his argument with his dad, he had been keeping a tight schedule on his forest excursions. He never left the house without fully knowing that his father won't be back until late or that he was not going to suddenly drop by to check on him. He never mentioned or used the words "forest" and "going out" in the same sentence. The way his father's brained worked he knew that he would jump into ideas without analyzing what the boy had said. The auburn also kept his room more organized and anything related to the wolf or the winter sprite was kept well hidden. Their relationship also became more strained than before. If before Hiccup made some effort to tell his dad about his day, now he never said a word. When Stoick asks him, he just answers with a nod, a shake of the head or a shrug. His sentences never reached more than six words in total. It was better that way, at least there was less chance that he would slip up.<p>

Other than those, he also noticed the slight change of behavior in his father. He would always see him opening his mouth ready to say something but then he would end up shutting it and never saying a word. Hiccup found it strange since he was used to his father saying whatever he wanted to say. Stoick was not the type to clam up and he would always have the last say in a conversation. So seeing him like that, unable to say what was on his mind, really bugged Hiccup. But the boy shrugged it off. If his father wanted to say something, he would. If he wasn't ready about whatever it is he couldn't say, the boy would just leave it. It was no use asking his father about it since the man never quite listened to what the auburn said and would surely just dodge the question.

As he found himself alone for the rest of day like always, Hiccup went up to his room and busied himself with drawing on his sketchbook or reading a few new books he got from his grandfather, Old Man Wrinkle. Maybe he could find some new information and make those troll traps a little more effective.

* * *

><p>Jack stared at the auburn as he sat on a rock beside the pond, a fishing pole in hand and patiently waiting for something to get lured in by the bait. The boy has been quite the fisher the moment Toothless was able to in-take solid food. Though the wolf learned to hunt for himself since it was a natural instinct, Hiccup still wanted to make sure that Toothless was eating enough. The winter spirit of course helped with the food gathering—with a little help from North's yetis. It already became a habit for him to bring baskets full of fish for Toothless. Although the auburn never asked him to do so, Jack felt helping out the kid. Besides, he was still a kid and as much as he admired how responsible the child was, he couldn't just let him do everything on his own.<p>

The winter spirit continued to stare at the auburn child. Toothless was sitting beside him looking intently at the pond, tail swishing in concentration. With a quick movement of his head, the wolf plunged his head into the cold water and came up with a fish trapped in its jaws. The wolf turned to Hiccup, his tail wagging excitedly, as if proudly showing the boy that he had caught a fish. Jack saw that the boy didn't move but kept on staring at nothing in particular. A worried expression spread on the Guardian's face. He had noticed that Hiccup seemed out of himself for the past weeks. In fact, there were times the past month that they weren't able to meet. He didn't know what was going on in the kid's mind or in his life, because he promised not to visit him at home and the auburn didn't talk much about his life at Berk. At this moment, he wished he had never kept that promise. Hiccup wasn't behaving like he usually did in front of Jack. It was like he was hiding something from him. And it hurt the snow-haired teen that Hiccup won't tell him. It felt like he didn't trust him.

He could hear his fellow Guardians speaking in his head, "You have to give him time, Jack."

"Vwait for him to vi more comfortable about what's bothering him."

"Yeah mate, give 'em some space. He'll talk to you soon enough."

And Sandy forming images with his golden sand and nodding encouragingly.

Jack let out a sigh knowing they were right. Whatever was bothering the auburn, he would tell him if he was ready. For now, all he could do is take the auburn's mind away from it. Make him smile and laugh. Give him fun. It had already started to snow in Berk compared in other places. He should use that to his advantage.

"Hey, Hiccup wanna do something fun?" the spirit asked the child but he didn't seem to hear him. Jack shook his head, a smile dancing on his lips. He floated to the auburn and sat with his legs folded Injun style. He snaked his hands around the auburn's sides and let the cold seep into the kid's clothes. Jack knew Hiccup was sensitive in that spot and he hated being touched there without his permission and it was because of a simple thing.

As expected and like the auburn had said, Hiccup let out an embarrassing sound as he felt the hands on his sides and the cold. He jumped and almost fell into the freezing water if Jack hadn't caught him immediately. The winter spirit was laughing his head off while the auburn glared at him. Jack pulled him into a hug nuzzling the kid's soft auburn hair. He felt Hiccup stiffen at the action, but he soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around the guardian. Jack noticed how the boy was gripping his hoodie and the worried expression slipped back into his immortal face. There was something definitely wrong with the boy and though he can't pry the auburn for information, maybe fun isn't the only thing he could give to help him. It was something more important. Something called comfort.

"Hey kiddo. I've got you, okay? I'm here for you and so is Toothless. We both got you, understand?" Jack whispered into the auburn's hair.

Hiccup nodded and buried his face more into Jack's hoodie. "I know. Sorry for making you worry," he replied in a muffled voice. It took a few seconds before the auburn let go of Jack and looked up at him with a smile. Not the crooked one like he usually did. But it was the smile that rarely graced the kid's lips. It was the smile where his lips raise a bit―not showing any teeth―but also seemed like he was pouting slightly. And his lips weren't the only thing smiling about him, his pretty round emerald eyes would smile too and they seemed like they were sparkling. It was the most beautiful smile Jack had ever seen. "Thanks for the hug," Hiccup said and his cheeks were tainted with a soft red.

Jack laughed and ruffled the auburn's hair. "Don't mention it."

"So, what were you saying earlier?" Hiccup asked him curiously.

A smile spread on the winter spirit's lips now that he had the young auburn's attention. "Why don't we try some ice skating?"

* * *

><p>Hiccup looked at the pond that was frozen over. Jack had made sure that the ice was hard and strong enough to support both their weight and Toothless' too.<p>

"Uh Jack, I don't have any ice skating shoes," he called to him from the pond's edge.

"Don't worry I have that all covered," Jack said and he flew to Hiccup's side. He tapped the bottom of the auburn's shoes with his staff and soon enough skating blades formed.

Hiccup looked at is amazed and inspected it. "Relax, those things won't break easily. Jack Frost made them remember?" the snow haired immortal said.

Hiccup rolled his eyes shaking his head, but trusted the guardian's words nonetheless. Jack offered his hand to him and he accepted it. The guardian led him to the frozen surface of the pond. Hiccup's legs were wobbling, unused to using the skates. This was his first time anyway and he was nervous and scared. _Yup, definitely more on the scared side._

"A-are you s-sure it's s-s-safe?" he stuttered.

Jack's cold hands squeezed his warm ones and he looked up to the guardian's flawless face. He was smiling reassuringly at him. "Remember what I said earlier?" Jack asked. "I got you, Hic."

"O-Okay." The auburn nodded. "But I-I don't know h-how to s-skate."

"Well, you're in luck kiddo. You happen to be with the best skater in the whole world." The winter spirit said proudly.

"Yeah, and I'm Loki's son who was banished from Asgard."

Jack laughed. "Okay, I might not be the best skater, but I am a good teacher."

"You know, I'm beginning to doubt that even more." Hiccup said his eyes squinting dubiously at the Guardian of Fun.

"Gee, Hiccup. Such a skeptic."

"I wouldn't be skeptic if you were wearing skates too, you know?" He replied looking at Jack's still bare feet. He knew Jack hated shoes after asking why he was always barefoot once. He just wanted to know how Jack planned to skate without using any blades.

"Oh that," Jack said also looking at his feet. "Well, I'm special. So don't sweat it. I can still teach you how to skate."

"How?"

"Like this." Jack let go of Hiccup's hands and he slid on the ice. To Hiccup's amazement, Jack started to glide on the surface with ease. He performed a few moves that Hiccup had seen on the sport's channel once. "Just glide and pivot. Glide and pivot." And he did as he was saying. He went towards where Hiccup still stood and held his small hands again. Jack started to glide, pulling Hiccup along. "Try to copy my feet's movement. There's no need to be nervous Hic. You gotta relax and . . . . glide."

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup tried to do what Jack had told him and with a little difficulty he was able to do it. He matched his feet's movements with Jack's. Jack started to quicken the pace and spun Hiccup around, the auburn letting out a surprised yelp but soon he started to laugh. The two boys saw Toothless on the ice slipping and sliding, trying to follow them and stay uprihgt on his paws. The wolf barked at them happily, his tongue dangling goofily. Hiccup giggled seeing his best friend. The auburn didn't notice that the teen had let go of his hands and he was gliding on the ice on his own.

"Great job Hic! You're doing it!" Jack said a few feet away from Hiccup.

The boy turned his head towards Jack and was surprised to see himself skating on his own. He looked at his feet that continued to move. "I-I'm skating on m-my own!" Hiccup shrieked in alarm. After the initial shock, a smile curved into his lips and he looked at Jack mouth open in delight. "I-I'm skating on my own! Toothless look, I'm skating on my own!" Hiccup exclaimed and glided towards the wolf who barked proudly at him. The auburn slipped but the wolf had caught him and he laughed at his clumsiness.

Jack was laughing too and he glided towards the boy and his wolf. He helped him up and Hiccup looked at him with a bright smile. "Thanks Jack."

"Don't mention it kiddo." The winter spirit replied. Hiccup looked at him and he noticed the smile that was on his lips. He looked relieved? Hiccup didn't need to ask why he smiled at him like that. He knew he was acting differently in front of the guardian. And he knew he was worrying him with his behavior. He didn't want to tell Jack that he was being bullied or that his dad had forbidden him from entering the forest. He didn't want to tell him how the town saw him as a problem child. That he was a burden. That he was nothing but trouble. That he was _crazy_. He didn't want to tell him how miserable he felt until Jack came along. He didn't want to worry him even more. So he kept quiet.

"You okay, Hic?" Jack asked him worriedly. He must've zoned out again. Hiccup shook his head and looked at Jack. He smiled to cover up his earlier expression and nodded.

"Yup, I'm okay." He answered.

Jack grinned. "Good, 'cause I'm gonna teach you some more stuff," the winter spirit said excitedly.

Hiccup shook his head and laughed. He pushed back the earlier thoughts in his mind. There was no doubt that Jack was doing the same thing. The auburn knew he needed time to relax, to escape from his life on Berk. And the guardian was making a lot of effort just to do that. With that in mind, Hiccup let Jack drag him around the ice. Showing him some tricks and moves he made up himself. As time passed, the auburn forgot―even for just a bit―the things that happened in the past weeks in Berk. For just a bit, he felt truly happy.

Because Thor knows how much the child would need it in the days to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you guys think? Please do R&R! I would also want to thank you lovely people for the follows and favs :) If you've got questions don't be afraid to ask. He-he**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: He-he I lied. I feel guilty not updating for a long time and since there****'s no internet connection at him, I figured I should just put up the updates. Let me just warn you guys that there won't be any Jack exposure on this chapter. I'm really sorry. This is loosely edited so please be easy on me. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The first thing Hiccup noticed the morning he woke up was the additional locks on their doors and newly installed security measures. The next was the way his father seemed to be more anxious. He noted how many times he paced and ran his hand on his beard―a nervous habit of his. Hiccup understood at once that something was wrong. He understood that something big was going to happen. That his father was handling a dangerously delicate case.

Hiccup didn't know the specifics of his father's work nor the true nature of it. But he did know it involved a lot of pain and action and it was undoubtedly dangerous. In the span of nine years, he had noted how many times his father came home injured after a business trip. He had also seen the things that he hides behind the painting of a fruit bowl in the study (He accidentally stumbled upon it when he was looking for "Ways How To Un-do Bear-related Curses and the Like"). He knew no ordinary person should own those many weapons. And with his young mind, all he could say is, his father works in the police or some government agency like that.

The auburn was sitting at the table eating his bowl of cereal as he watched his father read a file. He noted how Stoick's face would scrunch up at something in the file and he would straighten out his beard. Hiccup would have laughed if he didn't read the tense atmosphere surrounding his father. A laugh was the last thing Hiccup would do right now. He placed back his attention on his bowl and focused on finishing it before going to school.

"Henry," he heard his father call to him and the auburn boy immediately looked up from his bowl to his father's eyes. Stoick had never used his real name unless it was important. He stared at his father waiting for his next words. His eyes looked tired and scared? No. Stoick Haddock never got scared. So, Hiccup decided to name that expression worried. Yes, worried was more like it.

"Yeah dad?" he asked.

"Gobber's going to pick you up after school and you're going to stay in his shop until I come for you. Understand son?" Stoick said sternly.

"You're not leaving me home alone?" Hiccup asked head tilted to the side. It's been quite a while since the last time his dad didn't let him stay home alone. Something was definitely up. His father wouldn't have resolved to letting his Uncle Gobber watch over him. And the fact that he didn't choose to let Hiccup stay with his Uncle Spitelout and his cousin Snoutlout, meant it was work related. The auburn knew that his safety was now a priority. But he still didn't understand why.

"Yes, son. I'm sure Gobber could provide you with some good company." Stoick replied.

"It's something related to work, isn't it?" the auburn said.

Stoick let out a sigh and went near to his son. He knelt on one knee so he could be eye-to-eye with his son. The man looked at his son seriously. "Yes, it is. But it's better if you don't know that much, okay son?"

Hiccup nodded understanding that his father would not say anymore. He swore he could see his dad saying, "It's classified" to him. Among all things, Hiccup knew that his dad was very overprotective of him. And with the auburn's innate clumsiness and delicate petite structure, his overprotectiveness was even more so.

Stoick got up and ruffled his son's hair. It was the most affectionate gesture in Stoick's book and Hiccup appreciated it. "Come on then, once you're finished with that let's get you to school."

"Okay," Hiccup said and continued eating.

* * *

><p>The routine of getting picked up by Gobber and staying in his shop and then his father coming for him continued for a week or so. Hiccup somehow found it fun since he learned a lot from his Uncle's shop. Gobber was the town's best mechanic and a blacksmith (and the only one at that). But he was also growing more worried since he wasn't able to visit Toothless that much. And though he knew Jack would drop sometimes to re-supply the wolf with some food, Hiccup couldn't stop from feeling guilty. He wanted to see his best friend and the snow guardian, but with his father and Gobber keeping a constant eye on him it was growing difficult to escape or even make a quick trip to the forest just to check on the wolf and Jack. And since he was more seen around town and no longer locked up in their house, Snotlout and his gang was making each day barely bearable.<p>

Hiccup was currently sitting beside a pick-up truck, hiding from Snotlout and the twins. They had chased him after accidentally spilling some grease on his cousin when he was reaching for something in his Uncle Gobber's shelf. Snotlout said that the auburn was trying to get "revenge" on him and the three proceeded to chase him down to "teach him a lesson", like they were capable of teaching anyone anything.

The child felt relieved when he heard the three older kids pass by the truck and went to a different direction. He let out the breath that he never knew he was holding and peeked. He looked around to make sure that Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were out of sight, and so were Fishlegs and Astrid. He wouldn't want them telling on the three where he was. He would just end up running and finding another place to hide. Seeing that the coast was indeed clear, he removed himself fully from his hiding place and started to walk back to Gobber's shop. But something had caught Hiccup's eyes and the auburn stopped in his tracks and started to walk back to the pick-up truck.

There was a man, a rather huge man. He wasn't like his father's build, but it was similar. His hair was unkempt reaching up to his waist and seemed to be styled in dreadlocks. He was wearing dark clothes that looked damaged. He was loading something into the pick-up truck with difficulty. Hiccup didn't know what came over him but he went closer to the man.

"Do you need some help mister?" Hiccup asked the man as he lifted one of the drums into the back of the pick-up. Once he was close enough, the auburn realized what were in the drums. Even without opening the containers the boy could smell the strong scent of gasoline coming from them. He wondered why the man needed such an amount of gasoline for.

When the man turned to Hiccup, the auburn tried his best not to run away. The man had a full beard styled with bands and sunken green eyes. But what frightened the boy was the vast amounth of scars on the stranger's face and the look of irritation made him even more menacing. Upon laying his eyes on Hiccup, the man suddenly smiled. If you thought he looked scary without the smile, he was more terrifying with the smile. Adding the dark glint in those green eyes, Hiccup found himself shivering. There was something wrong about the way he looked at the boy. It was like he had found something he had been searching for quite a long time and he didn't seem to be planning anything bordering to good to do to it.

Hiccup scolded himself for being such a troll head for approaching the man and his curiosity. Didn't his father teach him about stranger-danger? The man spelled nothing but bad business, how could he have not seen that? He tried to take a step back but the man brought his face down to the boy. Hiccup found himself staring into those dark eyes and suddenly he couldn't move.

"You're Stoick's boy, aren't you?" the man said smiling evilly.

"Y-Y-You know m-my dad?" he asked.

"Well of course. Everyone knows Stoick Haddock." The man answered and grimaced at the name. He turned to look at Hiccup and reached his hand to cup the boy's cheek. Hiccup flinched at the contact. The man's hand was rough and cold and for some reason, the auburn caught the scent of blood on them. He was getting more and more scared every passing second. He wanted to get away but he couldn't make his legs move. He was stuck there, frozen in place. And the smell of blood made him remember the sight of Toothless' mother and the wolf cub covered in fresh blood.

"I see you have your mother's eyes."

Hiccup's eyes grew wide at what the stranger said. "Y-you met my m-mother?" he asked in disbelief. His father never said anything about his mother. It was his first time hearing that he had her eyes. All those times he was wondering what his mom's eyes would be like, he was actually staring at them in the mirror. Somehow, he felt closer to her now.

"Aye, I knew your mother," he said letting go of the boy's face. "She was a beauty. You look a lot like her. Too bad she had to die young."

The auburn's face became downcast. But his brain took note of how the stranger phrased his words. _Too bad she had to die young._ Hiccup looked at the stranger who was now standing. _What did he mean by "had to"?_ the auburn thought. It felt like he. . .

"Hiccup! Where are 'ya lad?!" the boy heard Gobber's booming voice.

Hiccup unfroze from his position and looked at the direction where his Unlce's voice had come from. But he had seen how another grimace had formed on the stranger's voice upon hearing the voice. He seemed disappointed that there was someone looking for Hiccup.

"You should run along now boy." The strange man said and gave him a disturbing smile. "Don't worry, I'll see you soon."

Hiccup nodded nervously and quickly walked away. He would have appreciated the parting words if the stranger didn't seem so creepy. And those parting words…Hiccup couldn't help getting worried and scared about it. It felt like the man was going to do something bad to him.

"Where have you been you little rascal? I was lookin' all over for 'ya. I coulda given Stoick a heart attack if he found out I lost 'ya." Gobber had said to the boy when Hiccup had walked towards him. He noticed that the boy looked a little shaken. "You okay there, Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked up at his Uncle Gobber and blinked a few times. He puffed up his cheeks and let out the air before nodding. Gobber knew that the lad was lying. He had known him since he was just a baby, and he knew that what the auburn had done was a nervous habit. He had no idea why the boy acted that way, but Stoick had asked him if there was any change in his son's behavior Gobber had to tell him immediately. And this obviously counted for one.

"If that's what you say lad," Gobber said to the boy and shrugged. He placed a hand on the kid's shoulder and ushered him back to the direction of his shop.

Hiccup seemed a bit relieved that his Uncle Gobber didn't ask him anymore questions and he knew that his dad's best friend had known that he was lying. For now, he would just hide his encounter with that stranger that knew his mother. It would just make his father worry even more. He didn't want to burden his father anymore.

* * *

><p>Hiccup trudged into the heavy snow. It was so deep it buried his whole feet. But he didn't let that stop him from going to the cove. He finally had the chance to head into the forest and go to Toothless. He was only able to visit him once the past week and when he got to see him again, the wolf wouldn't leave his side and nuzzled him affectionately. Toothless would also tackle him playfully and sit on him, keeping the boy under him without escape. Hiccup giggled at this but he knew it was the wolf cub's way of saying he missed him. And Hiccup cuddled the wolf too since he had missed him equally. He saw that the wolf's basket of fish was full as if they were newly refilled. Hiccup would look up at the sky and though the moon was still invisible he would whisper a thank you to it, hoping that Manny would relay the message to Jack and the other guardians that he knew was helping him raise Toothless. Or maybe even the wind carrying his words to the white-haired guardian. But he had also left a note to Jack just to make sure.<p>

Hiccup fixed his hold on the fishing pole and his sketchbook. His charcoal pencil and eraser was tucked safely inside his jacket. He wanted to draw a new sketch of Toothless and add it to the wolf cub's diary. The wolf was already five months or so old, his milk teeth have been replaced and he had started to look like any adult wolf. His winter coat was also growing. Hiccup remembered how soft and warm the wolf had felt when he cuddled up to him and Thor would he give anything to get to the cove faster. The cold was beginning to seep into his skin despite the multiple layers of clothing he was wearing.

He continued to walk until he reached a clearing. It was the same clearing where he and his dad went supposedly fishing, but instead of catching fish the child had caught the Guardian of Fun. He laughed at the memory. That was definitely an unexpected catch. Hiccup was about to continue his journey when he suddenly heard a twig snap and the rustling of leaves. He didn't move and strained his ears to hear more clearly. There was the sound of snow crunching under foot and voices. Hiccup's eyes grew recognizing to whom the voices belonged to. He hit his forehead with his gloved palm.

He made sure that no one had seen him when he went into the forest. But it seems like that someone _had_ seen him and that―or rather those―someone who have seen him were troublesome people. He was glad that he didn't leave immediately, or else he could have led them to where he was hiding Toothless and that was even more trouble.

"Uhm Snotlout, looking at the tracks... Hiccup went this way." He heard Fishlegs say.

"I knew that Fishlegs. I was just checking some other ways, you know 'cause Hiccup might have led us into a different path?" Snotlout replied chagrined.

It didn't take long before the group of eleven-year-olds came out of the forest's edge and came into the clearing. They were all covered in snow and twigs and leaves clung to their clothes and jutted from their hair. The only one who looked close to decent was Astrid and she didn't look amused from getting pulled into the brunette's shenanigans.

"So Hiccup, whatcha doin' alone in the forest?" Snotlout questioned him smiling devilishly.

"Nothing that concerns you Snotlout." Hiccup answered rolling his eyes.

"You wouldn't want me to tell Uncle Stoick right? You'd be in so much trouble." His cousin said smugly.

"Why thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious." And there goes his mouth. He internally scolded himself for running his mouth. It was his defense mechanism when he was frightened and nervous. A shield of sarcasm and witty remarks.

"Hiccup don't." The auburn heard Astrid say. He didn't know why she would tell him that. Did she figure out that he was just nervously running his mouth?

"You think you're so smart huh, _fishbone_?" Snotlout said taking a few steps toward him

"I don't _think_. I know I'm smarter than you. Wanna compare our test scores?" Hiccup replied shrugging. "Because if you ask me, they prove more than enough."

Snotlout's face scrunched up and his face turned red in either anger or embarrassment, maybe even both. He let out a shout and charged the small auburn and Hiccup found himself buried in the snow. Snotlout was hitting him and holding Hiccup's face down into the snow. The auburn could feel the stinging in his face and he knew he was bleeding. His body hurt from where his cousin had hit him. He felt himself crying. Crying unlike anything before.

His cousin had never hit him before. Not like this. He would trip him yes, shove him, lock him up in a storage closet, post notes on his back like "I'm a dork", "Kick me" and such things. He would put things into his locker that would mess up his belongings. But he had never hit him. Snotlout never hurt him this physically, not to the extent that he was bleeding and crying his heart out.

But Hiccup knew he wasn't just crying about the physical pain. He was crying about how useless he felt. How weak he felt that he couldn't save himself from his bully. How cowardly he felt for screaming Toothless and Jack's names in his head. He was crying about how worthless he felt for not being able to do anything that made his father proud. He was crying about why these kinds of things happen to him.

"Snotlout that's enough! You don't have to hurt him that much. Just leave Hiccup alone already," he heard someone shout. Snotlout ceased from burying his cousin's face in the snow. Hiccup sat up crying and wiping the tears and snot that stained his face. He looked at the group of kids that stood a foot or two away from them. The twin's looked guilty, Fishlegs' shocked and Astrid was glaring at Snotlout.

"Why would I leave him alone? He just said I was stupid! Would you be happy if he called you that?" Snotlout asked irritated.

"Technically, he didn't call you stupid. Hiccup said he was smarter than you," Fishlegs answered.

"Yeah, didn't hear him say 'idiot' if you ask me," Tuffnut said taking a twig out of his hair.

"Yeah, and if he did, Hiccup's right. His test scores are higher than yours." Ruffnut said pulling another twig that was tangled in his brother's hair.

"Hey ow! Can't you take that out more gently?" Tuffnut complained.

"Oh shut up, don't you like it when I hit you?" his twin asked.

"Pulling and hitting are different. Right Fishlegs?"

"Well, yeah. But they both hurt," the larger blonde answered.

Tuffnut opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. "Guess, I'm okay with both."

Astrid face palmed and looked at Snotlout. "The point is, Hiccup didn't call you stupid. So you didn't need to hit him like that."

"Whatever." Snotlout and walked towards something. The brunette picked it up and walked back to Hiccup who was still sitting on the snow. The boy smirked as an idea cropped into his head. He looked at Hiccup who was staring at him, he dangled the auburn's sketchbook in front of him. "Well, Hiccup let's see how smart you are now. Try getting this!"

The moment Snotlout held his sketchbook, Hiccup had already gotten a bad feeling about it. When Snotlout drew his arm back, the foreboding feeling in the auburn's stomach grew and before he could have shouted the word "No!" with all his might, his sketchbook sailed through the air and dropped on the middle of the frozen surface of the lake.

"Why don't you call for Jack Frost so he could help you?" Snotlout taunted and laughed.

Hiccup didn't even hear what his cousin had said and immediately ran to where his sketchbook was. It was important to him. The sketchbook wasn't just a sketchbook. It was his memory bank. After reading about memories and how you come to forget them without wanting to, Hiccup had started to draw the things he didn't want to forget in a sketchbook. It contained drawings and sketches of important memories. Most of the pages in the sketchbook were about Jack and Toothless since most of his happiest moments were with the guardian and the wolf. It was the first time he had filled a sketchbook that quickly. That was how happy he felt with the two. When he reached the sketchbook he gingerly picked it up and let out a relieved cry seeing that it wasn't damaged.

The young auburn turned and started to walk back to the shore where the other kids were. He looked at them and saw the expressions on their faces. He didn't know why they were making such faces. They looked at him worriedly. Astrid was shouting at him to be careful and mind his step but he ignored it. Hiccup continued to walk but when his foot suddenly stepped at a spot a loud crack resounded. The auburn quickly looked at his feet and saw that the ice was starting to spiral. He looked back at the older kids and their horrified faces looked back at him. Hiccup felt like an idiot for not checking if the ice was strong enough to support his weight. It should have been the first thing he did, but he let his panicked state come over him and forgot to do so.

He looked back at his feet. Standing on cracking ice made him think of Jack and the story he told him of how he became a guardian. Was this how he felt as he stood on that ice back then? Was he this terrified knowing that at any moment he could fall into freezing water? Hiccup felt growing admiration towards the guardian knowing that he had faced this kind of predicament with courage. He had saved his sister even if he ended up sacrificing himself. But the auburn knew Jack didn't regret anything. Knowing that he had saved Pippa was enough for the Guardian of Fun.

"You!" the auburn heard Astrid shout and hit Snotlout right in the face. "How stupid could you get?!" Hiccup had never seen Astrid that angry before, and the fact that he hit his cousin because of him the auburn could have smiled but since he was standing on think ice and the threat of falling into freezing water breathing down his neck, he wasn't able to do so.

"Ruff, Tuff, and you, _Snotlout,_" Astrid spat the brunette's name. "Run to town and get the adults. NOW!"

"Got it!" the twins said with Snotlout following, instantly scared of what Astrid would do to him if he didn't obey.

"W-What about me? What are we gonna do?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"Follow those three and make sure they get help. I'm going to stay here to watch over Hiccup." Astrid said. "Now go! We can't waste any time!"

Fishlegs nodded quickly and ran after the three. Astrid placed her attention back to Hiccup who was looking at her frightened. "Hiccup, don't make any sudden movements so the ice won't crack any further!" Astrid shouted to him.

"Thanks for the helpful advice, but that much is pretty obvious!" Hiccup shouted back.

"Would you just drop that? I can't deal with your sarcasm with you standing on thin ice!" Astrid said annoyed.

"Ever heard of a defense mechanism? I get like this when I'm really scared. And right now, pretty much counts!"

He saw how Astrid let out a groan but the blonde just shook her head. "Can you try to move your foot gently and walk towards the shore?"

"I-I'll try." Hiccup said and lifted his foot and gently took a step. He looked up at Astrid smiling. It was working.

"Okay, that's good. Try taking another step," Astrid said also smiling. _This is going to work. He's going to be safe._

Hiccup took another careful step, the fear was slowly subsiding as he took his third step. On his fourth step, the moment his foot landed on the ice it broke under him. He heard Astrid let out a terrified shriek as he plunged into the water. But Hiccup was only half-submerged. His upper body was still on the unbroken edge of the ice and he held on to it tightly. He was starting to tremble at the effort of holding on and tears had found their back to his face. He was panicking and he was scared. He couldn't feel his legs because the water was freezing.

"Hiccup!" Astrid ran to him but when she was just a few feet away from him the ice started to crack again.

"A-As-st-trid! D-Don't c-c-c-come an-n-ny c-c-closer!" He shouted teeth chattering. The auburn was surprised that he was still able to use his voice.

The blonde girl's eyes searched frantically for anything to use and her gaze landed on a branch. She grabbed it at once and wiped away the tears that were also streaming down her cheeks. "T-Try grabbing this." She said and reached the branch to the auburn. But no matter how far she stretched, the branch wasn't long enough to reach Hiccup. If she could just get a little closer Hiccup would be able to get a hold of the branch. But the moment she takes a step the ice begins to crack again. The two kids felt like it was mocking them. As if the ice was telling them that she wouldn't be able to save Hiccup. As if the ice had set up a boundary of how far anyone could reach the auburn.

The cold was getting to the auburn's head and he could feel his eyes growing heavy. He was getting tired and he just wanted to let go. He wanted to embrace the cold. But he shook his head. _No. No. No! I can't die like this!_ _Jack! Jack! Jack where are you? I need you! JACK!_

Hiccup didn't realize that he was saying that out loud. That he was hysterically calling for Jack and Toothless to save him. He knew the winter spirit wouldn't come even if he called for him. It didn't work that way, but calling for the guardian brought some comfort to him. Saying Jack's name out loud was in some way calming him down.

Astrid was looking at him more and more worried. Seeing Hiccup calling for someone and crying that way scared Astrid. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't move or do anything to save Hiccup. She couldn't think of any way to save him. Astrid knew that if Hiccup stayed longer in the freezing water he would soon lose the strength to hold on. The only thing that Astrid _could do _was cry for help, and cry she did.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" the blonde yelled. _Where are they? What is taking them so long?_ "WE NEED HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!"

It was the first time Hiccup heard Astrid sound so helpless. It was funny in a way. Before she just stood in the sidelines watching Snotlout and the twins bully him. But now she was crying and calling for help. She had also hit Snotlout on his behalf and was the one to stop his cousin earlier. Why did things like this have to happen to him? Hiccup felt his eyes starting to close and his grip on the edge of the ice was slowly slipping. He heard Astrid let out a terrified yelp and Hiccup saw a black blur, in an instant he felt something tug the hood of his jacket and he was being pulled out of the water. He could feel himself being dragged. When the pulling/dragging motion stopped, Hiccup felt something warm and wet touch his cheek. The auburn slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by another lick. A snout nuzzled him and he found himself surrounded by a warm furry body.

Hiccup knew who it was. The auburn smiled and shakily wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck. "Y-you s-s-saved me, T-Toothless." Hiccup was soaked from the waist below and he was shivering wildly. He saw Astrid to the side looking at him half relieved and still half terrified. But Hiccup didn't care. His best friend saved him and the wolf's warmth was somehow reducing the freezing temperature half his body was submerged in.

Hiccup thought that the problem was solved and done but when people started to emerge from the forest lining, he found out that he was wrong. The second the auburn's father came into the clearing and saw the wolf wrapped protectively around Hiccup, an angry expression took over his face.

"Heccup get away from that animal!" Stoick shouted and moved to extract his son from the wolf, but Toothless bared his fangs at the stranger that was going to take his boy. The wolf took on a protective stance, ready to pounce on anyone who would dare to touch his shivering best friend.

Hiccup still had his arms wrapped around the wolf's neck, trying to keep warm. "D-Don't hurt him!" the boy shouted to his father.

"Don't hurt him? Do you know how much of his kind has caused trouble, injured and even killed our fellow men?" Stoick said as he figured out a way to get his son away from the black wolf.

"They're just p-protecting themselves! You're the o-ones h-hurting t-them! They won't b-bother us i-if we d-d-don't bother them!" Hiccup explained.

"Please Mr. Haddock! The wolf s-saved Hiccup!" Astrid interjected shielding the wolf and Hiccup.

"Young lady, get out of the way this instant!" Stoick told the blonde girl.

"ASTRID! Come here now!" A man said and Hiccup recognized him as Mr. Hofferson, Astrid's father. The stern look on the her father's face made the blonde child step away. But Hiccup heard her whisper, "I'm sorry."

Toothless snarled and growled at the adults that surrounded him and his boy. Hiccup was trying to keep the wolf calm and so far Toothless hasn't attacked anyone. But he knew, just one wrong step from any of the adults and Toothless wouldn't think twice about attacking.

"Please don't hurt him! He's a good wolf! You're just scaring him!"

"Scaring him? Can you hear yourself Heccup?" Stoick said incredulous.

"He has feelings too! He can feel fear. He's not a mindless killing monster like you say he is." Tears have started to stream down the boy's cheeks again fearing at what they would do to his best friend. Hiccup held on tight to Toothless and the wolf nuzzled his hair, sensing the fear and worry from his boy. He faced the crowd of adults and snarled again. The wolf knew that they were the ones causing distress to his boy.

"Heccup get away from that wolf this instant! He is not safe!"

"No! For once in your life would please just listen to me?!" But as soon as the words left Hiccup's mouth everyone heard something click and something being shot. Hiccup saw how Toothless began to move wobbly and fell all of a sudden. He saw a dart protruding from the wolf's leg. And the auburn screamed and hugged the wolf protectively. "Toothless, come on bud. You gotta wake up. Come on, Toothless. You're strong right? Just open your eyes for me bud. Come on." The boy said as he shook Toothless, but the wolf made no move.

Hiccup felt himself being picked up and he thrashed to get free from the grip. "No! Toothless! Let go! TOOTHLESS!" He cried, shouted, kicked and fought trying to reach his unmoving best friend. He throws his head back, hitting something and he was able to break free. He ignored the throbbing pain in his head and ran straight to the still wolf and he hugged him, burying his face into the thick black winter coat that Toothless grew. The auburn's body started to tremble uncontrollably, both from sobbing and the cold. Hiccup felt a hand being placed on his shoulder.

"I just hit him with a tranquilizer lad, he'll wake up in a few hours." Hiccup heard his Uncle Gobber say but he couldn't focus on the words that came next or what the voices of the adults said. Darkness was creeping up the boy's vision and he found himself sinking into it. And then there was nothing.

* * *

><p>The next time Hiccup woke up all he could see was red, orange and yellow and the incredible heat that surrounded him. He groggily sat up from his bed and made his way out of his room. Smoke was everywhere and the walls were on fire. He called for his dad but no one answered. He called for Toothless but the wolf didn't respond. He called for Jack but the winter spirit's voice never came. He was alone and he was trapped. He didn't know where he should go or how to get out. He coughed and covered his nose and mouth to at least lessen the smoke he was breathing. He crouched down remembering what he read in a pamphlet back in the fire station once and kept his head down. He searched for a way out, but a support beam fell and it blocked his way from the stairs. It didn't take long until the floor gave away and he fell to the first floor. The auburn's mind was muddled and he could feel his consciousness slipping away again. He couldn't feel his leg, he couldn't move. He was stuck under a burning wood that collapsed and had him pinned on the floor. He couldn't crawl out and it started to hurt so much. The young auburn let out an excruciating scream, it felt so hot and he couldn't breathe. He coughed and everything started to dim again. It was dark and it was hot. Hiccup couldn't open his eyes, he was too weak, too tired. He heard barking and the things trapping him were slowly being removed. He felt being pulled and the last thing he remembered was the blurry image of their house burning brightly in the night.<p>

And it was dark again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you guys are curious about Stoick****'s job I'm really not sure myself. I do know he's involved with the police and the government security agency (that is what you Americans call it right?). I bet you guys guessed who that stranger is and what just happened with Hiccup at the end. He-he I would explain that in the chapters to come so please bear with me. If you guys have any suggestions, please feel free to PM about it! R&R minna! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here****'s the last chapter I wrote. It'll take maybe a week or so before the next chapter is up. I would like to apologize for the delay in advance, I'll be fixing up some papers in school for my transferring. Anyways, this chapter is mostly Jack. I'm also sorry if some chapters are so long and some are so short. I can't seem to write at a certain number of words. Sorry. Well fellas, I do hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

A month. It was a month since Jack had last seen Hiccup. Though he never stopped bringing in fish for the wolf or checking up on him, the winter spirit was never able to see the auburn freckled kid. He landed on the cove and he immediately noticed at how quiet it was.

"Toothless? You here boy?" Jack called out. He waited for a bark to respond or maybe even the black wolf trotting towards him. But there was nothing. Silence was the only reply to his question. He flew around the cove wondering where the wolf could be, but he was nowhere to be found. Jack scratched the back of his head. _Maybe he went hunting?_ He thought and shrugged at the idea. _Maybe he did._ Jack made his way to prop himself up on a tree and he decided to wait for the wolf or the auburn to come.

Hours passed but the auburn nor the wolf didn't show up. The guardian let out a sigh and figured that Hiccup must've been busy again but Jack couldn't shake off the gnawing feeling inside him. He shook his head and ignored it. _Maybe I just missed the two,_ he thought hopefully and nodded. _Yeah, I might have just missed them._ And with that the winter spirit left a frost pattern on the pond's surface and flew away.

Jack started visiting daily not wanting to miss the auburn if he ever dropped by in the cove. But there was nothing. The cove was always empty, Toothless never came back and Jack stopped bringing in baskets of fish. The immortal just went to the cove to wait, but like always, no one came.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Hiccup nor Toothless never came. It took a lot of convincing from the other guardians to make Jack realize that he was waiting for nothing.

"_Can't we find him in the globe?" Jack asked North as he stared at the metal replica of the planet dotted with golden lights._

"_I am sorry Jack, but I cannot seem to find the boy Hiccup in the globe," North answered in his thick Russian accent._

"_What do you mean you can't find him?" the Guardian of Fun asked incredulous. His hands were gripping his staff tightly, he knew what North meant when he said but he couldn't accept it. There was no way that the auburn would… No, that was impossible. _Hiccup would never do that.

_North looked at him with a sad smile. "He is not in the globe, Jack."_

"_Then where is he?" the temperature in the room had dropped considerably. Jack always loses control with his power when his emotions were in turmoil. The winter spirit's powers were too connected to his emotions and that__'s why he had to always keep himself in check._

"_I do not know, where the child is. I am deeply sorry," North said. He walked towards the white-haired teen and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "You must not let a single child take you away from your duty as guardian, Jack."_

_Jack let out sigh. "I know. I know. I just can't understand why Hiccup just disappeared all of a sudden." The immortal teen groaned in exasperation. "Do you know the last thing he left for me?"_

_North shook his head in response._

_Jack dug into his hoodie's pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. He opened it and showed it to the huge man. The winter spirit noted how North's eyes widened upon seeing what was on the paper. Jack looked at the sketch of himself fondly and he turned it to show the Guardian of Wonder what was written on the back. "He said 'Thank you' and 'I love you'. The kid actually loved me North. I wasn't just some guardian to him, I felt like… I felt like family to him. _He_ felt like family to me.__" The immortal teen let out a defeated sigh.__"__But even in the last time we were together I never found out what was bothering him. I never found out what he was struggling with. I feel like I failed him and now he's just…_gone_." The winter guardian didn't realize that he was crying and he quickly wiped the tears that escaped his eyes. But it was too late to cover because he felt North wrap his beefy arms around him. It was a comforting hug, a hug that Jack needed._

"_You did not fail him. I am sure Hiccup thinks the same. You may not see him now, but you will find him. You must believe, no?" North looked at him smiling._

_Jack let out a throaty laugh and pulled away from the hug. "Yeah, you got a point there big guy. It's just… I can't stop thinking how it seemed like Hiccup was saying goodbye. It's all so weird."_

"_Then why don't you investigate the town and see if Hiccup is still around?"_

And that was how Jack Frost found himself roaming the town of Berk. He tried to listen to the people's conversation but nothing seemed to be of interest. There was no mention of the Haddocks or the name Hiccup or Stoick. It felt like the whole town was hushed about them. It wasn't until Jack had spotted a group of kids, around a house that seemed to be burned down. He landed a good distance from them but he could still hear their conversation.

"I still can't believe after all this time that it really happened," a huge blonde boy said.

"I know, I mean I wish I saw how the fire started and burned the whole house down," another blonde said whose hair was quite long.

"Yeah and you'd be the one who burned," a girl stated. She looked identical to the long haired blonde only her hair was tied up in twin braids and Jack realized that they were actually twins.

"Come on, can't we not talk about anything depressing?" A strong looking brunette said with a scowl.

"Why? Do you feel guilty all over again, Snotlout?" A girl with blond braided hair said with a brow raised.

"Oh come on! Can't you just let it go already?" The boy Snotlout said throwing his arms up in exasperation. "Yes! I feel guilty okay? I was sorry that I threw his stupid sketchbook on the ice and that he fell in! But I have nothing to do with Hiccup's house burning down got it Astrid?" he added looking at the girl named Astrid.

Jack's eyes grew hearing what the brunette had said. _Hiccup fell into the ice?_

Astrid rolled her eyes and punched the brunette in the arm.

"Ow!" the brunette said rubbing his punched shoulder. "What was that for?"

"That was for bullying Hiccup." Astrid said. She raised her fist again and this time she hit the boy on the face, knocking him down. "And that was for everything else."

"Ow…" Snotlout groaned rubbing his nose.

"Come on guys. Our parents will get mad at us if they see us hanging around the Haddock's place again." The blonde braided girl said and the group followed.

"You know, it's not much of a Haddock place anymore with everything burned down," the long blonde boy said. His twin hit him on the shoulder and he glared at the female. "Why you do that for Ruff?"

Ruff shrugged "Guess I just wanted to hit you."

"Well, why didn't you say so? You know I don't mind. Come on punch me again," the male twin said and just like he asked, his sister punched him again.

The other blondes shook their head at the twins and continued to walk away with the brunette trailing after them. Jack didn't follow the group anymore. He had heard enough. He found out that Hiccup was no longer in town and the reason why they couldn't find him in the globe was because the auburn was really gone. Seeing the burnt house and the way the group of kids talked about the matter, Jack understood that it didn't end well. He walked closer to where Hiccup's house use to stand. He could tell that it was a huge house, he imagined it standing tall and proudly atop the hill, looking down at the houses below. Jack smiled, he remembered how Hiccup would describe his father and he thought that the house was indeed Stoick Haddock's.

The guardian floated above the remains of the house and he saw something peeking out of something. Jack landed carefully on the ashen floor and gingerly took the thing that was peeking out. It was a paper from Hiccup's sketchbook and Jack found himself staring at it.

The paper had a drawing of himself, Hiccup and Toothless all huddled over a tiny snowman that Jack had built with his snow powers. The guardian admired the auburn's art. It had captured the moment vividly as if Hiccup was there watching them instead of being a part of it. Jack laughed at the memory and tears started to sting his eyes. He dropped to his knees, hugging Hiccup's sketch to his chest. He let the tears stream down his pale cheeks remembering that rare sweet smile on Hiccup's lips.

_I'll never forget you Hiccup. I'll always remember you. Forever._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was the drama? Was it good? He-he. And just a teaser, prepare for a time skip minna! And new characters! *throws confetti in the air* Wow, I****'m getting excited over this by myself. Hahaha. Hopefully I don't mess this up. If you see some inconsistencies please tell me. Leave some reviews my lovelies! Thank you for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay~ I'm facing writer's block here. This chapter was supposed to be a bit longer than this, but I think this would suffice for now?**

**Oh I also don't know how school works in the States, so I'll be basing this on my own imaginary school where I can run things the way I want. *grins* This is was also loosely edited so please forgive my errors.**

**I would like to thank all of those people who reviewed, followed and favorite-d this. You guys are so awesome and I am getting encouraged to continue writing this.**

**To Violet: I think this chapter answers your question he-he.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardian.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Do you have your lunch? Your phone? Your books and—"

Hiccup let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head at his father. "Yes, dad. For Odin's sake, I'm not five anymore. I have everything that I need in here," he said and patted his satchel. "So please, stop worrying." He opened the car's door and slid out. He was about to take a step towards the school but Stoick called for his attention again. Hiccup turned to face his dad and raised a brow.

Stoick gave a worried look. "Are you sure you don't need me to pick you up later?" he asked.

Hiccup let out another sigh. "Dad," he called and gave his father a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine."

"Alright, alright." The man said raising both his hands in mock surrender. "Just. . . give me a call when anything happens. Deal?"

"Dad—"

"Deal?" Stoick said sternly.

"Deal." Hiccup replied defeated. "Bye dad," he said waving his hand to his father as his car pulled away.

Hiccup suddenly remembered one of his earliest memories. He was four and it was his first day of school. He was standing outside his dad's car and with his tiny arms, he tried to push the large man back into it, telling him that he would be alright, putting up a brave front because he wanted to show him that he wasn't weak. That he would be able to fend for himself in the jungle called "school". The look on his father's face earlier was also the same as the one he gave him back then—eye brows scrunched up in worry and mouth a thin line barely visible in his bush like beard. Ever since he was a child he never liked that look on his father's face and he still does now. It fueled him to show his dad that he was a son that he could be proud of. But now that he was fifteen, he just wanted him to stop constantly worrying about him. Especially now that he had lost a limb from a house fire five years ago.

The auburn looked down at his left leg which was now a prosthetic. He really didn't know what happened that night. All his father had told him was that he was heavy with a fever from falling into freezing water and someone who had a grudge on his dad set their house on fire knowing that the child was inside. Toothless who sensed that he was in danger was making a ruckus and eventually destroyed the cage he was held in running straight to where Hiccup was and saved him. Seeing that a wolf had saved his son, Stoick accepted Toothless into the family and had headed, together with Hiccup, a project to build a sanctuary for the wolves found in the woods of Berk.

It was also because of that incident that he was sent to stay with his cousins in Scotland. He thought it would only take a few months or the whole winter break until he came back to Berk, but to his surprise he was enrolled into the same school as his cousin Merida Dunbroch. He was even scared because thoughts of being bullied—well with a missing limb and going to school in a wheelchair it was inevitable—flooded his mind. But with Merida's sharp tongue, stubbornness and strength, not a lot of people dared to do so. Maybe being related to the Dunbroch's helped too. He never knew he was actually related to people in such a high status, but life was full of surprises. He had also learned a lot about his mother because of Aunt Elinor who was his mother's sister. She had shown him pictures of his late mother and told him stories about her, even the details about his parents' "love story" (which really didn't seem like one what with Stoick being hit by a frying pan because of his rudeness). All in all, he had found his stay with the Dunbrochs an adventure and one of the things he would treasure in his life.

He and his father decided to move in Burgess now that the case with the man named "Drago Bludvist" who was responsible for the auburn's close-to-death encounter had been resolved. Hiccup wondered why they didn't move back to Berk, but his dad only said that it was filled with "bad memories" and he wanted a change in environment. Hiccup understood how his dad felt, I mean, his son almost died two times in a row in their home town. So living back there would be quite difficult. And Hiccup was also worried that the nightmares would come back. He suffered from them for almost a year and he didn't want to continue doing so. He also didn't want to give his dad another reason to worry about him. But somehow, after the incident, he felt like he was missing something. Something important that he forgot. But no matter how hard Hiccup tried to remember he would just end up with nothing.

The auburn let out a sigh and scratched the back of his. He should really stop thinking about what that "missing thing" is. Maybe the reason why he can' remember was because it was really nothing and he was just working his mind too much on the matter. Hiccup shook his head free of the thoughts and faced the entrance of the school.

"Well, I have more pressing matters right in front me. Oh Thor, I can't believe I'm wishing that Merida was here," he said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Hiccup looked at the piece of paper he was holding and looked back up at the number on the locker. "B210," the auburn read and nodded as it matched. He entered the combination of the lock, with a soft click the door opened and Hiccup was greeted by an explosion of powder. The freckled teen coughed and waved his hand in front of his face trying to clear the air of the dispersed powder. He heard laughs echo from his surroundings and knew exactly what happened. Either it be a private or a public, everything was the same in any school. Bullies will always be bullies and nerds like him will remain to be the targets. And being a new student, this was a welcoming Hiccup half-expected. He was amazed though. News travels fast in this school, they had already zeroed in on him as the transfer student even before the first bell rang. And with the trap set up in advance like that, it felt like he had been stalked. A shiver ran down his spine at the idea. <em>What kind of bully does that? Gods, that's just wrong.<em>

Digging a handkerchief from his bag he quickly wiped the powder from his face and glasses. He ignored the snickers around him. Giving them the satisfaction of seeing him affected by such a small prank was not in his agenda.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I totally forgot about rigging that up," a voice suddenly says. Hiccup concluded it was a male no doubt, but somehow he sounded familiar? But no, Hiccup had never heard someone with this voice…or has he?

He felt the guy look at him and heard him muffle his laugh with his hand. The auburn scowled and turned to the new comer. Was he sorry? Or was he not? The teen didn't put his glasses back on yet due to the powder that was still on it—no doubt obscuring his sight. He had really bad eyesight so even though the guy was standing right next to him he couldn't make out his face. All he could see were smudges of brown and splashes of different colors on the background. But just by the sound of his voice, Hiccup couldn't understand why he thought the guy was well…good-looking. Hiccup grimaced all the more, great the typical jerk had chosen him as his new prey.

But the strangest thing was, when Hiccup turned to face him, the guy went immediately silent. He didn't know what he saw to get him to stop his laughing and just stare at the auburn. Well he thinks the guy is staring at him. With everything all blurry, he really couldn't tell. But Hiccup could feel the stranger's eyes on him, so he must really be staring at him.

"Is there still some powder on my face?" he asked irritated.

The guy blinked a few times. "Uh—uh…uhm—uh—"

Hiccup raised a brow at the stammering teen. "Well, that's a helpful answer," he said rolling his eyes.

The teen clammed his mouth shut and rubbed the back of his neck obviously embarrassed. Hiccup could make out a faint red color tainting the teen's cheeks. _Was he blushing? _"I'm really sorry. I f-forgot to uh— get that removed. I'll take it down now," and the teen scrambled to remove the powder trap from Hiccup's locker.

"Isn't that a bit late now?"

The guys stiffened and quickly took out the remaining parts of his elaborate trap. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to uh—"

"Yeah, sure you didn't. Just get your stuff so I can clean my locker." Hiccup cut him off.

The brunette teen sputtered out another apology before finally leaving with the remains of his trap. Hiccup just stared with blurred vision at the retreating figure. Weirded out by the guy's behavior was an understatement. Hiccup couldn't fathom why the guy who sounded so confident a few moments ago was reduced to a stuttering fool when he saw his face. Was there something wrong with his it? Last time he checked, he still looked human. Who was he, Sunako Nakahara that with just some powder he turned into an instant beauty or maybe even a monster? Did powder really do that much change? Hiccup shook his head, this was ridiculous. He was used to this. So why was he bothered?

_Well, he was the first person who seemed genuinely embarrassed when he talked to me. But that is still weird._

Hiccup dismissed the idea aside and closed his locker deciding to just clean it later at lunch period.

* * *

><p>"Honey, wake up you'll be late for school." A woman's voice calls out from the other side of a door.<p>

A groan comes out from under a pile of sheets and a mop of brown hair pokes out of it. Hands rub the sleep out of hazel eyes and they squint at an alarm clock that looks like a snow globe—a miniature replica of the Santa's work shop nesting inside of it. The display read 7:30 a neon green glaring back at the brunette.

"Jamie! Get up! Up! Up!" A girl's voice called from his closed doors, each word punctuated with a knock.

"Ugh, Sophie," the boy groaned his little sister's name. The brunette got up from his bed and went straight to his bathroom. He stood in front of his bathroom mirror, running a hand through his brown hair that resembled a nest at the moment.

Jamie Bennett used to be a short skinny kid. He had a missing front tooth which he got from a sledding accident and his face was dotted with freckles. But now that he was sixteen, he stood at a height of 5'7" (not too bad for someone in their family) and his skinny self has turned into something of a leaner built (he had actual firm muscles to his surprise). His teeth a perfect set and shone pearly white (no wonder making Toothiana proud). For some reason, some of his freckles disappeared but there were still a few dotting the bridge of his nose.

A knock came from his door disrupted him from "admiring" himself in the mirror and he heard his sister call for him again. "I'll be down in a minute!" he answered.

"Hurry up! Mom says you're gonna be late!" Sophie said.

"Would you just let me get dressed please?" he said irritably.

"Okay~" his sister drawled but he soon heard footsteps retreating.

Jamie shook his head smiling a bit. Sophie used to be this little girl that he could so easily entrance in a story, but now that she was ten, the blonde could be so persistently annoying. But he still loved her. Jamie moved quickly, washing his face and brushing his teeth then getting dressed and grabbing his bag. He ran down from the stairs which earned him a short scolding call from his mother and he sat down in the table. Greetings were exchanged, small talks were made, a few fork fights for a piece of pancake and the brunette was soon on his way to school.

He had already missed the bus for school so his dad had given him a ride. Sophie talked animatedly at how excited she was to be going back to school and told them how she was going to make new friends. Their dad of course, laughed and encouraged the youngest but told her to be careful with whom she would become friends with. Jamie was just staring in front of their way when he noticed something white in the side mirror. He turned his attention to it and soon a small frost pattern formed at the corner of the glass. His eyes grew knowing what or rather who had caused it. It only took a few seconds before he saw a snow white haired teen flying just beside their car.

Jamie waved discreetly at the winter spirit and the teen waved back to him with a playful smirk. The brunette shook his head and wrote a note on a page of his notebook. He showed it to the guardian, the words "Get rid of the frost. It's not even winter" sprawled on it. Jamie saw Jack double over laughing as he continued to float beside them. The snow haired teen raised both his hands and nodded, his mouth moving saying the words "Okay, okay." Jamie looked back at the frost covered corner and the ice slowly dissipated.

"Whatcha looking out there Jamie?" the brunette heard his dad ask.

"Oh uh nothing dad, just a bug." He saw how Jack gave him an incredulous look.

He turned to look at his dad but the teen saw her sister raise a brow at him but a grin was spreading on her lips. Jamie grinned back at her, knowing that the blonde had also seen Jack out their window.

"Is that so." His dad nodded. "Oh look, we're at your school now."

Jamie placed his attention back into the front and saw St. Nicholas High standing proudly. He never really understood why he had to transfer here. Well if they asked him, moving into a new house didn't necessarily mean you had to transfer schools. Burgess Local High was a decent school and it wasn't that far away from their new address. It was just forty minutes away. He could endure that much sitting on a bus if it meant he would be with his friends. But unfortunately, it didn't convince his parents saying that he could make new friends here. So that's how he found himself standing outside a new school.

"You okay with taking the bus home?" his dad asked him.

"Yeah, I'm cool with it." Jamie answered and waved his hand as their car sped away.

"So, first day at a new school huh kiddo?"

Jamie almost jumped at hearing the sudden question. "Jeez, Jack would you stop it with that popping out all of a sudden?" he told the winter spirit sending a playful glare.

"Jeez, Jamie and after all these years you still haven't gotten used to it," Jack said rolling his sky blue orbs at the brunette.

"Well, it needs a lot of getting used to. Besides, I think I shouldn't be seen talking to thin air." He said in a whisper cocking his head to the side, signaling the people were starting to look at him.

Jack gave him a sheepish smile. "Oh yeah, right. I tend to forget that not a lot of people could see me," and the winter spirit laughed.

"Anyways, I should get going. Don't wanna be late for class," Jamie said rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh.

"Right," Jack drawled. "Well, I just went to check on you. I wanted to make su—"

The brunette stared at Jack as the guardian had cut his sentence. He gave him a curious look, wondering why he had stopped speaking. Jamie looked to the direction where Jack was looking but saw no one. He looked back at Jack who was still staring.

"Jack, are you okay?" he asked trying not to sound worried.

His words seemed to have snapped Jack out of his trance and he looked at the brunette blinking a few times before he smiled embarrassed. "Sorry, about that."

"What were you looking at?" he asked looking back at where the guardian had been staring.

"Huh? W-What? It was uh nothing. I just thought I saw something," Jack said laughing nervously. "I guess I should be going now. Gotta spread some snow and fun. Have fun at school Jamie. See 'ya around!" and without waiting for the brunette's reply, Jack had shot up into the sky and he was gone.

Jamie looked up at the sky no longer able to see the winter spirit. His head was cocked to the side wondering what had happened to the winter guardian. He suddenly seemed out of himself. The brunette knew there was something wrong with his immortal friend. He could tell because there was no way the Guardian of Fun would plan to spread snow when it wasn't even his season yet. He looked back again at the direction where Jack had been staring, suddenly growing curious at what the winter spirit had seen.

* * *

><p>Jamie reached his room with no trouble and took a seat at the front. He really wasn't one of those front row kids, but being in a new school he felt a little safe sitting in front. At least that meant not a lot of people will bother him since the teacher would immediately spot him. When the bell rang signaling the start of class, students started to pile into the room. A short man with round black rimmed glasses came into the room and took the seat at the teacher's table.<p>

"Good morning everyone, you may address me as Mr. Peabody and I will be your adviser at the same time I'll also be handling your World History class. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." The man said smiling politely. "Well then, why don't we get started by letting me know your names and three things about yourself you'd like to share with the class?"

A chorus of groans and a few whispered cusses came from the class. Mr. Peabody tut-ed at their behavior and said, "Ah, ah. I will not tolerate that kind of language in this class."

"Why don't we start at the back?" the man added. "Well now, young lady don't be shy."

Jamie looked at the back and saw a girl with blonde braided hair that hung up to her waist. She had pretty green eyes and just like him, if you look close enough, had freckles dotting her nose. The girl tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and clasped her hands together. She let out nervous laugh and breathed. "Uhm okay. My name is Rapunzel Corona. I'm sixteen and I like to paint and read a lot."

"Those are quite a nice hobby miss Corona. It's nice to meet you." Mr. Peabody said and he signaled his hand for Rapunzel to take her seat. It continued like that and half the class had introduced themselves until a knock came from the door interrupting them. Their teacher excused himself to talk to the person at the door. Jamie spotted auburn hair when Mr. Peabody came walking back into the room with a new student following him.

The new student had auburn hair, he had a round nose, bright forest green eyes and his cheeks were full of baby fat. He was short and skinny. His clothes seemed to be burying him and Jamie tried not to laugh. But wow, were those really freckles? The brunette had never seen anyone with that much freckles before. And when the auburn introduced himself, Jamie couldn't wait to tell this to Jack.

"Uh hello everyone. My name's Henry Haddock III. So uh… three things about myself," the auburn said fiddling with the strap of his satchel. "My whole name's Henry Horrendous Haddock III. People mostly call me 'Hiccup'. I know it's a weird name, but our ancestors believed that giving a child a horrendous name would drive away trolls or bad things per se. And I uh like to sketch a lot."

After his introduction, most of the class howled in laughter, with Jamie just smiling. He really didn't want to laugh seeing that the kid named Henry or Hiccup was blushing like a tomato and he had his head down staring at his shoes. Jamie saw him muttering something under his breath and a frown was evident in the freckled teen's face. The brunette didn't know why, but he suddenly felt like he and the auburn could become good friends. He smiled all the more, first day in school and he was going to make and have a very interesting friend.

"Now, now. Settle down. Put yourself in Mr. Haddock's shoes and see if you could laugh that extravagantly." Mr. Peabody said sternly.

"It's really fine, sir. I'm quite used to it," Henry said.

"You shouldn't get used to that kind of treatment. It isn't right," their teacher said, he then faced the class. "I could have you all sent to detention with such a behavior. But since it's the first day back to school, I wouldn't want to ruin it. But do remember, that kind of behavior in my class will also not be tolerated. Understand?" When the class didn't reply Mr. Peabody repeated his question. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Peabody," they all said.

"Good. Now Mr. Haddock you can take your seat," the man said gesturing to the one beside Jamie. Henry nodded and quickly took his seat.

Jamie immediately faced him and stuck his hand out. "James Bennett, but Jamie's just fine," he said with a smile.

Henry looked at it for a moment and turned to stare into Jamie's hazel eyes. He looked like he was contemplating if he should trust Jamie or not. Jamie was beginning to doubt if he should have introduced himself that quickly, but a smile slowly appeared on Henry's face and he accepted the hand Jamie was offering and shook it. "Henry Haddock, but Hiccup would do."

Jamie smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Hiccup."

"It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jamie." Hiccup replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you guys think? Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey fellas! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy it! It took me awhile to write it because of this stupid cold. But it's finally here. He-he Though I do feel a bit unsatisfied with what I wrote. So go easy on me. - 3 -**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Jack felt sick. He wanted to throw himself back into the small lake where he drowned and just stay there. He wanted to bang his head into one of Bunny's walking egg-boulders or maybe let Tooth take his memories or have North throw him into one of his portal opening snow globes into Manny-knows-where. He just wanted to go somewhere. Somewhere where he could forget what he saw a few minutes ago. Or just do something to take his mind out of it. Because what he saw was just. . .impossible.

For years it had haunted him. The thought of not being able to help someone. The thought of being useless to someone who believed and trusted in you—no matter how much he smiles, make jokes, play pranks and give kids the best ever snow day of their lives—was something he never really got over. Because after all these years, he still blamed himself why Hiccup was gone. But what he saw back at the front of Jamie's school had given him the surprise of his life.

Maybe he was imagining things again or having hallucinations. He had suffered from it the first year when he had found out about the auburn's death. Those times he would watch the kids playing and hearing their laughs, he would find himself hearing the familiar laughter of the freckled boy ringing in his ears. How many times had he thought he saw Hiccup running and calling out his name when in fact it was Jamie who was doing that? And oh Manny, Jamie. He had worried the brunette and his friends for months when he stopped showing up. Jack found it hard being around the kids he had sworn to protect since he found out about Hiccup. It had been particularly hard to be around Jamie because he reminded him so much of the boy. His freckles, the way he enthusiastically speaks about the things he's read, the way his face lights up when he finds new things and especially the way the brunette drawls his name in a scolding manner. It was so Hiccup that it surprised Jack when he started to notice.

Despite doing his duties, the other Guardians grew worried of him and with some one-to-one talks with them, slowly Jack started healing. _We can't save every kid mate. If it's gotta happen it's gonna happen. You can't mess with fate and some things are inevitable. What you can do is make the kids' days the best they ever had and protect their hope and dreams, make every memory count and keep the wonder and fun alive in their little hearts, _he remembered Bunny say. Jack accepted everything and knew they were the scar was made and he bore it. But he did promise that he would do his best to protect the children, in honor of the freckled boy.

_But no, that kid I saw. No, not a kid. That teenager I saw._ Jack shook his head. It wasn't just possible. Hiccup was gone. He had passed away, but that boy he saw. The auburn hair, the thin frame and though he only saw his profile, he had those same round cheeks dotted with freckles and despite getting just a glance he had seen the bright emerald eyes behind his glasses. And the way he shook his head at the person inside the car, the mannerisms were all too familiar. He could not deny the striking resemblance the teenager had with Hiccup. But if that was really Hiccup, shouldn't he be feeling happy that the auburn was still alive? And he even grew up to be a fine young man! (Though a bit nerdy.) But all Jack could feel was hurt.

If Hiccup was alive, then why had the boy stopped meeting him in the cove? If he had been injured from the fire, shouldn't he have come to Jack when he had recovered? He knew Hiccup would do just that. He knew Hiccup would not fail to come to him. The kid lived up to the stubbornness that his ancestor Vikings possessed. But he was gone from the globe! There was no way Hiccup would just forget him like that. The boy would never—

Jack choked out a sob. _Yeah, I must be seeing things again._ The spirit furiously wiped a tear away and shook his head. He refused to accept it. Because if Hiccup was alive, why would he just disappear from the globe like that? And there was no way Hiccup would have stopped believing in him. It was just plain cruel.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, what happened to your locker?" Jamie asked surprised as he saw the white powder mess inside the auburn's locker.<p>

Hiccup grimaced at the sight. "Something the old owner left," he replied. The teen had a cloth and a spray bottle in hand, things he had borrowed from the school janitor.

"Seriously?" Jamie said with a brow raised.

"Yup," the auburn replied popping out the "P". "And yes, I agree with your thoughts."

The taller shook his head. "I still can't believe someone still does this. What is he ten?"

"It's utterly childish. And the fact that people find it hilarious." Hiccup frowned as he began to clean his locker. "I just don't get it."

"'The sweetest thing to a person is another person's misery'." Jamie recited.

Hiccup eyed him a smile tugging at his lips. "Are you quoting Gatchaman?"

Jamie's eyes grew his mouth agape, surprised that the auburn knew about the anime. "Wait, you know anime?" he asked in disbelief.

"I watch some from time to time. Some of the titles have interesting plots and you just get engrossed in them. Though I wouldn't call myself an otaku," Hiccup said embarrassed his cheeks turning a faint pink as he sprayed and wiped the insides of his locker.

"Wow," the brunette said nodding his head. "I just didn't take you to be someone watching anime. You just seem so…"

"Nerdy?" the boy supplied quirking a brow and rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips. "Okay, I get your point. I just don't look like it and I also don't give off that vibe I guess."

The taller of the two laughed. "You do look like you're all books and school."

Hiccup chuckled. He wiped the last few drops of the solution in his locker, leaving it clean with a scent of lemon. "Now you're just stereotyping."

Jamie smiled. "Let's just grab some lunch. The hour's almost over and I do not want to spend gym class with an empty stomach."

Hiccup let out a groan. "You just had to remind me." He closed the door after placing the things he wouldn't need into the locker and walked beside Jamie towards the cafeteria.

The brunette patted the shorter teen on the shoulder. "It's just the first day, I bet it's all just introductions and stuff. They wouldn't let us play."

* * *

><p>"Wouldn't let us play huh?" Hiccup said as he dodged a ball sailing towards him. Jamie gave him a sheepish smile as he avoided another ball aimed at them.<p>

"Heck how should I know they'd pit us against each other on the first day?" Jamie said eyes alert as he looked at the other people from the other team. "I was expecting this kind of action on the third day or so."

"And it had to be this particular game. What is it with you Americans and violence?" Hiccup said accusingly. The boy dove and rolled as a ball narrowly missed him.

"Hey, I don't even know where Dodge Ball originated or why kids our age enjoy this 'sport'." Jamie looked at Hiccup from the corner of his eye, amazed at how the auburn was light on his feet. Out of the fifteen people in their team of students ranking low in the school social hierarchy, he had never expected Hiccup to have lasted this long in the game. Three minutes into the game and half their team was out. It didn't take long when they were only down to two people. Jamie had been so used to having snowball fights with the Guardian of Fun that his dodging skills had improved drastically in the years. That was to be expected when your against an immortal who called himself the King of Snowball fights and yes, he did live up to the name. So it wasn't a surprise that he was still standing. But Hiccup being the other person with him? He did not see that coming.

The clumsy, nervous, always tripping and ready-to-apologize Hiccup was gone. What was left was an auburn focused on the game at hand. He jumped, ducked, dove, slid and rolled dodging every ball thrown at him with grace and speed that no one would dream of him to possess.

Jamie saw Hiccup pick up a ball, throwing it at the opposing side and hit four people at once. The ball ricocheted from the person who Hiccup had aimed for and managed to drag three other people with him reducing the opposing team to the same number as theirs. Pure luck? Maybe. But Jamie doubted if Hiccup didn't throw that ball with purpose. The smirk on the auburn's lips made him think otherwise.

The brunette's attention was so taken by the short freckled teen that he didn't see the ball that was thrown at him. He heard Hiccup yell at him to dodge but before he could react, the ball hit him right on the stomach. The impact made him double over, clutching his stomach groaning in pain. Through teary eyes he saw Hiccup kneeling beside him and blocked a ball that almost hit him on the face with his small hand. He could've caught it and revived someone from their team, but Hiccup wasn't able to tighten his grip on the ball and it fell on the floor. The whistle blew and the game was over.

"Come on I'll help you up," Hiccup said and hooked an arm on his side. "On three. One, two and three." The stood up at the same time, Jamie had his other arm over Hiccup's shoulders.

"Man, I did not expect that ball to hurt this much," Jamie said wincing.

"Don't worry you'll live," Hiccup said smirking.

"Tell me, how in the world did you learn to move like that? Did you get some special training or something?" he asked the auburn.

"Something like that. Living with a family like my cousin's back in Scotland will make you into all...this." The teen replied gesturing to himself.

Jamie laughed lightly and winced as he felt the pain sting again. "We should get you the clinic." Hiccup said and they walked to their PE teacher, Coach Parr. Without even saying a word the blonde man nodded with a smile and gave them directions to the nurse's office.

"Good playing there you two. Especially you Haddock, remind me to make you captain the next time we play." Coach Parr had said.

Hiccup laughed nervously. "Thanks coach. But I'd rather not. All I'm good at is avoiding getting hurt."

Coach Parr laughed. "Okay, if you say so. But you should get into a sport, I'm sure there's a team in this school that needs those moves," he said winking. "Now, you should get Bennett to the clinic to put a pack on that stomach. Robinson has a pretty mean arm ever since he got into baseball." Coach Parr added.

The two thanked the man and excused themselves. But despite the Coach muttering under his breath, both freckled teens had heard what he had said.

"So Coach Parr has a daughter huh?" Jamie said.

"And apparently the guy who had hit you is dating her." Hiccup said.

"He doesn't seem to like him though."

"All dads are like that. You should have seen my uncle when he saw my cousin Merida with a guy he didn't know. And they were just talking." Hiccup shivered at the memory. "Poor kid."

"It looks like you've got interesting relatives." Jamie said and laughed. "I'd love to meet them someday."

Hiccup laughed. "Interesting wouldn't be a word you'd use to describe them. Oh how I would love to see your face when you do meet them."

They pushed and went through the gym's door only to find themselves bumping into someone. "Sorry," the guy said and Jamie made a face upon hearing the voice as it sounded familiar. Suddenly the guy gave a surprised yelp and before the brunette could look up to see who it was, the teen had already passed them hurriedly. He turned to Hiccup who gave him the same look of bewilderment he had.

"What's up with him?" Jamie asked.

"No idea," Hiccup shrugged.

Jamie looked back, checking why the guy would scramble away from them. And what he saw made him blink and rub his eyes as if he was trying to get rid of something.

"Overland! You're late again." Coach Parr's voice boomed in the gym.

"At least I arrived right?" the guy said smiling.

Coach Parr groaned. "Just get dressed, you're playing in the second game. You're in Hawkins' team."

"Hey you okay?" he heard Hiccup ask him worriedly.

He blinked and turned to the auburn giving him an apologetic smile. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get to the clinic."

Hiccup nodded and they both walked ahead. Jamie sneaked a glance back to the gym but the doors had swung back and blocked his view. He placed his attention back to keeping himself steady on his feet and reaching the nurse's office. But after what he saw, he couldn't simply take it out of his mind. The guy who they had bumped into had resembled someone Jamie knew all too well. He had looked exactly like Jack Frost. Jack Frost when dipped into chocolate anyway.

_Wait, was that what Jack was staring at earlier?_ Jamie shook his head. _No, I must be imagining things._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo~ how was it? There was a bit of drama there with Jack. But who could blame him? Anyway, I must have surprised you guys with Hiccup being a bit athletic. But I just thought, he spent five years living with the Dunbrochs and I think Merida wouldn't have him just moping around in a corner drawing and reading and building stuff. It just felt right to me. Merida would drag him around riding on Angus, teaching him how to use a bow and arrow and once he got a prosthesis I'm sure it was Merida who encouraged (pestered) him that just because his missing limb was replaced doesn't mean he can't move like before. Know what I mean? Besides, in the movies and series, Hiccup didn't look like he was moving with difficulty with his prosthesis. So yeah he-he ^^**

**Some names might have been familiar to you guys and here are some of the other characters I borrowed in this chapter (in order of appearance):**

**Coach Parr – Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible) from The Incredibles**

**Robinson – Wilbur Robinson from Meet the Robinsons**

**Mentioned daughter of Coach Parr – Violet Parr from The Incredibles **

**Hawkins – James Pleiades Hawkins from Treasure Planet**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave some reviews fellas :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And chapter 10 is here! Yay! First of all, I am sorry but I might not have quoted that line from Gatchaman: CROWDS correctly. But the main thought was like that. So I just paraphrased it? Also sorry for the wait fellas. I had a difficulty writing this chapter up. In fact I just finished this an hour ago. But I do hope you like it. I'll start answering your reviews here too. Mostly for those guests he-he Love you guys~**

**Michiru: Hello deary! It actually took a few days before your review showed up on the reviews but I did receive it in my email too. Hurrah! Thank you so much! And I'm happy that you love what I'm writing T^T**

**Kitty.0: I KNOW. I can't wait to write that up. But there are still some things that I have to put in before I do that. ;)**

**kattylm: thank you for such kind words. *blushes***

**monodoof: Exactly! Plus, I think it gives us ideas of the transition he made into such a hot guy in HTTYD2, right? And no, I think I'm gonna stay with the teeny Hiccup so please don't expect some transition into an adult Hiccup. *scratches nape embarrassed***

**violet: I don't want to reveal too much. But I think this chapter would give some hints as to what is happening to Hiccup. The next chapter would explain more though, so just you wait. *evil smirk* (****I like tormenting you upupupupupu****~)**

**conspiracytheory: Okay I seriously love that name. Your review is still not up on the site, but I did receive an email copy of it. (Hah! That's great.) As for your theorizing, I salute you there. You almost nailed the idea behind yes, it's Jackson Overland. Ooh and Hiccup a skydiver? Wow that idea has crossed my mind for quite a few times. But I think I'm not capable to produce a good enough fanfic with that idea. But hopefully somebody does/has written something with Hiccup as a skydiver. I think I'll start looking now for one. Yes, Hiccup should be athletic indeed. Why does he have to be the adult version just to show some of his athletic side? - 3- Anyways, I'm just rambling here. I'm sorry. But thank you! For the compliments! And I'm glad you are liking this fic. ^^**

**Okay, enough. Proceed to the main stuff now. Apologies. Enjoy!**

**(words are crossed out) I had no idea they didn't have strikethrough function here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Hiccup stared at Jamie worriedly. Ever since they went out of the gymnasium, the brunette had been out of himself. It wasn't only on one occasion had he caught him with his face scrunched up and attention sliding into deep thought. Despite that he barely knew him for twenty-four hours, he had considered Jamie a real friend. (Considering his record of being distrustful. Yes, it did surprise him as well. But he felt deep in his gut that Jamie was a good guy and he could trust him. Besides, his instincts were always on the right track.) And with the brunette's behavior it was worrying Hiccup.

He poked the boy's side and asked "Jamie, you okay?" for the fourth time that hour. He knew he might be getting annoying. But just like the earlier times he had asked, Jamie blinked and turned to look at him, a sheepish smile in place and answered, "Yeah, don't worry."

Hiccup sighed and placed his attention back at the front of the class. If Jamie was uncomfortable about telling him, the auburn should just leave him alone and wait until the brunette was okay with sharing what it was bothering him. For now, he should listen to his teacher.

She was a pretty young woman with brown eyes and full pale pinkish lips. Her curly chocolate brown hair was tied back in a pony-tail and she wore white long-sleeved shirt that was tucked in her light blue skirt that covered up three-fourths of her legs. She was conservative, as Hiccup would put it and motherly in a way. He liked her as a teacher. There was just something about her that made her likeable. Maybe it was her warm personality? Or was it the fact that she was talking animatedly in front of the class about books?

Right that moment she was explaining to them what they'd be doing for the rest of the semester. They were going to be divided up into pairs and have that person as their partner in every single activity they'd be having inside and out of class. Hiccup frowned at the idea but silently prayed to Odin that He give him a partner that wouldn't just use him to get a high grade, forcing—ahem, threaten—him to do all the work by himself. He had too many experiences of the same situation from his past schooling years. Heck even if he got transferred into that prestigious boarding school his cousin attended he had faced that kind of predicament. Fortunately during those years, those who took advantage of him got reprimanded for what they did and earning a just punishment. And like what Merida said they got the last laugh.

Miss Belle, the name of their Literature teacher, had said that they would know who their partners will be in their next meeting. Hiccup hoped that somehow Miss Belle would consider pairing him up with Jamie since they were both transferees. But sadly the woman didn't notice the pleading look in his round emerald eyes as she was too busy flipping through their text book. Before the bell rang, their teacher gave them their first reading assignment, a poem by Robert Frost. The name "Frost" produced an itching feeling from the back of Hiccup's mind. It sounded familiar. Too familiar, in fact. But like he was grabbing air, he was never able to grasp it. Why was he feeling that way? He was feeling this way too much in a single day and he didn't like it.

He shook his head and glanced beside him, wanting to know if Jamie was actually paying attention in class or if he was lost in his thoughts again. But when he saw Jamie smiling, as if was keeping himself from laughing about a joke related to the author's name, Hiccup just shook his head concluding that the brunette was in fact paying attention.

It did make him curious though. What did the brunette find funny about the name "Frost"? And would it somehow explain why the name nagged him? Hiccup sighed. No, maybe he was looking into this too much.

* * *

><p>There was a list of things that Hiccup had expected to happen in his first day of school. And so far he was, like always, right about them. But like all those times there were also a few things that unexpectedly come along his way. One of them was gaining a friend by the name of James "Jamie" Bennett and the second? It was something poking out of the slits of his locker. He frowned wondering what it was. The auburn opened his locker and surprise, surprise it was a folded piece of paper. Hiccup examined it, flipping it back and forth to see if there was a name to who it was from or to whom it was addressed to, but he ended up with zilch. He carefully looked around the halls to see any suspicious people. What? It might be from someone who wanted to prank him. Better to be sure than not right?<p>

When he had spotted no one, he placed his attention back on the piece of paper. It was a sky-blue stationery, folded neatly into half. Hiccup gingerly opened it and what greeted him was neat fine script. There were a few smudges of ink on the edges, crossed out words and sentences and he could see imprints of words on the paper. Whoever wrote this, clearly wrote a lot of notes before deciding on this and still hasn't figured out what to say. But when _he_ did (Hiccup decided it was a "he" since, 1) why would a girl write to him and 2) it was still a bit messy to be the work of a female and no, that wasn't a sexist comment. Girls tend to be more neat with this stuff okay? It was a compliment) the message was written in a pretty, a manly pretty mind you, hand-writing. And the message said,

_**Hey, Hi, (**__**Cutie)**__** Freckles,**_

_I just wanted to say sorry. I really didn't mean to have that trap blow up in your face. It was meant for (__pesky little bast) __ people who tried to mess with my locker. Like I said earlier, I forgot to take it down when I switched lockers. I was too distracted with your (__prett) __angry face and realized that I was amused at something that I shouldn't have been. Who could blame me? It was funny at first with you all covered in white powder and looking shocked. It only took your (__amazingly cute freckled ) __powder smudged angry face that I swear told me that you could and would bury me alive that made me realize it was wrong of me to laugh. But then again, you wouldn't believe me when I apologized or even listened to my explanation, so I wrote this instead. Again, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It was an accident. If you find it in your heart that I think isn't that cold to forgive me, keep this note. If you don't, I look forward to dig this out of the trashcan._

_**(The hot guy who)**__** Previously B210**_

There were a lot more crossed out words that Hiccup couldn't make out in the message and he wasn't entirely confident if he did read those crossed out words correctly. He didn't know if he was going to laugh or shake his head at the guy. Was he apologizing or was he making him feel guilty? Plus, why did the letter have this flirty vibe in it? It was just weird and slightly messed up. There was still a P.S. at the end that was crossed out angrily and for some reason, Hiccup didn't want to find out what the guy had written.

Hiccup decided to look nonchalant but changed his appearance to a slightly peeved expression. Just a precaution if ever the guy was watching him in a dark corner somewhere. (Okay, that was definitely a thought that he should not have ventured into. That was just plain creepy.) He didn't want him to know that he already forgave the guy, whoever he actually was. He could tell that the apology was genuine. Why would he even waste his precious time—which he obviously used a huge amount of—just to write an apology to him in the first place right?

He had to admit, this was his first time to receive a written apology. And no, just because it was his first that wasn't the reason he was going to forgive him that easily. He was too annoyed earlier and didn't give the guy a chance to explain—well it was more like he didn't listen to the guy's explanation. Blame that on his stubborn streak. Hiccup was very forgiving even on matters where most people would take months or years to accept an apology. There was no point in making himself bitter over things. He read it somewhere once, "Not being able to forgive was like confining someone into a cage only to find out that the person you were caging was yourself". You had to learn to let go, especially in a petty matter like this. But Hiccup felt like giving "Previously B210" a scare. With a smirk he placed the things he wouldn't bring home in his locker and grabbed the ones he would. He scribbled a quick reply on the note.

"Hey, you done?" he heard Jamie ask him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." Hiccup answered and closed his locker with a creak. "I should bring a lubricant tomorrow and work on a security measure for this locker." He said as he eyed the dark green lockers.

"You sure love your locker huh?" Jamie said with a brow raised while smiling.

"Just making sure there won't be a repeat of things. Besides, I got a little inspired by the previous owner's set-up." He said shrugging.

"Inspired by the person who blew up flour on your face on the first day of school huh? That's interesting." the brunette nodded.

"What?" Hiccup eyed his friend incredulous. "It was a creative idea. It was flawed at some aspects, but creative nonetheless."

"Right," Jamie drawled smiling knowingly at him which Hiccup just shook his head at. "You should get one installed in mine too then. Don't wanna have them stealing my homework or lunch right?" the brunette added nudging his brows up and down.

"Exactly." Hiccup said rolling his eyes.

And the two teens ended up laughing.

"We should hurry. Don't want the bus to leave us behind," Jamie reminded and Hiccup nodded as he followed the other to where the buses were parked.

The auburn was relieved seeing that his friend was not that distracted anymore. Hopefully, whatever was bothering the brunette wasn't anything that serious. But he did hope that if he needed some help, he wouldn't hesitate to ask him. They were friends right? And friends help each other out. It was only natural.

As they passed by a trashcan, Hiccup remembered the sky-blue stationery tucked in his pants' pocket. He got it out, crumpled it and threw it in the trashcan. He didn't know if the writer was serious about "looking forward to digging it out of the trash" but Hiccup couldn't help but play along. It wasn't until he heard an indignant shout and some scrambling behind them when they were a good feet away that he concluded that the writer was indeed serious. Hiccup smiled to himself, imagining what face the guy could have made. He remembered the words he wrote on the back of the paper.

_**To the jerk who used to own locker B210**_

_You're forgiven. This is payback for your irresponsibleness and carelessness though. Hope you enjoyed your much desired reunion with Oscar the Grouch._

_**Freckles (as you so endearingly named)**_

_**P.S. **__Just a friendly advice. Next time, make sure they won't be able to open the locker. Wasn't that what you aimed for? You're only giving yourself too much trouble with the mess your so-called traps make._

* * *

><p>The bus ride home was filled with bustling teenage chatter, some name-calling, and a few thrown crumpled pieces of paper in seemingly random direction. Hiccup and Jamie sat somewhere by the front to avoid unwanted altercations and spent the ride talking animatedly. From video games they played to the type of music they listened to, like all talks they started from a certain topic and along the way ended up with something entirely unrelated from their initial one. They laughed about it but didn't mind.<p>

Hiccup found out that Jamie had a sister six years his junior, they had a dog named Abbey, his mom was a nurse in Burgess General Hospital, his dad worked for an advertising company and their family have just moved in this part of town. He had also found out that his brunette friend enjoyed things that were out of the normal per se. He had books about Big Foot, the Lochness Monster, spirits and all things that were connected to them. It even surprised him that the teen still believed in Santa Claus, but he should have seen it coming. Hiccup wasn't put off by this of course. In fact he found himself listening intently to Jamie's excited talking. There was something about these _things_ that made Hiccup smile and feel warm inside. He knew he was a believer at some point in his childhood, but he had quickly outgrown that certain part of him due to Stoick. It was a bit sad since his dad was keen on all things fantasy related and the man never failed to remind him that they weren't real. That they were just stories that Old Wrinkly used to tell the auburn on his bed time. He never really understood why his father was like that. There was really no need to crush a child's aspiration to travel unknown lands and discover mystical flabbergasting things right? It wasn't like he was demented or—Odin forbid—going to end up in a psych ward when he found the stuff interesting. A kid had to believe in something right? Those were one of the things that made childhood memorable.

_And there goes the prospect of laughing about how ridiculous I was when I was a kid. Hah~_

Stoick worried too much about him and somehow he felt like his father was keeping something important from him too. But then again, when was his father not keeping anything from him? Hiccup did a mental sigh on that. It still felt all weird these past few years. There were holes in his memory that even after five years never got filled. And it worried him, because if he couldn't remember it after all this time that meant he had lost them permanently. And he didn't like that. A lot of things didn't make sense to the auburn but he never told his father that. Nor his cousin. Not even Toothless.

"Oh dang, this is my stop," Jamie said cutting his story off about the time his little sister Sophie had dressed as a gray rabbit with tribal tattoos and a boomerang hanging on her back. She insisted that it was how the Easter Bunny had looked like when she met him.

The yellow bus lurched to a stop the moment the words left the brunette's mouth and they had to grab hold to prevent themselves from flying out of their seats. The freckled teens laughed as they saw a student fall of his seat, it was funny because the guy had been bothering a black clad girl (and when he said clad in black that meant from head to toe, counting the raven hair, lipstick, nail polish and eye liner. Her eyes were a pretty blue though. What? He knew how to appreciate beauty) sitting quietly and minding her own business. The guy deserved that laugh.

"Well, gotta get off now. See ya tomorrow?" Jamie said as he got up from his seat.

"You can bet on it," Hiccup laughed. He waved at Jamie who also waved back with a smile as the bus drove away. The next ten minutes was spent in silence, well he was one of the people who spent it in silence anyway. Half the students had already piled out of the bus and by the next stop there were only three people left. By the time Hiccup reached his stop, he was the last person out and thanked the bus driver who smiled at him politely.

Hiccup let out a breath as he started his walk. It was another fifteen minutes before he reached his home. Just like their house back in Berk, it was perched atop a hill on the far-side of town. He really wouldn't call it a house since it was bigger than normal houses but it wasn't big enough to be considered a mansion, all he could say is it was too large for two people to live in. It was painted in shades of brown, white and beige, and had more edges to it than round corners. The size was a must considering how large his father was and with all his moving, he would certainly hit something and send that piece of furniture crashing. Hiccup also hated narrow spaces, being used to the outdoors of Berk, the castle of a home the Dunbrochs had and his wide room in the boarding school he had lived in back in Scotland—he was used to open spaces if not wider ones. So it wasn't all that bad. Besides, Hiccup loved being able to breathe and move however he liked. No constrictions or any of those sorts. He was a free-spirit as his grandfather had liked to call him. And Stoick somehow found that troublesome at some degree.

Suddenly remembering his father, Hiccup dug out his phone from his pocket and saw the total amount of messages he received was fifty. The senders ranging from Merida, Astrid, Fishlegs, Tadashi and his dad but most of the messages were from Stoick. The messages were composed of the typical "How are you?", "Any bullies that need some beating?", "Have you read about the…?", "How's the new leg?" to his dad's usual "Are you home yet?" and "Have you eaten?". He wanted to laugh at how diverse the messages were but it was all the same. It all asked them of his well-being. He wrote a quick reply to each of the senders as he walked home. When he reached their home's gate (something that Stoick deemed another necessity to their new home), Hiccup was met by a large black dog who could easily out tower him when he stood on his hind legs. Only it wasn't a dog, but his wolf for a best friend Toothless.

"Hey bud," Hiccup greeted the wolf as he nuzzled the auburn's stomach. He laughed patting Toothless' head. Toothless was almost five years old, he was a fully grown adult in wolf standards. Hiccup had expected that the black wolf upon reaching a year old would leave and search for his own pack. It was normal in wolves to disperse from their mother packs (that is of course if you weren't the alpha wolf that led the pack) also in hopes to find their mate and build a pack of their own if they so desire. But to Hiccup's surprise, Toothless remained by his side. It was in fact very strange for a wolf to stay with a human companion and consider the family his own pack. The teen remembered the time when he woke up in Scotland and found the wolf there with him. It was funny how Toothless' face was the first one Hiccup saw when he woke up.

His father told him the whole story about Toothless not wanting to leave his side and how he was forced to get a permit for the wolf. Stoick also told him the commotion that grew from it, veterinarians and wolf behaviorists never saw such a relationship before. And seeing that Hiccup and Toothless' were a special case, they had granted them permission to keep the wolf. The agency was also happy to hear that the town of Berk was planning to build a wolf sanctuary.

Hiccup wished he could have seen that "commotion" his father mentioned, but unfortunately he was unconscious those moments. He sighed and he felt Toothless nudge his hand. Hiccup looked at the wolf and smiled. "Nothing to worry about me. How was your day?" he asked the wolf as they made their way towards their house in was a good 10 yard distance.

Toothless let out a snort that sounded unamused as if saying, "Do you really have to ask?" and faced forward.

Hiccup only laughed. He knew the wolf went out on his morning hunt. The teen eyed the collar the wolf wore. It was also a night black color, a match to the wolf's fur. The tag an insignia of their Viking ancestors' tribe, a dragon curled around itself. It was something he made with a huge help from his friend, Hiro Hamada. They made the collar so Toothless can come in and out of the backdoor that was modified for the wolf to use whenever he wanted to leave the house for his exercise and hunts. The collar had a tracking device and the chip also produced a complex frequency as a key to unlock wolfie door (they couldn't think up of an interesting name. Toothless wasn't exactly a dog anyway). No one but Toothless could come in and out of it.

Remembering his half-Japanese friend he remembered he had to give Tadashi a call. With a "Come on Toothless" the teen and his wolf companion quickened their pace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun~ got a cameo and new mentioned characters. He-he Okay, you'll find out Hiro and Tadashi's role in Hiccup's life. I wouldn't say they would play a huge part in the whole story. Just a side of Hiccup's life. But! They may appear here and there. I'm still not sure.**

**References:**

_**Hiro Hamada**_** and **_**Tadashi Hamada **_**– Big Hero 6**

_**Mentioned black clad girl**_** – you got it right! Mavis from Hotel Transylvania**

**As for the wolf dispersing from his pack thing, well I've read that somewhere in the net. So far from the things I've read, I haven't found anything that has a wolf **_**completely**_** domesticated. Since wolves aren't really for that stuff. And that documentary I watched about the difference of wolves and dogs proved that too. But I just thought, I mean wolf cub Toothless met Hiccup at a tender age for a wolf and somehow Hiccup became a surrogate mother and he grew attached to the kid in a deeper sense. But then again this is just fiction, but that's a big what-if for me. Anyway I'm rambling so sorry.**

**I would also apologize for not being able to describe the Haddocks' new home. I'm bad at describing architecture T 3T Forgive me. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Expect the next one by tomorrow! Thank you! R&R! : ) Hihihi**

**P.S. Yes, I am using Jack Frost's version when he was still human in this fic. I've just been giving hints but I guess it's time for me to admit. I apologize for the long note here. Bear with me. I'm new. *runs and takes cover***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just like I promised here's the next chapter! Hah! Okay, this is a long one. I didn't expect it to be this long but it just ended up like this. Just a reminder, I have no experience with cooking so, yeah there might be inaccurate stuff I wrote. I'm sorry. Well I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Violet: Yeah, it would be really scary suddenly seeing a wolf walking down your streets and with that size too xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians or Disney. But I wish I did he-he.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Hiccup entered the empty house, quickly flicking on the lights to the doorway. Toothless scrambled after him wiping his paws on a mat before making his way inside the house. The auburn was quick to discipline that into the wolf. A fond smile came to his lips as he remembered those times that he and Merida repeated the same action in front of Toothless to get him to understand. It was certainly a frustrating yet fun experience. The auburn took of his shoes and slipped in a pair of fluffy slippers. It was one of the many things he picked up in while staying with the Dunbrochs. No shoes were allowed inside the rooms unless it was the receiving room or any place where socializing take place since you had to look presentable (unfortunately wearing fluffy animal slippers didn't count as presentable). Hiccup had liked it though, it always made his sore feet—well foot to be precise—relax as they slip into those soft confines. It was also roomy compared to his dark green Converse and let his foot have some breathe space.

He hung his keys by the holders above a small table a feet away from the door way and dropped his bag on the huge coach in the living room. He made his way into the kitchen and checked what dinner he could make with the ingredients their refrigerator held. They were fully stocked with beef, pork, chicken, vegetables and fruits. With his father's appetite they needed that much food and Toothless was also counted in the grocery. He couldn't give him dog kibble. A dog's diet was entirely different from a wolf's anyway. He just settled on making some fried chicken, soup and buttered vegetables. It was quicker to make and he still had some homework to do.

Hiccup had learned to cook at a young age and it further improved when he helped out Maudy in the kitchen. His aunt Elinor would always nag about Merida not having any affinity—except for grabbing food—towards the kitchen. Every time Hiccup was helping in the kitchen, there was not a day that Elinor sighed and wished it was Merida helping them prepare the meal and not her nephew. Of course, she didn't mean that Hiccup was bad in the kitchen. In fact, he was a pretty good cook. And that brought a different discussion about his independence and Stoick's role as an absentee father.

Elinor wasn't mad at Stoick, knowing the nature of his profession—which the auburn could still only guess what until now—she was just…disappointed. His aunt was glad that Hiccup grew up to be a fine boy, but almost drowning in freezing water, getting burned alive and losing a limb? That was certainly something the woman had been hugely disappointed with (she did threaten to keep custody of him for Stoick's inability to be a father to his child the first months though and refused to let the man see his son. It took Hiccup a great deal of talking to his aunt before he convinced her that Stoick was a capable father. He provided for him: school, clothing, home, food and some rough love. That was enough for him and Elinor gave in. Of course, Hiccup gave her his signature puppy eyes that the auburn was completely oblivious of doing. Yes, indeed there was such a thing.). Elinor expected more of the man his sister had chosen to marry. But she understood that the loss of a mother in a household could result to devastating things—in Hiccup's case life-threatening situations. Hiccup understood the sentiments of his aunt and assured her that he was fine.

Hiccup shook his head with a smile. When he was a child he thought it was ridiculous why they wouldn't let his father come near him. He was frustrated with the situation, especially with his leg gone (he didn't cry in front of them but he did do it silently when he was sure no one would hear him). Looking back at it now, he was the one that was ridiculous. In his older self's perspective, he saw how overprotective they were of him. And it made him realize that he was greatly loved.

An hour or so later, dinner was served and he heard the door click and the jangling of keys. It wasn't long when his father poked his head into the kitchen smiling as he sniffed the scent wafting in the room.

"Hey, dad." Hiccup greeted as he finished washing some fruits.

"Anything you need help with son?" Stoick asked coming inside.

"Nah, I got it." The auburn said as he wiping his hand on the frilly pink apron (it was Maudy's how it was the only apron they had is still a mystery). He pulled out a knife from the holder and started to slice an apple with it.

"No, you don't. I'll go set the table," his father said and washed his hands. He got two plates, bowls and the utensils they'll be using and made his way towards the dining table. He set the table as Hiccup finished slicing up the fruits into cubes, triangles and other bite-sized shapes. Soon enough they were seated and started eating dinner.

Stoick asked about school which Hiccup answered with lack of gusto. He really didn't need to tell him about the locker incident. Thor knows what his dad would do to the teenaged perpetrator. And Hiccup didn't want his father handling his school problems. That would be embarrassing and childish. Besides, it hasn't escalated into something that needed adult and authoritative intervention. Hiccup preferred to deal with his own problems and solve it in his own way thank you very much.

He asked his dad about his work and just like always he gave him vague answers. Hiccup didn't know if his dad had changed jobs because he wasn't usually gone as he used to be. Stoick was mostly present in the evening and sometimes on weekends too. But unlike before, he made an effort to be able to spend time with Hiccup. They had also lost a lot of time since Hiccup had studied in a boarding school from sixth to tenth grade. The only time he saw his dad was during the breaks on winter and spring and summer vacation. It was mostly Stoick covering lost time. Hiccup appreciated it and even if his weekends were sometimes occupied by homework, projects and studying, knowing that his father was close made the teen feel safe and content.

Dinner slid into comfortable silence as they finished their meals. Hiccup took the plates for washing while Stoick excused himself saying that he still had some papers from work to read. Toothless stayed with Hiccup in the kitchen as the teen washed the plates. The wolf seemed to be full from his lunch and didn't ask for food, but Hiccup left a piece or two of chicken for the wolf to munch on when he changes his mind. Fifteen minutes later the table was clean and Hiccup went up to his room.

Staying in a boarding school taught you to keep your room clean and organized. Sure, he learned that when he was littler. But it was further instilled in his mind. No posters were pinned on his walls, no laundry littered his floors, his shelf of books was arranged by author, genre and title, there was also another shelf that contained all his sketchbooks arranged by date and his queen sized bed was kept well. Well, maybe the only messy part in his room was his table with the papers, colored pens, watercolor pencils, erasers and whatnots strewn over it. He didn't know why but he liked that table in its organized glory of a mess. It was a corner dedicated to his artistic self and it showed that he was no clean freak.

Another thing about Hiccup was that he never liked doing his homework in the same table as his art. He never really understood that about himself, all he knew was it didn't sit well with him. The teen dug out a foldable small table, set it up and plopped down on the floor. He worked on his homework for the next hour and once he was satisfied with it he got a fresh set of clothes and took a shower—an additional few minutes battling with taking off his prosthetic.

Now dressed in a long-sleeved gray shirt a few sizes larger than his own and long pajama pants that pooled on his feet, the teen faced his computer that had his Skype dominating the whole screen. He saw the icon on the name glow green and soon enough, the familiar chime of a call filled his ears. He clicked to accept it and soon his monitor was filled with a view of a lab that was littered with half-finished inventions, papers, and a board that had formulas, designs, and codes written on it. It was an organized mess that Hiccup grew familiar with and associated with Tadashi Hamada.

The camera on the lab jumped and a loud thud came into Hiccup's headphones. "Oh, hey Henry!" Tadashi greeted as he popped into view wincing and rubbing the back on his head.

"Hey, Tadashi. May I ask what you were doing under the table?" Hiccup asked his face mirroring worry and curiosity.

"Hiro left this little guy in my lab," the half-Asian half-Caucasian answered wiggling a little robot that resembled a street sweeper in front of the camera. It was as big as a toy robot, its body looked like two white cubes stacked on each other, and his two arms were attached to a rolling pin-like cleaner on. Instead of legs he had a single roller and his eyes were a horizontal rectangle yellow. It was cute in easier words.

"Another of his prototypes?" the auburn asked.

"Afraid so. He just started rolling into my lab trying to clean everything up, saying 'foreign contaminant' the whole time." Tadashi said shaking his head.

"I thought he only made battle robots?" he asked confused.

"It looks like he's expanding his horizon." The older male said tapping a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

"With a cleaning robot that seems to have mysophobia?" Hiccup asked bewildered. "I seriously don't get where he gets these ideas," he added raising both his hands in mock surrender.

"I share your sentiments," Tadashi simply answered and laughed. "Anyways, how's the leg?"

"The missing or the still attached?" Hiccup asked raising a brow.

"The prosthetic one," Tadashi said shaking his head but a smile was clearly seen on his lips.

"Phrase your questions correctly Dr. Hamada," the teen said using the nickname the older had found annoying.

"I'm going to charge you that leg if you don't stop calling me that." The raven threatened.

"Uh-huh." The auburn replied unconvinced.

"Henry Horrendous Haddock III, can we please go back to the matter at hand?"

Hiccup looked appalled hearing the young scientist use his whole name. "I hate it when you do that," he said frowning.

Tadashi chuckled, he always found the expression on Hiccup's face amusing upon using the younger's full name. "Can we discuss your leg now?" he asked as he took his tablet out to write notes into.

"Alright, alright sheesh. The prototype is moving smoothly. My stump also doesn't hurt that much. In fact, it feels quite relaxed." Hiccup answered his question.

"How about the nerves connecting it? Are you able to move the toes?" Tadashi asked checking out things and tapping on his tablet.

Hiccup hiked the sleeve of his pajama to reveal the metallic leg. He placed the metal prosthetic in view of the camera and wiggled the toes. "It's working perfectly fine. I even played dodge ball with it. You sure this is a prototype?" the teen asked.

"Wait you played dodge ball? How much physical work did you put on it? Any strains?" Tadashi questioned worriedly but it was dominated by his excitement.

"Well, compared to the times that I played that dangerous sport using a different prosthetic. I would say that this proved to perform more satisfactory. I didn't have any difficulty maneuvering myself and it takes the signals my nervous system sends and responds to it promptly. It actually feels like I have my leg back." Hiccup added blushing.

Tadashi smiled at his comment. "Thanks Hiccup, I'm glad it's performing well for you."

"But seriously, it's performing too well that I can't even tell if it's a prototype. All those warnings you gave me didn't even appear," Hiccup stated. "I feel like you just got me worried for nothing."

"Well, that my friend is because I tinkered with it a bit." Said a new voice and soon a boy the same age as Hiccup sauntered into the lab. He had a mop of wild raven hair and brown eyes. He was slender like Hiccup and wore a red shirt that had a robot print on the front topped with a blue zip-up hoodie. He waved excitedly at the auburn on the screen and gave him his signature gapped-tooth smile as he took a seat on a swivel chair. "Hey Hiccup!"

"Hey, Hiro," Hiccup waved back giggling.

"Okay, little brother. What did you mean by 'tinkered with it a bit'?" Tadashi asked seriously, cocking an eye brow at his younger brother.

Hiro seemed unfazed and waved a hand dismissively. "Psh. I fixed the calibrations about how fast the leg would receive the stimulus response. And also the movement, you made it a bit tight, stiff. You'll end up making Hicky look like a robot."

"Hey, I checked the movement and it wasn't all that stiff," Tadashi stated.

"Uh-huh. Sure it wasn't." Hiro answered spinning on his chair.

"Okay, maybe it was…just a bit. But how'd you calculate the exact response rate?"

Hiccup watched as the two brothers went into a heated discussion about his prosthetic leg with a few Japanese sentences thrown in. The auburn had met the brothers when their grade went on a fieldtrip to Japan. They were in a science museum and he got separated from his group when some of them "accidentally" pushed him inside a closet. Merida wasn't in his group so she wasn't there to prevent such an event from happening. He remembered feeling miserable for relying on his cousin but that was the time he still had zero confidence. He was also still getting used to use his prosthesis, despite the months of therapy he received.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he stifled his sob. He hated it when people saw or heard him cry. He breathed in and calmed himself down and with his limited knowledge of speaking Japanese he called for help. He had a knack for imitating voices so when he said "Tasukette", "Dare ga irun desu ka?" and "Tobira o akete kudasai!" it was with a perfect accent. It wasn't long until the door opened, but Hiccup was surprised to see that it wasn't an adult who opened it for him, but a boy that was about his age.

He looked at him worriedly and offered his hand. Hiccup took it timidly and the boy pulled him out of the closet. He asked him in Japanese if he was alright and the auburn nodded. The raven asked another question that Hiccup couldn't fully translate. He must have a confused look on his face because the boy laughed and he repeated the question in perfect English. The twelve-year-old looked at the Asian surprised and that made the boy laugh harder. It was a few minutes later when they met the boy's brother five years his senior and that was how he met the Hamada brothers. During their fieldtrip's free hours Hiccup would find himself with the Hamada brothers accompanied by Merida of course and they gave them a tour of their own.

It still surprised Hiccup how complete strangers became one of his dearest friends. He had only known them for less than two days, if you summed up the hours they spent and he didn't expect to stay in contact with them. But here they were. Hiccup quickly opened up to them about his "accident" and Tadashi who was studying in the famous San Fransokyo Science Institute had offered to help modify Hiccup's prosthesis. Hiro also butted in the whole business saying he was a robotics genius (which he actually is), and even though he said that cockily Hiccup knew that his friend was just a bit shy to open his mouth about the auburn's leg. Despite being brazen, Hiro still had things he was embarrassed to ask about. It only showed how sensitive the boy could get.

And so this was how, after a few years, Hiccup got a futuristic prosthesis that made him feel like a real cyborg. It wasn't even out on the market and he knew that if it did make it there, the Hamadas would end up richer than they already were. But Tadashi had mentioned that he didn't plan on putting it out on the market. Hiro said that it was a special gift from them. And it took all of Hiccup's strength not to tear up in front of the two.

"Hiccup is looking at us with a weird smile," Hiro said when there idea exchanging was done.

"Hiro, even with that big brain of yours you should know that's rude to say." Tadashi said gently poking Hiro's forehead that the boy swatted away with a frown.

"But it's true!" the boy said lifting his arms up to emphasize. "Okay, Hiccup, spit it out. What are you thinking?" Hiro questioned him seriously facing the camera a finger poised like that Uncle Sam dude.

The auburn laughed at how ridiculous Hiro looked. He could also see Tadashi fighting a laugh but was it was a losing battle. Even with a hand covering his mouth, Hiccup could see the smile on the older Hamada's eyes. "Oh nothing, don't mind me." He snorted bringing his laughter to a stop. "I'm just appreciating the bromance unfurling in front of me," Hiccup added with a sly smile.

Hiro's eyes widened as he dropped his hand and his mouth was gaping. He faced his older brother and grabbed hold of his shoulders shaking him furiously. "Tadashi! I knew you shouldn't have let Fred get him to read mangas! Now he knows Yaoi!"

The taller reached for his younger brother to stop him from shaking him. "Hiro knock it off!" he said and eyed his little brother. "And how in the world do you know that word?" Tadashi asked confused as his face lit up in realization and so did Hiccup's. "Hiro Hamada I am purging your room and if I find, even one single article related to that word I am telling Aunt Cass."

"Wait—Whaaaa—?" Hiro's eyes widened even more and shot up from his chair. "Are you implying that I— Oh gods no! Seriously? NO! Oh, my—Nononononononono! Why would you even think that I—that is just messed up Tadashi!" the young raven said moving his hands frantically. "Just because I know the word it doesn't mean I actually—gah!"

Tadashi gave him a stern expression. "I'm asking Fred." He said his phone already out and dialing the science enthusiast's number.

"I believe I should stay out of this." Hiccup said moving his mouse to the end call button. "Wish you the best Hiro!"

"HICCUP~!" the young raven whined and the teen had ended the call. Hiccup stared at his screen and found laughter bubbling inside him. It wasn't his fault that Hiro ended up getting reprimanded and lectured by his older brother. Hiro was solely at fault for implying that Hiccup's bromance comment was under that genre. He never really understood the raven's thought process. But he did know that it got him into a lot of trouble because of his offhanded comments. And tonight was an example of it.

Hiccup typed a message to Tadashi, "I'll tell you if any problems develop. Give me a progress report on Hiro tomorrow. :P G'night!" And with that he signed out and shut his desktop down. After removing his robotic leg, Hiccup dived under his covers. Toothless came into his room—sensing that he was going to sleep—and positioned himself by the foot of the bed. Hiccup grabbed the remote control and turned off his lights. He stared at his ceiling that had a painting of the night sky view from Toothless' cove back in Berk. He worked for weeks recreating it from memory. Every silhouette of a tree, the position of the dust-like cluster of stars and how the moon looked, he wanted it to be just like how he remembered it. He even looked for special paint that glowed in the dark to give that same feel. He closed his eyes as a smile curved into his lips.

First day of school was over and for the first time, he actually found it fun.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness. It was the first thought that came into my mind. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't see anything. I can't even tell if I was still alive. I thought I was going to stay like this forever. Just empty of everything. I was losing hope and I was growing scared. Then suddenly, I could feel myself falling. The first thing that registered was the wetness surrounding me and then, the freezing cold that was creeping up my skin. My eyes shot open immediately and I found myself back in the lake where I fell. But unlike what really happened, I was sinking deeper into the bottom.<em>

_What was stranger was I wasn't my ten year old self and my leg was still intact. I tried to move, to swim back into the surface but my muscles were sluggish. I could hear a voice calling my name. A familiar voice that frantically called for me. I saw a hand reach into the water, a very pale hand and blue cotton sleeves covered the rest of the arm. I could see frost fern patterns decorating the sleeves and I knew who it was. I saw the silhouette of a boy on the surface. I couldn't make out his face because my vision was blurry. I started to reach for his hand, his name right at the tip of my tongue but before our fingers touched, before I could call out his name I was yanked further into the bottom. And he was gone._

_Everything faded into darkness and the next thing I knew, I was back in our burning house. I was trapped under burning debris and fire was lapping my skin. I knew back then that the pain I was feeling was from my foot. It was vivid now. The burning sensation, the excruciating pain, the tears that streamed down my cheeks as I called for a single name that my mind wouldn't register. I saw him again, the boy from the lake. But instead of helping me, he just watched me. That moment I knew I was calling for him. It was his name I was shouting. I called for him over and over but he didn't move from his spot. And the worst part? He turned his back and flew away._

_I knew this was only a dream because none of that really happened. But I couldn't stop the pain I was feeling. Because I know that the pain was real. I lie there screaming out his name in pain as the fire engulfed me and then I woke up._

_Well, I knew I was awake, but I couldn't open my eyes. Through half-lidded eyes, I could see my room. I could hear someone speaking in a sweet silky yet also evil voice. I couldn't make out the words but it was making the whole experience torturing. I felt something heavy settle on my chest, I couldn't breathe and couldn't move. I was paralyzed with fear, my body trembling from this presence. I found it difficult to breathe and I tried so hard to move my head to see whoever it was that was stepping on my chest burying me into the darkness. I could feel myself sinking in my bed into some place that I rather not want to know and I knew if I didn't fight back I was going to disappear. Mustering all my strength I whipped my head to see who was doing this._

_A tall dark man cloaked in shadows looming over me is what I saw. He smiled at me as his ashen finger tapped my cheek. I could feel him sapping every drop of my energy and my eyes started to grow heavier. I willed myself to scream for help, to thrash, but no sound came and my movements were bound by whatever spell the man casted. Slowly darkness enclosed me and it was nothing again._

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke with a start and immediately turned on the light beside his bed. He scanned his room and was relieved to see that there was no one there except him and Toothless. The teen was soaked with sweat and he was breathing heavily. He couldn't remember what he was dreaming. Just the part with the man. He had no idea who it was. Or what it was. But it frightened him. He hugged his knees and buried his face into them.<p>

This was not the first time it happened. He remembered the first time the man visited him in his dreams. He woke up the Dunbroch household with his blood curdling screams and they immediately came running into his room. Waking him up was a hard task, calming him down was a battle. He was just sobbing and trembling. He clung hard to his Aunt Elinor as she shushed him and rocked him gently. Merida was also crying beside him, frightened for her little cousin. She hugged him and Elinor calmed them with a song. They both fell asleep hugging each other and from then on, Merida started to sleep in his room.

The nightmares still came, but it wasn't as intense as the first. It continued for a whole year and to Hiccup's relief it wasn't that worse or consecutive the next year. As the years passed, the times he had that dream of the shadow man dwindled. It wasn't until now that Hiccup had the dream again. It had been months since the last. He didn't know what might have caused it. He wasn't stressed and he wasn't scared too. In fact he was even happy with the events that transpired on his first day in a new school in a different country. The nightmare just came to him all of a sudden.

Hiccup felt something wet nudge him. He lifted his head to see Toothless looking worriedly at him. He gave him a weak smile which further convinced the wolf that his companion was not well. Toothless inserted himself under Hiccup's arm, engulfing the boy in his massive body. He was curled around the boy protectively, making Hiccup smile. The wolf lightly licked the teen's cheek and the boy laughed silently. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless and he settled himself comfortably back in the bed.

He never told anyone this. Not his dad. Not his Uncle Gobber. Not his Aunt Elinor and Uncle Fergus. Not his cousin. Nor his few friends. Not even Toothless, but he doubted that the wolf didn't know. But the truth was Hiccup had grown afraid of sleeping. It wasn't because of the dreams and nightmares. It wasn't because of the darkness too. It was the prospect of not waking up.

You see, Hiccup was not just asleep for days, or weeks. He was asleep for months. Five months to be exact. And waking up to know that you've lost that much time? It was scary. He was old enough to understand what coma is. He knew the risks of it and he knew they could have plugged out the life support on him but seeing that he wasn't brain dead, gave his dad hope that he would wake up and he did.

The first time he opened his eyes he saw Toothless. The next thing, people he didn't know came rushing into his room asking how he was. His brain was overloaded with questions and information at once and he was even bombarded with some inquiries from the doctors. When they said he was asleep for five months. Hiccup just blinked and stared at them. He started to laugh thinking that they were just joking, but the looks they had on their faces told him it was the truth. He acted tough of course, telling them that he was feeling fine. They said that he handled the shock of losing his leg frighteningly well. They had told him to rest because he might have been tired out by the sudden surge of brain activity. But Hiccup just smiled.

When he was alone in his room, he found himself staring at the bandaged stump of his lost leg. His shoulders started to tremble as silent sobs came, his hands were balled up into tiny fists as frustration and devastation swirled in his mind. He was already Hiccup the Useless with both legs, what now with only one? There were a lot of things he wanted to do. And those things required both legs. Even the simple task of walking looked so impossible now. Hiccup also felt, no he knew, there was something missing in his memories. He was forgetting something, someone very important but he couldn't remember. He wanted to curse Odin for what happened to him. Why him of all people anyway? He was just a kid. He didn't deserve this. He doesn't remember doing anything that deserved this much as a punishment. _Why? Why? Why?_

Hiccup cried until he felt his eyes grow heavy and he knew he was going to fall asleep. But the auburn boy willed himself not to. He can't sleep. He never will. He already slept for five months. That was enough. He has had enough of sleeping. The nurse checked on him around two in the morning and saw the boy watching TV wide awake. She gave him a soft scolding and asked him to go to sleep because he needed it, but Hiccup insisted that he was fine. He didn't want to say that he was afraid to sleep. He didn't want to say that he was afraid of not waking up. The nurse sighed and left the room only to come back with a fresh mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows. It was after he finished the drink that he couldn't fight the sleep anymore. The nice nurse smiled at him and placed a kiss on his forehead. He murmured the words "Don't wanna sleep. M'fine," but the nurse held his hand and started to sing him this Scottish lullaby.

It was the first memory he treasured upon waking up. He was still afraid of sleeping, but the nurse would always help him and when he was discharged and lived with the Dunbrochs it was Toothless who calmed him down enough to sleep. It was around the time when he was convinced that he would always wake up whenever he sleeps and not slip into coma that the man visited his dreams. The nightmares were already bad, but ever since the man came along it had grown worse. He never remembers what he's dreaming about, but the feeling of dread and terror filled his young mind.

Hiccup hugged Toothless closer to himself and buried his face into the wolf's thick fur, thinking that having his best friend beside him would drive the man cloaked in shadows away. A few minutes later the teen slipped into comfortable sleep, the familiar voice of his Aunt Elinor sang a certain song that his mind played from memory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally, a bit more background on Hiccup after the accident. That was just a brief change of POV. And I think I didn't capture Hiccup quite well in it. ( - -") So fellas, how was it? The thing about Fred and the Hamadas influencing Hiccup to watch anime was a sudden idea and it kind of made sense to me. He-he. And yes, the tiny cleaning robot was M-O from Wall-E ^^ As for the Japanese I used the translations are as follows: "Help", "Is anyone there?" and "Please open the door". I also have limited knowledge in the language and didn't use google translate on it. Just stuff I heard from anime or drama cds.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I'm not proud with this chapter I feel like I was just rambling the in the whole thing. But I guess that goes for writing about 9000 words which were Hiccentric. He-he. This is Jamie's side when they separated at the end of the day.

**kitty.0: **I feel the same. Whenever I read a fanfic that features characters from other fandoms I end up squealing so much. Not to offend any writers, but throwing in random references could be a bit confusing.

**monodoof: **Thank you! I fell in love with their characters from seeing the teasers and trailers. They're just so cute. I guess, you avoid the trailers so you wouldn't be spoiled. He-he. Oh yes, Pitch! This was supposed to be something light, but it seems like it didn't end up that way. But thankfully, the story is taking an interesting turn he-he ^^

**kattylm: **I'm starting to feel sorry for making Hiccup suffer. But I guess I have my sadistic tendencies. Especially towards this freckled cutie~. *blushes* There are a lot of other fanfic that are more well written than mine, but thank you for considering mine as one of them. :)

**sdf: **I know T.J. Miller! When I heard Fred's voice in the trailer I was like, "Wait! No way!" and I replayed it to make sure and checked out the cast. And yes, indeed it was him.

Enjoy minna!

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Jamie watched the bus round a corner and disappear from sight before he had turned on his heel and walked home. During the bus ride he had noticed how Hiccup looked as he listened to him talk about his "queer" interest. He was a little worried that Hiccup would find him weird and steer clear of him the next day because of his interest. But instead the freckled teen's attention was enraptured with his stories and Jamie felt relieved. He did have a guess that Hiccup was also slightly interested in things but that tiny sliver of hope was pushed back with the way the auburn talked and handled himself. He just didn't give off that "vibe" as the teen had put it earlier. Jamie couldn't also help but take note that wistful expression—no matter how barely noticeable it had been and how quickly the shorter had covered it. It was like he had been so enthusiastic as Jamie was about this things before. But Hiccup's enthusiasm for such things was gone. It made him wonder what could have caused that.

And Jamie couldn't understand why he had this excitement in him to tell Hiccup about the Guardians' existence. He knew it was difficult to make someone at their age to believe, he had been warned about losing the belief when he became older far too many times. Personally, Jamie found it hard to lose belief when their existence explains so much. Okay, maybe it was because he can interact with the Guardians on a personal level. But if you open yourself up to their world, it's really hard to lose the belief. And Jamie wouldn't have it any other way and he was sure Sophie felt the same. Jamie felt something about Hiccup that gave him this hope that the teen would believe. Besides, there was also something about him that was nagging at the back of his head. That he was familiar, it was really weird. He didn't notice at first, but the longer they were together there were things about Hiccup that struck something in Jamie's hypothalamus. But it was all too vague.

He hadn't noticed that he was in front of their drive way until Sophie had called to him and their dog, Abby, bounded towards and barked at him merrily. Jamie let out a laugh as he gave their pet greyhound a rub on the head and he was marching to their porch.

"So how's school? Did Jack go to class with you?" the blonde little girl asked her green eyes looking at him smilingly.

Jamie scoffed. "Psh. Jack? Go to class?" he waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, that would be a sight. He's all snowball and fun times remember?"

"How would you know? Bunny helps me with my history homework sometimes," his sister said as she hopped up the steps. "Maybe he found your school fun."

"He'd like school if there was a subject entirely about snow and pranks," the brunette answered and opened the door.

Sophie was about to give an answer but soon nodded. "Guess you're right," she giggled.

"Jamie is that you?" they heard their mom call from the kitchen.

"Yup, I'm home," he replied and closed the door as Sophie and Abby got in.

"And Sophie too," his little sister said.

"Of course, your there too," their mom said as she came out of the kitchen kissing the youngest on the cheek. "Mind helping me in the kitchen? We've got a guest coming over." She told him with a smile after giving him a kiss on the cheek too.

"Okay, I'll be just drop my stuff in my room," Jamie answered rubbing his cheek. As much as he enjoyed that greeting as a kid, it had become growingly embarrassing as he hit puberty.

"Can I help too?" Sophie asked.

"Sure, honey." Their mom said.

The two Bennett children made their way up into their respective room to drop their things and change into a clean set of clothes before going back to the kitchen to help their mom. None of them knew who their guest would be and though they pestered their mother about it, she made no comments as to who it was. It was a surprise she said and Jamie did not like the smile on their mother's lips. Sophie didn't seem to notice the way their mother smiled, she was too preoccupied with asking and making guesses as to who their guest would be.

As Jamie mixed the sauce, his mind couldn't help going back to the Jack Frost doppelganger. He was trying so hard to convince himself the whole day that he was seeing things back in gym class, a trick of the light, that it was just because he was worried about why Jack had looked shaken earlier in the morning. But who was he kidding? He bumped into him, heard him speak, and it he had glimpses of him in the halls multiple times. He had also felt bad that he made Hiccup worried about him.

"Are you alright sweetie?" he heard his mother ask.

Jamie snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "H-Huh? Wha-What?"

She put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him worriedly. "Is there something wrong Jamie? You look troubled."

"Oh," the brunette said and laughed albeit a little awkwardly. "No. I'm alright. Just tired from school I guess," he answered smiling.

His mom scanned his face carefully. He knew he wouldn't be able to trick his mom. He was his _mom_, she knew everything about him—his first crush, the time he broke the vase in the living room and blamed it on Abby, when he took out Sophie for trick-or-treating while she was at work, and when he tried to hide his sprained ankle, even his passion for things unexplainable but she never said anything about it. But Jamie knew she was secretly glad that he wasn't a recluse or psychologically unstable. So even if she knew that Jamie was keeping something from her, he was glad she didn't pry him. It was one of the things he loved about his mom, she waited for you until you were ready to talk.

"Well, it is your first day. Did you happen to make any friends?" she asked.

At the question Jamie's face instantly lit up. "Oh yeah, his name's Henry Haddock. His nickname is pretty odd but it actually suits him." He answered with a laugh.

"Haddock huh?" his mom said. "I talked to some of the neighbors and said there's someone else who moved into town by that name. They live in the far side of the Uphill, a little further than the Coronas I hear."

Even if they had only been here for two weeks, Jamie knew that "Uphill" was a term that the people used to refer to the part of the neighborhood where most of the residents with a higher profile reside. Hiccup didn't give off that rich kid vibe. I mean he did just see him clean his own locker and he didn't have any fancy car to drive or pick him up and he didn't act like the other students who made it obvious that they were loaded. Hiccup seemed so grounded and it was obvious he hated the social hierarchy and the different cliques inside school.

"Really? Heh, I should ask Hiccup to confirm that," he said laughing lightly.

"Hiccup?" his mom asked confused.

"Oh that's Henry's nickname. I know weird name, but he said it was some tradition thing. It's kinda cute though."

His mom giggled. "Yes, it is. What's he like?"

"He's. . ." Jamie chopped the vegetables as he thought of a word to describe his friend perfectly. "…interesting. One minute you think he's like this and then the next thing you know, you're seeing a whole different side of him," he answered as he remembered how the auburn had moved during gym class.

"So, he's full of surprises, then?" his mother said a fond smile curving up her lips.

"Yeah, he is." He said laughing. He turned to look at his mother and saw how her eyes twinkled. "What?" he asked through a laugh. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh nothing," she said as she dropped the finely chopped vegetables into the soup. "Sophie, would you set up the table? Dinner's almost ready."

"Okay," the blonde answered getting the plates that their mom had handed her.

"Mom," Jamie whined. "I know you're thinking something."

"What? I'm simply happy that my son has made a friend that he seems to like very much." Their mom stated smiling knowingly.

"You're eyes are telling otherwise. There's more to that look," the brunette said eyeing his mother suspiciously.

His mother only laughed and they heard the door open and click close as their father came into the kitchen. "What seems to be the commotion here?" he asked smiling as he gave their mom as kiss.

"Ugh, would you guys at least do that when we're not in the same room?" Jamie said covering his eyes shaking his head.

"Eeek!" Sophie squealed and went out of the kitchen.

"Think of it like you're watching a movie," his dad said laughing.

"That's even more disturbing!" Jamie said indignantly.

Both his parents laughed. "Alright, alright. You two get cleaned up. Our guest will be arriving soon." His mom said. And with that Jamie went out of the kitchen, taking off the apron and hanging it by its hook as he made his way to the bathroom. He heard his dad's heavy footsteps as he went into their bedroom.

Once he was done, Jamie went into the living room and as he was about to settle himself on the couch in front of the television a knock came from their front door. His mom told him to get it, saying that it must be their guest. Letting out a sigh, the brunette bounded up to the door, Sophie following behind him excited to meet this "guest" of theirs.

"Coming," Jamie called and he reached for the knob. He turned it dramatically slow to tease his little sister. Sophie groaned irritably at her older brother and pinched him by the side to which Jamie let out a loud "Ow" but laughed at his sibling. The teen, pulled the door open and his brows furrowed as his eyes met the figure that stood at their porch whose back was to them. There was something oddly familiar about the guy who was standing at their front door.

Sensing that the door that he had knocked on was opened, the guy turned to face them and smiled. Jamie heard Sophie gasp, and he on the other hand, just stared with widened eyes upon seeing the guy's face. The guy seemed surprised to see him too, though he had no idea why. They stood there for seconds, minutes—he really didn't know—just staring at each other. Until his little sister broke the silence, voicing the question he found himself couldn't dare ask.

"Jack?" Sophie said in half-shock and half-amazement as her green eyes scanned the teen.

Same windswept hair, the shape of his eyes, the angular face, the arch of his eyebrows, and the way his lips curved into an amused smile. The height, the lean body, everything about him was the same feature as Jack Frost's. The only difference they had was that Jack's hair was a shocking white while his was a shade of brown that boarded near to black, the guardian's eyes were a clear cerulean while this teen's was a sparkling honey brown and while Jack's skin was a deathly-pale white, his was a fair sun-kissed tone. Jamie was expecting him to be barefoot but a quick glance down spread relief in his body.

The teen blinked and trained his eyes to Sophie who was staring at him intently. With a smile, "So you know who I am?" he asked surprised but mildly amused in the same voice as the Guardian of Fun.

Sophie nodded eagerly. "You're Jack Frost, but how come your hair's different? And your eyes, and your skin too. And wow, you're wearing shoes." She said a matter-of-factly.

Jack-look-alike looked at Sophie oddly. Jamie could tell he was weirded out by what his sister said but the freckled teen could see the way his eyes shone. It didn't take long before the doppelganger's shoulder shook as his body was racked with laughter. Sophie started to giggle too, but Jamie didn't find anything about this situation amusing.

"Okay, this is the first time anyone took me for a fictional being." He said in between laughs.

"Wait, you aren't Jack Frost?" Sophie asked titling her head in confusion.

"Well, no. You did get the Jack part though." The teen said, laughter still dancing in his eyes.

"Jamie, Sophie, what's taking you so long?" they heard their mom ask.

Their mother's voice brought back Jamie from his thoughts and he broke away from staring at the taller teen. "Sorry, you should probably come in."

"Wow, thanks. I thought you'd never invite me in," he said jokingly and laughed.

Jamie took a step aside as the teen entered their house. They led him into the dining room where their parents had finished setting their meal. The two Bennett kids looked as their parents greeted the newcomer with warmth.

_This is going to be a very weird dinner._

* * *

><p>True to his word, dinner did end up being weird. Sophie and Jamie remained politely still only joining in the conversation when necessary. The Bennett kids both felt uncomfortable as they observed quietly. Well they had just received a shock of their lives. Who could blame them when someone who looks exactly like one of their closest friend and rather someone who they both knew had passed away (Jack opened up to them at some point and both kids had found the story saddening but at the same time amazing and inspiring) suddenly shows up in their doorstep?<p>

And they had both become even more shocked when the newcomer had greeted their parents as "Aunt Sarah" and "Uncle Nate" short for his father's Jonathan. Their mother introduced him as Jackson Overland. He was the only son of her favorite cousin Penelope or Pippa for short, making the two kids and Jackson second cousins. The reason they had never met or heard of each other was because Jackson's family had lived in Europe most of his life and since both Sarah and Pippa had been busy with their own lives they simply lost contact. It wasn't until recently that they had gotten in touch again and learned that they had been living close to each other. The Overlands had just moved back into America a year ago and decided to settle in Burgess because Jackson's father had been relocated to a company branch that needed much hand.

Throughout the whole meal, Sophie and Jamie exchanged glances, talking telepathically to each other. Both knew the boy couldn't have looked like Jack by coincidence. There had to be a reason.

Once dinner was done, Sarah had pushed the three kids into the living room to get to know each other. She had noticed how her children had looked at each other in the table, doing that silent conversation they always do when they were nervous and doubtful. Despite the age gap, the two were very close, so close that they could read each other perfectly.

Jamie sat on the couch followed by Jackson. Sophie came into the living room carrying a bowl of marshmallows and sat on the beanie bag Jamie pulled out of the side for her. The three watched an animated dragon movie silently. Tension hung in the air, no one really knowing how to start the conversation.

"Wow. I gotta say this silence is pretty deafening." Jackson said.

"How can silence be deafening?" Sophie asked confused.

"It's a figure of speech Soph," Jamie told his sister with a smile.

"What's a figure of speech?" the girl asked placing her attention on the two teens.

"Let's see, it's something you don't take literally." Jamie said. Seeing the furrow of her eyebrows unchanged, the freckled teen knew she still didn't understand. "You still haven't learned it in school?"

She shook her head in response.

Jamie found himself turning to look at his cousin, Jackson for help. The teen shrugged, also not knowing how to explain to the ten-year-old what "figure of speech" is in simpler words. "I can't expect your help here huh?"

Jackson only gave him a sheepish smile in return.

Jamie shook his head and turned to his sister who looked at him expectantly. _Maybe Hiccup could help?_ But the brunette quickly dismissed the thought. He couldn't disturb the auburn just for something as simple as this. "It's something you say that means differently from what it actually does. Like for example, when people use the word 'hot' sometimes."

Sophie made an, "Oh" at that while nodding.

Finally seeing that his little sister had understood what the term means. Jamie felt a bit proud. Well, at least that didn't take another difficult turn. He glanced at Jackson who chuckled and gave him a questioning look.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to offend. It's just that, I always wanted to have a little sis or bro. Too bad, mom and dad didn't seem to want one. Says I'm already a handful," he said with another chuckle.

"That's expected," Jamie asked and saw Jackson look at him curiously. "So you study in St. Nicholas?" he asked all of a sudden to direct the teen's attention to a different topic.

Jackson's eyes brightened up, looking pleased and mighty excited that they were finally having an actual conversation. "Yup, I'm a sophomore like you."

"Figured. Bumped into you at gym class," Jamie said. He wanted to ask why he scrambled away from him and Hiccup when he bumped into them but changed his mind. He could save that some other time.

At the mention of the incident, Jamie immediately noted how Jackson's cheeks were tinged a light pink. "Uh, yeah, sorry if I didn't get to apologize properly. Coach Parr would've given me laps if I was any later," he said trying to keep calm and act as if his cheeks weren't coloring at all.

Jamie nodded although a bit disbelievingly. He was definitely keeping something. He didn't seem that concerned about taking laps when he talked to their PE instructor. In fact, he seems be keeping a record. _Sounds like someone I know. _But it still made him curious why Jackson was blushing.

"So…" Jackson started letting a breath out. They were back to watching the movie but they were both trying to keep the conversation going. "Your friends with that other transferee kid?"

"You mean Hiccup?" Jamie asked he stole a quick glance at his cousin. He seemed to be growing redder. _What in the—_

"Hiccup?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, that's his name. Well, Henry's his name and Hiccup's his nickname." The brunette explained.

The taller teen snorted and dissolved into laughter. Jamie could also see Sophie's shoulder shaking as she stifled her giggles with both her hands. She turned to Jamie and with a laugh she said, "You have a friend named Hiccup?"

"That is seriously the cutest nickname I have ever heard. It suits him perfectly," Jackson said laughing even harder.

Jamie was trying to keep a serious face. He wanted to scold them for laughing at his friend's name. But their laughter was infectious. Without really meaning to, Jamie ended up laughing with them. Okay, he admits. He did want to laugh when he first heard Hiccup's name. He just couldn't because Hiccup looked displeased despite that he looked cute when he was blushing madly.

When their laughs subsided, Jackson was the first to speak. "It makes me wonder, why Hiccup?" he asked.

"I don't know either, never crossed my mind to ask him." Jamie answered honestly.

"You know for two people who just met each other. You guys seem really close, like you've already known each other for so long."

Jamie shrugged. "I don't know. Hiccup's pretty easy to get along with. Well, he might be a bit snarky and sarcastic at some point, but he's cool."

"I sure got a taste of that," Jackson said absently.

The brunette turned to his cousin, a brow cocked wondering if he had heard him right. "Did you say something?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I didn't say anything." Jackson fidgeted with his finger until settling on just drumming them on his thigh.

Jamie stared at the brunette. It was obvious as the moon who was shining brightly that night that his cousin was indeed hiding something. He looked at him carefully, he was acting really weird. Well, maybe not weird, but nervous. Why? He remembered how the teen had seemed embarrassed when he mentioned Hiccup. It was like he wasn't sure if he should ask or not, but just decided to go with it since he couldn't seem to think of anything else to ask. It was then that Jamie noticed how Hiccup-centric their conversation had become.

"You're seem to be awfully curious about Hiccup," he decided to say.

Jackson coughed into his fist awkwardly. "Wh-What? I'm not curious about him," he said. He was fidgeting in his seat and Jamie continued to stare at him. "O-okay. Maybe I am," he admitted growing uncomfortable from Jamie's gaze. "But it's not like I'm particularly interested in him. Sure he looks cute—I mean, interesting. I've never seen anyone with that amount of freckles before. Plus, I just couldn't find anything to ask and blurted out the first thing that came to mind."

"Okay," Jamie drawled nodding. The slip up was enough to tell him what was really going on with Jackson.

"You don't believe me, do you?" his cousin said.

"Oh no, I believe you," the brunette answered. Hey, he wasn't lying. He does believe what his cousin had said, but he also knew the teen wasn't telling him everything.

"Oh okay," his cousin said and laughed nervously as he ran his hand through his hair making his tresses a lot messier, but it suited him. Just like it did Jack. Oh he has got to stop comparing them.

The phone rang breaking the awkward silence that enveloped them. Jamie heard his mother answer it. Her jolly voice bounced within their house as she talked to the person on the other line. She suddenly called for Jackson, jolting the teen out of his silent watching as the movie reached its climax. His cousin excused himself and went to Sarah's side. Within minutes Jamie, together with Sophie and their parents were back in the front door as Jackson bid his farewell.

"I'm really sorry if my parents made me hangout here for the night at such a short notice." Jackson said flashing his pearly whites apologetically.

"Oh don't worry about. It was our pleasure having you here," Sarah replied with a smile.

"Do you need a ride home Jackson?" Nate asked.

Jackson shook his head. "Oh please no, Uncle Nate. I wouldn't want to intrude on your evening any further. And besides, I actually drove myself here." He declined the offer politely.

"Well, if you say so. Be careful on your way son."

"Will do, sir."

"Come over whenever you're free. And maybe next time Pippa and Tristan could come join us."

"I'll look forward to that. Thanks again for having me." Jackson turned to look at Sophie, "Nighty night kiddo. Careful or the Boogey man'll get'cha," he said. "See you at school Jamie!"

"Yeah sure," Jamie waved back to his cousin who slid inside his car. Once his car has sped away, the Bennetts went inside. Sophie and Jamie glanced at each other sharing a look that was none too amused. They knew Jackson didn't know anything about the Boogeyman being real. They knew he was just trying to spook Sophie and the two tried to ride along. But if he only knew about Pitch, Jackson wouldn't use him just like that.

As the two went up to their rooms to do some homework, Sophie voiced out the thought Jamie had about their cousin. "He has a crush on your friend huh?" she smiled mischievously.

Jamie chuckled. "I think he does."

"I wonder what your friend will say."

"Honestly, I don't know. But I bet he'll be surprised." Jamie could imagine his freckled friend sputtering incoherent words as he blushed a cherry red. He had learned that it was easy to make the auburn embarrassed. _Dear Manny everything is getting interesting and confusing._

That night Jamie lied on his bed staring at his room's ceiling mulling about things. This first day had certainly been interesting. His guess about what Jack had seen that morning being Jackson was a high possibility as to why the guardian had acted weirdly. Anyone would be shocked, it was a natural reaction. It was also surprising how much similarities the immortal and his cousin had. It wasn't s just the looks, the sound of their voice, even their personalities were similar. He had to find out why and how this happened. Jamie couldn't sit still not knowing.

He put off the decision of telling this to Jack when they meet up. It would only make his friend confused. Feeling the sleep pulling him in, Jamie decided. _I'm going to investigate and find out. _With a yawn, the brunette caught a glimpse of golden sand before sleep conquered his consciousness and plunged into sweet dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Aiyeehihihi. Don't worry, I'm building up to something here. When I was still plotting the whole thing I was battling the thoughts if I'm going to use Jackson Overland or not and what role he'll have in the story. Like is he a minor? A background character? Or does he play an important part in the whole picture? And now he's here! Good luck to me. ( - -") I must warn you though, I think I won't write Jack Frost's yet in the next chapter. So bear with me.

By the way, they're finally showing the trailer of BH6 here in our country! Yay! Five more days and I'll be sitting in the cinema watching it. *squeals like little girl* Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. So far what do you guys think? Any suggestions you'd like to make? I gotta admit, my brain's running out of imaginative juices. Even after reading The Giver and Secret Garden, I think I need to read more for some inspiration. T 3T hu-hu-hu


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Took me long to write this down. I'm sorry but this just might be a filler. I'm still figuring out how I'll write Jamie's investigation about Jackson's and his family tree. I also got some new ideas about this fic! So hurrah to that.

**Michuru: **Oh so that explains why the review seemed cut. Hey, don't worry I faced that problem with the mobile version too. ( - - ) Aww, thank you! I happy you like this fic ^^ You know while I was writing that chapter I was fangirling myself :D Love Triangles? Oh I think I won't be able to handle that. But I think it seems to be turning out that way. Also about the Jackson and Hiccup thing, just see if this chapter would suffice for that. Again, thank you for the kind review, I totally love Hiro too!

**Unknown: **Thanks! I really should set up a schedule of when to update. That just randomly adding up chapters XD Oh by the way,can you please make an account here? Or just give me some address I could contact you in? He-he I had the ideas similar to your suggestions b and c. The A, I'm still not really sure about that, but it seems like I'm hinting here. :D About D, I'll figure that out. Just PM me your other ideas, it would be a great help. And for your last question, I'm a girl. ^^ Hah, let's see what I can do about that side Jack x Hiro.

Well people, enjoy! I do apologize if this chapter isn't to your fancy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Hiccup moved his hand with ease as each stroke of the pencil added new detail to his sketch. It was the same thing every time—a picture of a faceless teenager. He started drawing _him_ around the time he was able to sleep without being sedated or lulled by the nurse or Toothless, but he's been having dreams of him even before. He dreamed of him once a week, sometimes consecutively. But in every dream, he never got to see his face. Or maybe he has but immediately forgets the moment he wakes up.

In his dreams, he would see him floating over him, his eyes constantly watching him. Whenever Hiccup's dream self was feeling upset, the faceless teen would cheer him up by making him laugh, when it wouldn't work his arms would wind up wrapped around him and he would hold him until Hiccup was fine. But the strangest thing was the coldness in the air of his dreams. He didn't mind it though. There was something about the cold surrounding them that made him feel calm and comfortable. Hiccup would always find himself in a snow covered cove where an ice dragon that shared his wolf's name lived. It was a winter wonderland that the boy had never seen in any other place. And in every dream, Hiccup was always happy, smiling, laughing.

His dreams of the faceless teen were also what drove away the nightmares.

Hiccup stared at his finished sketch. The teen's face blank except for the dazzling smile displaying his perfect teeth which for some reason he knew sparkled like freshly fallen snow and his messy tresses were being blown by the wind. The hoodie he was wearing was adorned by intricately beautiful frost-fern patterns. He had his hands out-stretched holding a smaller pair—which Hiccup could tell was his hands. He was teaching him to ice skate on the cove's pond which the auburn vaguely remembered the teen froze. This was the last scene in his dream before Toothless woke him up with a lick on the cheek. He couldn't take it out of his mind

The auburn sighed, he could still hear the distant sound of the teen's laughter—a constant background music in his dreams. How many sketchbooks has he filled with images of the teen and that ice dragon? He didn't understand why he kept dreaming about this boy. He never knew any of the teenagers in Berk since he constantly locked himself up in his room. And he also knew for a fact, that they never approached him in fear of his father and Gobber. So who was _he_? He never met him that much he was sure of. But he also understood that this boy held the answer to that "missing piece"1.

"You're quite early." A voice jolted him out his thoughts and Hiccup immediately scrambled to hide his sketchpad. He never showed the sketchpad to anyone. The only one who knew about it was Toothless. He looked up at the person who caught his attention and he was met by a pair of familiar light brown eyes.

"Oh, hey Jamie. Morning'," he greeted his friend with his usual crooked smile.

"Good morning to you too. So did something happen? You seem all jumpy," Jamie asked as he took his seat next to Hiccup and dropped his bag to the side. There was something about the way Jamie said his words that made it seem like he was implying something.

"W-what? Me, jumpy? Nah, I'm quite fine." Hiccup answered, running a hand through his hair nervously.

Jamie saw the gesture and raised a brow at him, his expression clearly saying that he wasn't buying it.

Hiccup let out a sigh and settled his hand on top of his desk. "Just didn't get that much sleep last night." He was absentmindedly twirling the pencil in his hand expertly. Jamie noticed it to which Hiccup abruptly stopped and put his pencil down on the desk.

"So what were you drawing?" The brunette propped his arm on the table and rested his chin on his hand. His eyes trained on Hiccup like a detective inspecting a culprit calmly.

"H-huh? It was n-nothing, just simple doodling." With the stutter, it didn't sound as convincing as he wanted it to.

"Hiccup, you were holding a sketchpad. I wouldn't call that simple doodling. And you seemed pretty serious while you were looking at it," Jamie pointed out.

"You saw?" Hiccup squeaked. He puffed his cheeks up and let out the air shakily. _He didn't see my sketch right? Please Odin, please I hope he didn't see my sketch._

"Well, not really."

"Not really?"

"Okay, I didn't see it. Jeez, Hiccup you act like you were caught drawing something NSFW." Jamie laughed. "Wait, you weren't drawing anything like that right?" The teen looked at him with wide eyes.

Hiccup blushed a beet red and shook his head. "Wha—? No! I wouldn't— Why would you— I'd never draw something like that! That's way out of my—!" The auburn's hands gestured wildly as each of his sentences were broken, unable to fully form a coherent one. Hiccup slumped on the desk, hiding his face that was blushing furiously.

So what if Jamie didn't see his sketchbook? Thinking that he was drawing something NSFW was far more embarrassing! At least, if he saw his drawing of the faceless teen, then he would only think he was somehow _obsessed_ about this guy. But now that NSFW was thrown into the equation, if Jamie sees his sketch of the guy that plagues his dreams (add that detail too) he wouldn't think twice about Hiccup drawing something like _that. Odin's beard this is embarrassing._

Hiccup was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard Jamie starting to laugh. He lifted his head from being buried on his arms and he looked at the teen sitting next to him. Jamie was laughing so much he had his head on the desk, his fist pounding on it. Hiccup was completely stunned. Confusion was written on the auburn's face as his friend continued to laugh his head out. He found himself growing irritated by the second.

"Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" Hiccup finally asked unable to take it.

Jamie tried to calm himself down, an arm clutching his stomach, but his laughter still didn't cease. Hiccup gave him an annoyed look. "It's just...you were…blushing so…hard." Jamie answered in between laughs. "Has anyone told you how cute you are when you're all red? I have never…ever…seen anyone blush as much as you do."

At Jamie's comment Hiccup blushed even harder (if that's even possible). The auburn ducked his head, his fists clenched tight on his lap. "That is something a guy shouldn't be saying to another guy," Hiccup muttered.

"Ow come on, I can't be the first person to say that," Jamie waved his hand emphasizing his incredulity.

"Well, no. But how can you easily say that to another guy?" Hiccup questioned his friend.

"I was raised to say what I honestly think. Besides, there's nothing wrong with another guy calling a guy 'cute'," Jamie argued.

"You can't honestly think that," the auburn said dubious.

"Unfortunately, I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"What?"

"Did I say something? I didn't say anything." Jamie shook his head, trying to cover up what he had said.

But it was too late, Hiccup didn't believe the brunette. He had heard him clearly. Sure, Jamie had a point that there was nothing wrong about a guy calling another guy cute. But that didn't make it any less awkward. Especially, when it wasn't even said flirtingly. And the auburn hated being called _cute_. Can't there be any other words to describe him other than skinny, weak, nerd, sarcastic, dork, shrimp, runt and all the words he's been associated with for the past fifteen years? And the fact that the only adjective people had used on him that wasn't even said disdainfully was 'cute' (even smart didn't sound like a compliment to him anymore). Oh for Thor's sake, that's just not fair!

But that suddenly made Hiccup think. Who was the other one who thought he was _cute_? Suddenly, the note he receive yesterday flashed in his mind. The auburn let out a groan. No, he must be imagining things again. The lack of a good night's sleep was doing this to him.

"Hiccup, you okay? You look like you're constipated." Jamie commented.

Hiccup glared at his friend who just gave him a grin. The auburn just shook his head at the teen, to which the latter had chuckled to.

"Okay, I get it. Cute is a forbidden word to you. Sheesh." Though Jamie acted annoyed, the amused glint in his eyes said otherwise.

"Leave me alone," the Viking descendent said punching his friend on the shoulder. Hiccup knew it wasn't that strong and Jamie was just pretending that it hurt as he rubbed his shoulder. Hiccup stuck his tongue out before finally settling in his seat as the bell rung and their other classmates piled into the room.

Jamie returned the gesture and was immediately met with an unamused look from their teacher as he came in. The brunette smiled sheepishly at their teacher to which Hiccup laughed silently. They both earned stern looks from the man and the two teens apologized and behaved themselves.

It was going to be another long day.

* * *

><p>Jamie shook his head as he got a glimpse of a familiar windswept mop of dark brown hair. It was lunch period and the brunette was sitting on a table with Hiccup. The auburn was busy reading a novel as he ate his tuna sandwich while Jamie just watched the expression's on his face shift from one thing to another his spaghetti nearly forgotten. You could easily tell if he was in a good part, an exciting or a confusing one. You could even say if a character said something funny because the freckled teen would snicker slightly. From the corner of Jamie's eyes he could see his cousin watching Hiccup.<p>

The brunette wanted to hit Jackson on the head. For the whole morning period Jamie was tired of seeing him walking towards him and suddenly scrambling away when he sees Hiccup. He thought Jamie didn't notice him, but it was hard not to notice when he looked too much like his immortal best friend. Jamie wanted to drag his cousin, plop him down right in front of Hiccup and leave the two alone so Jackson could deal with it himself. Now that would be a sight. He never actually saw Jack squirm or embarrassed or a little dumbstruck. The winter spirit was always so cocky, laughing out loud, and playing tricks. His expressions were always guarded. Jamie didn't know exactly when it started, but it was just one day Jack Frost came to visit Burgess and he wasn't quite like himself before. Sure he was just eleven that time, but he wasn't stupid not to notice. Jack was like a big brother to him. Jamie would always notice.

So there was no harm if he wanted to see a new batch of expressions on Jack Frost's face using his cousin right? Besides, it was fun to watch. If you were going to add Hiccup's blushing face and nervous sputtering— now _that_ was even more fun to watch. Jamie laughed imagining the two boys on the same table.

Hiccup lifted his gaze from the book he was reading and looked at Jamie confused. "Why are you laughing?"

Jamie shook his head. "No, nothing. Just thought something up," he answered.

Hiccup cocked an eye brow dubiously. "Right," he drawled. "If that has something to do with me blushing again, I am seriously going to throw this book at you." Hiccup threatened lifting a World History textbook he borrowed from the library that was about four inches thick.

"You're going to give me amnesia with that thing," the brunette said eyeing the book nervously. Hey, he saw how Hiccup moved back in gym class. He didn't doubt the scrawny teen could hit him with it without a blink.

Hiccup smiled. "Good, at least you'll forger about the blushing comment."

Jamie grinned. "Oh there is no way I'm forgetting that when you're blushing every five minutes."

The auburn pouted. Jamie stole a quick glance to where Jackson sat and saw his cousin staring at Hiccup, his apple ignored while his mouth was left hanging in mid-bite.

"I do not blush every five minutes!" his friend said in defense.

"You should avoid pouting too. You're gonna give someone a heart attack from cuteness overload." The brunette teased.

"Wha— huh?" And just like Jamie expected Hiccup was blushing, though just a faint pink that made his freckles stand out a bit. The auburn teen pushed his glasses up as they slipped from his nose.

"And see? You're blushing," he told the boy.

Hiccup glared at him and let out an irritated breath. "Am not. Would you stop saying that I'm cute? I am _not_ cute."

"Sure you are." To prove himself Jamie tapped the blonde girl behind him who he remembered was a classmate of theirs. "Hi, Rapunzel right?" he asked remembering the girl's name. The girl nodded. "Can I bother you for a minute?" he added politely.

"Oh sure," she said with a warm smile and turned from her table to face the two boys. "What can I help you with, Jamie?" Rapunzel said his name unsure.

Jamie nodded telling her that he also got his name right and said, "I need an honest answer."

"Okay, fire away." The girl said.

"Is Hiccup cute or not?" Jamie asked nudging a thumb to his friend's direction. "He wouldn't believe me when I said it. But it's undeniable right? Especially when he's all red."

Rapunzel looked at Hiccup then at Jamie and back Hiccup again. She giggled as her green eyes inspected the teen. The auburn was glaring daggers at Jamie, but now his blush was even a shade darker.

"Oh he is definitely adorable. You should keep an eye on him, you don't know when someone will snatch him away." The blonde said as her eyes roamed the cafeteria suspiciously.

"I know! It's dangerous to leave him unguarded. Who knows if someone might be planning to kidnap him right this minute?"

Rapunzel nodded in agreement.

"I'm right here, you guys," Hiccup said rolling his eyes. "And what are you two saying about me being kidnapped? They won't be able to handle all this raw Vikingness." He said flexing his non-existent muscles to which the two teens laughed.

"Oh they won't be able handle all that cuteness alright," Jamie said snickering. Rapunzel hit the teen on his shoulder but her eyes were sparkling with mirth and she was trying hard to hold back her giggles.

Hiccup groaned. "You two are the worst."

Jamie laughed harder at that. He looked at Rapunzel her hand over her mouth as she tried to muffle her laughter. "Hey, since you don't seem like you're eating with anyone in particular, wanna join us next time for lunch?" the brunette offered.

"Wait, are you sure?" Rapunzel asked worriedly.

"Sure, and I bet Hiccup would like so too. Right, Haddock?" Jamie said turning to his friend.

"Of course, Bennett. And then the two of you would endlessly tease me. I'd like that alright." Though he sounded annoyed, there was a smile on his lips.

"Really?" the blonde asked excitedly.

"Yup, really. Why do you seem so unsure?" Jamie asked curious.

"It's just that, most people tend to stay away from me. Says I'm all weird." Though she said it with a smile and a laugh, Jamie noted the sadness in her voice. He exchanged a look with Hiccup and he knew that Hiccup had the same idea.

"Well, don't worry. We're not most people," Hiccup assured her. "I guess we haven't formally introduced ourselves," he extended his hand and said, "Henry Haddock, just call me Hiccup."

Rapunzel shook it as she introduced herself. "Rapunzel Corona."

"James Bennett. Jamie's fine." He said and shook Rapunzel's hand.

The three of them gathered their things as the bell rang. On their way out of the cafeteria, Rapunzel and Hiccup found out that they were taking the same classes on the sixth and eighth hour and both had the same free time for study hall. Jamie bid them farewell and jokingly asked Rapunzel to protect Hiccup. Hiccup shot glares at the two and complained that he was not a damsel in distress but the two said otherwise.

Like Jamie, Rapunzel was sharp. She also noticed that Hiccup had a certain charm that could not be ignored. The auburn remained oblivious to it, but not everyone in school seemed to think so. Ever since that feat in gym class, Jamie had noticed how some students would look at Hiccup—ranging from curious to slightly amazed and some even a little hungry—and the hushed conversations that followed. He may not be the hottest guy in school (and neither was Jamie) but Hiccup was definitely something eye-catching.

As Jamie walked to his next class he felt someone fall in step next to him. He didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Hey, Jamie," Jackson greeted him.

"Hey, Jackson," he replied.

And here's one proof of that charm the auburn held.

* * *

><p>Hiccup sat somewhere in the back of class. It was his last period of the day, Art class. He saved a seat for Rapunzel since she took a quick trip to the girl's john for a bit. He had no idea why he was being nervous. He didn't share most of his classes with Jamie on his Tuesday schedule. In fact, the only class they shared for the day was the first and second hour. After his lunch he found himself spending the rest of his afternoon period with Rapunzel. But since she wasn't around for the time being, he was completely alone. He had to admit, since he met his cousin Merida, he wasn't quite used to being alone like before. The fiery haired Scot became his guard dog since his time in their place. It was funny that he was feeling uneasy when he's already spent a month in Burgess.<p>

_Okay, maybe staying in the house all the time didn't help,_ he thought. _But I did go out for a few times._

And now he was talking to himself again. _Where is Rapunzel? _Realizing that the blonde's bathroom break was taking a bit long, Hiccup resolved to bringing out his other sketchbook that was the size of a journal from his bag. He called it the "Memory Bank". Back when Hiccup was still confined in the hospital, his dad saw him drawing on a piece of napkin. Stoick excused himself and after an hour he came back with a journal that was perfect to draw in. He then told him about his "Memory Bank" he used to have back in Berk, sadly it had burned along with everything else inside their house. Not a piece survived. That was also the time Hiccup realized he forgot some things, until he heard his dad talk about them. The doctors had warned him that he may have a temporary memory loss and they would return eventually, just like how he forgot about the fire and almost drowning. Now, Hiccup remembered everything clearly.

He unconsciously rubbed the part of his left leg that was connected to his fancy one the Hamadas constructed. Sometimes he wished he didn't remember it, and just regained those tiny missing pieces in his memory. Even after so many years Hiccup would sometimes find himself breathing laboriously, his heart beating in a panicky rhythm and his leg searing with hot pain as if all of it had happened yesterday. His senses felt everything like he was fully conscious that time. Thankfully, he hasn't had that kind of attack in school, _yet_. And he hoped he never would.

Busy with his thoughts, he didn't notice the sky-blue paper airplane that landed on his open sketchbook until Rapunzel greeted him, pulling him out of it. The plane slipped out of his sketchbook and onto the floor. The blonde had seen it before Hiccup did and picked it up.

"You dropped this," she said handing it to Hiccup.

"I don't remember folding a paper plane." Hiccup said inspecting the thing. "How can you tell it was mine?"

Rapunzel sat down. "It says 'To Freckles' on the wing," she answered with a somewhat knowing smile.

Hiccup examined the plane again and as the blonde had said, there was something written on the right wing. He gave Rapunzel a suspicious look. "You can't just assume it's for me, I mean you have freckles too! Right there on your nose," he argued. He knew he was trying to convince himself that it wasn't for him. He recognized the handwriting and there was only one person who nicknamed him _Freckles._ But he had to make sure, what if he wasn't the only _codename: Freckles_ in this school?

"Oh please, Hiccup. That is definitely for you. You're freckles are too evident to be unnoticed." Rapunzel smiled widely at him.

Hiccup just shook his head and unfolded the paper plane. Like he dreadfully expected, the familiar thin fine script of the stationery he received yesterday stared back at him. He quickly read the letter.

_**Hey Freckles,**_

_First of all, you didn't need to arrange a meeting for me and Oscar the Grouch, but he sends his regards. The payback was much needed. I guess. Wait, seriously don't pout, are you trying to kill me? I don't want to fall victim of your adorkableness! Okay, I admit I deserved the payback. Happy now? So can you smile for me? I need my vitamins. Doctor said I should get a daily dose of smiles from a cutie. ;)_

_Besides, you're looking a tad too serious. You'll ruin such a pretty face. Cheer up. I'm sure your friend'll come along._

_**The Jerk**_

_**P.S. **__I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, didn't know you were concerned about me. No wonder I like you._

Hiccup just stared at the words that were written on it. He had to admit, it was neater than the first one. It seems the guy had gathered his thoughts before he wrote it. But Hiccup really couldn't believe what he just read. Hiccup had gotten the flirting vibe from the first letter and thought maybe he was just imagining it. But now, the guy was downright flirting with him and he even confessed that he liked him. He couldn't believe someone could gather that much confidence in a single day. But the real question was: Why?

He couldn't possibly like him in that kind of way right? It was just the second day of school! No one could like him in that way that fast. And he just encountered the guy once! _Darn it. I should have worn my glasses that time._ Hiccup had no idea what the guy looked like. So he couldn't tell if he was in the room or not.

The auburn roamed his eyes among his classmates. The guy must be in here. _He_ knew Hiccup was waiting for Rapunzel. _He_ knew he was with Rapunzel. And how could have the paper plane gotten to him if the guy wasn't in the classroom? He couldn't have just passed by and threw the plane at him right? Well, that maybe a possibility. But Hiccup had a strong feeling the guy was in this class, he just didn't know who.

"Hiccup, are you alright?" he heard Rapunzel ask him.

"H-huh? Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He said waving a hand dismissively.

Rapunzel gave him a dubious look. "Right," she said. "I would've believed you if you weren't all red."

"W-what? I'm not blushing!" Hiccup felt his face heat up. _Right, way to go Haddock._

"So, who's your admirer?" the blonde asked smirking.

Hiccup frowned. "He's not my admirer." Realizing what he had said he quickly turned to Rapunzel with a panicked look. He thought she would look at him with a displeased look on her pretty face, but instead the girl was smiling even more. She even looked excited…?

But upon seeing the panic on his face, Rapunzel's face softened. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I was just teasing. But Hiccup, if you are you know," she shrugged, "I won't judge you." Rapunzel gave her a reassuring smile. "If someone tries to bother you though, just tell me. I'll hit 'em right in the face with my trusty frying pan."

Hiccup chuckled. "You're the first person to say you'll defend me with a frying pan."

"Hey, it's a good weapon for self-defense." She pointed out.

"Okay, okay. If you say so," Hiccup replied and let out a sigh. "I'm not entirely sure about my…sexuality. I just never liked anyone in that way before. So I mostly don't know how to handle _this_," and he flicked the stationery. He straightened it out a bit and folded it back into an airplane.

"Handle it in a way how Hiccup Haddock would," Rapunzel advised. "It's the best thing to do."

Hiccup smiled lopsidedly. "I'll do just that."

"Good. Now we should focus in class, our teacher's just arrived. Ten minutes late, to boot."

Hiccup didn't notice that the bell had rung and most of their classmates had occupied the seats. A slim woman with ginger hair stood in front. She called the class' attention, apologized for being late, introduced herself and proceeded to their lesson. Hiccup pinned the paper plane in his sketchbook. He put aside his reply to the letter and the question of where he'll leave it for the guy to retrieve. He'll figure that out later. For now, he'll focus in class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I can't believe I wrote that flirting Jackson. To be honest, I have no idea how to writing anything flirting. So tell, me was it bad? Or was it really bad? I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't much. I promise to do better on the next though!

BTW, I finally watched Big Hero 6 and I have got a grasp of Hiro and Tadashi's characters. Expect some exposure from these two in the later chapters, I couldn't help but think how fun it is to write them. The bromance is killing me. XD

Any suggestions? Violent reactions? Encouragements to offer? Review if you must. Thank you for reading! I love you guys! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hello fellas! Here's the 14th Chapter. Finally some there's some Jack exposure here! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. This is loosely edited so if there some errors and if you got a bit confused I'm really sorry. Whatever those are just leave it in the reviews ^^

**superwholock888: **I would like to thank you for telling me about that fan song. Oh my gosh, I feel like I missed half my life if I didn't hear that Hijack song my Lily Sevin. It was awesome and goodness I even cried. Thank you! Thank you! I do hope the 13th and 14th chapter do not disappoint you. :)

**Guest:** you didn't leave a name but thank you! :D I think I need more practice on that flirty note. The Art of Flirting is still unknown to me. Pfffft. But thank you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. I do own the librarian though pffft.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

"What in bloody hell are you doin' here?" a grumpy voice greeted Jack.

Jack Frost was currently in The Warren sitting on a branch, his leg hanging lazily. The shadow his hood casted on his face hid the brooding expression. He really didn't know what he was doing here. In times like this, he would normally be in North's Workshop or maybe the Tooth Palace. But after a day of going about aimlessly, he just found himself slipping into the tunnels and he was here. Well, maybe he couldn't bother North with Christmas season approaching (even if it was just late August the man was already in full throttle with preparations) and Tooth was always zooming around, her palace buzzing with activity. Sandy…well, he's usually asleep when he wasn't busy spreading dreams. None of them could be bothered. So subconsciously, Jack's brain picked the logical choice: Bunny.

Besides, he needed a change in scenery. The Warren was a place suspended in never ending spring. Jack Frost may hate summer, but spring was different. The temperature wasn't too hot and the place was filled with color. (What? It doesn't mean he loved snow he already loved the color white. His eyes needed to feast in other colors too y'know?) It was a perfect place to get rid of these feelings churning inside of him. But, the same doesn't go for Bunny. He was still a bit mad about the Blizzard of '68.

"Come on, Bunny. Just let me hang around for a bit," Jack pleaded.

"Absolutely not! I'm not putting up with any of your mood swings, you bloke. The last time you came here you almost froze me eggs! All five hundred of 'em!" Bunny exclaimed pulling on his ears. "No. You get your arse down from that tree or I'm hitting you with my boomerang." The Guardian of Hope threatened as he pointed a furry finger (was it even called that?) to the immortal teen menacingly.

"Hey, that was an accident! I didn't mean to do that!" the winter spirit explained.

"Well, you shouldn't have started it if you couldn't handle the embarrassment." Bunny countered.

"Remind me not to participate in any further bets with you and North." Jack said frowning.

"Right, especially when a show pony like you can't handle the loss." Bunny said with a smirk.

Jack groaned at the memory but quickly dismissed it. That was one memory he was not going to dwell on. Nope. Never. It was going to remain in the back of his head, buried deep by his other thoughts. He won't even try to reminisce it. _Ever_. Anyways, there were other pressing matters he had to think of.

Bunny seemed to have noticed the mood surrounding Jack and sighed. "Alright, what's bothering you mate?"

"Nothing. I just wanted a place to hang out." Jack said trying to divert the rabbit's attention.

"Uh-huh. You see, if I didn't know you, I could've believed you mate. But unfortunately, I do and you don't just drop by here in the warren unless something's bothering you or if North thought of dragging you in here for a surprise visit." Bunny even made air quotation marks to his last words. "So spill, before I change my mind about dunking you in that river," he added and nudged his head towards the direction of the flowing river, the water a threatening pink hue.

The albino grunted and hooked his staff on the branch slipping on it to land softly on the ground. He unhooked it and spun it before he approached Bunny. Despite that they were friends now, their friendship was still considered rocky. They didn't agree on most things, they always bickered, and when it comes to the Guardians, Bunny was the constant victim of Jack's pranks, so they weren't on the best terms but they are friends. It was kind of like Bunny was his grumpy older brother and Jack was the mischievous little brat. They even joked about Tooth being the mediating mother, North as the burly father who enjoyed the ruckus but was also a disciplinarian and Sandy was the nice quiet uncle with a bad temper when no one noticed he was trying to say something.

"Now, sit. Talk." Bunny said pointing to a boulder as he seated himself in another one just across it.

Jack let out a sigh and opened his mouth, but no words came out. How was he supposed to start? He didn't even know he was going to confide this to someone. And how was Bunny going to interpret this? He knew there were only two things that he would say once Jack told him what was bothering him. And the immortal teen liked neither of them, but he did prefer the one of them than the other. But he still didn't like it. Bunny was waiting patiently for him to talk and as the minutes passed, he could see the rabbit's ears twitching.

"Crikey, I'm not a bloody telepath," he said a bit irritated. "Or is it because you don't want to tell me? Jack, if you want me to help, for us to help, you gotta let us know what's bothering you."

"I know, I know. It's just… ugh, I don't know how to say it." Jack replied frustrated with himself.

"Alright, why don't we start with just saying what's really on your mind and we'll figure it out from there." Bunny offered. "So?"

"I saw Hiccup." Bunny blinked at his words, surprised evident on his furry face. "Well, I think I saw Hiccup," he rephrased.

"Wait did you see him…like a kid?" Bunny asked his ears twisting thoughtfully.

Jack shook his head. "No, no. I didn't see him as kid and that's the thing…Bunny, I saw a grown-up Hiccup. Like a teenager version of him. I don't know if I was imagining it because I wanted to see him just like Jamie or if my eyes were just playing tricks on me. But I saw him. I looked at him for a full minute and he was just there!"

He let out a shaky breath and gripped his staff tighter. "I saw him, Bunny. I really saw him." He felt his eyes sting again and he blinked back the tears. No, he wasn't going to cry again.

Jack felt Bunny's paw on his shoulder and he gave him a gentle squeeze. "Hey, hey. Calm down, mate. Don't hold 'em back. You have to let it out, how many times have we told you about bottling those emotions up? We're here for you." Bunny ruffled his hair and he smiled at him. "Now, tell me when and where did you think you saw the ankle-biter?"

Jack laughed a bit. "He didn't seem like an ankle-biter anymore though. I saw him yesterday, in Jamie's school when I checked up on the kiddo. He was in the front lawn talking to someone inside a car," he relayed. "I know I might just be hallucinating and if I wasn't, there's no guarantee that the person I saw was really Hiccup."

"Well, why did you think it was Hiccup then?" he asked him.

"He just looked like him. Too much. If Hiccup wasn't gone and he grew up, the guy would definitely look like him." The teen groaned and ruffled his hair in frustration. "It's just...This is too frustrating. If Hiccup is alive, what happened? How come he didn't show up in the globe back then? And there's no way that he'd—" _stop believing in me, _he wanted to say but his voice betrayed him.

Bunny sighed. "Jack, mate, there's only one way to know. If you're looking for answers—if you want answers—you have to go where they are." The winter spirit looked at him and Bunny gave him an encouraging smile. "Go back to Jamie's school and see for yourself. I know you'd been suffering from what happened to the ankle-biter and if this gives you closure, if this gives you peace. Then go, just remember, me, North, Tooth and Sandy are here, even Manny."

"What if— What if I don't like what I find out?" the teen asked, his fear swirling in his sky-blue eyes.

"You have to be strong. But Jack, things happen for a reason. Don't let your emotions rule over you, Moon knows what you'll do. You have to understand, find the reason."

Jack nodded at Bunny's reminder. He knew the guardian was right. He couldn't afford to let his emotions get a hold of him. It would be dangerous. He had to approach this matter carefully. Even if it hurt, he had to understand. If he does find Hiccup, he'll listen to what the kid has to say. He knew the he had a difficult childhood even without him telling Jack. He just hopes that the worst case scenario wouldn't be what he finds.

With a thank you and a punch on the shoulder for a "You're welcome" from Bunny, Jack left the Warren. But before he goes searching for answers, he'll drop by Jamie's place first. He owed the kid an apology and he was sure the brunette had a lot of stuff to share about his first day. Jack smiled at the prospect and the wind carried him to Burgess.

* * *

><p>Jamie found himself in Burgess' Town Library. He took off immediately when the last bell rang, not forgetting to say good-bye to Hiccup and their new friend Rapunzel. He was going to look at the town records to see if there was anything written about the Overlands or the Bennetts. He had asked his mom about their ancestry, saying that it had something to do about a school project. Jamie had squeezed out every ounce of information he could get from both his parents about their family but they said nothing substantial that he already knew of. Except for one thing his mom had said, that her family—the Overlands—had lived in Burgess from way, way back. And that's why he was here, asking one of the librarians if he could see the records. But they don't seem too thrilled about it.<p>

"Can't you reconsider? I'll be really careful when handling them," Jamie pleaded.

"I'm sorry young man, but I really can't. Documents that old are very delicate. I can't just hand them over to you," the lady said.

"It'll just be—"

"I'm sorry, but I really can't." She stated with finality.

Jamie let out a frustrated sigh. Here he was in the only place that might be able to explain to him why Jackson looked so much like Jack and yet, the answer was being barred from him. He was going to give up and find another way to get to see those documents when the door opened and he saw Hiccup and Rapunzel coming through it. They were all surprised to see each other there.

"Fancy meeting you here," Hiccup greeted him. "I thought it was some family emergency when you said you'd go ahead, I didn't know you're coming to the town library."

"Same goes for you." Jamie answered with a smile. "Hey, Rapunzel! What are you guys doing here?"

"Hi, Jamie," Rapunzel said waving a hand.

"What do you think people do in a library? I'm here to return a book," the auburn answered sarcastically and approached the counter.

"I forgot he's like that," Jamie shook his head smiling.

Rapunzel let out a short laugh. "You can deal with it."

"Oh, hello Mr. Haddock, Miss Corona," the lady said referring to Hiccup and Rapunzel politely. A little too politely to Jamie's taste.

"Hi, I'm here to return historical account I borrowed," Hiccup replied and retrieved a battered looking book from his satchel. Jamie read the word "Burgess" in faded gold script.

The lady took it gingerly from Hiccup's hand. "As expected, you took care of it while it was in your hands," she said in a pleased way as she inspected the book. "Are you here to borrow something else? The library is at your disposal. And of course Miss Corona's as well."

Hiccup smiled timidly. "I'll just look around first."

"Me too, thank you." Rapunzel said to the librarian and with that the three teens turned and walked towards the rows of shelves.

Jamie fell in step with Hiccup. "'The library is at your disposal'? What are you guys, the Mayor's kids or something?" he asked the two raising a brow incredulously.

"Hey, I have no idea why she said that!" Hiccup answered in a hushed tone. "They just started acting like that when they saw my dad."

"Did your dad threaten them? That if his son doesn't get what he wants he'll bulldoze the building?" Jamie snickered and was quickly shushed.

Hiccup and Rapunzel muffled their laughs with their hands.

"If you saw my dad, just seeing him is already threatening." The auburn pulled out a book about psychology from the shelf. Jamie saw the page that his friend thumbed, something about dreams.

"What are you checking out?" he asked looking it over from Hiccup's shoulder.

The teen shook his head and snapped it shut, putting it back in its place. "Nothing in particular," he answered but listening to his friend's tone, it didn't seem like he was just browsing randomly. He wondered why Hiccup wanted to know things about dreams.

Jamie glanced at Rapunzel and she met his eyes. It was strange how they both had the same thought about Hiccup.

"Okay." He said and turned to Rapunzel. "So, how about you? They seem to treat you like a princess."

Rapunzel looked down and fidgeted with a stray lock of her golden hair. "I guess that's kind of because of what you said."

"Huh?" Jamie said confused. "You mean…"

"My dad's the mayor," the blonde said with a nervous laugh.

Jamie just stared and Hiccup dropped the book he was pulling out from the shelf. The auburn turned towards Rapunzel, his eyes wide. "Your dad's the mayor?" he said surprised.

The girl smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I know it's surprising. But you really don't have to look that surprised."

"Wow, I'm friends with the mayor's kid." Jamie mused dazed.

"Good for you," Hiccup told the brunette. The three teens exchanged glances and all of a sudden they started cracking up.

They were being shushed by the other people in the library and they covered their mouths to at least lessen the volume. They were breathless when they finally calmed down and the three whispered sorry to the others in the room.

As they continued on their random browsing, Jamie contemplated if he should ask for the two's help. After seeing how the librarian had acted towards them and finding out about Rapunzel's dad, there was no doubt the lady would let them see the records if they asked for it. Then Jamie could investigate in peace. But if he did ask, Hiccup and Rapunzel would want to know why he wanted to check out the records.

"So Jamie, what are you here for in the library? You seem like you were asking for something from the librarian." Hiccup asked and lifted his gaze from the book he was scanning to look directly at Jamie.

"Yeah, she didn't look pleased when we came in and you seem a bit dejected when we saw you," Rapunzel added.

"Were you asking something from the restricted area?"

And they beat him to it. They are his friends now, he might as well tell them. But maybe not everything. "I was asking to look at some records. But she said I can't since the ones I was asking for were too old. I might damage them."

"What records were you looking for?" the blonde questioned.

"Records of people who lived in Burgess for the past years," Jamie answered.

"How long exactly are we talking about?" Hiccup was close to him now and so was Rapunzel. They were discussing it in hush voices, as if they were talking about some secret that they couldn't afford to reveal.

"I don't know, just long way back. There's this certain family I'm looking for. I don't know their last name, the only thing I do know is that the eldest son died saving his sister." He told them.

"How did the son die?" Rapunzel asked.

"He drowned in a frozen pond. In fact, my old house was just in front of it." Jamie noticed the look on Hiccup's face. "Hiccup are you okay?"

Hiccup was pulling on his hair and he looked pained. He soon slumped on the floor with a metallic _thunk _and he was breathing heavily. Jamie ignored the sound and crouched in front of Hiccup. The auburn's face was scrunched up and he was hyperventilating. The brunette was starting to panic, but he knew he should calm down and think of Hiccup first.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, listen to me. Come on look up here, look at me." The teen said and lifted the auburn's face to look at him. "Do as I do, okay? Copy my breathing. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out," as he said this Jamie demonstrated, watching as Hiccup matched his pace. Jamie held Hiccup's face as he continued to steady the auburn's breathing, but it seems that it wasn't working. The freckled teen's hand gripped his arm like a vice, he was trembling and he shut his eyes tight, tears streaming down his cheeks. Jamie didn't understand why Hiccup was having a panic attack—well he's assuming it's a panic attack. He had never encountered anything like this even if his mom was a nurse and learned first aid, that didn't prepare him for this.

Jamie didn't know that Rapunzel had run off until she came back panting and kneeled beside him, placing the paper bag she was holding on Hiccup's mouth.

"There, there Hiccup. Just breathe, okay? Slow, deep breaths," Rapunzel instructed as she did it herself.

Jamie didn't know how long they were like that—holding on to Hiccup, calming his breath down. He just felt Hiccup's grip on him loosening and his breathing returning to a normal pace. The two teens let out a sigh of relief when they were sure that Hiccup was fine and out of danger.

"Thanks," Hiccup said hoarsely.

"You scared me there," Jamie said slumping on the floor.

"Does this happen often?" Rapunzel asked worriedly.

"Not really. This was the first after three months," he told them. "Sorry, you had to witness that." Hiccup drew his legs closer to him, hugging his knees and burying his face onto them. He saw his shoulders moving as the teen continued to take in calming breaths.

Jamie saw his jeans hiked and his eyes caught a glimpse of something. It glinted from the light that hit it and the brunette remembered that metallic thunk he had heard. He didn't know if he should ask or not, but he felt Rapunzel tap him and he knew she saw it too. "Hey, Hiccup what's that glinting under your pants?"

Hiccup immediately looked up at them bewildered and his face lit up in realization to their question. "Oh, right. You don't know yet," he said. He then started to roll up his left pant leg and Jamie couldn't help but stare. There, where flesh should be was a metallic replica of a leg, he didn't know what type of metal or if it was in fact metal, but Hiccup's leg resembled that of a shin guard.

"You're part cyborg." Jamie noted.

The auburn shook his head but smiled. "Yeah, I am," he agreed and rolled down his pant leg. He pushed himself up, which Jamie offered to help but Hiccup waved his hand aside and stood on his own.

"You sure you're fine? We could just sit around here for a while so you could rest," Jami told him.

"Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry," Hiccup answered waving a hand dismissively.

"Uh, can I ask how it happened?" Rapunzel said with uncertainty.

"House fire, five years ago." Hiccup simply said and offered no more.

Both Jamie and Rapunzel understood that their friend wasn't ready to talk about it. He did just have a panic attack in front of them three minutes ago. It was understandable why he was still uncomfortable. But Jamie couldn't help but note how it actually started. He just told them how Jack died and Hiccup started hyperventilating. There were only two things the brunette could conclude from this: 1) Hiccup had a traumatic experience that his words had triggered or 2) Hiccup was somehow connected or knew Jack. He saw how Hiccup's face had scrunched up in concentration when he mentioned about Jack, albeit not directly. There was definitely something up here. But what?

"About that boy you said," he heard Rapunzel say. "I think I read an article like that somewhere."

Jamie immediately turned to their blonde friend. "Wait, really?"

"Well, I'm not sure. But when I was bored out of myself during the summer I read some news articles about Burgess and I dug up some really old ones. They're not exactly up for public handling but I remembered seeing it in the database."

"Let's go see it then!" The excitement of a possible discovery had pushed back Jamie's other thoughts and the two boys followed Rapunzel as she sat on one of the computers. They pulled out seats for themselves and watched as Rapunzel started typing the keywords that would bring up the file. It only took a few seconds, until a very old clipping of an article dated back in the 1700's popped up in the screen.

Jamie skimmed the article and like he expected, the name Overland was in it. The article told the story of a boy who had saved his sister from falling into the freezing water while sacrificing himself in the process. The town had awarded him for his bravery, there was a charcoal sketch of the boy and his family. Although worn, Jamie had recognized the familiar smiling face of Jack Frost, but in that drawing his hair was dark and so where his eyes. The teen couldn't help but think that it was actually Jackson Overland. Wait, no. The teen's name _was_ Jackson Overland. He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't believe it. Jack had told Jamie that they were someone before they became the guardians. And this was who his immortal friend was. Jack Frost was Jackson Overland before he was chosen to be the Guardian of Fun.

Could it be possible? That they were related? Jamie had to find out. If he could prove that they did have a familial connection, it would explain why Jackson looked like Jack! But he needs solid evidence. He has to see those family records.

"Jamie are you okay?" He heard Rapunzel ask him worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed that I finally found it." He answered with a smile. "Do you think we could print it?"

Rapunzel nodded in response. While she was busy printing, Jamie glance back to their auburn friend. The brunette took note of the expression on Hiccup's face. His brows were furrowed and he looked at the sketch of Jack. He looked confused. Why? It seemed like he was raking his brain for something but couldn't come up with anything.

Getting worried for his friend, Jamie spoke. "Hiccup?"

The teen snapped out of his trance and blinked a few times before turning to face Jamie. "Sorry. I just thought, he reminded me of someone."

"Did he?"

Hiccup shook his head.

Rapunzel returned to them with the printed copy which she handed to Jamie. "So anything else we could help with?"

"Well, now we know the family I'm looking for are the Overlands, I know what records I'll be asking for."

"Didn't you just say they weren't too enthusiastic about you asking to look in their records?" Hiccup questioned with a raised brow.

Jamie grinned. "That's why you guys are going to ask for it!"

"I knew that was coming," the auburn said shaking his head.

"Oh come on, Hiccup. You guys are my only hope!" A shush came from the few people in the library and Jamie apologized. "Please? Do it for a friend?" he whisper-pleaded.

"Don't ask me, ask the mayor's daughter."

"No need, I'll help." Rapunzel said with a smile.

Jamie let out a sudden whoop for joy and he was given a warning, to which Hiccup snickered. He hit him on the shoulder and Hiccup let out an "Ow" who was also shushed. The auburn sent him a glare and Jamie stuck out his tongue to him. Rapunzel giggled at their exchange and just pushed her two friends towards the librarian's desk.

"Hi, I was just wondering. Do you have any records about a family named Overland? We actually need t for our project, we were asked to trace down our ancestry and our friend seems to have an interesting one." Rapunzel explained. "It seems his family has been one of the people that inhabited Burgess when it was still a small town and starting out." Jamie gave her a questioning look, how in the world did Rapunzel know that's what he was doing?

"You were too obvious," Hiccup whispered beside him and Jamie turned to him. The auburn nodded, telling him that he also knew. _It'll be hard keeping secrets from these two,_ Jamie thought.

"Oh that is fascinating," the lady said. "Let me just check if we still have records relating to it. I'll be right back."

"I'm starting to hate the management in this place," Jamie stated with a grimace as the lady disappeared into a door.

"Now, now. I'm sure there's some explanation why she acted that way towards you," Rapunzel suggested and pushed him towards an empty table.

"It's the connections we have. Which I am oblivious of and you are not," Hiccup simply said.

The three teens sat down as they waited for the lady to return. It was thirty minutes later when she came to them, pushing a cart filled with folders and clear books. "These are everything I could find that had Overland on them Miss Corona."

"Oh, thank you. You were a great help. We'll be careful with handling them," Rapunzel assured the librarian.

"I'm sure you will," she replied with a smile and went back to her desk.

"So what exactly are we looking for?"

"We need to find what happened to the sister."

"And trace her back to you. How do we know if we're on the right track?"

"When you read the name Emma Jane Overland, that's my great grandma."

The two teens nodded and the trio proceeded to do their work. Jamie checked the time. It was already 4:30. He was needed home by half past six. They had to do it quickly, hopefully he does find what he's searching for.

* * *

><p>It was an hour and a half later when Hiccup exclaimed, "Aha!" and Rapunzel and Jamie immediately went by his side. "I found it. Here check if the spelling is correct," Hiccup said pointing out the name on the folder.<p>

Jamie read it and sure enough, it spelled his great grandmother's name and down her name were the names of her children and the standard background information. He skimmed it and concluded that it was her.

"Okay, I did a small diagram to trace her back to the sister." Hiccup told them and he showed him a pad of yellow paper that had boxes with names and lines that connected them from this name to that. It was actually impressive, he didn't know Hiccup could do such a thing at such a short time. "Don't look so amazed, that's just a short version of it. I cut out the unnecessary names and only put the ones that connected your great grandma to Emma." Hiccup quickly shot into an explanation, starting from Emma, Jack's sister, to how she got connected to his grandma Emma. He gave short backgrounds to the names and the family.

From Hiccup's explanation, Jamie learned that even after almost a hundred generations, he actually shared an ounce of the direct bloodline. He was in fact related to Jack and it explains how Jackson had somehow gained Jack's looks. It was amazing really. From here, he could conclude that Jackson Overland the present was the reincarnation of Jack Frost's human self.

_Wait 'til Jack hears this!_ He excitedly thought. He laughed a bit at the idea of calling Jack great-great-great-great-great-great yeah you get the gist of it grandpa. Oh it was going to epic.

Hiccup let out a breath as he slumped on his chair, worn out from the long explanation he had just finished. "I am not doing that again."

"Wouldn't ask you to." Jamie told him. "But thanks, you two were really a great help."

Rapunzel smiled. "What are friends for right?" and Jamie smiled.

They were startled when a sound of a ringing phone interrupted the silence. Hiccup dug his pockets and fumbled for his phone, picking up the call. He excused himself, saying sorry to the people for disturbing the quiet and went out the library to talk to the person on the other line.

Jamie felt his phone vibrate and he saw Rapunzel checking her phone too. He read the text from his mother asking him where he was and if he was going to have dinner at home. Jamie tapped out a quick reply and pocketed his phone again.

"Parents?" he asked.

"Yup, I was never out this late before," Rapunzel nodded.

"Sorry, my dad called. Got worried sick since I wasn't answering his texts," Hiccup told them when he came back. He grabbed his bag and the three of them neatly put back the folders and clear books in order, Hiccup insisted. They said their "thank you"-s to the librarian, apologized once again for the noise they made and they were out of the building.

Outside a car was waiting. It was fancy and a color sleek black. The driver's door opened and out of it came a man with white hair that was tied back in a pony-tail, he looked about his early thirties and he was wearing a butler's outfit.

"Max!" Rapunzel exclaimed upon seeing the man and quickly ran up to him. Jamie and Hiccup followed and Rapunzel introduced them. "Max these are my friends, Jamie and Hiccup," she said gesturing the teens. "Guys this is Maximus or Max for short, he's the family butler and a dear friend of mine too."

"Hi Max," they greeted him. "Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," the man replied with a fond smile. "I assume you took care of Rapunzel well?"

"More like she took care of us," Jamie answered politely.

They said their goodbyes to each other with the promise to meet up in school tomorrow. Hiccup thanked Rapunzel about her helping him when he hyperventilated and she said that it was nothing. They waved their hands as the car sped away and was no longer in sight.

A minute later, two cars also stopped by the front. Jamie recognized the second as his father's car. The teen looked back to the black SUV whose windows were now rolled down and showed a man with a bush-like beard.

"Hey dad," he heard Hiccup say and he looked at Hiccup and back to the man and then at Hiccup again. He blinked and examined the man who now slid out of the car and walked towards his son. Compared to his father, Hiccup looked like a stick, no offense but it really did look like that. Hiccup's dad, was massive. His muscles rippled in his shirt and Jamie swore those arms could snap his neck in a single motion. He towered over the two teens to the point that they had to strain their necks to look at him in the eye. And he thought North was huge oh was he so wrong about that.

"Ah, you must be Hiccup's friend." He said in a gruff voice.

Even his voice is deeper than North's. "H-Hi, my name is James Bennett sir. But just call me Jamie," he introduced himself nervously.

"Dad, you're going to scare off my friend," Hiccup said to his father.

"Oh. Oh, right. Sorry." He turned to his son with an embarrassed smile. Jamie actually had to make a double take at what he was seeing. "I'm Stoick Haddock, Henry's father," he said extending his hand.

Jamie took it and before they could shake hands, Hiccup said, "Not too hard dad, you'll break his hand."

Minding his son's words Stoick shook Jamie's hand gently which still hurt by the way. The brunette had to keep the wince from showing on his face. "It was great to meet you sir," Jamie said covering up the pain on his face with a crooked smile. He's not going to deny it. Hiccup's father was more than intimidating. He was terrifying.

"Same goes here. I trust you'll be a good friend to my son?" he asked the expression on his face grave. Jamie knew if he gave a wrong answer he might as well say goodbye to his life.

"You can count on it sir." He answered.

"Good," Stoick nodded with a pleased smile.

Jamie's father came out of the car to greet his friend. The teen formally introduced his father to Hiccup and so did the two adults.

"I agree with what you said earlier." Jamie whispered to Hiccup.

"About what?" He asked confused.

"That just seeing him is already threatening," Jamie supplied. "How in the world did you get related to him? Jeez, he almost crushed my hand," he added shaking his hand and wiggling his fingers.

"That's the mystery with genetics. My aunt says I look more like my mom," Hiccup explained.

"I think I'm glad about that."

"You're not the only one."

And the two teens laughed. When the adults had finished with their small chat, the two friends bid farewell to each other.

"You're friend, he's an interesting kid." His dad said.

"Yeah, he is."

"His father too. Though a bit intimidating."

"A bit?" Jamie cocked a brow at his dad. The man laughed shaking his head.

"Alright, he was very, very intimidating. But he's a nice man. He cares a lot for Hiccup."

Jamie only nodded. The drive home became quiet after that. He was still bubbling with excitement from his discovery. He hoped Jack would visit him tonight. They had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So how was it? I was supposed to write the part where Jack comes into Jamie's house but I think the chapter's already become too long. In fact, I've been writing the chapters too long compared to the first ones hahaha. I also checked out if there newspapers already existed around Jack's time as a human which I calculated around 1710 and dudes, the first newspaper was created on 1704 so it fits write it. Tell me what you think guys. And thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **At last I just finished writing chapter 15! So here it is. Loosely edited so please forgive my mistakes. Enjoy!

**Theresa**: Hi Theresa! Just call me Ren hehe ^^ I'm happy you liked my work. And aww *blushes* thank you for the compliment. :)

**superwholock888: **Wow, I'm glad you did! Let's see what you think about this one. I had doubts about putting this chapter up. But depending on the feedback, I might change some stuff in here in a few days.

**leslie2132: **Here's the update. He-he my mind was in a gutter at this. But hope you enjoy it! :^)

**Disclaimer: I do not own DreamWorks or Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Hiccup was not alright. The moment he had parted ways with Jamie, the thoughts that were swimming inside his head ever since they started looking for that "boy" the brunette had asked for came rushing back in. He tried hard not to let it override his mind, but the quiet that always ensued when the auburn was with his father prevented it from happening. He had just worried about having an "attack" not too long ago and he suddenly has one just at the mention of "died saving his sister" and "drowning in a frozen pond". He could have understood how the second phrase affected him since he had a similar experience, but the guy sacrificing himself to save his sister? It just didn't make sense how it struck a chord in him.

A scene just flashed in his mind, he was back in the pond the faceless boy's arms on his sides and he was playing with the auburn's little hands. Hiccup was seated between his legs and he could hear his voice saying something, telling a story. And somehow that story was about a boy drowning instead of a girl to save her. The next thing he knew, his head was throbbing and he couldn't breathe. It was only thanks to his friends that he managed to calm down and regain composure.

And then there was the matter about Jackson Overland. The moment he had seen the digitalized 300 year-old sketch of the boy Jamie was looking for, Hiccup's constant dream visitor was no longer faceless. It was another thing he couldn't understand. When he saw Jackson Overland's face it just… clicked. It was like a puzzle piece that fit perfectly. It was weird he knows, I mean, how did a boy that existed centuries ago manage to invade his dreams? It was the first time he had seen that face so it just really didn't make any sense.

He glanced at his journal where Jackson Overland's smiling face stared back at him. He had done a quick sketch of him since it seemed impossible to get his face out of Hiccup's head. It was also strange how he drew him with perfect ease, every detail captured as if he hadn't looked at him for only less than five minutes—as if he had spent moments staring at that face rivaling a lifetime.

"Heccup, son, are you alright?" he heard his father ask beside him.

"H-Huh?" the teen said blinking as he turned to his dad.

"You've been quiet ever since you got inside the car and drawing on your journal. Did something happen?" Stoick glanced worriedly at his son. He couldn't say that Hiccup had also looked troubled and his brows furrowed in concentration as his pencil moved at the blank page. He had been stealing looks at Hiccup the moment the boy had put out his journal and his demeanor was making the man uneasy.

"No, nothing. I was just thinking and guess tired from all those reading we did at the library." Hiccup answered closing his journal and placing it back into his satchel.

"Is that so," Stoick nodded. "I have to say, it's the first time you were out this late. What did you and your friends look for in the library?"

"Just some records. Rapunzel and I helped Jamie trace back some of his ancestors. It was pretty hard since we had to check like papers that dated thirty decades back," the auburn explained with a sigh.

"Just like the same way you did when you and Merida had that family tree project." The man remembered with a smile.

Hiccup laughed. "Come to think of it, we did map that out even to the part how the Haddocks got connected to the Dunbrochs. Wow, we spent days digging up old documents in the castle library."

"When Fergus told me the two of you even found a secret passage that none of them knew of, I had a thought you were the one who discovered it. You always had a knack of seeing things beyond what others could."

The auburn teen smiled at how his father sounded proud. When he was a kid getting his father's approval and making him proud was his lifetime goal, but that changed the time Toothless came into their lives. The wolf had shown the teen's strength that seemed elusive from people's eyes. The strength that his own father wasn't able to see until it was almost too late. But Hiccup had already forgiven his father for everything.

"Aunt Elinor was raving when she found out we've been exploring the secret passage that led into the underground tunnels." The auburn recounted chortling. "You should have seen her face when we came knocking on the front doors and they opened up to us covered in mud, leaves and dripping wet."

"I bet it wasn't as funny as it was now when Elinor scolded the both of you." Stoick shook his head looking at his son who had his lips pursed.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't since Aunt's face when mad is one of the most terrifying and don't get me started on the lecturing. I feel sorry since Merida got blamed for pulling me into one of her 'adventures' when I was pretty much the one who went in and wanted to check the structure of the thing." Hiccup smiled guiltily.

Stoick shook his head. "Aye, you always were one to disobey when your curiosity got ahead of you."

"What can I say? I'm a Viking, it's an occupational hazard." The teen stated with a smirk.

"And that Viking blood with your mother's, hardened that stubbornness of yours," his father said fondly.

It was one of the changes in their relationship that Hiccup welcomed with open arms after the incident. Unlike before, his father openly mentioned about Valka. Recounting memories of his late mother of how she loved Hiccup dearly, how she took care of him in their limited time and the moments Stoick had with her before they had him.

Hiccup didn't realize they had pulled up in front of their gate. With a push of a button, the gates opened and they were in. As Stoick finished parking the car, Hiccup unbuckled his seatbelt and began to open the door when his father placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Something up dad?" he asked confused.

Stoick pulled his hand back and just shook his head. "No, no. I think it's better if you just find out for yourself."

"What?" Hiccup said cocking his head to the side sounding even more confused.

His father didn't say anything else and slid out of the car. Hiccup got out and grabbed his satchel, staring at his father's back as he went inside the house. _What was that about?_

* * *

><p>When Jamie got home and sat down on the couch, his mother came in pulling a huge trunk and dropped it in front of him. He looked up at his mom with a brow raised but the woman was only smiling at him proudly.<p>

"Mom, what's this?" he asked pointing to the trunk.

"Well, young man, since you've been asking about our family I figured I should drop by your grandmother's house and tell her about it. The next thing I knew she's telling me to get this thing and give it to you. She said it may help. She also says that next time, if you've got questions about ancestors go to her." His mom answered.

"Wait really?" Jamie asked excitement growing inside of him. He kneeled in front of the trunk and opened it up. Inside were stacks of photos, frames, albums and some journals. Most of them looked withered, damaged and covered in dust, it was probably a long time since the last they were opened up. Jamie coughed as he inhaled some of the dust but he didn't let that dither him. There were dates written on the spines of it and that made the brunette smile. _Well, that makes it a lot easier. _"Gram-gram is awesome!"

"Don't forget to give her a call then," Sarah told him with a smile and exited the room. "Dinner's up in ten. Get cleaned up!"

"Got it!" he called back and eyed the contents of the trunk, smiling like a kid who received the largest loot of candy for Halloween.

An hour later, he finished eating dinner, evening chores, giving his grandmother a call to say his thanks and he was hauling the huge trunk into his room. It wasn't too difficult since it was installed with wheels, but they did need some oiling to move smoothly. When he finally got it in his room and closed the door, he whirled around and almost toppled over when his eyes saw a familiar sight of shocking white hair.

"Crikey Jack! You scared the daylights out of me!" Jamie exclaimed, a hand placed on his chest where his heart was beating rapidly. He took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Good to see you too kiddo. For the record, its night and the moon is shining brightly," Jack greeted him with his perfect smile pointing his staff to the moon. "And man, don't ever use 'crikey' the last thing I want is have you talking to me like Bunny," the albino shuddered.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "At least warn me next time," he said clearing up a space where he could position the trunk and dragged it there.

"Then how would it be a surprise visit?" Jack emphasized throwing his hands in the air. He stood up from where he was sitting on the brunette's window and moved to float on his bed. "So, what's that?" he asked nudging his head towards the trunk.

Jamie looked at the winter spirit with a devious smirk. "Oh you are not going to believe what I found out."

"I'm a three-hundred-and-something-year-old spirit whose looks are frozen to seventeen years old and been chosen by the moon to be the Guardian of Fun, try me kiddo," Jack said nonchalantly.

The brunette rolled his eyes again and just waved his hand dismissively. "Uh-huh, whatever. But Jack I am telling you this will blow your mind," Jamie said his hands gesturing for some dramatic effect.

"Alright, fire away and let's see what this is. If this is about trolls, I am telling you they'll mostly give you dating advice. Books never do them justice. And I am speaking from experience," the winter spirit pointed out.

"Hey, I've given up on them due to your enthusiastic encouragements," the brunette said sarcastically. "Now, back to what I was going to tell you. It's even better than the trolls' dating service." Jamie grabbed his bag and dug for the printed copy of the article they have found in the library. He handed it to Jack who accepted it unamused.

"What so exciting about a folded piece of paper?" the immortal said incredulous.

"Just shut up and read Frost," Jamie said lacking malice.

"Alright, alright. Jeez, what's got your panties in a knot?"

"Jack."

"I'm reading, I'm reading. See, I just got in unfolded." Jack shook his head and placed his attention on the paper but before he could start reading, he found himself staring at it instead. He took a gulp seeing the portrait of a family. Recognition swum in the spirit's clear sky-blue eyes, he looked up to the teen and Jamie could see his orbs glistening with tears. "Y-you…how…"

The brunette smiled at his best friend and sat on the edge of his bed beside Jack. "Something happened, or more like I met someone that got me wondering. You told me once that you lived in Burgess for as long as you could remember. That you woke up on the pond in front of our old house. I looked you up in the town records and here's what I found. Well, I couldn't have done it if it weren't for my two new friends."

"D-Did you find anything e-else?" Jack asked in a whisper as if he was afraid of what he would hear from the brunette.

Jamie knew what was in Jack's mind. The guardian never knew what happened to his sister after he saved her. He could have asked Toothiana of what happened to Emma, but he never did. Toothiana protected children's memories, she wasn't obliged to share those to anyone else and Jack understood that. It was her duty. The brunette got the paper where Hiccup had made the family tree that went down up to his great grandmother. "I found a lot of stuff," Jamie started to say as he unfolded the yellow pads of paper that were taped together. "As you read in the article, you got awarded for your bravery and the town remembered you as a hero. Emma grew up to be a beautiful girl, she got married and had kids and her kids had their own kids. And you know what there's something interesting about that."

"What do you mean?" the winter spirit asked curiously.

The brunette shot up into his own explanation of names and the connections that Hiccup wrote, not getting far from the auburn's explanation. He told Jack what he could remember of what his friend had told him. "And Emma Jane got married to Nicolai Overland. They had three kids—Marceline, Fiona and Finnigan Marshal. Marceline, she's my grandmother making Emma Jane my great-grandmother. See here?" he pointed out a name. "That's my mom's name and under that is me and Sophie."

Jack looked at Jamie with wide-eyes. Jamie smiled in return. "So, how does it feel to meet your grandson from a hundred generations down your sister's lineage?"

The winter spirit was gaping at him like a fish. "This— you mean— you— we're— I'm your grandfather?" Jack looked scandalized and Jamie couldn't help but laugh. Oh it was even better than he imagined about telling this to Jack. The expression on his face was just epic.

"Oh Manny, your face. Your face," he guffawed breathlessly clutching his stomach as he fell on his bed. "You look like that time when you had that bet with North and Bunny, lost miserably and did the punishment. Oh this is killing me."

"Hey! You promised not to mention that again!" the winter spirit said frowning.

"Oh right, sorry. But you were making the same face I couldn't help myself." The brunette wiped a tear from his eye and looked at Jack who still looked unamused.

"Just, don't make me think of it again. I'm determined to keep that memory out of my head and locked away."

"Okay, okay. I got it. My lips are sealed," Jamie raised both arms in surrender and motioned to zip his mouth close.

"But seriously. This is definitely mind blowing. How did you even manage to find this out? And what made you look this up? You said you met someone?" Jack questioned him.

"Don't get too shocked, but I have a cousin who looks exactly like you." Jamie started. "You could ask Sophie, she met him too. We both met him yesterday. I was surprised myself. I mean, it's not every day you meet someone who looks exactly like your best friend and he ends up being your relative. So I started asking questions and viola. This is what I found out." The brunette reconsidered what he said, "Well, if it weren't for the help my friends gave me I think I wouldn't have been able to find out this quickly."

"Wait, someone who looks exactly like me?" Jack asked. "And who are these friends you keep mentioning?"

"Yeah, my cousin. And here's the thing, the both of you even share the same name, well the name you had before you became Jack Frost anyway. His name is Jackson Overland and he looks exactly like this," Jamie answered showing the sketch of his family and pointing to the dark haired version of Jack. "Oh I guess I haven't told you about my first two days." The brunette laughed. "Anyways, I made two new friends, Henry and Rapunzel. I met Henry first and we became friends with Rapunzel just this day. Rapunzel's a nice girl, but she has this huge thick braid of blonde hair, I haven't ask how she ties that up but I will the next time I see her. Funny thing is, she's also the mayor's kid."

"Heh, you have it good then," Jack teased him.

"Yeah, right. She was a great help too since I got access to the records without trouble."

"So who's this Henry kid?"

"Oh you have seriously got to meet him. He's a really cool kid with a pretty funny nickname. But he's a bit sensitive about it. He transferred in from Scotland and lives somewhere in Rapunzel's neighborhood. He said he's been here for a month or so."

"A funny nickname huh? Well, I guess anyone would be sensitive about that. I hope it's something more creative than Frostbite," the albino said remembering Bunnymund's annoying nickname for him.

"Hah! The nickname's a little odd but it really suits him," Jamie stated. "He's definitely a 'Hiccup'," the teen chuckled.

At the mention of the name, Jack immediately grabbed Jamie's arms and looked at him in the eyes. "Jamie, what did you just say?"

"He has an odd nickname that suits him?" Jamie said warily.

"No, after that dummy," Jack said sounding annoyed but shook his head with a smile.

"He's definitely a Hiccup." The brunette said raising a brow. "Okay, what is this about?"

"His nickname. His nickname is Hiccup?" the winter spirit asked again and Jamie nodded in response. Jack stood up pacing the brunette's room muttering the words, "Hiccup's alive. He's here. Why? How?"

Jamie was getting worried for his best friend. He had never seen Jack act like this before. He looked hurt and confused and he was looking too stressed that he was making it snow in his room. "Jack," he called to him but the albino didn't look. "Jack," Jamie said again but he still ignored him. "You bloody bloke, stop making it snow in my room!" He said a little louder wary that his parents might hear him and threw a pillow at the guardian.

This caught Jack's attention and he noticed what he was doing and quickly dispelled the snow. "Sorry, about that."

"At least, you stopped it before a blizzard starts in my room." The boy said a little irritated. "So what is it? What's bothering you? And what does it have to do with Hiccup?"

Jack instantly deflated. His shoulders drooped as he let out a deep sigh. He plopped down on the brunette's swivel chair looking incredibly drained. "It's a long story Jamie." He simply said.

Jamie raised a brow at the winter spirit. "I'm sixteen Jack. The rules of bed time don't apply that much to me anymore. Besides, it'll take long before my mom checks up on me. So," the brunette leaned closer to the guardian, his hands clasped in a serious manner and nonchalantly said, "I've got a lot of time to listen to that story."

* * *

><p>The first thing Hiccup noticed upon entering their house was the luggage up the stairs and the next thing was a voice that called from somewhere in the halls. An all too familiar voice that he had thought he left back in Scotland.<p>

"Uncle Stoick is that you? I wanted to ask if I could—" the voice stopped from whatever it was going to say. The teen's eyes widened in surprise as he saw a girl with a familiar bush of fiery red hair and a pair of electric blue eyes staring at him. She stopped at the top of the stairs when she met Hiccup's green eyes. The female let out a squeal and slid down the balustrade. She immediately reached for the auburn's hand, her momentum causing her to spin the boy. She laughed as she crushed him with a bear-like hug. The red head pulled back and scanned the auburn teen that still looked at her with wide-eyes. "Hiccup, you wee lamb! I missed you so much!" she said in her thick Scottish accent.

"I'll leave you two alone to catch up," he heard his dad say. He didn't need to look just to know that he was smiling. The auburn nodded to his father not taking his eyes away from the girl. He then heard the retreating steps of his dad and the two teens were left alone in the landing.

Hiccup let out a hysterical sounding laugh. "M-Merida! Wha— How— When? Why?" he asked stammering as his thoughts finally caught up to what he was seeing. His cousin was no longer wearing skirts, dresses and girlish clothes with all the frills and whatnots but instead she was wearing a pair of knee length shorts and a simple teal colored long sleeved shirt. Her dolls shoes now replaced with trainers. It was certainly different from what she usually wore. Probably because she was here in America away from her mother that made it a point to turn her tomboyish daughter into a proper lady.

Merida Dunbroch giggled breathlessly. "I got into the program!" she excitedly informed him.

"Program? What program?" Hiccup's brows were furrowed in confusion.

Merida rolled her eyes. "Some smarty-pants you are," she punched him on the shoulder playfully. "The exchange student program you dummy! Wee Dingwall got into a nasty accident at the last minute. Instead of leaving it empty, I came in as a replacement. He convinced Uncle Arthur and the other heads that I take his slot since I'm legible. And he also knew I've wanted to get into it and desperately when I found out he was going to go to your school." Merida let out a sigh, "I did some mighty convincing with mom before she let me come and with the paper work, I arrived a week late instead of two weeks earlier. But now I'm here!"

"Wait, wait. Time out." The auburn motioned making a "T" with his hands. "You're telling me Mickey got into an accident and used you as a replacement?" Hiccup knew he shouldn't be reacting at the news of the boy instead of the fact that his cousin was going to study in his school.

"You still call him 'Mickey'?" his cousin asked with a grimace referring to the nickname he had bestowed on the lad.

"Hey, 'Mikee' and 'Mike' are nicknames which are too overused for 'Michael'. Besides, he didn't say he disliked it or asked me to stop using that particular nickname on him." Hiccup said in defense.

Blue eyes rolled at him. "Anyhoo, how could you be more surprised of that news than having me here? And for a year if I might remind you," the red head said poking him on the chest.

The freckled teen slapped her hand away. "Are you forgetting the fact that he's Michael Remus Dingwall?" Hiccup stated nonchalantly with a brow raised.

Michael Remus Dingwall or Mike to their classmates and Wee Dingwall to his relatives and closest friends (and Mickey to Hiccup) was said to be the toughest in their class. He may have looked like a total dope since he always had this distant look or in a dazed state and seemed harmless appearance but there was no denying the fact that he was indeed quite scary. There were eye witnesses when the said boy had beaten up a group of seniors and left without a scratch just because they had teased him. The news spread like wildfire amongst the students and the blonde was quickly avoided to be angered or even teased. Hiccup had seen his own eyes said boy's extraordinary feats of strength when he was being picked on by some older students in the academy. So hearing that the teen was recuperating in a hospital after an accident (which he had a guess wasn't actually an accident) was quite unbelievable for the auburn.

"Oh alright, point take. I was surprised myself anyway. But you have to admit. Wee Dingwall is not superhuman. He's got weaknesses too y'know." The red head argued.

"Yeah and a particularly brazen, hot tempered red headed cousin of mine is one of them." Hiccup smirked.

Merida's face turned instantly flushed. "My mother forced me into that!" With a frown she grumbled, "Stupid tradition and suitors." Merida huffed out a breath and looked at her cousin, her arms crossed over her chest. "And besides, Wee, Lancel and Grant thought the same about getting to choose who to marry by themselves—without our parents intervening."

That visitation from the clans and presenting their sons was one of the rowdiest days in the Dunbroch castle. It was like a mini festival. Well, maybe not so mini since there were about hundreds of people who came. Hiccup particularly liked the display of skills, especially archery but not so much when his cousin caused a commotion by participating in the games "shooting for her own hand"—her specific words. It ended up being the most scandalous, with her running away and Hiccup having to find her, then convincing his Aunt Elinor to talk it through instead and the two teens almost being attacked by a wild bear that roamed the forest surrounding the castle, terrorizing and killing people who were in its way until Toothless arrived with the others and saved them. Everything was settled after that terrifying encounter, with the boys also speaking up for themselves and the adults finally understood. The day ended with the Dunbrochs and the other three clans—McIntosh, McGuffin and Dingwall—with a stronger bond. And one certain blonde peppering his cousin's arm with kisses.

The auburn mentally smiled at the memory. "Right," Hiccup drawled. "But in the end Mickey developed a crush on you." He said smugly and Merida punched him on the arm, which really hurt by the way, but he still laughed.

Merida glared at him but a grin soon curled up onto her lips at a certain thought of a comeback. "At least I'm not pining for a college student who by the way is now a few good hours away."

The auburn's eyes widened at what his cousin was insinuating. "I am not pining on Tadashi!" Hiccup exclaimed throwing his arms into the air.

His father couldn't choose a better timing to poke his head out of the kitchen and looked at the two teens. "Who's pining on whom?" he asked curiously.

"No one!" Hiccup replied shrilly. He was glad he didn't hear the name or Odin knows what his father's reaction will be. "No one is pining for anybody, right Merida?" he laughed nervously shooting a glare at his cousin.

Merida continued to grin at him. She looked at his dad and answered, "No, we were just talking about a friend Uncle."

"Oh, alright. Dinner will be ready in half an hour, okay?"

The two teens nodded in response. Hiccup pulled his cousin into the living room out of his father's earshot. Merida chortled into her hand, plopping down on the couch that was big enough to sleep comfortably in. Toothless came in, his fur slightly wet and approached Hiccup nudging his hand affectionately. Hiccup rubbed his head with a smile and seated himself on the couch. The wolf followed, positioning himself in between the teens. The Scot greeted him and gave the wolf a pet on the neck. Hiccup carded his fingers on his best friend's coat, a frown etched back on his pale pinkish lips.

"I do not think of Tadashi in that kind of way. He's like an older brother to me," Hiccup explained.

"Uh-huh. Says the guy who never fails to answer a call and get into trouble for staying up past curfew skyping his boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend," the auburn groaned and buried his face onto Toothless' neck, hugging the wolf. "You're so stubborn you won't even listen to me."

"Just admit the fact that you like Tadashi. You are guys are just too obvious." Merida ruffled the freckled teen's auburn tresses. "Hiro shares the same thoughts."

Hiccup lifted his head from the wolf's neck and glared at his cousin. "Alright, I do like Tadashi." The red head smiled widely at him but he ignored it and buried his face back into Toothless' fur. "But I do not like 'like' him. We both established that already."

"Wait. WHAT?"

Hiccup made no move to look at his cousin. "Let's just say he and I tested some waters and realized it wouldn't work out, that our feelings of admiration for each other are nothing but brotherly and friendly," he told her. He didn't have any courage to look at those electric blue eyes because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back the tears. He wouldn't deny that he got hurt when they both ended that chapter of their life. He never cried about it but Merida just has this certain aura in her that made Hiccup want to hug and cry on her. Maybe it was due to the fact that the red headed Scot was like an older sister to him and she had mostly comforted him for all those times he was upset.

Hiccup's more than friend's relationship with the raven had lasted for more or less two months. They never told it to anyone and decided to keep it quiet and secret. Not a lot of people would agree for a fourteen year old to be dating a guy five years his senior. But despite that, he treasured the moments he spent with Tadashi as more than simply friends. He didn't know when it exactly started but they just realized that they spent more time talking to each other (hence the past curfew skyping), the raven would always ask how he was doing and told him that if anything was bothering him he could tell him. The few times they met, the two would find their hands brushing against each other, lingering touches and eyes sneaking gazes when no one else was looking. Hiccup had thought that maybe Tadashi saw him as another little brother he should take care of. But he was proven wrong when the raven suddenly asked him if he wanted to try out being more than just what they are. Tadashi did battle with his thoughts since Hiccup was the same age as Hiro and well that just didn't sit well. Hiccup was also apprehensive since he wasn't sure of what he was actually feeling, he wasn't also sure of his preference. But curiosity won them over. They both admitted that there was something different, something a little more with the way they felt towards each other and agreed to see where it would take them, with of course setting some ground rules.

Hiccup liked the way Tadashi held his hands and hugged him, he also enjoyed his company and his lectures about the auburn's tinkering. He encouraged him when he made mistakes and was about to give up. He also offered him soothing words that comforted him the way Toothless' presence did when he was upset. The time they spent together during his last winter break in Scotland was one of the best in Hiccup's life. The walks, nightly escapades and afternoon coffee were simply what he looked forward too during those times. But as much as they didn't want it to end, something just didn't feel right. Before they could even share their first kiss (or Hiccup's first for the matter), he and Tadashi cleanly broke it off.

It took a month before they started talking again—both using school as an excuse to not communicate—and when they met up just a few weeks ago for the first time again, the awkwardness was replaced with tears of joy and laughter when Tadashi showed and fitted him with the new prosthesis he made himself—with some discreet help from Hiro as they found out recently. Their brief relationship was never mentioned in conversations, both silently agreeing to the matter. But despite an unsuccessful romantic pursuit, he and Tadashi had become much closer than before. He didn't know what it was, the understanding between them was more than friends and lovers. It was in a kind of level that they couldn't quite name but found comfort and common grounds in.

But it seems like the secret wasn't a secret anymore.

"I cannot believe you hid that from me," Merida said incredulous giving him another punch on the shoulder. "You sly wee Viking lamb."

"How many times have you punched me for the past fifteen minutes of our reunion?" the auburn said rubbing his arm that was hurting a lot now. "And technically, we both hid it from everyone."

"Oh come on, you know I missed you and you missed me too." The Scot poked him on the sides.

"Hey knock it off," Hiccup warned the red headed teen waving her hands off.

"Or what? Tell me on Tadashi?" she teased nudging her brows up and down.

"Yeah and have Baymax rocket punch you to the moon."

Merida stuck her tongue out to the auburn that was still hugging the night black wolf, Toothless not minding the cuddling but in fact welcomed it with open paws. "I wonder… What would Hiro say if he finds out?" she then giggled imagining the fifteen year-old half Japanese. "Oh that lad's reaction would be a sight to see," the girl laughed clutching her stomach.

Hiccup smiled at his cousin's words. Hiro's reaction would certainly be a sight to see. As much as the young Hamada didn't want to admit it, they knew the boy genius had a certain degree of a brother complex. "Don't tell him. You have to let him find out on his own or at least give Tadashi a chance to tell him. We can't have him freaking out."

"I know, I know," Merida nodded. "So setting that matter aside. Tell me about your new school. I mean, since we'll be classmates again for a whole year. Met anyone interesting? Or anyone of interest?" she stressed out the last part and Hiccup's mind immediately went to the paper airplane tucked in the pages of a sketch of Jackson Overland and his earlier drawing of the teen in his dream. There was a reason how he didn't know how to deal with that "writer" and it was because Tadashi never flirted with him. The raven was all sincere, gentlemanly and didn't pursue topics of conversation that discomforted the auburn. But unlike "The Jerk" who downright flirted with him and had no ounce of embarrassment at directly saying (in the note anyways) that he liked him. His face instantly heated up as he recalled the words written on stationery turned paper airplane and he knew if he looked at Merida, his cousin would get a hint. After telling her that he did have a brief relationship with Tadashi, he wasn't so excited about telling her of a certain guy who was leaving notes for him. She would relentlessly pry him for information that he is not—at the moment—willing to provide.

They both heard his father call from the dining room. Hiccup let out a mental sigh of relief and the heat of his cheeks gradually subsided. Merida stood up from her position on the couch and stretched. She pulled Hiccup to his feet and half-dragged him towards the dinner table with Toothless following behind. It seems the prospect of food made his cousin forget about what she was asking.

_Saved by the bell, thank Odin._

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that you met Hiccup when he was a kid, thought he was dead because his house was burned down while overhearing a group of kids' conversation about it, and his light disappeared from the globe." Jamie recounted what the guardian had said.<p>

"I know, it's all messed up." Jack said standing up from the swivel chair and pacing the room again minding his powers not to cause another snow day in the brunette's room. "It's just…"

"Confusing," the brunette supplied to which the winter spirit nodded. "But Jack didn't you and the guardians say that only kids below thirteen could be seen in the globe?"

"And a few special cases too. Like you, whose belief is so strong that even after surpassing the age, your light still shines on the globe." The winter spirit explained.

"But if you're saying that Hiccup's light went out, wouldn't that mean—"

"I refuse to accept that." Jack said his lips in a tight line. "There must be a reason why his light went out. Other than _that_. Hic is not the type of kid to just give up."

_Believing_, the brunette thought. "Well, even if I just knew Hiccup for about twenty-four hours in total, I could see that you're right about that." Jamie couldn't tell the albino what he had observed about the teen. How Hiccup seemed just like Jamie before. "So what do we do now?" he asked the guardian. Surely, he had a plan with all the pacing he was doing. He was bound to come up with something.

Jack stopped in his pacing and looked over at Jamie, his icy blue eyes serious. "I want to meet him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cliffhanger I know, but bear with me. I haven't had a goodnight's sleep. In fact it's like one in the morning here. But just ignore that XD I'm nocturnal. Gah I'm rambling sorry.

So what do you guys think? I might write an alternate of this chapter if you guys think it was confusing especially with that Hiccashi (I decided to name Tadashi x Hiccup pairing that. Anyways, this is just me fan girling about a possible ship and testing it out so I'm really sorry). If you guys think I should take it out, I'll post the alternate chapter about tomorrow or so. He-he Please forgive me :( A fan girl has her struggles. I think I'll hide in my hole now.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts about it. ^^

**References:**

**From Brave:**

**Lancel –** Young McIntosh

**Grant – **Young McGuffin

**Arthur –** Clan leader of Dingwall


	16. Chapter 15: An Alternate

**A/N: **So guys here it is the alternate Chapter 15! The only change I made was in Hiccup's second POV when he saw Merida. It's up to you if you want to read this or not. But either of the two chapters won't change the content of the next one. But if you're curious of the changes then please go on. ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own DreamWorks or Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Hiccup was not alright. The moment he had parted ways with Jamie, the thoughts that were swimming inside his head ever since they started looking for that "boy" the brunette had asked for came rushing back in. He tried hard not to let it override his mind, but the quiet that always ensued when the auburn was with his father prevented it from happening. He had just worried about having an "attack" not too long ago and he suddenly has one just at the mention of "died saving his sister" and "drowning in a frozen pond". He could have understood how the second phrase affected him since he had a similar experience, but the guy sacrificing himself to save his sister? It just didn't make sense how it struck a chord in him.

A scene just flashed in his mind, he was back in the pond the faceless boy's arms on his sides and he was playing with the auburn's little hands. Hiccup was seated between his legs and he could hear his voice saying something, telling a story. And somehow that story was about a boy drowning instead of a girl to save her. The next thing he knew, his head was throbbing and he couldn't breathe. It was only thanks to his friends that he managed to calm down and regain composure.

And then there was the matter about Jackson Overland. The moment he had seen the digitalized 300 year-old sketch of the boy Jamie was looking for, Hiccup's constant dream visitor was no longer faceless. It was another thing he couldn't understand. When he saw Jackson Overland's face it just… clicked. It was like a puzzle piece that fit perfectly. It was weird he knows, I mean, how did a boy that existed centuries ago manage to invade his dreams? It was the first time he had seen that face so it just really didn't make any sense.

He glanced at his journal where Jackson Overland's smiling face stared back at him. He had done a quick sketch of him since it seemed impossible to get his face out of Hiccup's head. It was also strange how he drew him with perfect ease, every detail captured as if he hadn't looked at him for only less than five minutes—as if he had spent moments staring at that face rivaling a lifetime.

"Heccup, son, are you alright?" he heard his father ask beside him.

"H-Huh?" the teen said blinking as he turned to his dad.

"You've been quiet ever since you got inside the car and drawing on your journal. Did something happen?" Stoick glanced worriedly at his son. He couldn't say that Hiccup had also looked troubled and his brows furrowed in concentration as his pencil moved at the blank page. He had been stealing looks at Hiccup the moment the boy had put out his journal and his demeanor was making the man uneasy.

"No, nothing. I was just thinking and guess tired from all those reading we did at the library." Hiccup answered closing his journal and placing it back into his satchel.

"Is that so," Stoick nodded. "I have to say, it's the first time you were out this late. What did you and your friends look for in the library?"

"Just some records. Rapunzel and I helped Jamie trace back some of his ancestors. It was pretty hard since we had to check like papers that dated thirty decades back," the auburn explained with a sigh.

"Just like the same way you did when you and Merida had that family tree project." The man remembered with a smile.

Hiccup laughed. "Come to think of it, we did map that out even to the part how the Haddocks got connected to the Dunbrochs. Wow, we spent days digging up old documents in the castle library."

"When Fergus told me the two of you even found a secret passage that none of them knew of, I had a thought you were the one who discovered it. You always had a knack of seeing things beyond what others could."

The auburn teen smiled at how his father sounded proud. When he was a kid getting his father's approval and making him proud was his lifetime goal, but that changed the time Toothless came into their lives. The wolf had shown the teen's strength that seemed elusive from people's eyes. The strength that his own father wasn't able to see until it was almost too late. But Hiccup had already forgiven his father for everything.

"Aunt Elinor was raving when she found out we've been exploring the secret passage that led into the underground tunnels." The auburn recounted chortling. "You should have seen her face when we came knocking on the front doors and they opened up to us covered in mud, leaves and dripping wet."

"I bet it wasn't as funny as it was now when Elinor scolded the both of you." Stoick shook his head looking at his son who had his lips pursed.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't since Aunt's face when mad is one of the most terrifying and don't get me started on the lecturing. I feel sorry since Merida got blamed for pulling me into one of her 'adventures' when I was pretty much the one who went in and wanted to check the structure of the thing." Hiccup smiled guiltily.

Stoick shook his head. "Aye, you always were one to disobey when your curiosity got ahead of you."

"What can I say? I'm a Viking, it's an occupational hazard." The teen stated with a smirk.

"And that Viking blood with your mother's, hardened that stubbornness of yours," his father said fondly.

It was one of the changes in their relationship that Hiccup welcomed with open arms after the incident. Unlike before, his father openly mentioned about Valka. Recounting memories of his late mother of how she loved Hiccup dearly, how she took care of him in their limited time and the moments Stoick had with her before they had him.

Hiccup didn't realize they had pulled up in front of their gate. With a push of a button, the gates opened and they were in. As Stoick finished parking the car, Hiccup unbuckled his seatbelt and began to open the door when his father placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Something up dad?" he asked confused.

Stoick pulled his hand back and just shook his head. "No, no. I think it's better if you just find out for yourself."

"What?" Hiccup said cocking his head to the side sounding even more confused.

His father didn't say anything else and slid out of the car. Hiccup got out and grabbed his satchel, staring at his father's back as he went inside the house. _What was that about?_

****====R====**  
><strong>

When Jamie got home and sat down on the couch, his mother came in pulling a huge trunk and dropped it in front of him. He looked up at his mom with a brow raised but the woman was only smiling at him proudly.

"Mom, what's this?" he asked pointing to the trunk.

"Well, young man, since you've been asking about our family I figured I should drop by your grandmother's house and tell her about it. The next thing I knew she's telling me to get this thing and give it to you. She said it may help. She also says that next time, if you've got questions about ancestors go to her." His mom answered.

"Wait really?" Jamie asked excitement growing inside of him. He kneeled in front of the trunk and opened it up. Inside were stacks of photos, frames, albums and some journals. Most of them looked withered, damaged and covered in dust, it was probably a long time since the last they were opened up. Jamie coughed as he inhaled some of the dust but he didn't let that dither him. There were dates written on the spines of it and that made the brunette smile. _Well, that makes it a lot easier. _"Gram-gram is awesome!"

"Don't forget to give her a call then," Sarah told him with a smile and exited the room. "Dinner's up in ten. Get cleaned up!"

"Got it!" he called back and eyed the contents of the trunk, smiling like a kid who received the largest loot of candy for Halloween.

An hour later, he finished eating dinner, evening chores, giving his grandmother a call to say his thanks and he was hauling the huge trunk into his room. It wasn't too difficult since it was installed with wheels, but they did need some oiling to move smoothly. When he finally got it in his room and closed the door, he whirled around and almost toppled over when his eyes saw a familiar sight of shocking white hair.

"Crikey Jack! You scared the daylights out of me!" Jamie exclaimed, a hand placed on his chest where his heart was beating rapidly. He took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Good to see you too kiddo. For the record, its night and the moon is shining brightly," Jack greeted him with his perfect smile pointing his staff to the moon. "And man, don't ever use 'crikey' the last thing I want is have you talking to me like Bunny," the albino shuddered.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "At least warn me next time," he said clearing up a space where he could position the trunk and dragged it there.

"Then how would it be a surprise visit?" Jack emphasized throwing his hands in the air. He stood up from where he was sitting on the brunette's window and moved to float on his bed. "So, what's that?" he asked nudging his head towards the trunk.

Jamie looked at the winter spirit with a devious smirk. "Oh you are not going to believe what I found out."

"I'm a three-hundred-and-something-year-old spirit whose looks are frozen to seventeen years old and been chosen by the moon to be the Guardian of Fun, try me kiddo," Jack said nonchalantly.

The brunette rolled his eyes again and just waved his hand dismissively. "Uh-huh, whatever. But Jack I am telling you this will blow your mind," Jamie said his hands gesturing for some dramatic effect.

"Alright, fire away and let's see what this is. If this is about trolls, I am telling you they'll mostly give you dating advice. Books never do them justice. And I am speaking from experience," the winter spirit pointed out.

"Hey, I've given up on them due to your enthusiastic encouragements," the brunette said sarcastically. "Now, back to what I was going to tell you. It's even better than the trolls' dating service." Jamie grabbed his bag and dug for the printed copy of the article they have found in the library. He handed it to Jack who accepted it unamused.

"What so exciting about a folded piece of paper?" the immortal said incredulous.

"Just shut up and read Frost," Jamie said lacking malice.

"Alright, alright. Jeez, what's got your panties in a knot?"

"Jack."

"I'm reading, I'm reading. See, I just got in unfolded." Jack shook his head and placed his attention on the paper but before he could start reading, he found himself staring at it instead. He took a gulp seeing the portrait of a family. Recognition swum in the spirit's clear sky-blue eyes, he looked up to the teen and Jamie could see his orbs glistening with tears. "Y-you…how…"

The brunette smiled at his best friend and sat on the edge of his bed beside Jack. "Something happened, or more like I met someone that got me wondering. You told me once that you lived in Burgess for as long as you could remember. That you woke up on the pond in front of our old house. I looked you up in the town records and here's what I found. Well, I couldn't have done it if it weren't for my two new friends."

"D-Did you find anything e-else?" Jack asked in a whisper as if he was afraid of what he would hear from the brunette.

Jamie knew what was in Jack's mind. The guardian never knew what happened to his sister after he saved her. He could have asked Toothiana of what happened to Emma, but he never did. Toothiana protected children's memories, she wasn't obliged to share those to anyone else and Jack understood that. It was her duty. The brunette got the paper where Hiccup had made the family tree that went down up to his great grandmother. "I found a lot of stuff," Jamie started to say as he unfolded the yellow pads of paper that were taped together. "As you read in the article, you got awarded for your bravery and the town remembered you as a hero. Emma grew up to be a beautiful girl, she got married and had kids and her kids had their own kids. And you know what there's something interesting about that."

"What do you mean?" the winter spirit asked curiously.

The brunette shot up into his own explanation of names and the connections that Hiccup wrote, not getting far from the auburn's explanation. He told Jack what he could remember of what his friend had told him. "And Emma Jane got married to Nicolai Overland. They had three kids—Marceline, Fiona and Finnigan Marshal. Marceline, she's my grandmother making Emma Jane my great-grandmother. See here?" he pointed out a name. "That's my mom's name and under that is me and Sophie."

Jack looked at Jamie with wide-eyes. Jamie smiled in return. "So, how does it feel to meet your grandson from a hundred generations down your sister's lineage?"

The winter spirit was gaping at him like a fish. "This— you mean— you— we're— I'm your grandfather?" Jack looked scandalized and Jamie couldn't help but laugh. Oh it was even better than he imagined about telling this to Jack. The expression on his face was just epic.

"Oh Manny, your face. Your face," he laughed breathlessly clutching his stomach as he fell on his bed. "You look like that time when you had that bet with North and Bunny, lost miserably and did the punishment. Oh this is killing me."

"Hey! You promised not to mention that again!" the winter spirit said frowning.

"Oh right, sorry. But you were making the same face I couldn't help myself." The brunette wiped a tear from his eye and looked at Jack who still looked unamused.

"Just, don't make me think of it again. I'm determined to keep that memory out of my head and locked away."

"Okay, okay. I got it. My lips are sealed," Jamie raised both arms in surrender and motioned to zip his mouth close.

"But seriously. This is definitely mind blowing. How did you even manage to find this out? And what made you look this up? You said you met someone?" Jack questioned him.

"Don't get too shocked, but I have a cousin who looks exactly like you." Jamie started. "You could ask Sophie, she met him too. We both met him yesterday. I was surprised myself. I mean, it's not every day you meet someone who looks exactly like your best friend and he ends up being your relative. So I started asking questions and viola. This is what I found out." The brunette reconsidered what he said, "Well, if it weren't for the help my friends gave me I think I wouldn't have been able to find out this quickly."

"Wait, someone who looks exactly like me?" Jack asked. "And who are these friends you keep mentioning?"

"Yeah, my cousin. And here's the thing, the both of you even share the same name, well the name you had before you became Jack Frost anyway. His name is Jackson Overland and he looks exactly like this," Jamie answered showing the sketch of his family and pointing to the dark haired version of Jack. "Oh I guess I haven't told you about my first two days." The brunette laughed. "Anyways, I made two new friends, Henry and Rapunzel. I met Henry first and we became friends with Rapunzel just this day. Rapunzel's a nice girl, but she has this huge thick braid of blonde hair, I haven't ask how she ties that up but I will the next time I see her. Funny thing is, she's also the mayor's kid."

"Heh, you have it good then," Jack teased him.

"Yeah, right. She was a great help too since I got access to the records without trouble."

"So who's this Henry kid?"

"Oh you have seriously got to meet him. He's a really cool kid with a pretty funny nickname. But he's a bit sensitive about it. He transferred in from Scotland and lives somewhere in Rapunzel's neighborhood. He said he's been here for a month or so."

"A funny nickname huh? Well, I guess anyone would be sensitive about that. I hope it's something more creative than Frostbite," the albino said remembering Bunnymund's annoying nickname for him.

"Hah! The nickname's a little odd but it really suits him," Jamie stated. "He's definitely a 'Hiccup'," the teen chuckled.

At the mention of the name, Jack immediately grabbed Jamie's arms and looked at him in the eyes. "Jamie, what did you just say?"

"He has an odd nickname that suits him?" Jamie said warily.

"No, after that dummy," Jack said sounding annoyed but shook his head with a smile.

"He's definitely a Hiccup." The brunette said raising a brow. "Okay, what is this about?"

"His nickname. His nickname is Hiccup?" the winter spirit asked again and Jamie nodded in response. Jack stood up pacing the brunette's room muttering the words, "Hiccup's alive. He's here. Why? How?"

Jamie was getting worried for his best friend. He had never seen Jack act like this before. He looked hurt and confused and he was looking too stressed that he was making it snow in his room. "Jack," he called to him but the albino didn't look. "Jack," Jamie said again but he still ignored him. "You bloody bloke, stop making it snow in my room!" He said a little louder wary that his parents might hear him and threw a pillow at the guardian.

This caught Jack's attention and he noticed what he was doing and quickly dispelled the snow. "Sorry, about that."

"At least, you stopped it before a blizzard starts in my room." The boy said a little irritated. "So what is it? What's bothering you? And what does it have to do with Hiccup?"

Jack instantly deflated. His shoulders drooped as he let out a deep sigh. He plopped down on the brunette's swivel chair looking incredibly drained. "It's a long story Jamie." He simply said.

Jamie raised a brow at the winter spirit. "I'm sixteen Jack. The rules of bed time don't apply that much to me anymore. Besides, it'll take long before my mom checks up on me. So," the brunette leaned closer to the guardian, his hands clasped in a serious manner and nonchalantly said, "I've got a lot of time to listen to that story."

**====R====**

The first thing Hiccup noticed upon entering their house was the luggage up the stairs and the next thing was a voice that called from somewhere in the halls. An all too familiar voice that he had thought he left back in Scotland.

"Uncle Stoick is that you? I wanted to ask if I could—" the voice stopped from whatever it was going to say. The teen's eyes widened in surprise as he saw a girl with a familiar bush of fiery red hair and a pair of electric blue eyes staring at him. She stopped at the top of the stairs when she met Hiccup's green eyes. The female let out a squeal and slid down the balustrade. She immediately reached for the auburn's hand, her momentum causing her to spin the boy. She laughed as she crushed him with a bear-like hug. The red head pulled back and scanned the auburn teen that still looked at her with wide-eyes. "Hiccup, you wee lamb! I missed you so much!" she said in her thick Scottish accent.

"I'll leave you two alone to catch up," he heard his dad say. He didn't need to look just to know that he was smiling. The auburn nodded to his father not taking his eyes away from the girl. He then heard the retreating steps of his dad and the two teens were left alone in the landing.

Hiccup let out a hysterical sounding laugh. "M-Merida! Wha— How— When? Why?" he asked stammering as his thoughts finally caught up to what he was seeing. His cousin was no longer wearing skirts, dresses and girlish clothes with all the frills and whatnots but instead she was wearing a pair of knee length shorts and a simple teal colored long sleeved shirt. Her dolls shoes now replaced with trainers. It was certainly different from what she usually wore. Probably because she was here in America away from her mother that made it a point to turn her tomboyish daughter into a proper lady.

Merida Dunbroch giggled breathlessly. "I got into the program!" she excitedly informed him.

"Program? What program?" Hiccup's brows were furrowed in confusion.

Merida rolled her eyes. "Some smarty-pants you are," she punched him on the shoulder playfully. "The exchange student program you dummy! Wee Dingwall got into a nasty accident at the last minute. Instead of leaving it empty, I came in as a replacement. He convinced Uncle Arthur and the other heads that I take his slot since I'm legible. And he also knew I've wanted to get into it and desperately when I found out he was going to go to your school." Merida let out a sigh, "I did some mighty convincing with mom before she let me come and with the paper work, I arrived a week late instead of two weeks earlier. But now I'm here!"

"Wait, wait. Time out." The auburn motioned making a "T" with his hands. "You're telling me Mickey got into an accident and used you as a replacement?" Hiccup knew he shouldn't be reacting at the news of the boy instead of the fact that his cousin was going to study in his school.

"You still call him 'Mickey'?" his cousin asked with a grimace referring to the nickname he had bestowed on the lad.

"Hey, 'Mikee' and 'Mike' are nicknames which are too overused for 'Michael'. Besides, he didn't say he disliked it or asked me to stop using that particular nickname on him." Hiccup said in defense.

Blue eyes rolled at him. "Anyhoo, how could you be more surprised of that news than having me here? And for a year if I might remind you," the red head said poking him on the chest.

The freckled teen slapped her hand away. "Are you forgetting the fact that he's Michael Remus Dingwall?" Hiccup stated nonchalantly with a brow raised.

Michael Remus Dingwall or Mike to their classmates and Wee Dingwall to his relatives and closest friends (and Mickey to Hiccup) was said to be the toughest in their class. He may have looked like a total dope since he always had this distant look on his face or in a dazed state and seemed harmless in appearance but there was no denying the fact that he was indeed quite scary. There were eyewitnesses when the said boy had beaten up a group of seniors and left without a scratch just because they had teased him. The news spread like wildfire amongst the students and the blonde was quickly avoided to be angered or even teased. Hiccup had seen with his own eyes the boy's extraordinary feats of strength when he was being picked on by some older students in the academy. So hearing that the teen was recuperating in a hospital after an accident (which he had a guess wasn't actually an accident) was quite unbelievable for the auburn.

"Oh alright, point take. I was surprised myself anyway. But you have to admit. Wee Dingwall is not superhuman. He's got weaknesses too y'know." The red head argued.

"Yeah and a particularly brazen, hot tempered red headed cousin of mine is one of them." Hiccup smirked.

Merida's face turned instantly flushed. "My mother forced me into that!" With a frown she grumbled, "Stupid tradition and suitors." Merida huffed out a breath and looked at her cousin, her arms crossed over her chest. "And besides, Wee, Lancel and Grant thought the same about getting to choose who to marry by themselves—without our parents intervening."

That visitation from the clans and presenting their sons was one of the rowdiest days in the Dunbroch castle. It was like a mini festival. Well, maybe not so mini since there were about hundreds of people who came. Hiccup particularly liked the display of skills, especially archery but not so much when his cousin caused a commotion by participating in the games "shooting for her own hand"—her specific words not his. It ended up being the most scandalous in all the clans' history. With her running away and Hiccup having to find her, then convincing his Aunt Elinor to talk it through instead while pacifying the lords and the two teens almost being attacked by the infamous wild bear Mord'u that roamed the forest surrounding the castle, terrorizing and killing people who were in its way until Toothless arrived with the others and saved them. Everything was settled after that terrifying life-threatening encounter, with the boys also speaking up for themselves and the adults finally understanding. The day ended with the Dunbrochs and the other three clans—McIntosh, McGuffin and Dingwall—with a stronger bond. And one certain blonde peppering his cousin's arm with kisses.

The auburn mentally smiled at the memory. "Right," Hiccup drawled. "But in the end Mickey developed a crush on you." He said smugly and Merida punched him on the arm, which really hurt by the way, but he still laughed.

Merida glared at him but a grin soon curled up onto her lips at a certain thought of a comeback. "At least I'm not pining for a college student who by the way is now a few good hours away."

The auburn's eyes widened at what his cousin was insinuating. "I am not pining on Tadashi!" Hiccup exclaimed throwing his arms into the air.

His father couldn't choose any better timing to poke his head out of the kitchen and looked at the two teens. "Who's pining on whom?" he asked curiously his brows furrowed but his eyes sparkled with a hint of mirth.

"No one!" Hiccup replied shrilly. He was glad he didn't hear the name or Odin knows what his father's reaction will be. "No one is pining on anybody, right Merida?" he laughed nervously shooting a glare at his cousin.

Merida continued to grin at him. She looked at his dad and answered, "No, we were just talking about a friend Uncle."

"Oh, alright. Dinner will be ready in half an hour, okay?"

The two teens nodded in response. Hiccup pulled his cousin into the living room out of his father's earshot. Merida chortled into her hand, plopping down on the couch that was big enough to sleep comfortably in. Toothless came in, his fur slightly wet and approached Hiccup nudging his hand affectionately. Hiccup rubbed his head with a smile and seated himself on the couch. The wolf followed, positioning himself in between the teens. The Scot greeted him and gave the wolf a pet on the neck. Hiccup carded his fingers on his best friend's coat, a frown etched back on his pale pinkish lips.

"I do not think of Tadashi in that kind of way. He's like an older brother to me," Hiccup explained.

"Uh-huh. Says the guy who never fails to answer a call and get into trouble for staying up past curfew skyping his boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend," the auburn groaned and buried his face onto Toothless' neck, hugging the wolf. "You're so stubborn you won't even listen to me."

"Just admit the fact that you like Tadashi. You guys are just too obvious." Merida ruffled the freckled teen's auburn tresses. "Hiro shares the same thoughts."

Hiccup lifted his head from the wolf's neck and glared at his cousin. "Alright, I do like Tadashi." The red head smiled widely at him but he ignored it and buried his face back into Toothless' fur. "But I do not like 'like' him."

"Oh come on! You guys spend like hours talking to each other about some o' that science mumbo-jumbo and you're telling me you don't like him in that kind of way?" Merida said incredulous giving him another punch on the shoulder. "How many times have I gotten you out o' trouble because of that, eh?"

"That was purely for educational reasons!" Hiccup reasoned sitting up straight. "And how many times have you punched me for the past fifteen minutes of our reunion?" he added sarcastically rubbing his arm that was hurting a lot now.

"Oh come on, you know I missed you and you missed me too." The Scot poked him on the sides.

"Hey knock it off," Hiccup warned the red headed teen waving her hands off.

"Or what? Tell me on Tadashi?" she teased nudging her brows up and down.

"Yeah and have Baymax rocket punch you to the moon."

Merida stuck her tongue out to the auburn. "So pray tell me what pursuit of knowledge that the almighty Viking made from our Asian dreamboat?"

The auburn laughed at his cousin's words. "Oh gods, eww Mer! I can't believe you just said that."

The red head also laughed. "What? I am stating a fact. Do you even remember that time when we invited those two over? Did you even hear the maids' opinion of Tadashi?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "How can I forget that?" He shook his head with a smile remembering. It was just a few months ago, just before he and his father moved back in to the States. There was not a time when they passed the corridors of the castle and not hear the maids' giggles and see the sneaking glances they took on the raven. He also remembered how Hiro teased his brother for being a "chick magnet" and how Tadashi seemed a little embarrassed, telling his brother to "knock it off you knucklehead". The teen rarely left his "nerd lab" as Hiro liked to call it and Hiccup understood how Tadashi was unfamiliar with the attention.

The raven was working on a new project after Baymax which he still kept a secret. He was devoting his time on it and Hiro had given them calls and messages complaining about his older brother's stress levels that Baymax diagnosed and reported. It was the reason why they invited them. Baymax suggested that Tadashi was in need of much rest and a relaxing environment would help greatly to improve the college student's state. And the lands that surrounded castle Dunbroch was perfect for such a thing.

"And they call him a dreamboat. He's smart, a gentleman, kind, and extremely good-looking. What's there not to like, right Hiccup?"

"Oh shut it. Why do you keep on insisting that I harbor such feelings for him?" he asked his cousin raising a brow.

"He modified your old prosthesis and gave—no let me correct that—especially made you a new one, that's even more advanced than the latest model And let me add the fact that he kept it a secret, waited until you're here before surprising you with it. Anyone would think what I'm thinking." Merida pointed out.

"Tadashi made Baymax because he believed he'll help a lot of people and he's right. The guy is naturally a saint," he argued.

"Let me have my fun~!" She said throwing her hands in the air and dropped herself on Toothless. "We can't be both zeroes in the love department. There's no way you don't like someone and I know how secretive you are. Please at least tell me you found someone interesting in this new school of yours, make that ours." The red head whined glancing up at her cousin

Hiccup's mind immediately went to the paper airplane tucked between the pages of his sketch of Jackson Overland and his earlier drawing of the teen in his dream. His face instantly heated up as he recalled the words written on the stationery turned paper airplane and he avoided meeting Merida's blue eyes. His cousin was sharp when it comes to him, though she didn't press him when it had something to do with his traumatizing experience and waited until he was ready to talk, _this_ kind of matter was different. She would relentlessly pry him for information that he is not—at the moment—willing to provide. But it was too late because he could see from the corner of his eyes that his cousin was grinning mischievously at him.

"So you have," she said nodding smugly. "So is it a she? Or a h—"

"Drop it, will you?" the auburn cut her off.

The teen rose from her position and looked at Hiccup, her blue eyes shining. "So it's a he!" Merida proclaimed excitedly. She squealed and chortled hugging her cousin. "Tell me everything! Don't leave a single detail out!" The girl threatened pointing a finger at her cousin, giving him a serious look.

"Dinner's ready!" They both heard his father call from the dining room.

Hiccup let out a mental sigh of relief and the heat of his cheeks gradually subsided. Merida stood up from the couch and stretched. She pulled Hiccup to his feet and half-dragged him towards the dinner table with Toothless following closely behind. It seems the prospect of food made his cousin forget about what she was asking.

_Saved by the bell, thank Odin._

**====R====**

"So you're telling me that you met Hiccup when he was a kid, thought he was dead because his house was burned down while overhearing a group of kids' conversation about it, and his light disappeared from the globe." Jamie recounted what the guardian had said.

"I know, it's all messed up." Jack said standing up from the swivel chair and pacing the room again minding his powers not to cause another snow day in the brunette's room. "It's just…"

"Confusing," the brunette supplied to which the winter spirit nodded. "But Jack didn't you and the guardians say that only kids below thirteen could be seen in the globe?"

"And a few special cases too. Like you, whose belief is so strong that even after surpassing the age, your light still shines on the globe." The winter spirit explained.

"But if you're saying that Hiccup's light went out, wouldn't that mean—"

"I refuse to accept that." Jack said his lips in a tight line. "There must be a reason why his light went out. Other than _that_. Hic is not the type of kid to just give up."

_Believing_, the brunette thought. "Well, even if I just knew Hiccup for about twenty-four hours in total, I could see that you're right about that." Jamie couldn't tell the albino what he had observed about the teen. How Hiccup seemed to be just like Jamie _before_. That somewhere along the way Hiccup had stopped believing. But he knew he shouldn't snuff that single ounce of hope that Jack had. Maybe, just maybe there was a silver lining.

"So what do we do now?" he asked the guardian. Surely, he had a plan with all the pacing he was doing. He was bound to come up with something.

Jack stopped in his pacing and looked over at Jamie, his icy blue eyes serious. "I want to meet him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So how was the chapter? Do you prefer this one or the previous? And no, I won't be taking the other one out since you guys seemed to have liked the Tadacup, Hiccashi, Tadashicup or whatever their official pairing is that I put in. He-he ^ w ^ Personally, I like Hiccashi. It has a nice ring to it pffft.

**References:**

**From Brave:**

**Lancel –** Young McIntosh

**Grant – **Young McGuffin

**Arthur –** Clan leader of Dingwall

**Michael Remus –** Young/Wee Dingwall


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hey guys! I am sorry for the late update. But as a bonus I am updating with two chapters! Yay! It was actually too long for a single chapter so I had to cut it into two. And this is the result. This was due on Thursday but we had some general cleaning at home, I was grounded from using the computer so yeah, wasn't able to edit and put it up. But here it is. Enjoy!

**Thery: **I guess I am being too hard on Hiccup. :( Though I did mention that he was trying to explore his sexuality in the fifteenth chapter. If you didn't like the it, I posted up an alternate chapter, so you could disregard the first chapter 15 I posted and just go with the other one. He-he ^^ Oh and as for my age, I just turned eighteen last November 5th and that's about eight days ago here.

**dfff: **Haha. Dude, I am working on it. Don't worry. In fact, I actually put up my first Hiccashi fanfic on AO3. If you wanna check it out, I use the same penname there. hehe

**Guest: **This is awkward addressing you as guest haha. But thank you! I'm sorry for the long wait but here it is!

**Rocktimus Prime: **You have no idea how I love your name XDD Yes! I have infected someone with the Hiccashi/Hiccudashi virus! Whoot! Whoot! Hahaha And thank you! You're too kind.

**Luna Walker: **Aww, thanks. :') I'm glad you're loving it and taking the time to read it. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DreamWorks or Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"Spill. Now." Hiccup heard his cousin say entering his room. The auburn groaned and dropped on his bed. He felt it shift as Merida followed, plopping down next to him. "I am not leaving this room until you talk."

"Ugh. This is the reason why I never wished to have a sister. But the gods hate me and still gave me a mama bear of a cousin." He felt Merida smack his thigh, "Ow!"

"I'm right here you big dummy," she told him smirking a bit.

"Alright, since it seems unlikely for you to leave me in my lonesomeness. What do you want to know?"

Merida repositioned herself on the so she would be facing Hiccup. The boy saw how her eyes sparkled excitedly and Hiccup wished he didn't give in. But there was really no escaping it. Whenever Merida wanted something, she always found a way to get it. _I'm doomed. _"Why don't we start with the basics: How did you meet him?"

"Through an explosion in my locker." Merida gave him a dubious look. Hiccup puffed his cheeks and let out the air a second later. Since she wouldn't drop this, he might as well tell her everything—starting from the beginning.

His cousin listened intently to his story, she was leaning closer to him and her face displayed different expressions as he talked. She didn't interrupt and waited for him to finish, which was quite new to the auburn because Merida was the type to always butt in as he spoke. Since there wasn't much to say anyway, it didn't take long before he was done.

Merida leaned back and the corner of her lips rose in a half-smirk. "He has it bad."

"How can you even say that?" the auburn asked incredulous. "You're not even sure if he's genuinely interested in me. And besides, it's not like I'm also. . .interested." Hiccup pouted and his brows furrowed in annoyance. He really didn't know what to think of the guy. True, he didn't hate him and his irritation of the guy had subsided. But that doesn't mean he liked "like" him. They've only had a face-to-face encounter once and he didn't even see his face properly! And this was only the second note he had left for him. There really wasn't much to go on about and he couldn't conclude what he thinks of him. But he does like the attention. Unlike the usual hostile attention he was getting this was a nice change. It still doesn't change the fact that he was not used to this kind of attention, and it was making him feel awkward.

"Because my dear cousin," Merida said poking him. "A guy doesn't simply leave stalky like notes to you. He apologized. He spent time writing a note to you and made sure it reached you. Heck, he was even worried about you. So tell me, did you reply to his note?"

Hiccup grabbed a pillow and hugged it, effectively hiding his face as a blush creeped up. "No. There is no way, I'm replying to it."

"You just don't know what to say."

"Exactly. That's why I'm leaving it there."

"You have the note tucked somewhere in one of your notebooks. And I doubt the guy didn't see you do that." His cousin pointed out rolling her eyes. Hiccup looked up at Merida with wide eyes. "Oh. Didn't think of that did'ya?" she teased and laughed.

"I had other stuff in my mind!" the auburn teen felt embarrassed at the thought of the guy seeing him not throwing away the note. It just slipped his mind. His body moved in autopilot at the last bell and didn't think that someone would be watching his every move.

"He'll think you're interested or trying to think up a reply."

"You make it sound like he's already asking me out." The teen said raising a brow.

"Oh just you wait. It'll eventually lead to that. You said it yourself, he was outright flirting with you in the note compared to the first. I wouldn't doubt that in a few days, the guy will walk up to you asking for your hand in marriage."

"Merida!"

"I'm just sayin'. You got to be prepared."

"Some advice you're giving to a fifteen-year-old kid with no experience in such things." Hiccup stated sarcastically shaking his head. "Just go to bed already. We still have class tomorrow, new kid."

"And you're not a new kid?" she asked.

"I'm already two days in. Tomorrow's your _first_," he answered stressing the last word.

"You and your technicalities." The red head rolled her eyes and stood up. She ruffled her cousin's hair before leaving the room. "I'm going to hunt that son of a troll down. You can't date him until I say 'yes'!" she called to him out of the door.

"For the last time, he's not asking me out!" he called back. "And what are you my mother?"

"Good night Hiccup~"

"You're incorrigible."

"Love you too!"

Hiccup shook his head at his cousin's words but it didn't keep the smile from coming to his lips. He closed the door of his room as Toothless came in and positioned himself at the foot of his bed. The auburn turned off the lights and dropped on his bed again. There were things still in his mind, but he tried to drown them out. He stared at his ceiling, emptying his mind. It didn't take long before sleep decided to visit him. As he closed his eyes and his consciousness started to slip away, the last thing he remembered seeing was Jackson Overland's face.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hiccup felt out of himself. Merida was worried of leaving him by himself. He couldn't count how many times his cousin had pulled him to the side so he wouldn't bump into anyone or get hit by a bike or a skateboarder. Hiccup assured her that he was fine, but the red head obviously didn't believe him. But she relented when the auburn pushed her towards the direction of the office. She made him promise to call him if something happened and Hiccup just nodded. He was walking dazed in the hallways towards his locker, his mind buzzing with memories of what happened last night. It still felt surreal to him.<p>

_He was dreaming again. He was walking on the forest back in Berk and he was his nine-year-old self again. He had his too large of a bag hanging on his back and a book tucked in his arm. The clothes he was wearing were also too large for him, his dad never managed to get the size right or it was probably because he was too small for his age. He was looking for something—a fishing pole his mind supplied—one he had managed to lose as his father taught him how to fish. But instead of feeling disappointed with his self, Hiccup didn't understand why he was happy. Happy because he had escaped his father's watchful eye and free to explore the forest looking for…he didn't know what. What he did know is he had to find the fishing rod first before he looked for the other _thing_. He stepped into a meadow and saw someone standing in the middle of it. Hiccup hid behind a boulder, but the excitement took over the fear as he recognized who the stranger was. He came out of his hiding place, but as he took a step towards him, the place shifted and he was standing on thin ice, the boy no longer in his sight. The ice cracked under him and without a moment to spare he fell, the cold freezing dark water swallowing him._

_Hiccup instantly woke up. But he was no longer lying on his bed. He found himself in the middle of a clearing in the forest behind their house. He could feel the cool grass licking his bare feet. His shirt was cut in a few places, his pajama pants feeling wet and muddy. Usually he felt comfort in the forest, but now there was nothing but an ominous presence in them. Despite that his vision was blurred without his glasses, his eyes still darted in every direction taking in any sign of movement behind the trees as his mind think of a way of how he had gotten here. There was only one explanation for this—he had sleepwalked. It was the first time something like this had happened._

_How long was he sleepwalking? And was this really the first? What if his dad knew but before he woke up, he was immediately placed back in his bed and that's why he never knew? Fear was gripping his heart. He could've been fine with the nightmares but sleepwalking? This was not a matter to be ignored. And of all places, why did his subconscious mind lead him here?_

_But wait, what if he was still dreaming? They always manage to be so vivid that he couldn't even tell if he was still dreaming or not. Besides, wouldn't Toothless have known if he left the bed? And for Thor's sake, his leg was amputated! He couldn't have taken the time to slip his prosthesis on and walked Right? So he really must be dreaming. There was no way that this is happening._

_Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts sensing the oppressiveness surrounding him grow stronger. He hugged himself as the temperature seemed to drop around him. He saw the shadows in the trees and he knew there was something wrong about them. He wanted to leave but his feet were stuck in place. It was only then that he looked down and saw a mass of blackness crawling up his legs, wrapping around them to keep him in place. He let out a scream but a tendril made its way to his mouth sealing his cry within him. His trembling hands tried to pry the bounds from his legs mouth but panic was washing over his mind and he couldn't think straight—to find a way to escape this. The black sand binding his legs seized his arms and pinned them to his sides restricting all his movements._

_An amused chuckle came from the shadows and Hiccup lifted his gaze to the direction. The only thing he could make out was a silhouette. The teen knew without a doubt that it was the man who visited him in his sleep. The one always watching with glowing yellow eyes as he writhed in his sleep deep in his nightmare. Hiccup watched the man move from one place to another, disappearing into the shadows. The auburn didn't know where the man was until he felt a hand slip on his freckled cheek and that feeling of getting the strength sucked out of you came upon him again. He could feel himself grow weak and the fear in his heart grew stronger and stronger._

"_Yes, that's it. Stop pretending to be strong and let it grip your heart. Oh your fear tastes so delicious." The man's smooth voice dipped in a British accent whispered in his ear. Hiccup couldn't keep himself standing and his legs gave in but instead of dropping to the cold grass the man had caught him. The auburn no longer had control of his body, he couldn't breathe and the darkness swam in the corner of his eyes._

"_Ah, but I can't have you dying now, can I? It's still too early." He mused and placed an ashen hand over the auburn's eyes. Hiccup tried to swat the hand away but they were bound and could no longer feel them, he felt numb all over. There was nothing to feel in his body but fear. "Sweet nightmares, Henry. As long as there are shadows, I'll always be watching."_

_The man's eyes moved to close Hiccup's eyes and they grew heavy. When he opened them again, he was in his room and the light was filtering in his windows. He tried to calm his breathing. _It was just a dream. It wasn't real. That didn't happen. _He repeated the words in his mind but reality has a way of biting back because as Hiccup ran his hand over his hair and looked at them, there were grains of black sand on them._

Hiccup tried hard to tell himself that none of the events last night had happened, but when he looked at himself in the mirror in his bathroom it said otherwise. His clothes were messy and ripped, there were marks on him that said he was indeed bound and dried blood stained his clothes from the cuts. He held his journal tightly as he stared at the sketch of the man. Hiccup got a glimpse of the man's face when he held him but it was still inaccurate. All he could remember about _him_ was an unusual set of sharp teeth, an angular face, golden eyes that gleamed menacingly, swept back shadow colored hair and skin an ashen color. He had no idea why he drew him, any normal person would do their best to forget about such an entity. It was only making his fear grow knowing that there was something unnatural about this. He also couldn't drive away the thought that he knew who this man was. That he should know who the man was. He knew his name for goodness sake! His actual name and not his nickname even. And adding the fact that he had told him he was always watching him didn't help calm him down.

Hiccup was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the other student in front of him. They bumped into each other, causing them to drop the things they were holding. They both dropped to their knees gathering the scattered paper and books. The guy apologized to him profusely and the auburn told him that it was nothing his mind still on the shadow man. There was something familiar about the male's voice, but Hiccup dismissed it. Their hands accidentally touched as they reached for the same book and at the same time the two boys looked up at each other. Their eyes instantly widened seeing the face of the person they bumped into.

The auburn couldn't take his eyes off the guy crouched in front of him. Honey brown eyes stared at him, a nervous hand ran through windswept dark locks as Hiccup's emerald eyes took in every detail of the male's face. It was Jackson Overland in the flesh. _How is this possible?_ This guy lived over a hundred years ago, but he was here. The freckled teen knew there was a possibility of looking _like_ someone, but having the exact same face? Hiccup had never come upon it. It was unheard of for the fifteen-year-old.

The guy's gaze dropped to the floor as if he had found something interesting. He saw him grow tense and Hiccup followed his gaze, only to see that he was looking at his journal. The most shocking detail? It was the page where the paper-plane note was tucked in between his sketches of the faceless dream visitor and the original Jackson Overland. Hiccup immediately brought his hand upon it, to cover the pages but it was too late.

"You—" The auburn snatched the journal away and scrambled to get up on his feet. He looked at the student with wide fearful eyes and he darted to a random direction. He heard the brunette call for him, "Wait!" but the auburn teen ignored it and went on his way. Not even sparing a glance behind.

_What is going on here?_

* * *

><p>Upon reaching school, Jamie was immediately pulled somewhere away from the other students' sights. It was still a bit early and there were only a few students loitering the halls, so no one would have even seen him being dragged to who-knows-where. His mind was racing at the possible thought of being beaten to a pulp or given a brief swim in the toilet this early in the morning but he was instantly relieved when he saw the familiar massive blonde braided hair. Rapunzel stopped and pushed him to a dark corner. She had an arm propped on the wall trapping Jamie, her brows furrowed and her green eyes serious. The brunette gulped, this was not looking good. He didn't know what he did, but his friend seemed mad.<p>

"Okay, Bennett, I kept quiet about this yesterday but I cannot hold back after seeing what I saw awhile back," the girl started. Rapunzel leaned closer and Jamie had to lean back on the wall because this proximity was making him feel very awkward. "What is it with Jackson Overland? And I am not talking about yesterday. So don't think about lying."

"Wait, what?" the brunette was taken off guard by the question. Replaying what Rapunzel had said in his head, it was as if she knew about— "You.. You know about Jackson?"

Rapunzel eased back and hit him on the head. "Of course you dummy. I've been here longer than you and so was he. If you might ask, everyone in the school knows Jackson Overland. He stands out too much. And Jamie, he's in my art class."

"With Hiccup?" he asked nervously and she nodded. "So he knows him too?"

"That's the thing, he doesn't. Hiccup seems to have the habit of ignoring everyone else inside the class when the teacher's speaking."

"Yeah, he is like that."

"But here's another one. I saw them bump into each other and when Hiccup saw Jackson, he ran off like he was scared." Rapunzel told him worriedly. She lifted her gaze to Jamie and the seriousness in her voice was back. "You're not telling me something. And I know you know why Hiccup ran away from Jackson. So, talk."

"You won't believe me if I told you," Jamie replied dejectedly.

"Try me."

"You'll think I'm crazy."

Rapunzel let out an exasperated sigh. "Jamie, you're my friend. Even if we only know each other for barely twenty hours, you're still my friend. You and Hiccup are the first friends I made in this school, so I don't want anything bad happening to it. After what happened yesterday and what I saw today, I couldn't dismiss the thought that what Hiccup is going through is connected with Jackson. I want to understand what's going on here. So please if I really am your friend, just tell me."

Jamie knew that there was no going around this. Rapunzel was genuinely concerned about Hiccup, and to be honest if he was in her shoes he would have done the same. The brunette exhaled and shook his head. If she wanted to know, he might as well tell him—even if she might think he was crazy. "It's not about Jackson." The look she gave him made Jamie rephrase his words. "Well, it's not about Jackson Overland the present."

"So you mean…?"

"Yes, I'm referring to the past. Can we just call past Jackson 'Jack' and the present 'Jackson', 'cause this is going to be confusing."

"I have a feeling it will, now go on."

"Alright, remember that Jack died saving his sister right? But what if he's not dead? Technically, he is but what if he's still here?" he asked her.

"You mean, what you're saying is…Jack's spirit is still around for the past three hundred or so years?"

Jamie nodded. "And what if Jack's spirit somehow met and befriended Hiccup?"

"This really does sound crazy," Rapunzel commented.

"I know, but I'm not lying."

"I could tell, so how did Jack manage to meet Hiccup? Didn't Hiccup live in Scotland?" she asked him.

"This maybe the craziest thing I'm going to tell you, but when Jackson Overland died three-hundred years ago he was given another chance to live but like I said earlier it was just his spirit. And he wasn't also Jackson Overland anymore, but he turned into Jack Frost." The brunette waited for his friend's reaction. It was the longest ten seconds of his life.

When Rapunzel spoke all she said was, "Nipping on your nose _Jack Frost_?"

This was it, the moment Jamie nods his head he was going to be named crazy for the rest of his life. But has said too much and there was no way in taking it back. When he did nod, he was half expecting her to laugh and say he was out of his mind, but what Rapunzel did surprised him. She hit her fist on her palm like a gavel and whispered, "I knew it." She looked at Jamie and the teen could see her green eyes wide with excitement. "So he really is real? Jack Frost exists? He's not just some story?"

"You're taking this awfully well," the brunette stated nodding awkwardly.

"Oh you have no idea." The blonde started to pace and her hands moved as she spoke. "All this time, they kept telling me he wasn't real. But I knew what I saw that time! Every time winter came, I always wake up with frost on my window and my name in it. I woke up early one time so I could see who it was and I saw him! Well, just his hair since he immediately flew off. But I still saw him! His hair was snow white!"

Jamie laughed and nodded, but then it struck him. "Wait, so you believe in him? Until now?"

Rapunzel fidgeted with her fingers. "Well, a little. But I became doubtful as I grew older since he doesn't show up that much anymore and my parents were getting worried, so I dropped the whole Jack Frost talk with them. But I always wondered if I was just seeing things when I was young and thought that maybe I was going crazy. And now, you told me that he is real so I felt a little relieved that I wasn't really," she made spinning motions with her hand on her head, "crazy."

"I know how you feel. But let me assure you. You're not crazy Rapunzel." He said patting her on the shoulder.

"Going back to the point, how did Jack meet Hiccup?"

"Jack got chosen by the moon and became a Guardian. They're like this group who were tasked to protect the children of the world. Santa Clause was the Guardian of Wonder, Easter Bunny was the Guardian of Hope, Sandman was the Guardian of Dreams and Tooth Fairy was the Guardian of Memories. Jack was the fifth and he was the Guardian of Fun." Jamie explained.

"I'm not going to ask any further about the other guardians, as much as I'm curious."

"You'll get to know them," Jamie smiled. "So Jack roams around the world spreading snow, since he's a winter spirit and years ago, he came upon a town called Berk and met a kid there. He said most of the kids in the town were skeptics so he was really surprised that there was actually a kid who believes there."

"Hiccup," Rapunzel smiled and Jamie nodded. "So what happened?"

Jamie's shoulder sagged at the question and told her what Jack had told him last night and also his relationship with Jackson. The thing that happened between Hiccup and Jack was a bit confusing. Now, that Rapunzel had told him about Hiccup seeing Jackson and running off scared, his theory about the freckled teen not believing in Jack Frost seemed unlikely. He was sure now that Hiccup somehow recognized Jackson's face as Jack's. Adding his behavior yesterday, he also knew that Hiccup still remembers the winter spirit. But there were also things that don't seem to add up. Why did Hiccup disappear from the globe even before reaching thirteen? Why was he scared when he saw Jackson's face? Jamie had a guess that the accident Hiccup had told them yesterday played an important role in this. The question was: What really happened to Hiccup after the fire?

They had zilch on Hiccup's life after the fire Jack had mentioned. All Jamie knew was Hiccup lived in Scotland with his cousin and moved back here with his dad. And that information still begged more questions to be asked. How will he find out more about the auburn? He couldn't just outright ask him, "Hey, so wanna tell us more about your leg?" He and Rapunzel already got a clue that it was a sore topic for their friend. They had to give him time, besides they only knew each other at such a short time. He shouldn't expect him to open up immediately.

"So, now you're thinking up of a way to help Jack meet Hiccup again," Rapunzel said,

"Yup, but I think Jack should wait. Even if we consider each other as friends, we don't actually know each other that well yet." Jamie said smiling embarrassingly. "We have to know more about Hiccup and try to understand, get a grasp of the whole situation."

Rapunzel nodded and giggled. "I just pointed that out minutes ago."

"Yeah, and it was crystal clear. So do you have something in mind?" he asked expectantly.

"Why don't we look for Hiccup and see how he's doing? He looked out of himself this morning," the blonde suggested.

"That is a great idea. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Hiccup was busy stuffing his bags with books he'll need in his first class, but his mind was partly focused on what he was doing. First, the man cloaked in shadows was not only messing with his dreams anymore. He was getting bold, even to the point of inducing him to sleepwalk to meet him out of his own house. But if <em>he<em> had that ability from the beginning, why use it now? He could literally snatch him away or kill him, but he wasn't doing it. He had mentioned how _delicious his fear tasted_, but what did all that mean? Why was the man so interested in him? He had been keeping an eye on him for years. So what could he possibly gain from tormenting Hiccup? Psychologically and now even physically. This wasn't making any sense.

And now, he meets someone who shares Jackson Overland's face, who by the way happens to have the same face as his dream visitor. What was going on? Why does it feel like he had gotten himself into something that's beyond human understanding? And he knew this all had something to do with those missing pieces in his memories. It was sure now, he wasn't imagining things. It wasn't just a feeling. He was really missing parts of his memory. But what?

The teen felt a sudden presence behind him, a shadow cast over him. He felt his heart beating faster and he wanted to run, but couldn't find the strength to do so. "Boo," a voice whispered in his ear and Hiccup jumped hitting his head on his locker letting out a _very _manly yelp mind you. It wasn't girly. (He will forever deny that.)

"Ow, Odin's beard…" The freckled teen hissed at the pain on his head. His hand reached for his ear rubbing away that tingling feeling from it and faced whoever it was that sneaked up on him with a glare in place. He didn't understand why the fear subsided immediately. There was something about the gesture that made him feel at ease…something familiar. Something he secretly enjoyed. And he hated the fact that it was making blush in embarrassment knowing that it was not _the man._ But realizing who it was sent his heart on overdrive.

Jackson Overland look-alike stood in front of him. His honey brown eyes twinkling with laughter and but an apologetic smile was on his lips. His cheeks had a faint flushed color and his hand was rubbing the back of his neck as if he wasn't sure what he was doing here. "Uh, sorry I shouldn't have done that. You left this," he said in a deep silky all too familiar voice. Hiccup looked at what his hand was holding and saw that it was the paper plane that was supposedly tucked in his journal.

The auburn gingerly took it from the teen and shoved it in his pocket. "T-thanks," he stammered out. He remembered that the guy had seen his journal and dreadfully waited for him to ask about the sketch he had seen. _Oh Thor, he'll think I'm stalking him. He's going to spread rumors about how I'm a creepy transfer student. He'll probably spread that I'm gay. Wait, am I? I'm not even sure if I'm really asexual or not. What if I'm just a late bloomer heterosexual? Oh son of a half-troll, what in Asgard am I thinking? I'm doomed either way!_

"Well, be careful next time. Y'know, check your stuff before uhm leaving," he said. "I should go now." Hiccup was dumbfounded that he wasn't asking about the sketch and just nodded stiffly. "Nice to meet you." The teen took a step back and gave him a smile—a little too pleased for the auburn's taste—and his face looked like they turned a darker shade of red. "See 'ya around Hiccup!" The brunette's eyes widened realizing what he had said and before Hiccup could say anything the teen ran off.

Ten seconds later when the teen was no longer in sight only did the auburn register what he had said. "He knew who I was," he whispered. "He knew who I was!" Hiccup repeated horrified and started hitting his head on his locker's door.

"Wow, that was quite a sight," he heard his cousin's voice say beside him. Merida was laughing merrily as she slung an arm over Hiccup stopping him from banging his head on the poor locker. "Stop that, I don't want you to get sued for property damage you twit. Besides, that was quite the performance there, lad. Oh am I going to love this school."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Hiccup replied removing the red head's arm on his shoulder. He checked his things if he had put the right books into his satchel and quickly realized that he had loaded a few random unnecessary things. He tried to ignore his cousin as he re-placed his unneeded belongings back into his locker, but she was making it very hard for him not to.

"So was it him? I'm sure it was him. Open up the letter!" She told him jumping excitedly.

"It was the same one yesterday, why would I read it again?" the auburn asked incredulous. "What in the—" he looked at Toothless' chew toy in his hand wondering how in the world it had gotten into his bag. He looked at his cousin who was trying to play innocent but failed to do so. "Seriously?"

"What?" his cousin asked acting offended. "You weren't paying attention this morning, so Toothless decided to give you some reassurance. It's the same as him saying, 'I'm here for you'," she explained.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm stuck with you for a year," he grumbled placing the chew toy inside his locker.

Merida stuck her tongue out at him and Hiccup just rolled his eyes at her. "Oh forget about that. Now let me see the letter."

"I t_old_ you it's just the same."

The girl tsk-ed and shook her head at the younger. With lightning speed-like movement, her hands slipped into Hiccup's sweater and reached for the stationery within its pockets. Hiccup protested but there was no winning from his cousin, she could snap his arm like a twig if she wanted to. The red head got the stationery and waved in front of her cousin. "This, my wee cousin, is not the same note you have received from yesterday," she said proudly. "You were too busy ogling his face—not that I could blame you he was quite the looker if you ask me but not my type, he looks like a bloody show pony. But like I was saying, you were too busy ogling him to notice that it wasn't the same."

"And you know, because?" Hiccup raised a brow at his cousin, challenging to prove him wrong.

Merida only smirked and proceeded to unfold the paper plane, once she was done she let out a triumphant, "Aha!" and practically shoved the letter to her cousin's face.

Hiccup glared at her as he grabbed the stationery from her hands and straightened it before reading. And surely enough, his cousin was right. It really wasn't the same letter. Unlike the previous ones, it only contained a few words written in the male's fine script.

_**Hey,**_

_Nice to finally meet you Freckles. Or should I say, Hiccup?_

_**Yours,**_

_**Jackson Overland ;)**_

Hiccup looked up at Merida who was grinning like a wolf at him. "Let me just say this because I don't get many chances at you being wrong and me being right." She cleared her throat and said in a sing-song voice, "I told you so~" before another set of laughs racked her body.

* * *

><p>Jamie and Rapunzel just looked at each other as they watched Jackson and Hiccup's second encounter. They exchanged looks wondering what just really happened. Looking at it from a different perspective, it was quite funny. Okay, he had to admit, he wanted to tease the two guys unendingly for being a bunch of dorks. And the smile on Rapunzel, told him that she was thinking the same thing.<p>

"They actually make a good pair," she said after Jackson had left.

"I hate to say this, but yes, they do. I feel sorry for Hiccup being stuck with my cousin. But I guess he ain't so bad." Jamie said shrugging his shoulders with a smile.

They didn't approach Hiccup immediately as they saw a girl with flaming red hair walk towards the auburn laughing. Jamie could tell from their body language and the way they talked to each other that the two were close. And when he heard the girl call Hiccup "cousin" he realized that the girl was the one the auburn always mentioned, Merida. He felt Rapunzel tug his shirt and she nudged her head towards the two's direction. She went ahead of him and Jamie followed a few steps behind.

"Hey, Hiccup!" she greeted the teen with her usual sunny smile.

Hiccup turned and his eyes lit up seeing Rapunzel and Jamie. "Oh hey guys, morning," he greeted them. The red head nudged Hiccup's side with her elbow and the auburn shot her a murderous look. It must've hurt. When he turned to them, he had a shy apologetic smile on. "Uh sorry about that," he said laughing a bit. "By the way, I'd like you to meet my cousin."

Hiccup gestured to the girl and she took a step forward, her hand extended. "Merida Dunbroch, nice to meet you," she introduced herself with a smile, her Scottish accent thick and clear.

"Rapunzel Corona." The blonde accepted her hand shaking it.

"And you are?" She turned towards Jamie, her striking blue eyes scanning him. She seemed distrustful of him and the brunette didn't like it. Merida carried that same intimidating aura Hiccup's father had, but not as strong as the man.

"James Bennett. But Jamie's fine." He answered taking her hand. Their hand shake wasn't as brief as the one she shared with Rapunzel. Merida held onto his hand, squeezing it tightly, as if challenging him to see if he would surrender and retreat or stand firm and fight. Jamie did the latter.

The red head smirked at him and just like that, they let go of each other's arm. She punched him on the shoulder too strongly and Jamie felt himself gasp in pain. He rubbed his sore shoulder and Merida just giggled.

"I like you. We'll make good friends," she declared.

"As long as you don't punch me that hard, we won't have any problems," Jamie told her wincing a bit.

"Don't count on it. I never stopped telling her for the past five years that her punches are too hard to pass for being playful. And it still hasn't changed," Hiccup informed him shaking his head. "She's a hopeless case."

"I am not!" Merida said indignantly and punched Hiccup on the arm.

"Ow!" The auburn said and pulled one of Merida's red curls. "See? Don't count on it. And she's biased since she doesn't do the same with girls."

"I do too!"

"Yeah, but you seem to have control on the power, but never when it comes to us guys," Hiccup said pointedly.

"Don't be such a baby," Merida chided him rolling her eyes. "You can shoot an arrow at a thirty meter distance and still hit the target but you can't handle a single punch?"

"Says the one who can shoot it from fifty meters," Hiccup replied sarcastically. "Shooting an arrow and getting punched are two different things!"

Before Merida could say a word the school bell rang signaling the start of classes. They were about to separate when they realized that they actually had the same first period—homeroom. The three were amazed at the coincidence of Merida being in the same class. The four made their way towards Mr. Peabody's room. Merida and Rapunzel seem to get along well as they chatted. Jamie looked at Hiccup who became quiet all of a sudden and just watched his cousin. There was a small smile on his lips, but the brunette could see that there was a distant look in Hiccup's emerald eyes. He also took note of a few small cuts on his face and his eyes seemed to look dull.

"Hiccup, are you alright?" The auburn was surprised at his question and he blinked a few times before looking at Jamie.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just . . . tired," he said sighing.

"You sure?" Hiccup nodded. "Okay." Jamie sensed that there was something different about Hiccup. Something not quite right, but he couldn't point out what, so he decided that maybe it was—just as the auburn had said—only tiredness. But the bandages he glimpsed on the auburn's arm when his sleeves hiked up nagged at the back of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So how was it? I still find it difficult to write Rapunzel. I think I made her OOC T^T Forgive me. And Jackson and Hiccup's short interaction too. What did you guys think? Did I rush it? R&R fellas! Thanks for reading :)


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own DreamWorks or Disney.**

**Chapter 17**

Two weeks had passed since Hiccup introduced Merida to Jamie and Rapunzel and things have gotten a lot busier. The lessons were in full throttle, lectures became more serious, teacher's became strict as summer vacation was shaken off of their bodies, activities were given and lunch was spent doing unfinished—or in some cases forgotten—homework. Free periods were spent in study hall and the library and after school hours were devoted to clubs.

They got to know each other slowly and somehow learned that they had a few things in common. Merida and Rapunzel both grew up surrounded by their families' wealth. Rapunzel grew up sheltered and her parents were very overprotective of her because she was once kidnapped when she was still a baby. To their surprise, she was returned safely to her parents with the help of Stoick Haddock, Hiccup's father.

"Wow, I never knew your dad worked as a part time secret agent," Jamie commented that time.

"I don't even know what government agency he works for, but I think it's best I don't know that much." Hiccup said shoving a few fries into his mouth.

"Still, my parents and I, myself, are very thankful to your dad," Rapunzel told her.

"And I can see him saying, 'I was just doin' my job Mr. and Mrs. Corona'," the auburn recited impersonating his father causing the three to laugh.

"Oh gods, your father does not sound like that," Merida pointed out pounding a fist on the table as she continued to laugh.

"Well, if I was over six feet tall, all bulky and intimidating, I would sound like him," Hiccup shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh me eyes burn! You just ruined the image I thought up when you get your growth spurt!" Merida complained throwing a slice of carrot at her cousin.

"Seriously? Me? A growth spurt?" Hiccup shook his head finding the idea absurd. "Not in a million years."

"Come on, Hiccup. I'm sure you'll get one," Rapunzel reassured him.

"Uh-huh, I was stuck in this scrawny body for the past fifteen years, I could last another sixty years. The least I want to worry about is puberty gone wrong." The auburn shuddered at the thought.

And the conversation took a turn to something about puberty and their funny experiences with it.

Merida, they soon learned was _very good_ (meaning she was like Katniss Everdeen only she was more realistic, I mean come on who shoots a freaking jet down with one arrow? If she was like Hawkeye or Green Arrow with their arrows installed with nifty gadgets then that's reasonable. What? Jamie reads comics too y'know, can't blame him there) in archery, Hiccup told them how she was able to compete on an international level representing their school and won gold medals at every competition. She was overly zealous upon learning that St. Nicholas High had an archery club and immediately applied for membership. She tried to convince Hiccup to join the club too since he also had skill for the sport (it was due to Merida's insistence that the teen discovered that he had a talent for it), but the auburn declined and just told her he could watch her and be her practice partner if he wasn't too busy. Merida was disappointed that her cousin joined the art club where Rapunzel was a member and not with her, but it dissolved as quickly with Hiccup's offer. Jamie was also quick to notice that the red head didn't get along well with her mother. Hiccup assured him that the two's relationship had drastically improved compared to the past years. The girl was stubborn, prideful and did what she wanted to do. She hated being ordered around or controlled, people deciding what was best for her without asking what she wanted. Thus causing the constant disagreements with her mother.

Hiccup told them that it was mainly because Merida's parents almost lost her from a bear attack and they were just being overprotective, just like Rapunzel's parents. A bond seemed to have formed between the two girls immediately and the two boys guessed it had something to do with that. Hiccup was glad about it since Merida never really had that many female friends back in Scotland. Growing up in a rich family and attending a boarding school with a bunch of snobs—well just mostly anyway—they found Merida's behavior and manners very inappropriate for a girl of her standing and class. She didn't let that discourage her though, she mostly found friendship among the male student populace, but it also received a negative effect from the girls just because the red head could hangout freely with their crushes. Hiccup never really understood why they had to be that way, but he was a guy so how could he possibly understand how a girl's mind runs? So, he just let Merida handle it.

Jamie got a general image of Merida's family, but that didn't help him know more about Hiccup. From Merida's stories about their life in Scotland, Hiccup was a very shy kid. He managed to get some confidence since he was at the top of their class and gained a few unexpected friends—in particular the Hamadas. The two said they met them in Tokyo in a fieldtrip, well it was Hiccup who met them and introduced them to Merida. He also found out that it was the Hamadas who built the freckled teen's prosthesis and Merida incessantly teased Hiccup about it which the auburn just dismissed as nothing but a friendly gesture. The brunette grew curious about the so-called Hamada brothers, especially on this Tadashi fellow. He knew that Jackson would deem the guy a competition and yes, he was actually rooting for his cousin. It was weird because it felt like he was also rooting for Jack, but surely the Guardian didn't harbor those kinds of feelings for the auburn. Right?

Speaking of the Guardian of Fun, he said that he was going to come by today. Jamie had asked Hiccup if he could help him out with his Literature homework. Jamie's supposed partner was down with the flu for the past days. Despite that he also had his own partner (which surprisingly turned out to be Jackson) the auburn agreed to give his friend a hand. They asked permission from Miss Belle and the woman agreed. In fact she even said that the three of them should just work on it together but their workload was also increased just to be fair to their other classmates.

So that's how Jamie ended up in his room, with Jackson and Hiccup who were both trying to stay as possibly as far away from each other while they work on their homework. It was a weekend so they had a lot of time on this, but Hiccup was determined to finish it as soon as possible so he could leave and be away from Jamie's cousin. It was kind of funny and a little worrisome. Jamie watched his cousin steal glances at the auburn when he thought no one was looking and he also saw how Hiccup do the same but instead of amusement like Jackson, the teen looked confused and serious.

Jamie didn't know how long they had been like that, reading and discussing passages about the Phantom of the Opera. Their homework was to analyze and write an essay about the characters of Erik, Christine Daae and Viscount Raoul de Chagny, but since there were three of them their teacher added in a few more characters for them. It was his mother's call that brought them out of their concentration on the homework.

"Alright, you boys come down now snacks are ready!" Sarah called to them. Jackson was the first to stand up from his position on the floor, quickly saving his work and closing his laptop to return to it later. Jamie followed suit and stretched his muscles out of their stupor. Hiccup on the other hand still remained sitting on the floor re-reading some passages. Jamie looked at his cousin who let out a sigh and shook his head. The auburn had this habit of being so focused on a task that he zones everything out, as if he was in his own little world.

Jackson walked towards Hiccup, the auburn not lifting his gaze from the book unaware of the brunette that was crouched behind him. The teen was looking over Hiccup's shoulder now, mouth positioned inches away from the younger's ear. Jamie knew what to expect next, he's seen Jackson do it a few times to Hiccup never growing tired from it. As Jackson said the word "Boo", his freckled friend jumped dropping the book and whipped his head to Jackson's direction. But unlike before his cousin didn't manage to get away immediately. When Hiccup turned to face Jackson with a murderous glare their lips brushed against each other and the three boys were frozen in shock.

Jamie counted a full five seconds, before Hiccup snapped out of his trance and pushed away Jackson, his face a shade of red none of them has ever seen before. His eyes were wide as he looked at Jackson and regaining the ability to move, he quickly stood up and ran out of the room, tripping by the door in the process.

"Hiccup!" Jackson called out running to the door.

"I'm going to lock myself in the bathroom! Don't bother!" they heard him call out and the sound of slamming rung somewhere downstairs.

Jackson turned to his cousin and Jamie looked away, "I didn't see anything," he said and went straight downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh come on, I didn't mean for it to happen! I was caught off guard myself!" Jackson told him as he followed his cousin to the kitchen.

"You should really have stopped startling him. Look where it got you two." Jamie answered him.

"I know, but I couldn't. He always looks so adorable when startled." The brunette whined. He raised a brow at him and his cousin smiled at him sheepishly.

"You have certainly lost it."

"You gotta help me out man," Jackson pleaded clinging to his arm. "We're family right?"

"Uh-huh, you're on your own here, 'cuz." He told him pulling a seat on the kitchen counter and plopped down on it.

"What seems to be the problem?" he heard his mom ask as she sets down a plate of chips and nachos with two bowls of different dips. There was also a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of blue lemonade. Jackson insisted on it, for some reason his cousin has this certain fascination for the color blue.

"Jackson did something that scared Hiccup away," Jamie reported to his mom.

"Oh that is a problem," she said placing a hand over her lips. "So that's why he rushed into the bathroom. I thought it was just because of an upset stomach."

The brunette groaned. "I'm doomed, what am I gonna do? He'll think I did it to snatch away a—" Jackson stopped himself and slumped on the counter. He grabbed a sandwich and shoved it down his throat downing it with a glass of the blue lemonade. He wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve, slammed the now empty glass on the counter top and looked at his aunt with a determined face, "Hit with me something stronger. I need to numb the pain."

Sarah laughed at her nephew's behavior while Jamie just shook his head a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Despite that his cousin could be insufferable—like a certain winter spirit—sometimes he still manages to make him smile and laugh. It was a real surprise when he found out that Jackson was the one who rigged up the powder trap on Hiccup's locker and the fact that he was sending him notes discreetly. But it proved how much alike the guardian and the human was. It amazed him and gave him shivers when he sees how Jackson acted like Jack perfectly even if he didn't mean to. His cousin was gradually able to talk to Hiccup, even if just brief ones. Jamie—with a bit of pushing from the two girls—invited him to their table a few times but Jackson declined and ate with his friends. His reason of declining was because he didn't want to make the auburn uncomfortable. And Jamie knew he was right. Hiccup was all fidgety and nervous when Jackson was around. Hiccup tried to ignore the brunette unless the teen posed a question that was school-related and the teen would answer concisely, leaving no room for further small talks. Jamie realized that Hiccup was trying to restrict their relationship to just being classmates, for what reason, none of them really knew. Not even Merida. In fact, she was as bewildered as they were. Merida had told them Hiccup never acted like this to anyone, even to those who bullied him. The auburn tried to pacify his bullies, settle their differences in a civil manner—let's-sit-and-discuss-it-over-some-tea kind of tactic. But when it came to Jackson, he just shuts him out and pushes him away. It was just really weird and unsettling.

Jamie had to give it to Jackson for not giving up. The guy even gives his friend space and knew when he had said or done enough at the moment. But he never ceases at pursuing his feelings towards the auburn. It kinda hurt to watch, but Merida and Rapunzel told him that it wasn't a one-sided thing. It just seemed like it but it wasn't. How they could say that, Jamie didn't know. They say it was because he was a guy that's why he couldn't see it, whatever that really meant.

"Aunt Sarah~ hit me with something hard~ blue lemonade isn't working on me!" Jackson whined again.

"Would this do?" his mother asked raising a frying pan.

Jackson frowned. "I didn't mean it literally."

"And you know you can't drink because you're still underage." The woman answered sternly. "Plus, I am not letting any of you get alcohol in your bodies."

His cousin let out another groan. He grabbed a fistful of chips and placed it all in his mouth. "Shee? Uhm shress mmffing!" he told them exasperatedly throwing his hands into the air.

"Hey! Manners man!" Jamie glared at his cousin as a few bits of chips flew on him. He flicked them off his shirt, "And we cannot understand a word your saying." Jackson swallowed what he was chewing with the help of another glass of the drink.

"I said, I was stress eating," he repeated inhaling another sandwich.

"Holy Man in the Moon, don't eat everything! Leave some for us." Jamie slapped Jackson's hand as he tried to reach for his fifth sandwich. The guy was really stress eating.

"Dude, it's survival of the fastest." He told him pushing Jamie's hand that was blocking him from getting another piece.

"Don't you mean fittest?" The teen asked him frowning.

"Cuz, if you're not fast enough to grab some grub you won't survive. If you've been to Jim's house with me and the other guys*, you'll agree with me on this." He explained to him.

Jamie shook his head. "Whatever. Besides, shouldn't you be talking to Hiccup instead of 'stress eating'." He raised his hands making air quotation marks for emphasis.

Jackson immediately frowned at his words. He stood up, "Alright, I guess it's best to do that." Before leaving, he snatched another piece of food. Jamie gave him an incredulous look and his cousin paused from taking a bite from the sandwich and turned to him. "What? Can't a guy at least get some extra health points before facing a boss battle? And dude, I am seriously hungry. Plus, I'm also stress eating."

"Shut up and get out of here." He threw him a paper towel to which Jackson dodged magnificently and went out of the kitchen. He suddenly came running back in to grab another one. "Hey!"

"Peace offering, bonehead! I gotta be prepared." Jackson called out and he heard his footsteps go to the direction of the downstairs bathroom.

"He's hopeless," Jamie said biting into a sandwich.

He heard his mom laugh. "It just shows how young he still is."

"Yeah, turning seventeen in a few months and still thinks like a kid. He's young alright." Jamie snorted and got a fistful of nachos and groaned, "Now, I'm the one who's stress eating." He grimaced but still shoved the food down his mouth chewing with a satisfied crunch.

* * *

><p>Hiccup paced inside of the bathroom. <em>What the heck just happened? <em>He replayed what happened in Jamie's room to assess the situation. He was re-reading some key parts in the Phantom of the Opera, then he was startled, he dropped the book and when he turned to look at who did it with a glare he felt his lips brush against another pair. They felt soft and slightly chapped and had a hint of vanilla. He made a sound in his throat that was half a groan and half a squeal. _I kissed him, _the words rang horrifyingly in his , it wasn't really kissing because their lips just brushed and remained in place _against _each other for Odin knows how long. Hiccup shook his head. No matter how he looks at it, it doesn't change the fact that they kissed. But why is he so bothered about it anyway? It was accidental! It wasn't like Jackson planned it or meant for it to happen. He looked just as shocked as Hiccup was when their lips touched. Yes, that's it. Their lips only touched for longer than a second, nothing more and nothing less.

"Oh who am I kidding?" The auburn deflated and sat on the toilet his face buried in his hands. Anyone who saw would say they kissed. Period.

Hiccup tried so much to keep away from Jackson to keep this kind of thing from happening. But the guy was making it difficult. He just pops out of nowhere like a freaking mushroom and doesn't intend to leave him alone. He left him notes on his books, on his locker, on his table, even when he was using the library computer. He just looks at somewhere else for a second and _bam_ there's a sticky note or stationery lying there addressed to him. The notes contained either a simple message or a poem or a line quoted from gods-know-where that would seriously make a girl squeal from all the fluffiness. But in Hiccup's place, it just made him uncomfortable, awkward and really embarrassed. He didn't know how many times Jackson's simple notes made him flush into different shades of red. But he wouldn't deny the fact that those notes made him smile at the ridiculousness and at some occasion's… made his day. Particularly when he had a nightmarish night of sleep.

Visits from the Nightmare King—Hiccup decided to call him that due to his ability of turning the auburn's peaceful dreams of the snow white version of Jackson Overland into nightmares—were becoming more frequent. He did give him breaks, like a two day interval but the Nightmare King had decided to pay him a nightly dose of nightmares for the past three days. It was selfish really how Hiccup decided to help Jamie with the homework when the truth was he just didn't want to be alone. Merida was sleeping over at Rapunzel's while his dad, Stoick, was going to be away for a whole two days. Meaning he'll be alone in the house for a whole night. Well, maybe he wasn't truly alone. Toothless was there to accompany him but Hiccup was still afraid. The man managed to draw him out of his house in the middle of the night a week and a half ago. And Toothless was sleeping beside him that time. He didn't doubt if the Nightmare King would suddenly appear in front of him. As long as there was enough shadows and darkness surrounding him it wasn't impossible. It wasn't only once did Hiccup feel someone watching him and no, it wasn't like the way he felt Jackson or his friends' eyes on him. It was worse than that. It was the kind that made you shiver all over and wished you could run and hide somewhere but you knew there was really no point in it, because no matter what, you could still feel those eyes trained upon you, peeling away each layer of your being until it was boring into your soul, into your very core.

Hiccup thought that maybe, he was just being paranoid. But he had seen too many times when he was alone how the shadows shifted unnaturally around him. Despite his bad eye sight, he couldn't dismiss it as his vision playing tricks on him. He was also hearing _his_ voice, mostly just his taunting, menacing cackle. He had also woken up with black sand on him every time he had a too vivid nightmare, especially one where the Nightmare King had appeared to him and spoken. It was in those kinds of days that Jackson's presence or simple words managed to lift his spirits and calm him down. He never really understood why the teen had that effect on him. But he was secretly thankful for that ability the brunette possessed. Though he wouldn't say it out loud to anyone.

The auburn still hasn't made the connection between Jackson Overland and the teen in his dreams. What he only knew was they shared the same face. Jackson never brought up the thing about seeing his sketch but Hiccup still dreaded it. How was he going to explain that in a way that doesn't sound creepy _and_ weird? He did somehow know that Jackson was not the same guy who plagued his dreams that much he was sure of. There was a certain aura around the _guy _that made him different from Jackson. Something special. Something not so ordinary. Something. . . magical. But in the end it still didn't make sense to him. He still kept asking the same question ever since he first dreamt of him: _Who was he?_

Hiccup was shaken out of his rambling thoughts when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. All of a sudden his heart started beating like a drumroll and his belly was invaded by hundreds of butterflies. Without even asking, he knew who it was. He kept himself impossibly still and quiet inside the bathroom, letting the seconds pass-by, waiting for Jackson to leave him alone with his thoughts that were mostly incoherent.

"Hiccup?" Jackson called from the other side of the door uncertainly, finally deciding to break the silence surrounding the two of them. It took him fifteen tense seconds to do that.

Hiccup didn't reply and kept quiet inside the bathroom. Noticing that the auburn didn't seem like he would answer, the brunette decided to continue. "I'm sorry about the uh…thing." Even he didn't sound too comfortable saying the word. "I didn't mean to you know, do that. It was an accident and I'm really sorry. I know I make you uncomfortable and I should really stop at startling you just like Jamie said, but…I really like doing it because I like seeing a different expression on your face." Jackson let out a deep sigh. "Ugh, I sound creepy right now. I'm creeping you out aren't I?"

The teen made a frustrated sound before speaking again. "I shouldn't have asked. I must be really creeping you out—ugh darn it. Like I was saying, every time I talk to you, you always look so nervous and you make this face that says you want to get rid of me as quickly as possible and I just—I just want to see something different. I just want to see that I could at least make you smile when I'm around you. It really sucks when you act like I'm not there when in actuality I'm really ten or so inches away from you."

Hiccup could see him messing up his hair in frustration and somehow that made the auburn smile. _Idiot, what are you smiling about?_ He wiped the smile away from his lips with a frown. Okay…so he was a bit harsh to the guy. Well, no, he wasn't just a _bit_ harsh. He was definitely harsh to him. Hiccup didn't find Jackson to be totally creepy. He was odd yes, but not creepy. So there was really no reason for Hiccup to treat him like that. Merida and Rapunzel were right, he really didn't know how to handle Jackson that's why he was blocking him out. And partly because of the identity of whom Jackson shares his face with. He still had to learn who that albino teen was.

"I promise to stop bugging you with the notes just—just don't treat me like I'm invisible. I'm really—uhmff!"

Hiccup didn't know that Jackson was leaning against the door, so when he opened the door it sent the brunette face-planting on the bathroom floor. It was a good thing he was out of the way or else he would've been under Jackson that moment which would be very awkward and embarrassing. Though, it still didn't stop his eyes from widening and kneeling beside Jackson apologizing a million times and trying to help him up. It was because of the taller's earlier words that had Hiccup standing up from where he was seated on the toilet and yanking the door open. His comment about being "invisible" struck something in his memory, just like the time in the town library with Jamie and Rapunzel. Fortunately, it didn't reduce him into a panicking state. But whatever it was that struck a cord in his memories instantaneously vanished when Jackson landed on the floor and he started fussing over him.

"Oh Odin, I am really sorry. I shouldn't have opened the door suddenly. I didn't know—Gods, I am really sorry Jackson. Are you okay? Does it hurt? That was a stupid question don't answer that, of course it hurts. I am really so sorry…" He rambled his apology continuously. He only stopped when Jackson was sitting up and started laughing. "Holy Hel, he hit his head so hard his going crazy. What in Asgard am I gonna do?" Hiccup said biting his bottom lip nervously.

Jackson reached for his hand that was pulling on his auburn locks. "I'm not going crazy Hiccup. I'm perfectly fine, though I think I may have a small bump on my forehead, but I'm okay." He stopped laughing but his honey brown eyes sparkled with mirth. He gave his dazzling smile that always made the girls grow weak on the knees—and for some reason it was the same for Hiccup. "I just didn't expect you to be the one apologizing more than me. You aren't…mad?"

The teen looked at him skeptically. Looking into Jackson's eyes seemed like a difficult feat for the auburn teen, so Hiccup ducked his head and shook his head. "I-I just over— re-reacted. Shock, you know. It—It does that." He answered shakily. "I'm sorry."

His voice was so soft, Hiccup swore he couldn't have heard himself. He felt a hand ruffle his hair affectionately and it made him raise his head, only to meet Jackson's eyes. Hiccup felt like he was drowning in them, which sounds really weird but he couldn't describe it any better than that. Looking into the other teen's eyes made him forget his surroundings, as if there was nothing there except those pretty honey browns "I'm sorry too. I promise not to startle you anymore…if I could help it." Jackson grinned at him and it brought Hiccup back from his trance.

He punched him on the shoulder which didn't pack the desired strength he wanted and it only made the teen laugh. Hiccup frowned at him. "That's not even a promise."

The brunette dramatically placed his hand on his chest where his heart was positioned and feigned being shot. "You're killing me with that expression. Will you ever stop making me like you even more?"

Hiccup looked away hiding the blush that was starting to appear on his freckled cheeks and stood up. "Whatever," he grumbled and stepped out of the bathroom. Jackson pushed himself up from the floor and followed the auburn.

"Oh yeah before I forget." He heard him say and Hiccup looked back. He saw him digging something from his hoodie's pockets and produced something that was wrapped around a paper towel. "Drat, I must have squished it from that fall."

"What is that?" the auburn eyed what the teen was holding. Jackson stopped his inspection of the thing in his hand and turned to face Hiccup.

"It was supposed to be a peace offering," Jackson offered it to him. "It's clean, though a bit flattened."

Hiccup took it gingerly and unwrapped it. "A sandwich," he said raising a brow at the teen.

"There's still more in the kitchen, unless Jamie decided to eat all of it. Dang, I just taught him about the survival of the fastest. We gotta hurry if we want to have something to eat." Jackson grabbed Hiccup's hand and dragged him towards the direction of the kitchen.

Jackson's hand felt colder than normal ones, but they felt nice to hold. It gave him this sense of security, just like how the coldness surrounding his dream visitor made him feel calm and comfortable. He knew if Jackson ever held his hand again, he wouldn't think twice of letting him do so.

* * *

><p>When Jackson and Hiccup came back from the bathroom, resolving the "kissing incident", Jamie had noticed a certain change between the two. Unlike before, Hiccup wasn't sitting too far away from Jackson. There was still a distance between them, but at least it wasn't as if his cousin had the plague that his friend was so determined not to catch. They talked though a bit awkwardly and Jamie was thankful for the homework they were doing because it was helping the auburn break his defensive walls that he put up agaisnt Jackson—even if it was only bit by bit. With Hiccup talking to his cousin normally now, their work was finished faster and easier. They even managed to have fun exchanging their opinions about the characters.<p>

They were seated in their backyard watching the sun set for the day, relaxing after spending hours on doing their "Odin forsaken homework" as Hiccup had said. The Bennett's backyard overlooked the forest's lining that surrounded the town of Burgess and the setting of the sun created a fantastic sight with the shadows adding to the effect. It was one reason why their parents chose to but this house, it came with a huge lot and a great view. They didn't have to worry about space if they decided to throw a party there. Jackson went back inside to grab some drinks and snacks, they've been eating a lot and Jamie was worrying that the three of them have already gobbled up their whole stock but he wouldn't deny that they were really hungry. His mom said that it was okay, at least they weren't doing anything troubling. Though Hiccup reasoned that consuming this amount of food was in a way, already troubling.

Jamie was looking up at the sky, waiting if he could spot a familiar mop of white hair. Hiccup stood up from his position on the steps of the porch and made his way towards the forest's lining. He asked him what he was doing but the auburn said he was just going to check something so he let him be. He was yawning and stretching when he felt the temperature around them drop and then a single snowflake floated on his face. Jamie's eyes widened and he stood up from where he was sitting. He whipped his head around to find Jack but he wasn't anywhere. It wasn't until he looked towards their roof did he see the Guardian of Fun casually sitting on it. The snow haired teen was smiling at him and he smiled back. He looked behind him to see that Hiccup was standing frozen in place a few feet from the forest's lining. He turned back to Jack's direction and waved for him to get down. The albino did with some theatrics, like floating and somersaulting and landing perfectly on his two feet in front of the brunette.

"Bloody show pony," Jamie said shaking his head at his best friend with a smirk.

"What? Anyone makes a grand entrance right?" Jack told him wiggling his brows at him.

Jamie snorted at the immortal. "I thought you were the Guardian of Fun not theatricality."

"What's fun without a bit of theatrics?"

"Whatever."

"So, why'd you ask me to come today? I had to skip a hearing in the Season's Court for this." Jack twirled his shepherd's staff and leaned on it waiting for Jamie's answer.

"Since when were you interested in hearings?" Jamie asked incredulously but shook his head. "Forget about that, I've got a surprise for you." The smile plastered on the brunette's lips was soon wiped off as they heard a sudden scream. The two of them whipped their heads to the direction and the sight that greeted them sent both their hearts plummeting to their stomach.

Jamie saw Hiccup lying on the ground and something huge and black was on top of him pinning him in place. Hiccup's arms were both up, shielding himself from the beast's imminent attack. The two were about to come to the auburn's rescue when they started to hear him laugh. Jamie and Jack exchanged looks, the winter spirit shrugged his shoulders and dropped his staff from its offensive stance. The brunette looked back to Hiccup who was now sitting up as the shadow—which he now realized was actually a night black dog—nuzzled and licked the teen.

"Hiccup, you alright?" he asked approaching him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Hiccup answered him standing up. "Sorry if I scared you. I was just surprised to see that Toothless followed me."

"Toothless?" Jamie and Jack asked at the same time. "You named your dog Toothless?"

"Well, he isn't actually a dog. He's a wolf." The auburn corrected him. "It's a long story, but I found him when he was young and well, toothless thus the name." Hiccup explained smiling embarrassed.

"A wolf?" he asked dumbly and Hiccup nodded. The brunette placed his attention on the said wolf and that's when he noticed Toothless' distinctness. He had pointed ears, large paws, a thick fur coat and his eyes were a color of acid green. He was really huge, easily the size of a Great Dane. He wasn't sure if that was normal, but he had never seen a wolf of this size. He should've realized that Toothless wasn't a dog since he didn't even bark at him wherein any normal dog would have.

Toothless regarded him uninterestedly and the wolf's attention shifted to the winter spirit. Jamie had learned that unlike humans, animals were able to see the beings like Jack easily. Toothless' ears perked up and shifted as he stared at Jack and the winter spirit was staring at the wolf as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Jamie looked at Hiccup who was looking at the wolf curiously. "You okay bud?" he asked the wolf and scratched behind his pet's ear. Jack floated behind Toothless and Hiccup so the auburn hasn't seen the guardian. The guardian seemed scared to show himself to Hiccup. He hovered over him, his icy blue eyes taking in every detail of the teen. His hand reached towards Hiccup but immediately drew back. Toothless started to circle Hiccup, following the winter spirit that remained hiding behind the auburn.

"Bud, what's wrong?" Hiccup followed his pet's movements, dodging his snapping snout and so did Jack. Jamie wanted to laugh at the sight, the three looked like they were dancing. Hiccup was backing away from the wolf that was slowly yet purposefully advancing on him. He had passed Jamie and the youth was making his way back into the porch. "Toothless, what're you doing? Come on, this isn't funny!" the teen told the wolf nervously.

Hiccup glanced at Jamie giving him a crooked smile. "He usually isn't like this. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"I bet he is." Jamie shot Jack a chiding look but the winter spirit just shrugged smiling widely. He noticed Hiccup stop from his steps. His eyes were trained on something behind Jamie and they were suddenly wide with fear. Before the brunette could ask what was wrong, Hiccup slipped landing on his butt. And he passed right through Jack.

Hiccup scrambled away, quickly standing up to his feet. "S-sorry. I gotta go now. Thanks for everything today," he said rapidly and ran towards the house.

Jackson came out just that moment and Hiccup slipped beside him not even sparing him a glance. "Hey sorry I was—whoa Hiccup!" The auburn didn't say anything and continued inside. His cousin turned to look at him, "Did something—OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?!" Jackson stared at Toothless shocked and the wolf just tilted his head at him.

Jamie ignored his cousin and looked at Jack who was breathing heavily. He clutched his shepherd's staff tightly, holding on to it for balance. He knew this was coming. Though the case about Hiccup's initial reaction towards Jackson gave him hope that the auburn somehow still remembers Jack, what had happened a few seconds ago had crushed that. Hiccup didn't believe in Jack Frost. This was particularly hard on Jack, but he couldn't afford his best friend freaking out. Jack had to pull himself together. Hiccup was a believer when he was a child, but getting rid of it was not an easy task especially when the teen had personally met Jack Frost and even spent time with him for months. If he remembered right, Jack had said that Hiccup was so happy during their time together. Those kinds of memories were hard to erase. Hiccup couldn't have just suddenly stopped believing in Jack. There had to be an explanation for this.

"Jamie there is a freaking wolf in your backyard. How can you look so—wait. Dude, are you alright? And what are you—" Jackson cut himself off and that got Jamie to place his attention back to his cousin. The older teen was staring at the space where the winter spirit was standing. "Jamie, who's that?" he asked him uneasily as he pointed to Jack.

They heard the front door close and a whistle which made Toothless immediately ran towards the sound. Their eyes followed the wolf until he was out of sight and they returned to staring at each other.

"Wait, you can see him?" the brunette asked astonished.

"Of course, I see him." Jackson rolled his eyes incredulously. "The guy has white hair, who wouldn't see him? And whoa are his feet bare? Dude it's like turning September put your shoes on!"

Jack Frost momentarily stopped from freaking out and looked at Jamie then towards his cousin. "What in the moon?" the winter spirit floated towards his brunette counterpart. The two stared at each other. They raised their hands and waved it in front of the other, they made faces that the other copied with ease, and they circled each other taking in the other's image. It was Jackson who first spoke.

"Wow, I had no idea I looked good in white."

"I had no idea I looked this good in brown."

Jamie decided to butt in. "Before you two end up admiring each other's looks, there are other pressing matters that require our attention," he told them seriously.

The two Jacks were brought back from their little world and both exclaimed, "Hiccup!" Jackson immediately eyed Jack suspiciously. "You're not—ow!" Jamie elbowed his cousin to stop him from whatever he was going to say. "Jeez, Jamie that hurt."

"It was meant to."

"Wha—" He silenced him with a hand and Jackson just huffed muttering under his breath.

Jack snorted but his smug demeanor soon deflated as he remembered what had happened earlier with Hiccup. "We guys need to talk."

"We're already talking." Jamie whacked his cousin on the head and the brunette glared at him but he just ignored him.

"Right." Jack drawled awkwardly eyeing the two boys. "We need to talk about Hiccup."

"What about him?" Jackson asked the immortal. He had that distrustful look on his face again and Jamie was seriously considering about hitting him again. But he really couldn't blame him. His cousin didn't know Jack Frost or what was going on. Of course he would deem the winter spirit his competition. They had the same face and considering that his cousin last saw Hiccup in such a state, he would think that Jack had something to do with it.

Jamie placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "Cuz, get ready for some TMI."

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the three, there was something in the forest's shadows that was watching them. <em>This<em> was what caused the young auburn to stumble and leave in such a hurry. Jack and the other Guardians believed that there was no more of these beings that existed ever since their battle six years ago. The stallion formed out of black sand heard a certain call and galloped away, making sure that the winter Guardian nor any of the two children had spotted him. The Night-mare made his way into the farthest part of the town, deep within its forest that even no human had dared to step into. Dissolving himself into a shapeless mass of black sand, he entered the domain of the Nightmare King. It didn't take long before the mare reformed again into his frighteningly glorious form in front of a man that was seated on a stygian diamond throne.

The man smiled wickedly, his golden eyes glowing. "So our little dreamer really doesn't believe in that pesky Guardian." His maniacal laugh resounded in the walls of his new shadow realm. "Oh this is wonderful indeed but not enough for a cause of celebration." He clasped his hands together standing up from his throne and made his way towards the center. With a wave of his hand, the black sands and shadows shifted forming a sort of portal like the ones North's snow globes created. But this wasn't meant for travelling. It was created for watching.

On the other side of the portal, an auburn boy could be seen. He was walking rapidly, nervously looking over his shoulder to see if someone was following him. His emerald eyes were alert taking in every small movement they saw. His wolf companion, the one he named Toothless, walked beside him also keeping a sharp eye out for anything that could threaten his human. The Nightmare King sneered at the beast. There was something about the wolf that wasn't quite ordinary too. If he didn't do something about it, his plans might end up getting ruined. And it was just because of a simple animal. It was pure luck how he had drawn out Hiccup from his home unguarded that night. Sleeping spells did so little to keep that wolf out of his way, the beast had a certain resistance to his nightmare sand but at least his shadows did some work at distracting him. Still, the wolf prevented him from fully getting a hold of the child's dreams, not to mention that Hiccup's dormant memories of the frost boy was keeping his nightmares at bay. He could do so much worse if those two things were out of his way. And now, he had to worry about the real frost child and his reincarnation. Now that the two have finally met, they were proving themselves to be a problem. The Bennett boy was to blame for this, of course. Even if he wanted to get rid of him, the child was too protected. Only if he kept those two apart, if only he wasn't such a curious child…but then again, if it wasn't for the little brat he wouldn't have concluded his speculation of Hiccup not believing in Jack Frost.

In the end, he still had the upper hand here. "Patience. Patience. Don't you worry Manny, I'll announce my return soon." The man said stroking the Night-mare's black sand mane affectionately. "It won't take long until everyone knows that Pitch Black is still alive."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Finally! I officially introduced Pitch Black! I wasn't supposed to put Jack and Jackson's meeting here, but I found myself just writing it. I think I rushed Jackson and Hiccup's interaction and development. ( - - ) Sorry guys. Aaaand~ I'm also dropping hints of some mysteries surrounding Toothless which I did not expect myself to do. By the way, I just finished reading Phantom of the Opera not too long ago so yeah, that's how that thing came up there hehe.

******The "guys" Jackson mentioned were his own set of friends. And yes, Jim is Jim Hawkins from Treasure Planet. I still haven't thought of his friends' identities except for Jim and Wilbur Robinson. He-he. I think Kai from ATLA would make a good friend for Jackson too. Yeah, yeah, I'm just putting up some random dudes that I really like. XDD

I am really sorry again for taking long to update and guys just a heads up, I might take a short break from writing this. My head is invaded by a bunch of ideas for the BH6 fandom and I have to empty my mind so I could focus on this story. So I am really sorry.

Anyways, what did you guys think? My arms are wide open for some constructive criticism, so don't worry. ^^ Love you guys! And thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: ** How's it going guys? Andddd the so-called break is over and finally after two weeks or so I've updated the story. I was planning to put this up earlier but stuff happened and I got caught up in them. So I'm really sorry for making you guys wait this long. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"So you're telling me that this good-looking sir over here," the teen gestured to Jack, "is me?" The brunette, which the winter spirit now knew as Jackson Overland, gave Jamie an incredulous look. Jack couldn't blame him. Even he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that this boy was somewhat his reincarnation and he found out about this weeks ago. Hey don't get him wrong, he wasn't that slow. It was kind of funny since he was one proof of an impossibility and yet he couldn't quite believe how this case with Jackson happened. Besides, reincarnation, really? Shouldn't that mean he was dead—well technically he is dead—but shouldn't he be like gone "gone"? If he got it right, his spirit should be the one living in Jackson's body to actually say he was his reincarnated form. But it wasn't the case. He was here and Jackson sat about a foot and half away from him only a table served as their division. So how did this happen? Or maybe because…he wasn't really the previous Jackson Overland? Like he was just some part of the original? If that was the case, it would explain how he had no recollection of his previous life just like the others. If Jackson Overland was a reincarnation, then what would that make Jack? The part of the original Jackson Overland that saved his sister? His essence? The center that North talked about years ago?

Jack could feel a headache coming with all this thinking. He should just leave it be. If he continues asking questions about it, he would just end up how he was before he became the Guardian of Fun and Man in the Moon, he spent three hundred years of moping around and asking who he was. He was not going to spend the next hours or days or the rest of his immortal life asking the same question again. He found his purpose. He knew who he was. And he is not going to let this simple matter ruin it.

"Well, he isn't you. It's more like he used to be you." Jamie frowned at his explanation and shook his head as it didn't make sense to him at all too.

"Kiddos, why don't we just agree that we," Jack pointed back and forth from him and Jackson, "are one but also not."

"Dude, that's even more confusing from what Jamie said," Jackson said.

"You didn't even let me finish man."

"Okay, do explain."

"Like I was saying, we're one but also not. What if we share part of a soul? Like I was one piece of the original Jackson Overland but his entirety is in you?" Jackson placed a hand under his chin thoughtfully and chewed at his bottom lip thinking. Jamie also seemed to be going through the idea that Jack had presented and simultaneously, the cousins nodded.

"If you put it that way, it kind of makes sense, but it doesn't change the fact that it's giving me a headache." The teen groaned and rubbed his temple.

"This is really confusing business. I give up." Jamie slumped on the wooden table. "Let's just drop it."

"I agree cuz." Jackson took a sip from his blue Gatorade and eyed the winter spirit. "So you're all chummy-chummy with the Easter Bunny?"

Jack could see how the teen's eyes sparkled with mirth. He knew the kid was laughing behind that smirk. It was obvious because he wore that expression most of the time. He smirked back at him and said, "Well, not really. But we're close enough that I could pull off pranks on him once in a while."

"You mean every five minutes?" Jamie raised a brow at him and the two Jacks laughed.

"This is freaky how we think the same, but it feels awesome to have someone who thinks like me." The brunette chuckled.

"Oh yeah, it feels like we're twins huh?" The albino added and the two of them high fived. Jackson immediately drew his hand back the moment they touched. He cupped his hand with the other and breathed on it to warm them up.

"Whoa, and I thought my hands were cold. But yours are seriously colder dude." He was rubbing his hands together to get rid of coldness but he didn't seem bothered. Jackson was even grinning at him as if deeming his unnatural coldness as some cool super power. _And now I'm making ice puns._

"It comes with my job. Being the Guardian of Fun and Jack Frost, you know?" He replied shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"I'm starting to hate the idea of having the two of you together," Jamie said frowning at them. His cousin slid his arm over his shoulder and smiled at him innocently.

"Aww, come on Jamie. Don't be like that, you know you love having my company and surely Jack's too. Right?" He nudged his eye brows up and down at the shorter brunette and Jamie just rolled his eyes at him, but a small smile cracked up on his face.

Jami shoved his cousin's face away from him, "Shut up. Can we talk about something different now? Since we got this whole reincarnation thing settled?"

Jackson rubbed his nose and stuck his tongue at Jamie. "Well, now that you've said that, there's one thing that's been bothering me since I came out of the house with all this snacks." The teen waved his hand over the assortment of chip bags sprawled on the table and took on a serious expression. "What happened to Hiccup? He looked like he was even more freaked out a few hours ago when I ki— you know what I mean."

Jack sneaked a look at Jamie wondering what Jackson was talking about. The teen just shot him a look that told him "not now", the albino shrugged letting the inquiry slide.

"That's one thing we both have no idea about. It was just all of a sudden he was all paranoid and wanted to leave." Jamie answered worriedly.

"I've noticed he's being like that more frequently." Jackson scratched his cheek thoughtfully. "Whenever I see him around school, whenever it gets a little late he becomes all jumpy."

"Any ideas why he's like that?" Jamie directed his question to Jack.

The Guardian shook his head despondently. He knew the reason Jamie asked him was because of the fact that he knew the boy in his earlier years. If this kind of behaviour was odd, Jack might have a clearer idea about it. "He wasn't like this when I knew him. If I remember right, he even stayed late in the forest before he decides to go home. Stoick goes home pretty late at night."

Jamie only gave Jackson a gist of the winter spirit's relationship with Hiccup. Jack had seen the distrustful look the teen had given him but as soon as Jamie explained things, it evaporated immediately from Jackson's eyes.

"So we know nothing about why Hiccup's being like that. That's' swell," Jackson let out a sigh. "Any ideas how we can find out?"

"The only person we can ask is Merida or Hiccup himself. But we can't just sprout the question on them," Jamie offered.

"In short, we have to extract details about Hiccup subtly. Have Merida or him say it himself with a push or by dropping hints," Jackson suggested nodding. "Okay, we can do that. Well, gentlemen, I should best be on my now." The brunette stood up and grabbed an unopened can of Pringles. "See you at school on Monday then."

Jamie's cousin waved his hand at the two before going inside the Bennetts home to bid farewell to his parents. Jack gave him a salute and the brunette acknowledged it with a smirk. When he was gone, the albino gave Jamie a questioning look.

"Care to explain what's up with my so-called twin?" he asked nudging a thumb to the direction that Jackson had taken.

Jamie stood up from his seat and gathered the empty packs to throw into the garbage bin. "Let's just say, he's got some certain attachment to Hiccup."

"What does that even mean?" He said confused.

The brunette rolled his eyes and shook his head. "It sucks to be you guys."

"Seriously, what does that even mean?"

"You'll understand when you're around him more," Jamie simply answered.

"Can't you just give me a straight answer?" he whined floating beside the boy.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Jamie laughed as he saw the grumpy expression on Jack's face. Sometimes, he hated that the kid got older and picked up some stuff from him. As much as he didn't like to admit it, he hated it when they shoot him down with his own lines or pranks.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching his home, Hiccup immediately set out to lock the doors up and double checked to see that he had. He knew locks were useless when it came to the man, but it gave him some security when he knew somehow he was trying to do something to keep him away. Albeit a false one. He took in deep breaths to calm himself down. He shouldn't panic. He had to keep himself together. Losing his cool was not going to do him any good. It would only show how much the man was winning in this battle. A noise pierced through the silence making Hiccup literally jump in surprise. His eyes darted into every direction searching where the sound was coming from only to realize that it was his phone ringing. Hiccup let out a nervous laugh. <em>Well, that was embarrassing.<em>

The auburn quickly dug his pockets for his phone and stared at the screen to see Tadashi's name on it. He let out a sigh when he found out it wasn't some unknown number, thinking that in some weird way the man was going to give him freaky phone calls now. He felt Toothless nudge his hand worriedly and Hiccup turned to the wolf giving him a reassuring smile. But Toothless didn't buy it. The wolf tilted his head curiously staring at the hand that was holding the phone. Hiccup looked at it and placed his attention back on his companion who nodded.

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry," he said smiling embarrassed to have the wolf tell him to get a hold of himself and answer the phone. Hiccup swiped the screen to take the call and placed it gingerly against his ear. "H-Hello?"

"Hello Hiccup," Tadashi's voice chirped enthusiastically on the other line. "How are you?"

"I'm fine…" he answered making his voice sound as certain as it can.

"You don't sound like it," the raven said worriedly. Tadashi was incredibly sharp when it came to people's well-beings.

"I'm just tired, Tadashi. I'll be fine when I get some rest." He knew Tadashi wasn't really buying it but like always, the raven didn't push his questioning.

"Oh sorry, you should get some rest then."

"What were you calling about anyway?" he asked to change the topic. Hiccup heard a sudden crash in the background that was soon followed by a voice which he distinguished as Hiro's.

"Watch out! Rocket powered Mochi on the loose!" he heard the younger Hamada shout. He heard another crash and cat yowling. Another voice shouted in the background scolding the two teens at the same time screaming worriedly about the distressed cat.

"Don't hit him with a broom, Hiro!" Tadashi told his brother. "Sorry, Hiccup I'll call you back some other time. We have to get this…situation under control... get a net knucklehead!"

"You're the knucklehead! How can you talk on the phone when there's a flying cat inside our house?!" Hiro said. "Aah! No Mochi! You darn cat don't go to the window!"

"How did you even get him to wear that?"

"You two knuckleheads use your big brains to get Mochi out of those shoes or I swear I'm not going to cook you boys any meals and you are going to sleep down in the café!" Aunt Cass shouted. "Mochi!"

"Sorry, Hiccup. Bye! Take care! Say 'hi' to Toothless for me!" and the line went dead. Hiccup stared at his phone's screen wondering if he really did receive that call. He looked at Toothless, if wolves could shrug he swore his companion would be doing that.

"Tadashi says 'hi'," he told the wolf. Toothless only gave a snort and made his way towards the kitchen. Hiccup coughed but it soon dissolved into giggles as he played the conversation he and Tadashi had over the phone, if he could even call it that. He could imagine the Hamada's home and what was currently happening with Mochi wearing rocket powered shoes flying around their house. It was definitely a sight to see.

The auburn took off his shoes and slipped comfortably into his fluffy slippers. He made his way into the kitchen to grab some dinner. He opened the fridge and found a container mac and cheese, he then placed it inside the microwave to heat up. Once it was done and not too hot anymore for him to touch, he went into the living room to watch some TV. Toothless followed and settled himself beside the teen as Hiccup took his place on the large couch. Hiccup knew TV wasn't going to help take his mind out of the things that had happened today. Tadashi's phone call had made him momentarily forget why he headed home quickly. But when he had finally calmed down, he instantly remembered the glowing golden eyes behind the treeline in Jamie's backyard.

He knew he wasn't just seeing things that time. He saw the shadow black stallion that seemed to be made from sand staring back at him. He didn't know how Jamie didn't see it or even sensed it. The eeriness the horse emitted penetrated the atmosphere and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. It was impossible that he was the only who saw the creature. But it seemed that it was only showing itself to him. The man was only showing himself to Hiccup. On his way home, he could feel the shadows watching him, as if they were biding their time before grabbing him and bringing him to Odin-knows-where and do whatever the Nightmare King had intended to do to him. He shuddered at the thought and shook his head to clear his mind from it.

Why was this happening to him anyway? What did he ever do to deserve this much attention from such a being? Getting stalked by a man with dark magical powers was one thing that he didn't put in his bucket list and will never try dream of happening. But what exactly is the reason for the man to be so fixated on him? Sure, he seemed to be a magnet for troublesome people, but the man wasn't one of those "people". He was something more frightening than that. The things he could do, his mere existence was something out of reality. Or maybe it was simply because Hiccup's reality wasn't the normal one anymore?

For years he drew a faceless teen that visited him in his dreams and a dragon version of Toothless. It wasn't too long ago that the teen turned into an ethereal snow white version of Jackson Overland who shared his face with a boy who existed more than three hundred years ago and was related to his friend Jamie Bennett. He had constant nightmares about a man he never met who never fails to harass and scare the daylights out of him. He sees shadows shifting unnatural around him, he wakes up with black sand in his hair after every nightmare and today there was a horse made out of the same black sand stalking him. He wasn't going crazy. There was no way he was going crazy. These things were happening. They were real. He so bad wanted to tell this to someone, but how could he explain this without making himself sound crazy? If he told Merida, she'll definitely call her mom and tell his dad and they were going to get him checked up and rule it out as post-traumatic stress disorder or whatever the psychiatrist would say. But it wasn't. Hiccup knew it wasn't. If he tells his friends…he wasn't sure what they would say and he wasn't confident enough to tell him. What if they laugh? Think he was really crazy? He spent most of his life in Berk as the odd child. He didn't want to get a taste of that kind of treatment anymore.

Besides, they already saw him have a panic attack without knowing what triggered it. He knew they had questions and he wasn't sure if he could answer all their questions clearly because he himself didn't know all the answers. Plus, they only knew each other for less than a month. He was still uncomfortable about opening up this matter to them.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang again. Thinking that it might be Tadashi calling again, he answered it without checking the caller ID. "So have you caught Mochi yet?" he greeted the caller.

"Mochi? Who's Mochi?" Hiccup almost dropped his phone when he heard Jackson' voice on the other line.

"J-Jackson?" he asked nervously.

"The one and only," the brunette answered. He could imagine him smiling with his arms open wide for emphasis. "So, who's Mochi and why does he need catching?"

"Mochi's a cat. A friend's cat, he's wearing rocket shoes and flying around the Ha— ugh forget it, long story that I don't know the full detail of. So why are you calling and how in the world did you get my number?"

"I got my resources," Jackson stated simply. He could hear the smirk from the teen's voice.

"You got it from Jamie? Let me correct that, you got it from Jamie's _phone_." Hiccup never gave his number or email to Jackson. Whenever they had homework for Miss Belle's class they always did it in school or have Jamie play as owl post for them. Hiccup distinctly remembered Jackson fidgeting with Jamie's phone earlier when they were taking a break and eating snacks. _So that's what he was doing._

"You know me too well, Hiccup. I feel touched." The brunette laughed. It sounded like music to the auburn's ears and his laugh even sounded the same as the boy's in his dreams.

"I can't believe you're not denying it," he said to him with his eyes rolling skyward.

"What's there to deny when I'm caught red handed? Besides, there's no lying to you. I can't seem to lie to you." Hiccup felt his cheeks heat up and coughed to get rid of the tension he was feeling inside of him.

"Anyways, why are you calling?" He asked to break the awkward silence and shift to a different conversation. He had to keep away from going down that road. He wasn't ready for it. _Dear Odin, what am I even thinking about?_

"Just wanted to check up on you," he answered. "You looked troubled when you left Jamie's place. I was worried if you made it home safely."

"I'm fine Jackson. Besides, I'm fifteen, I can get home safely." He tried to sound annoyed to cover up the uncharacteristic beating in his chest and the dragons inside his stomach.

"I know, I know. But you can't blame a guy for worrying about the person he likes, right? I was just making sure. And now that I know you're fine, I'm certain I'll be getting a good night's sleep." Hiccup wanted to literally put a sock on the guy's mouth to make him stop talking. How could he even say that without stuttering or any sign of shyness? He hated that Jackson could make him feel so embarrassed without him being there.

"You're making me feel uncomfortable, you promised you idiot." He told him groaning under his breath. He heard Jackson laugh and it made Hiccup frown even more.

"I know. I could imagine you blushing so much I could count your freckles more easily," he teased him.

"Jackson…"

"I only promised to stop startling you, 'if' I could help it. Bugging you and making you uncomfortable are not part of it."

"Remind me never to ask you to make promises."

"You never did, I made the promise myself. And technically, I'm not breaking any promises." Jackson pointed out proudly.

"You sure know how to find holes for excuses huh?" Hiccup questioned unamused.

"I try my best," he answered nonchalantly. "I should say goodbye now. The purpose of my call has now been served. Nighty night, Hiccup."

"Yeah sure, good night Jackson."

There was a pause and Hiccup waited for Jackson to speak. He was the one who didn't want the call to continue and yet here he was waiting, wanting to keep on hearing Jackson's voice. He made to count mentally to ten before finally hanging up but as he reached four, the brunette's voice spoke again. "Hey Hic," Jackson's voice was soft as if what he was going to say was important. "if something's bothering you… You can tell me or the others. I've got you, okay? I'm here for you and so are Jamie, Merida and Rapunzel. We're all here for you."

"I know. Sorry for making you worry…"

"See 'ya in Dreamland Hic." Hiccup heard the dial tone as Jackson finally hang up. The auburn felt Toothless gently lick his cheek and it was only then that Hiccup realized that he was crying. Jackson's words and his reply made him feel that something like this had happened before. That someone had said the exact, same words that the teen had told him and Hiccup gave the same reply he also did to those words.

The tears didn't stop from coming as he felt frustrated with himself. For the past weeks, simple words or actions triggered his memory but he couldn't recall them. It was always a "feel like" or "something familiar" but it was never concrete. He never knew what he lost.

Toothless pawed Hiccup's thigh and the auburn turned to his wolf companion that was looking at him with his wide green eyes worriedly. "Why can't I remember anything?" he questioned the wolf, but Toothless gave no answer. The wolf placed his large head on Hiccup's shoulder as if giving him a hug and the teen only cried even more, hugging his best friend in return for comfort.

* * *

><p>It was around the time Jamie was called in for dinner that Jack left the Bennetts' home. He roamed Burgess in search of a certain house and found it perched atop a hill on the far side of town. It was bigger and wider than Jamie's house and compared to the other houses in that part of the neighbourhood it looked fairly new. The winter spirit hasn't been around this part of town to have noticed it since he was away around this time dealing with the other winters in other places. Maybe that was why he didn't know about Hiccup or why he didn't see him.<p>

He floated around the windows peeking inside the rooms trying to see if there was a mop of familiar auburn hair in one of them. It was the sixth—or was it seventh?—window that Jack had checked when he saw something black and huge sleeping peacefully in a bed. The thing was curled up around something—no someone protectively. The guardian placed his hand on the window to push it open and a cracking sound came as frost slowly spread on the glass' surface. He glanced at the sleeping figures to check if he had woken them up but he saw their chest moving, their breaths indicating that they were still fast asleep. He let out a sigh in relief and saw how his breath touched and added more frost to the auburn's window.

"Whoops," he smiled guiltily. He tried to reign in his powers and gently pushed the window open. He quietly slipped inside, making sure he didn't make any noise so as not to wake any of them up. He scanned the room that was illuminated by the moon's light filtering into the window. Just by looking, he could tell that it was really Hiccup's room. There was a table filled with art supplies and an unfinished art work, books filled a shelf to the brim and were arranged neatly. When he looked up, he was amazed to see the familiar night sky of Berk viewed from the cove. The kid sure had talent, he was in awe at home Hiccup had recreated the sight in such detail and he had no doubt that the teen had done it from memory. Jack remembered the time when he and Hiccup spent star gazing and it was just because he had told the child that in his three hundred years of living, he never found the time to actually pay attention to the stars. He only cared about the moon and waited for him to answer, but he never said that. Hiccup told him that he was hopeless and he wasted most of his nights for not being able to appreciate the beauty of the night sky. It was then that the auburn forced the guardian to star gaze with him. And he was glad that Hiccup had persisted on it or else, Jack wouldn't have made one of his best memories in his immortal life. The auroras in the painting brought a smile to his lips. It was sad that he had to cut their time short because North had called in an emergency meeting. But he enjoyed that tiny bit of opportunity he had to watch the night sky with the kid.

He glanced at the bed and floated closer to it. He remained suspended in air as he watched Hiccup's sleeping face. Despite the fact that Hiccup grew up, he still resembled the kid that the winter spirit came to knew. Hiccup still slept with his mouth slightly parted and breathed through his mouth instead of his nose. His fingers were subconsciously clutching and unclutching the wolf's black coat and mumbled incoherently as he dreamt. An image of a little Hiccup sleeping with a five month old Toothless came into Jack's mind and the winter guardian's shoulders shook in silent laughter at the memory. He reached his hand out to brush Hiccup's overgrown bangs but stopped a few inches away. Thinking of what happened earlier, Jack's face contorted into sadness. Even if he wanted to touch Hiccup, he couldn't. He would just pass through him.

Jack heard a grunt pierce the silence inside the room, his eyes caught movement of the wolf and before he could slip out in the night sky, Toothless opened his eyes and a pair of acid greens stared at the winter spirit. Tense seconds passed until Jack decided to smile, albeit awkwardly at the large wolf. "Hey Toothless, remember me bud?"

The wolf snorted in reply and moved his head slightly as if giving him a tired nod. He inched away from Hiccup, leaving a small space, enough for Jack to insert himself in. The albino chuckled and declined the offer of the wolf. He ran his ice cold hands on Toothless' head and the wolf thumped his tail against the bed, enjoying the touch Jack had given him. He smiled at the now grown wolf, he didn't expect that Toothless still remembered how they used to nap together. When he was smaller, Hiccup and Jack squeezed him in between, but when Toothless grew large in a few months' time, he became a sort of pillow for the immortal and the auburn child.

"Sorry, Toothless I gotta go now. Duty calls and all," he told the wolf. He moved to fly away but the sleeve of his hoodie got caught into something and pulled him back in place. Jack looked to see what it was and he was greeted with the sight of Toothless biting his sleeves to stop him from going. The wolf immediately let go of him knowing that he had caught the guardian's attention. Toothless cocked his head to the side, pointing to the sleeping teen.

"You want me to touch him?" Jack asked Toothless who nodded. "But I'll just pass through." Toothless snorted irritably and snatched the albino's sleeves, dragging his hand to Hiccup's direction. Jack tried to pull away, but the wolf was stronger, he saw how Hiccup shivered and pulled the sheets closer around himself. It was then that he realized that his emotional state had made the temperature in the room drop to a few degrees and snow inside the teen's room. He calmed himself down and the snow slowly stopped falling. Since Toothless looked determined not to let go of Jack until he decides to try touching his master, the winter spirit relented.

"Do you mind?" He gestured to his sleeve and with a snort the wolf let him go. "Thank you," Jack said and shook it. Thankfully, it didn't seem to be too wet from wolf drool. The albino huffed out a breath and slowly, he brought his hand towards Hiccup. He was expecting to pass through again, for reality to slap him in the face that the auburn kid he met years ago no longer believed in him. But for some reason he was touching Hiccup's hair. It was just his finger and thinking that maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him or because of desperation, he moved his hand to brush Hiccup's bangs away and…_I didn't pass through._

He looked at Toothless. "I- I didn't pass through him." He said in a voice that was barely a whisper. He couldn't believe it he was actually touching Hiccup. He could feel his hair, his soft skin and the warmth that emitted from the teen. But Jack's gladness was cut short as his hand went through again. The albino drew his hand back and clutched at it protectively as if stung.

_What just happened?_ He was touching him just a second ago and then his hand went straight through again, just like how he did hours ago. How was this possible? Hiccup didn't believe in him but also did, enough for him to be able to touch him in a short time. Do things like that even happen? What was going on here?

"I… I have to go Toothless. Watch over him for me." He made his way into the open window and pushed it close. Toothless only watched him as he went away. Jack knew that once he sees Hiccup again, he was going to ask questions, but he did not expect for the questions to be like this. He wasn't going to risk asking the Man in the Moon, it took the dude three-hundred years to answer and _he_ didn't even do it directly. If he was going to ask someone, North seemed to be the logical choice…unless Sandy was awake enough to entertain him.

* * *

><p>Hiccup didn't know he fell asleep crying that night, but the next morning when he woke up he felt how sticky his face was with all the dried snot and tears. He let out a disgusted sound as he tried to wipe off the residual substances, plus some of the drool too. He found it weird how people could fall asleep while crying without a single thought of how their faces would look or feel once they wake up. Jeez, how could he not feel the snot trickling down his nose when he was asleep?<p>

_It's probably because of that weird dream, _he said to himself. It was the first night he had a good night's sleep and that dream he had… It felt different. He dreamt about how he learned to ice skate, Toothless was there but unlike his usual dream self, his best friend retained his wolf form and he was still a puppy there. When the albino version of Jackson held his hand, he felt the coldness seep into his skin. There was really something different about his the dream he had. It felt like _he_ was really there. Hiccup touched his forehead subconsciously. There was a point in his dream when he felt his hair being brushed aside and someone caressing him. He must've been imagining it because he was deep in his sleep, but he couldn't take away the thought that someone had touched him. Not in his dream, but his real self. It was really strange.

He turned to Toothless who was looking at him with one opened eye. His green eye regarded him intelligibly as if he knew something that the auburn teen didn't. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked the wolf curiously. Toothless raised his rear in the air and moved his body to cover his face from Hiccup's inquiring stare.

"Are you ignoring me?" Hiccup gaped incredulously at his best friend. The wolf snorted at him, giving the freckled teen's face a swipe with his thick furred tail. "Agh, Toothless!" The teen protested swatting the tail away. "I almost swallowed your fur!"

Toothless lifted his face and bared his sharp teeth at him, a poor imitation of a smile, but Hiccup understood nonetheless. The wolf could be stoic most of the time, but he sure could pull off a playful side when he wanted to. Hiccup wiggled his nose indignantly and stuck his tongue out to his companion. Toothless made a sound in his throat which was his version of a laugh. "I have no idea where you caught this naughty side of yours. I tried my best to raise you as well-mannered a wolf could be and this is the behaviour you show me."

The teen swung his feet—well foot anyway—over the bed and grabbed his prosthesis. He started attaching it to his stump when he felt Toothless' nose prodding his back. He was sniffing him affectionately and pawing his over-sized sweater. Hiccup started to giggle as Toothless' nose touched some of his ticklish spots. He slipped on the floor as he tried to push the wolf away. Hiccup found himself lying on the floor laughing as Toothless assaulted him by licking his face.

"Toothless! Stop! No! Bad wolf! Bad wolf! Stop it, come on bud!" He told the wolf in between laughs. Toothless' assault last for about thirty more seconds until he stopped and finally got off Hiccup. Hiccup wiped the wolf slobber from his face and glared at the beast. "You are so not getting any special treatments this day."

Toothless whimpered and mustered the most pitiful and adorable expression he could make, and let me tell you with a wolf pulling this off, it was miraculous that Toothless was convincingly good at making it. He didn't even look a quarter dangerous than he usually did. "And now you're giving me that look you big baby boo?" Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the wolf.

Hiccup looked at the Toothless from the corner of his eye and saw that he was wagging his tail innocently as he peered up at him. The auburn let out a groan and pushed himself up to his feet. "I hate it when you know I can't stay mad at you," he grumbled under his breath. "Come on let me wash your drool off my face first. Thankfully, it's not a school day." Toothless snapped his snout happily and bounded downstairs enthusiastically. Hiccup's gaze followed his best friend of a wolf until he was out of his bedroom door. He shook his head at him and smiled. It seems the dream had given him somewhat of a great start for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So how was it? I haven't read BH6: Hiro and Tadashi (or was that the other way around) but yes, I did get that flying Mochi scene from there he-he. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. But thank you for being patient with me. Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter! ^w^


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own DreamWorks or Disney. But I'm happy I could borrow these lovely babies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Far up north in the arctic region, a set of golden brown buildings seemed out of place as they were erected at the top of a snow-covered mountain. They stood proudly against the strong harsh gusts of the wind blowing nonstop on their walls. The architecture was easily recognized as one of those mostly seen in Russia with their domed roofs and a pointed top. Warm golden lights gleamed from the windows and noises could be heard from inside—mostly bells jingling, incoherent blabbering, tiny explosions, and the usual sounds one would associate to a factory. Anyone would find it strange for such a thing to exist in an inhabited part of the globe, especially somewhere as freezing cold as the North Pole. But that was to be expected if you wanted to be hidden and far away from prying eyes as possible. No human in their right mind would venture out into this part of the region and even if they do, their eyes wouldn't be able to see the magnificent building as it was obscured from their sights by something they call _magic_. To someone who doesn't "believe" it would only look like any normal snowcapped mountain, but to those who do, they would see what the adults told the children called "Santa's Workshop".

Inside the walls of the said structure, everything was in full operation. Creatures of large and small sizes roamed the rooms, their busy hands working with all sorts of materials, tools, paint and gift wrap as they assembled and prepared every toy imaginable for the night of the 24th of December. The little ones who stood barely than a foot tall seemed more like walking traffic cones dressed in their red suit which had bells dangling from the pointy end of their hats. The sleeves of their shirt which ranged from varied colors of Christmas poked out of the holes cut on the suit and their feet were dressed in socks that only covered the heel up to the half of the foot. These little fellas are what we commonly know as elves, but instead of helping out they were doing random things that were so ridiculous it would make you laugh rather than feel annoyed. The large creatures who were mostly covered in fur and seemed to have long mustaches and tied the hairs on their head in a short pony tail were the ones doing all the work. The yetis checked if all the manufactured toys were working finely, they painted and constructed all the toys that were going to be delivered on the eve of Christmas, and made sure that each one was wrapped, catalogued and grouped with the gifts that were going to be delivered in the same country.

A burly man dressed in a bright red shirt, black pants and large boots walked the halls checking on every station to see if things were going smoothly and made sure the elves didn't do anything disastrous. His arms were decorated with tattoos, the left with the word "Nice" and the right having "Naughty" written in black thick script accompanied by some other designs. His hair and long beard were snow white in color and had some tinges of grey. His laughed bounced on the walls and his voice coated in a thick Russian accent boomed inside the building.

"I don't like it. Use a much brighter color," he said to one yeti who was painting a toy car. The yeti known as "Mike" let out a garble of words that only the man could understand and threw his hands up in exasperation obviously complaining since he had already painted nine rows with six cars each before the man had decided to change the color of the paint he was using.

The man, named Nicholas North—or Santa Clause to the young ones—laughed in reply and continued in his rounds. Satisfied that everything was moving according to schedule, he made his way towards his office only to be stopped as a strong whoosh came into the open window showing the large moon and soon followed by the temperature in the whole workshop dropping considerably. Even in their thick furs, the yetis shivered and some of the elves bunched up together to keep themselves warm. Living in the North Pole for more than a hundred years got North used to the cold, enough that he never shivered anymore, but right now he could see his breath fogging and his lips quivered in the slightest. There was only one person he knew who could do this. He spun on his heel to look at the new comer and just as he expected, Jack Frost stood in front of him his piercing sky-blue eyes wide and he was panting heavily. If his hair could look more windswept than usual, it was exactly how the man would describe it. North took note of how tight the Guardian of Fun was clutching his shepherd's staff and he knew this was not a good sign.

"Jack. Calm down, you are making room colder than usual," he said to him. North moved closer to Jack, his hands held up as if he was approaching a wounded animal that he didn't want to shy away. He placed his large hands gently on the winter child's shoulders and looked into his eyes, trying to decipher what might be running inside the teen's mind.

Jack blinked realizing that he was making it snow inside for the second time that day and quickly reigned in his ice powers. Slowly, the temperature rose up and everyone was fine again. He saw how North was reading his every movement but there was no need for him to do that since the albino didn't plan on keeping anything from him. "North, I need to ask you something," he started. The sooner he asked this the more time he had to spend on understanding and finding another answer.

"Of course, my boy. Ask away," North said smilingly.

"Is it possible for us to be able to touch a kid who doesn't believe in us? Even for just a short time?" The man's eyes widened upon hearing the question and blinked a few times before his face took in a thoughtful expression.

"I have never heard of such case. I think I have not spent long enough to encounter something like what you have said," he answered honestly. He glanced at Jack with a curious expression, "Why do you ask?"

The winter spirit let out a deep sigh as he sat on one of the stone tables near the control center of the globe. "I went to see Hiccup…" Guessing that this was going to be a long story, North pulled a swivel chair out of nowhere and sat on it waiting to hear what the albino was going to say next. "Jamie set up the meeting but things didn't turn out the way I expected them to be. Hiccup, he— he passed right through me. He didn't see me, didn't even feel I was there. I thought― I thought I was going to feel angry since, he said he would always believe in me but… I… I only felt sad."

He looked at his fellow guardian with a pained expression in his eyes and said, "It felt like he stabbed me, right here," pointing to his heart. "It hurt a lot but I couldn't grow angry at him. I was really glad when I saw him again, but...it just really hurt to know that he doesn't believe in me. I wanted to know why, so I tried looking for his house and sneaked in." North gave him a stern look at his statement but he only gave him a sheepish smile in return—the Guardian of Wonder never approved of sneaking into a child's room unless it was really necessary like when they helped Tooth collect the teeth years ago and on his special holiday when he was delivering gifts. Jack never really saw the difference, no matter how you look at it, it was still sneaking inside a kid's private quarters. But he waved aside the thoughts as he continued on with his story.

"Toothless was sleeping beside him and I went near him. He really grew up, I mean he was still small for his age, but he's all grown up. He's an amazing artist and he took care of Toothless well. That wolf cub was as big as a lion now, I might be exaggerating but he is seriously _huge_," he said enthusiastically making signs with is hands. "I kinda woke up Toothless and then I found out he remembers me. I was going to leave, but he wouldn't let me go and wanted me to touch Hiccup. I was scared because I know I was just going to pass through, but Toothless insisted so I did."

"What happened?" The bearded man asked. He drew himself closer, his eyes wide as he anticipated the next words that came out of the winter spirit's mouth.

"I touched him North. I touched him!" Jack shot up to his feet and paced the table, his hands gesturing wildly as he talked. "I didn't pass through! I could feel him with my hand! I really couldn't believe it!"

North let out a jovial laugh as he placed both hands on his belly. "That is good news then! It means Hiccup still believes in you, Jack!"

"But Tthat's the thing," the young guardian worriedly pointed out. "I thought he did, but it only lasted a few seconds or maybe a minute. It was just… all of a sudden my hand went through him again."

His fellow guardian gave him a bewildered look. "What do you mean?"

"I passed through him again. I couldn't touch him."

"But how is that possible?"

"That's what I was asking you," the teen said as he looked at the man with pleading eyes. "I thought you might know, since you've been around longer. But I guess as I was wrong." Jack's shoulders drooped in disappointment.

"Have you asked Sandy or Toothiana? They were around longer it is possible that they may know something." He suggested.

"I was thinking of Sandy but he seems to be out of commission, Tooth's busy at the Tooth Palace and you know how she gets when she's super busy." Jack said with a small smile.

"Ahh you are correct. But you should still contact Sandman. I am sure he would gladly set time for you." North gave him an encouraging smile and a pat on the shoulder as he stood up. "Now, why don't we eat fruitcake and milk? You had a long journey."

The huge man ushered him towards the direction of the office and though Jack wanted to deny the invitation, maybe fruitcake and hot milk isn't so bad. North was right about the long journey he had and he was starving. Besides who turns down such an offer? Nothing beats free food unless it was moldy or… The winter child caught sight of the three elves bringing in the large fruitcake and turned his attention to the white-haired man. "You sure they didn't lick that? Because the last time I ate one of your cookies, it tasted like someone chewed and spit it right back."

North laughed and clapped Jack's shoulder a little too hardly making. Jack winced and laughed irritably. "Do not worry, Phil is keeping good eye on the little rascals. Right, Phil?" Jack followed the direction of North's gaze and saw a yeti with purplish brown fur and bright green eyes. Phil was looking at the elves threateningly and when he pounded his fists together the elves stopped from making any attempts at licking or taking a bite from the fruitcake. The yeti glanced at Jack and the winter spirit smiled awkwardly. He hasn't forgiven him for trying to bust into the place. _They can sure hold grudges._

"I guess I'll trust you there. Phil's security measures are top-notch eh big guy?" Phil let out a grunt in response and Jack's smile widened. Even if he was already, technically welcomed in this place, he still tried to bust in for fun, but like always he never got passed the yetis. Jack took a seat on the work table as North handed him a slice of the fruitcake. He needed all the food he could have to refill himself before he went out in search for Sandy.

He didn't tell North about Hiccup's odd behavior that they have noticed. Jack wanted to know more about it before he goes telling his companions. He wanted to be sure that Hiccup's state was induced under normal circumstances, meaning inside the bubble of the ordinary the humans lived in. Though he had told them of Jamie's cousin who looked like him and they didn't seem too surprised about it like he did. Well, he half expected the lack of expression. Compared to them, Jack Frost was still considered a kid. The other guardians have seen things that the immortal teen hasn't before due to their _large_ age gaps. Hopefully, the case about Hiccup wasn't the first they have come upon. Jack needed answers and asking the Man in the Moon wasn't a thrilling prospect, even if the possibility that he was the only one who _had_ the answers he was searching for was increasing drastically.

* * *

><p>A thousand miles away from the North Pole, it was Monday afternoon in the town of Burgess. The classes in St. Nicholas High just finished not too long ago and students littered the halls of the rather large school. In a space that was isolated from the class buildings, an archery range was found where a few students were currently practicing. In the benches, three teens watched as an auburn haired boy took his spot on the shooting line. The blonde girl clapped excitedly while the two brunette boys silently cheered their friend—one of them staring in admiration at the auburn. The teen drew an arrow from his quiver and positioned it on the bow. He raised it, slowly drawing the string back and let out a breath as he carefully aimed for the target. He emptied his mind from any thoughts and focused on what lied ahead of him. Tense seconds passed as the spectators waited, holding onto the edge of their seats and without even a blink he released his shot. A disappointed sound came from the seats but he paid no mind to it. He stared at the target that was a good fifty meters away and the arrow that was lodged into its material, no doubt that it pierced through it.<p>

"Aww, that could have been a perfect shot Hiccup, what happened? You almost beat Merida!" Jamie said hands waving to the target incredulously.

Hiccup was about to answer his friend when he felt a strong hand grab his arm and gripped it tightly. The auburn winced and made to glare at his cousin but he averted his eyes as he caught a glimpse of the angry expression on her electric blue eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked him tersely.

"Nothing." It was obvious that Merida knew he was lying. She was still holding him in place as she waited for him to change his answer but seeing that the auburn had no plan in doing it, the red head spoke.

"_The target mirrors the archer's soul_," Merida quoted the words from a sensei they shared when they studied Kyudo in Japan a year ago during their summer. "You shot an arrow on the target that reflected the same position where your heart was Hiccup. That isn't _nothing_." She told him in a low voice. Hiccup understood why his cousin wasn't screaming at him like she usually did. Studying Kyudo gave the two teens a deeper understanding, that archery wasn't just a sport. It was an art, a form of meditation to better one's self. Merida was speaking to him like this because she didn't want to worry their friends about the fact that there was something not fine with him. "You took that shot too seriously and you're scaring me. Why won't you tell me what's going on with you?"

Merida's eyes softened as she looked at Hiccup in concern. He wanted to tell his cousin then and there about what was bothering him but the auburn caught a figure in the shadows and a voice whispered inside his head. '_Tell her and you won't like what's going to happen next Henry.'_

Hiccup's mouth went dry that instant. He saw the shadows on the red head's neck inching slowly to wrap around it. _No, don't, _he replied to the voice as he grew scared for what might happen to Merida_._ "I'm fine, nothing's wrong," the auburn teen said dismissively in a hoarse voice and broke free from her grasp.

"Hic—"

"Hey, care to let us join the conversation?" Jackson's voice called from the benches cutting Merida off. The brunette raised a brow at the two and gestured to the other two teens sitting next to him. "If you happen to ask, we can both here you whisper-arguing."

Rapunzel smiled embarrassedly as she stroked her braided blonde her anxiously. Jamie's hazel eyes stared at them quizzically, but said nothing.

"Sorry, about that," Hiccup said and walked towards their friends. "Well, since it looks obvious who won this practice I'll get changed now." Without waiting for their reply the teen quickly went inside the lockers to change back into his school clothes. The teen set his equipment to the side as he proceeded to take off his bracer and clothes. He remained alert, eyes catching any small movements that could be out of the ordinary. He had to do this fast before—

'_Aren't you such an obedient boy, hmm Henry?' _Hiccup froze in his spot as he clutched the shirt he was holding in his hands. The teen felt something slide against his spine and he whirled around immediately, bringing the shirt closer to his body to cover himself up. The man stood a few feet away from him, but he wasn't in his true form. Hiccup was only staring at the silhouette of the Nightmare King and that lessened the fear that was gripping his heart, even if just an ounce. The auburn knew that if he saw how he really looked like, he wouldn't know what to do.

"What do you want from me?" he asked. He wished he could say that he sounded natural or brave, but his voice was nothing but a scared squeak.

The silhouette of the man disappeared from the boy's sight. Hiccup wanted to feel relieved but he knew that he hasn't truly left him alone. Suddenly he felt hands grasp his shoulders making him let out a surprised yelp. _'Why would I want to spoil the surprise? It would be such a waste if I tell you now.'_ The man's voice spoke against his ear now.

"Please, stop. Just go away and leave me alone!" Hiccup pried himself away from his grip and backed away. "What did I ever do to you in the first place? Why do you keep bothering me!"

'_It pains me that you don't remember who I am, Henry. We shared such great times together, until that pesky sprite came along,' _the shadow spat the last words as if saying the name of the "sprite" he mentioned left a horrible taste in his mouth like how eel did to Hiccup.

"What are you talking about?" He asked him bewildered. He stepped away as the man advanced on him. He has to get out of here, if he stays in this room any longer with _him_, he wouldn't last. Hiccup's breath was starting to grow fast and short. His legs hit one of the benches inside the male's locker room sending him toppling over. He scrambled away from the man but his back connected with a wall of lockers and he was trapped as the man loomed over him.

He could feel that he was smiling at him, finding the auburn's futile attempts of escape rather amusing. Hiccup saw him reach his hand out to his cup his cheek but the man stopped as the door to the room flung open and the familiar voice of Jackson Overland echoed.

"Hiccup, are you— Hiccup!" Seeing the auburn sitting on the floor hyperventilating, the brunette immediately went to the boy's side and held the teen's trembling hand. "Hey, hey. You're going to be okay, alright? You just have to calm down, come on breathe with me."

Hiccup held on to Jackson's hand as he tried his best to calm his breathing by mimicking the brunette. The Nightmare King disappeared from the room but before he did he left a promise to the teen that worsened his state. _'I'll be back for you, Henry. Just you wait.' _The words kept replaying in his thoughts and he couldn't push them away.

"You can get through this. I'm here with you, just breathe, Hiccup. Breathe."

The teen closed his eyes to drown out the thoughts and focused on Jackson's voice asking him, giving him instructions and encouraging him. He could feel the tears that threatened to fall a while ago streaming down his cheeks and he knew he shouldn't hold them back. He was scared. He was scared of the man. He was scared for himself. He was scared for his friends. If before he wanted to tell them about this and he hesitated, now the Nightmare King gave him no reason to tell his friends because if he did… It was best not to think of that in his state. He just did his best to follow what Jackson was saying.

Hiccup didn't realize that his breathing's pace had become less alarming, but words came out from his mouth. He kept on saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" as he continued to cry clinging to Jackson. The brunette shushed him and told him it was going to be fine. He wanted to believe him but really, how are things going to be fine when a man who could disappear and reappear in shadows at will was threatening to hurt his friends and him? He knew the brunette was trying to stay calm, but he could feel the teen's hands were colder than they normally did and they shook slightly. Jackson was being strong for him and Hiccup appreciated that. He had to get a hold of himself. He had to get over this stupid panic attack. He had to believe in Jackson's words. _I can get through this. I'm going to be okay._

"That's it, you're doing a good job Hic," Jackson encouraged him. Hiccup pursed his lips and breathed through his nose, willing his hands to stop shaking. Jackson fixed his hold on the auburn's hand and moved his fingers to entwine themselves with Hiccup's. Their foreheads touched and Hiccup could feel the other teen's warm breath hitting his skin. On any other circumstance, Hiccup would have pushed him away as a blush painted the whole of his freckled face. But this was different, he didn't mind the closeness. He needed this. He needed _him_. He let Jackson hold him because it was helping him—even for just a short while. It made him forget the horrible things that were lying in wait for him.

"You're okay. You're okay," he whispered softly giving the auburn's hand a squeeze. "I'm here. I've got you. You're fine, you're fine now."

Hiccup nodded and repeated the words. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

Jackson drew back to look at the teen's face. The brunette gently took his hands away from the auburn's and Hiccup let out a small protesting sound at the loss of the contact but was soon silenced as Jackson reached to touch his cheek, his thumb brushing against it affectionately. Hiccup saw a soft smile curve on the brunette's pale lips, relief washing over his handsome face. They continued to stare at each other for seconds and the freckled teen saw how the other's honey brown eyes gaze lowered to his parted lips. Hiccup felt his cheeks heat up but he didn't look away. Jackson inched closer and Hiccup closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. But instead of feeling the brunette's lips press against his, he felt their noses brush and something cold pressed on his forehead. Jackson's hands wove themselves around Hiccup, closing the space that separated their bodies.

Hiccup gripped the sides of Jackson's shirt, still hesitant in wrapping his arms around the taller male to hug him back. But little to the auburn's knowledge, how he reciprocated Jackson's hug was enough for the brunette. Hiccup drank in the warm feeling of the male's hug, making him somehow nostalgic from the contact. Jackson's fingers carded through the teen's auburn locks and the shorter teen realized that he actually liked what the brunette was doing. It felt nice.

"Don't scare me like that. You should have called if you weren't feeling well," Jackson murmured against his hair.

"I couldn't exactly think straight. Panic attack, remember?" he replied his voice muffled as his face was buried on the teen's chest.

"Looks like you're alright since you could sass me now." The male chuckled.

"Thanks for…being there," he told the boy. He knew he should have said it straight to the other's face, but the boldness he mustered to not look away from his intense honey brown gaze awhile ago seemed to have left his body.

"I'm glad I was." Jackson replied. Hiccup felt the teen's lips curve into a smile and the auburn let the smallest of smiles grace his lips.

"Hullo? Are you lads decent in there? We don't want to see anythin' we'll regret so better dress up before we barge in on three!" Merida's voice called out from the other side of the door.

Hiccup felt like a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on them as the Scot's words ruined the comfortable atmosphere that surrounded them. As if they burnt from each other's touch, the two teens immediately separated. It was only then that the two realized Hiccup was still half-naked at the top. Jackson looked away ears a beet red from the sight. The auburn worked quickly to put on his shirt, his thoughts going a hundred miles per hour at the embarrassment of Jackson seeing in state of undress. The brunette heard the shorter teen grunt and hit the locker. Curious he sneaked a glance and saw Hiccup with his shirt stuck on his head with his arms trapped in its confines. He got a perfect view of the male's bare lean chest littered by a constellation of freckles. He mentally smacked himself for staring and moved to help the teen to untangle his glasses and himself from the shirt. Hiccup glared daggers at the male as he saw him biting back a laugh.

Exactly on three, the door flung open as Merida kicked it. Jamie poked his head from behind the red head and Rapunzel had her eyes covered.

"Are they decent?" the blonde asked.

"Decent as they can be," Merida snickered taking in the sight of the two boys standing awkwardly beside each other. There was a certain distance between them―no doubt an invisible wall was erected there by her dearly beloved cousin. She quirked a brow at Jackson, an amused grin on her lips as she noted how Hiccup straightened his shirt and the disheveled state his hair was in.

"Why are they blushing? Did something happen?" Rapunzel whispered a little too loudly to Jamie.

"Yeah, I think something did." Jamie whispered back still audible in the room. But Hiccup saw the smirk on his friend's face and he knew that he was doing it on purpose. He stole a quick glance at Jackson whose eyes made silent conversation with Jamie's.

Rapunzel made an "O" shape with her mouth and nodded understandingly. Her green eyes twinkled in excitement as she eyed the two teens a face-splitting grin on her lips.

"What?" Hiccup asked frowning at his cousin.

"Hiro gave me a call since Tadashi said you weren't answering." Merida told him, she discreetly glanced at Jackson as she said the name Tadashi. "Says they're coming for a visit and _staying _with _us_ on Friday. So are you going to share rooms with Tadashi like _always_? Oh Hiro and I are going to have a laugh taking photos of you two on the same bed again."

Hiccup took note of how his cousin emphasized certain words in her sentence but didn't know or understand why Merida was doing this. He and Tadashi didn't share rooms when they visited the Dunbroch's and that was only once. How did that end up an "always"? And what photos was she talking about? Since when did he and Tadashi sleep on the same bed? He doesn't even remember anything close to that happening!

"What are you―"

"Come on, chop, chop! Get your equipment and let's go, got to give Uncle Stoick a call that we're expecting guests!" The red head said excitedly. She grabbed Hiccup's bag and shoved it to his chest. She quickly moved to place her cousin's archery equipment in their case and carried it, pulling her cousin by the arm out of the door. And in all this, Hiccup had a befuddled expression on his face.

"Hey! Wait up!" Rapunzel called quickly following suit. The pair were far up ahead to be able to hear the words of a certain brunette he said to his cousin.

"That Scot surely knows how to kill the mood," Jackson said through gritted teeth.

Jamie patted his shoulder as they walked side-by-side to join their friends. "All is fair in love and war."

"Not helping Jamie." The shorter brunette only laughed at his cousin, finding his annoyed state amusing.

"Who says anything about helping?" the teen snickered at the other's sour face. Jackson sent his cousin a threatening look but Jamie was unfazed by it.

"Hurry up you two! Punzie's giving us a ride!" Merida called to them.

"Coming!" Jamie called back and the two jogged to where the group was standing in wait for them.

Companionable chatter ensued as the group was complete. Hiccup listened to them, glad that no one was asking what had happened inside the male's locker room while he was alone in it and when Jackson joined him. They caught each other's glances, forest greens meeting honey browns and a silent understanding passed through them. Jackson gave him a soft smile and Hiccup looked away to hide the blush that was starting to appear on his cheeks.

Once they reached the Corona's car, the teens greeted Maximus and piled inside. Seated and comfy, Merida shot Hiccup a knowingly look before posing her question.

"So," she drawled out with a smirk. "Are you two going to tell us what happened in there? Or are we going to have to force it out of you?"

Hiccup groaned inwardly. And here he thought he was going to be let off the hook. But then again, this is Merida we're talking about. How could he forget? Mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of questions, implications and insinuations, Hiccup tried his best to not think of the man. In all this interrogation that his cousin was leading, he had to take it away from the direction of his encounter with the Nightmare King. If he wanted to keep them safe, he had to keep them ignorant of the man's existence. If he had to suffer alone, so be it. He wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing that he had played a part if something wrong happens to one of them.

_I can get through this. I have to be strong… for them._

* * *

><p>You know that feeling when you hoped and held onto something only to find out that it was false and you start feeling anxious, wondering what you should do next? And you know there was another way but you didn't like it because it was either fruitless or you just didn't want to get your hopes up and shot down to the abyss again? That was exactly how Jack Frost felt as he watched, in utter disappointment, the symbols that the petite golden man formed with his dream sand.<p>

The winter child's shoulders visibly slacked and the wide excited smile was wiped clean from his lips. Sandy told him the same answer that North gave him—he hasn't encountered anything like it. But he did say that he might find an answer if he knew more about Hiccup. There was bound to be something that could explain why something like that happened with the boy and that lifted Jack's spirits (he would have laughed at that comment but really, that was a lame pun) dousing him with a renewed fuel of hope that maybe, he would still find answer and get Hiccup to see him again. But if push comes to shove, he'll just have to ask the Man in the Moon who was watching them up above his rock of a home as his light illuminated the night sky solemnly.

Jack thanked Sandy for his time and the golden man tipped his hat that he conjured up from his dream sand to say he was glad that he could help. The Sandman waved with a smile as his young companion jumped out of his small golden island of dream sand and shot through the sky to make his way back into the town of Burgess. As the immortal teen flew closing in on the small town, his icy blue eyes caught a sight weaving through the trees. He squinted at the figure that looked a lot like something made out of black sand.

"What in the…" Intrigued by what he saw, the winter spirit willed the wind to bring him closer to the said _thing_. He dropped with a soft thud into a clearing deep within the forest. He was standing in a place that separated him from a part of Burgess that not a lot of people ventured into. Rumors spread that not a lot of good things happened into those parts—that something dangerous lurked behind the protective cover of trees and shadows.

The guardian watched with careful eyes, scanning the area for that familiar mass of black sand. His staff was poised into an offensive stance, ready to blow anything that might come at him into a block of ice. But there was nothing.

"Heh, that was weird," he said scratching the back of his head lowering his staff into a non-threatening position. "Must have been a trick of the light." The guardian added dismissively. He took another look at the forest but seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he was more convinced of his initial thought. Besides, it wouldn't be possible. There had been no sign of black sand ever since the night that Pitch Black was taken by his own creations into the dark abyss of whatever place that was. They have never seen the Boogeyman for the past seven years. And he was thankful of it.

That battle was won and that chapter has been closed. Jack reasoned that maybe he was just thinking too much (he knew it didn't do much good) and now he started seeing an old enemy that was long gone. The albino shook his head free from thoughts of their old enemy. He had other things to worry about and someone who was gone from the face of the earth was not one of them. The winter spirit took into the sky once again, finding refuge into the lake where he had been reborn for the night.

But once the Guardian of Fun was gone, a Night-mare emerged from the shadows of the trees watching the speck in the night sky that was Jack Frost as he flew away. In the realm of shadows, Pitch Black sat on his throne his hands placed thoughtfully on his chin watching from his portal of darkness that displayed what the Night-mare was seeing.

He scoffed but soon smirked. If only the Guardians knew he wasn't truly gone. They thought they defeated him, in fact he thought of that himself too, but Fate had a way of surprising all of them with her many twisted ways, weaving her threads to form another picture of destiny. Something that none of them hadn't expected. He might have suffered a humiliating defeat with his fearlings turning on him, but he was thankful of that. If it weren't for that mishap in his plans, he wouldn't have found out about the flaws in his creations. Decades of experimenting and learning to use the Sandman's dream sand and turn it into his own weapon had made it easier to harness and control the rebellious fearlings. Now, the Night-mares didn't just bid his commands, they feared him too. Oh he couldn't wait to see the expressions on their faces once he shows himself again.

"But that could wait." He waved his hand over the portal and the image shifted, displaying an auburn and a red headed teen in full archery gear. They were in their backyard and targets were positioned meters away from them. A whistle was blown and the two teens shot each of their three arrows with precision. In two minutes, the two stopped and made their way towards the targets. The Scottish red head, punched the auburn as she laughed and complimented the boy. The male, rolled his eyes and threw a sarcastic comment making his cousin punch him again.

Pitch drummed his fingers on his throne's arm rest. He could see signs that the boy was still shaken from their encounter earlier. The Nightmare King could still remember the euphoric taste of the teen's fear. It was definitely a flavor worth risking everything. It was still too early to make a move, he just has to do a little more waiting. Maybe he'll be generous to give the boy a break. Then, when the time was right he'll finally put that Frost boy in his place and soon, those guardians.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Let me just apologize, because seriously, I don't know half of what I'm writing. But let's hear what you guys think and maybe that would help out poor ol' me. By the way, that "the target reflects the archer's heart" I've been hearing that so much or rather reading it on mangas. If you think I somehow misused that here, please do inform me. Thank you for reading guys!


End file.
